LLAMADA DEL DESTINO
by Maryel Tonks
Summary: TRADUCCION. AU - Secuela de Avatar en entrenamiento. Aang y Katara ya son una pareja, pero la batalla contra el Señor del Fuego Ozai se cierne ante ellos.
1. Reconstrucción

Avatar no me pertenece.

Esta es la traducción del Fanfic Destiny 's Call de Liselle 29, cuento con su autorización para hacerla.

**Capítulo I. Reconstrucción**

-Pero Katara, me aburro tanto- Aang gimió. Era la mañana del tercer día después de que había sido herido luchando contra Azula y sus amigos, y ella había estado preocupándose demasiado por él como una madre pato-tortuga. En realidad no le molestaba eso, sin embargo, lo mantenía en cama tanto como era posible y comenzaba a fastidiarse. Ahora estaba sentado en la cama vestido sólo con sus pantalones. La camisa estaba destrozada, Katara la había lavado intentado quitar la sangre lo mejor posible, y la habían llevado con un sastre, con la esperanza de hacer un reemplazo antes de que se tuvieran que marchar.

Aang sabía que podía utilizar otra ropa; como lo hacía cuando las circunstancias lo requerían. Pero el traje de monje nómada aire tradicional era una de las pocas cosa que lo unían a su infancia y a su gente, y agradecía que Katara nunca hubiera cuestionado su deseo de seguir llevándolo puesto.

Mientras tanto, Sokka y los demás habían estado ayudando a los pueblos que fueron atacados a reconstruirse. La casa que compartían estaba en una pequeña ciudad que no fue atacada gracias a su intervención. Los aldeanos, agradecidos, les daban alojamiento, alimento y asistencia médica al grupo. Katara se quedó con Aang porque sabía muy bien que no se quedaría en cama si no lo vigilaba.

-Todavía necesitas descansar - ella insistió tercamente. - No viste como estabas.

Aang sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Él sólo podía adivinar lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, pero me curaste. ¡Ya me siento mejor!

-Perdiste mucha sangre- indicó ella. -Tienes que seguir descansando, comiendo bien, y bebiendo muchos líquidos.

-Lo sé, ¿pero no podría salir? – Katara, suspiró examinándolo. De repente, una amplia sonrisa se formo en su cara, y el corazón de Aang comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Ella se acercó a la cama y se inclinó,

-Yo pienso que sería mejor que te quedarás aquí otro día- dijo suavemente. Entonces lo besó seriamente, dejándolo mareado y sin aliento, cosa bastante difícil de hacer a un maestro aire.

-¡Augh! ¡Mis ojos!- Aang se separó para ver a Sokka que venía tropezando por el cuarto porque tenía los ojos tapados con la mano. -Realmente no quise ver eso.

-Entonces tal vez deberías aprender a llamar- le aconsejó su hermana ácidamente. Sokka echó una ojeada por entre los dedos. Viendo que la escena era segura, bajó su mano. Iroh, Zuko, y Toph entraron después de él.

-¡Esto no es justo!- Aang se quejó, refiriéndose a la táctica que uso Katara para que no saliera.

-Las chicas nunca juegan limpio, Aang- le informó Sokka sabiamente. –Mientras más pronto aprendas eso mejor. A veces pienso que ellas nacen sabiendo cómo jugar con nosotros.

-Cómo con un cuerno sungi- dijo Iroh.

Katara cruzó sus brazos, para alivio de Aang, no parecía realmente enojada.

-Sólo tenemos nuestras propias reglas- dijo con superioridad. -Si hiciéramos todo como ustedes, no se haría nada.

-Oye- Toph interrumpió, dando codazos a todo el grupo mientras caminaba. -¿Vas a decirles por qué estamos aquí, o voy a tener que golpearte?

-Voto a favor de la segunda opción- dijo Zuko secamente. Poniendo una mano en el puño de la espada que llevaba a la cadera.

-Tomen las cosas con calma como yo lo hago- respondió Sokka, dándose la vuelta. -¿Cómo se sentirían si vieran a su hermanita besándose con el Avatar?- Un coro resonante de 'Eww' fue la respuesta general.

-Mi punto es- continuó Sokka, ignorando el hecho de que Aang se había unido a todos para expresar la repugnancia que la imagen les provocaba. -De todos modos, este pueblo quiere hacer un banquete para nosotros mañana por la noche en agradecimiento de que paramos la máquina de Nación de Fuego. Debemos aceptar la invitación.

-¿Bien, esto es muy conveniente para ti, verdad?- dijo Katara maliciosamente. Sokka la miró fijamente con una expresión perpleja.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños- contestó Katara despacio, como preguntándose cuando lo diría. Sokka, sin embargo, pareció casi tan sorprendido como Aang.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Sokka pensativo, y frunciendo el ceño comenzó a hacer el cálculo mental. –Creo que sí

-¿Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños?- Toph se rió incrédulamente golpeando a Sokka en el brazo, haciendo que se lo frotara distraídamente.

-Yo diría que solo perdí la noción del tiempo- confesó Sokka.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- Aang quiso saber. Habría sido agradable encontrar un momento para celebrarlo antes de que ocurriera la reciente batalla.

-No sé- Sokka se encogió de hombros. –Ese tipo cosas no me parecen tan importante últimamente.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Katara?- Aang se dio vuelta, dándose cuenta que no lo sabía. Y definitivamente quería tener esa información.

-Todavía falta mucho tiempo- contestó ella, dándole una especie de sonrisa amarga.- Acababa de cumplir 14 dos semanas antes de que te encontráramos.

-Ah, bien,- él dijo, consciente de que todos en el cuarto sabían que su siguiente cumpleaños sería después de que regresara el cometa de Sozin. El silencio llenó el cuarto, él continuo- nací en el solsticio de verano. Era otro de los signos de que era el siguiente Avatar.

-De todos modos, sobre la fiesta…- empezó a decir Sokka

-No estoy segura que Aang esté bien para eso- comentó Katara.

-Es solo un banquete, no un maratón – protesto Sokka – de todas formas tiene que alimentarse bien ¿no?

-¿Por favor, Katara?- Añadió Aang con voz suplicante. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ese cuarto. -Prometo que me cuidaré y estaré tranquilo todo el día.- Vio como comenzaba a dudar, entonces añadió una mirada suplicante. Katara alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Ok, de acuerdo- accedió finalmente.- ¿Qué vamos a ponernos? Nuestra ropa de viaje no parece apropiada.- Indicó viendo su indumentaria azul.

-Traje un vestido decente de la casa- dijo Toph con suficiencia.-Tendré que sacudirlo para quitarle las arrugas. Una dama siempre está preparada.

-Mi ropa está en fragmentos,- indicó Aang.

-¿No tienes todavía aquel traje gris de la Isla Kioshi?- preguntó Katara

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Yo creo que te ves muy bien con el- contestó Katara con un débil rubor.

-¿En serio?-una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por la cara de Aang. Los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos comenzaron a llegar a su memoria. Y finalmente entendió porque la mujer insistió tanto en que lo conservara

-Me pondré definitivamente eso.

-Bleh,- chistó Sokka. Entonces miró a los demás, diciendo,- ¿Recuérdenme otra vez por qué apoyé esta relación?

-¿Por qué amas a tu hermana y quieres que ella sea feliz? – Ofreció Iroh.

-¡Oh, sí, Eso!

-Hay bastantes soldados luchando en la guerra, podríamos tener la oportunidad de elegir nuestra ropa -mencionó Zuko tratando de devolver la conversación al tema inicial. Podría ser la imaginación de Aang, pero el príncipe parecía ligeramente culpable.

-Más que nada es un derecho- Sokka se reincorporó. - Katara una muchacha local te ha invitado, para que te pruebes algunas de sus cosas.

-Veo que has planeado todo cuidadosamente- contestó Katara. -Supongo que debería bañarme antes de probarme la ropa de alguien más.- Sokka rodó los ojos.

-Muchachas y sus baños- comentó. Katara levantó una ceja hacia él.

-Algo que no les haría daño a ustedes muchachos y tampoco lavar los platos,- contestó ella, dándoles a todos una mirada significativa.

-Katara tiene un punto- interpuso Toph. -No necesito vibraciones para reconocerlos chicos. Puedo identificarlos por el olor- Sokka levantó un brazo para olerse.

-¿Qué?- él se encogió de hombros. -Es viril.

-Con pelo en pecho o no, quizás deberíamos ceder a la petición de las damas- dijo Iroh, sonriendo.

-Seguro que Suki lo apreciará,- indicó Katara en un tono de broma. Entonces, se dio vuelta hacia Toph- ¿Y qué se supone que es eso de reconocerlos por el olor?

-Es algo nuevo que estoy intentando- contestó Toph despreocupadamente. Olió, frunció el ceño, y se acercó a un par de pasos hacia la cama. –Tu olor no es tan fuerte, pies ligeros, probablemente porque tú y Katara se la pasan jugando a echarse agua. Pero no han estado entrenando en los días pasados, hueles diferente de cuando nos encontramos.

-¿En serio?- dijo un sorprendido Aang que apenas tuvo tiempo para sentirse irritado por no ser llamado por su nombre.

-Confía en mí; en la arena sudabas mucho. Es diferente ahora.

Mientras tanto, Katara se inclinaba hacia el cuello de Aang para comprobarlo. El no se opuso, casi se inclinó hacia ella, se le puso la carne de gallina cuando el aliento de ella cosquilleó su piel.

-¡Ella tiene razón!- exclamó Katara - en la clase solías oler como a brisa marina pero ahora hay algo nuevo. Como a… tierra.

-¡Son los elementos!- razonó Sokka. -Cuando comienza a dominar un nuevo elemento, parte de él es añadido a su olor. Es totalmente extraño, si me preguntan.

-¿Y cuándo domine el fuego, comenzará a oler como a barbacoa?- Preguntó Toph en voz alta.

-Espero que no- intervino por fin Aang. -¿Eso no implicará cocinarme, verdad?

-Nos salimos de tema- dijo Katara intentando cortar alguna otra discusión sobre aquel tema. -Yo realmente debería ir a conseguir un baño y buscar a la muchacha que mencionaste. Necesito que alguien se quede con Aang.

-¿No confías en mí?- Aang preguntó, adoptando una expresión herida. -Prometí que estaría aquí todo el día.

-La verdad es que no dijiste que día.

Aang gimió con aire de culpabilidad. Había sido descubierto. Katara se rió tontamente de su expresión, y Aang suspiro derrotado.

-Además- siguió Katara, -pienso que el mejor modo de asegurarme de que cumples tu palabra es alejarte de la tentación.

-No te preocupes, Katara- le dijo Toph, ofreciéndose. -Me aseguraré de que el enamorado se comporte.- Aang arrugó su nariz, Toph no lo dejaría levantarse. Pero en eso registró como lo había llamado.

-Enamorado- él reflexionó como si estuviera soñando. -Ahora hay un apodo al que podría acostumbrarme.

-No, no, yo me quedo- advirtió Sokka. – No vaya a ser que salga tras ella en cuanto deje este cuarto, este no es un juego justo, y ella todavía es mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Dejarás alguna vez de ser demasiado protector?- exclamó Katara, fulminando con la mirada a su herma

-Solo tienen dos opciones: se van a vivir a la casa de papá, o se casan. Una vez que una de esas cosas pase, protegerte será el trabajo de alguien más. Y no serán lo bastante viejos en nuestra tribu para casarse sin el consentimiento de Papá hasta que tengan 16 años, entonces yo diría que me tienes que aguantar.

Katara lo consideró por un momento con exasperada impotencia. Gruñó audiblemente antes de dirigirse a su hermano otra vez.

-Bien- dijo ella. -Los encontraré frente de la casa en una hora, e iremos a buscar a esa muchacha.- Comenzó a marcharse, luego reconsideró y echando una mirada desafiante a Sokka, plantó otro breve beso en la boca de Aang. Sokka fulminó con la mirada a Aang cuando Katara giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto. Aang trató de ocultar la sonrisa de su cara, pero era simplemente imposible.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo ¿qué les parecio? ¿quedó bien? ¿se entiende? ¿tiene coherencia? Agradecería mucho sus opiniones, es la primera vez que traduzco :D

Si lo desean también pueden dejarle un mensaje a la autora Liselle 29 (va junto pero lo separo para que la página no lo borre) le agradará verlos.

Gracias por leer =)


	2. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

_**Avatar no me pertenece**, la historia tampoco, es de Liselle 129. Cuento con su autorización para traducirla._

_Nota del Autor: Para aclarar las cosas, sí, esta es una secuela. Por favor, lean Avatar en entrenamiento, ya que estoy asumiendo que mis lectores están familiarizados con esa historia, y hago referencia a muchas de las cosas que pasaron allí._

_Nota de la Traductora: la historia Avatar en entrenamiento la tradujo shiro – wolfman – k, al igual que el one shot Después de la Cueva._

Katara salió de los pequeños baños públicos ubicados detrás del lugar donde ellos se quedaban. Habían llevado agua caliente, por suerte. Tenía tiempo que solo se bañaba con agua fría porque, aunque podía derretir y congelar el agua, no podía hacer ningún otro cambio en su temperatura. Zuko o Iroh podrían haberla calentado, pero por motivos obvios, ellos trataban de pasar desapercibido.

Katara soltó su pelo y lo lavó en lo que pareció ser la primera vez en meses. Se sintió realmente bien tenerlo suelto y pensó llevarlo así al banquete. Se hundió en la tina llena de agua caliente, permitiendo a sus músculos sacar la tensión acumulada de los días anteriores.

Una de las cosas agradables de los días pasados habían sido todas las conversaciones que ella y Aang habían tenido en la ausencia de sus otros compañeros. Ahora que la barrera de la incertidumbre se había caído, su nivel de unión se había hecho más profunda. Aang había admitido que nunca creyó en la aseveración de que el destino, de alguna manera, lo mantuvo 100 años en un iceberg para que ellos se conocieran y enamoraran.

Katara sabía exactamente lo que él quiso decir. Aquella unión era única, las sensaciones y emociones eran tan diferentes de todo lo que había experimentado alguna vez, y también parecía que ella había estado esperando su vida entera para aquel momento. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa cuando pensó en ello. Le encantaba besar a Aang, y con frecuencia aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo. Antes de encontrarlo, se había preguntado lo que era un beso, pero la realidad era mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Después de encontrar a Aang, Katara tuvo que confesar que se le había ocurrido que al fin podría tener una posibilidad para besar a alguien. Después de todo, él era el primer muchacho mayor de ocho años que veía en más de dos años (excepto Sokka, por supuesto). Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de que él era el Avatar había complicado las cosas un poco.

Katara suspiró y cerró sus ojos, contenta de haber solucionado las cosas. Finalmente, ella salió del baño, se secó, y sacó el agua de su ropa, que había mojado en un intento de limpiarla. Se trenzó el pelo otra vez y fue a encontrarse con su hermano.

-¡Bien, al fin!- él exclamó cuando ella llegó. -Espero que te sientas mejor.

-Realmente, así es- respondió ella, sintiéndose tan contenta como para caer en la trampa. Sokka la condujo a una casa modesta, ubicada exactamente en el centro del pueblo, cerca del mercado, y llamó a la puerta. Abrió una mujer delgada, bastante joven con piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos tan oscuros que casi eran negros. Tenía el pelo castaño sujetado por peines detrás de su cabeza, dejando el resto caer sobre su cintura. Y un quimono simple en varios tonos tierra.

-Esta es Hong- Sokka la presentó. -Hong, mi hermana Katara.

-Es un honor conocerte- Hong se dobló ligeramente en el saludo, y Katara devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias por ofrecerte en ayudarme- dijo Katara cortésmente.

-Bien, las dejaré para que hagan lo que tengan que hacer- indicó Sokka. Katara entró y se sorprendió al encontrar a Suki allí.

-Oye, también necesito un vestido- indicó la guerrera a modo de explicación. -No trajimos nuestros uniformes Kioshi en esta misión. De todos modos, sería agradable usar algo un poco más femenino para variar.- Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios cuando hizo esa declaración.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Katara le preguntó. Suki sacudió su cabeza y se rió.

-Ah, sólo recordaba que así llamó Sokka a nuestros uniformes de guerreras cuando lo hice que se pusiera uno.

-Sabes, él todavía lo llevaba puesto cuando nos marchamos- reflexionó Katara pensativamente. -¿Me pregunto si todavía lo tiene?

-Gracias, pero dudo que su traje me quede.

-Yo no intentaba sugerir eso…- comenzó Katara, pero Suki la corto.

- Lo sé. Sólo bromeaba.

Hong las condujo a un cuarto trasero que contenía dos guardarropas grandes. Los abrió para revelar vestidos y otros trajes en varios estilos y colores.

-Soy la diseñadora de vestuario de nuestra compañía teatral - explicó. -Hemos tenido pocos hombres últimamente, así que hay muchas opciones de ropa para damas. Las otras mujeres y yo nos divertimos haciendo trajes complicados. Esto ayuda a alejar la guerra de nuestras mentes.

-Son hermosos- murmuró Katara, tocando ligeramente las telas. -No estoy segura de poder llevar puesto algo tan fino.

-¡Ah tú eres muy hermosa!- Hong insistió. -Tengo ganas de verte en algunos de mis diseños. ¡En cualquiera lucirías muy bien!

-Además- intervino Suki –de seguro Aang pensaría que eres bonita aun si llevaras puesto un saco de maíz. -Katara se sonrojó, pero esto no la paró de replicar.

-Estoy segura de Sokka piensa lo mismo de ti- dijo ella.

-Probablemente- contestó Suki rápidamente. -Pero hago este para mí, no para él.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de qué color o estilo buscan?- les preguntó Hong, señalando los vestidos. Suki sólo se encogió de hombros, pero Katara sacó un artículo de su cinturón.

-Me gustaría que hiciera juego con esto- dijo ella, mostrándoles un collar tejido a mano.

-Esto es un trabajo encantador- Hong comentó, acercándose para inspeccionarlo.

- Aang lo hizo para mí hace un tiempo.

-¿Wow, el Avatar lo hizo para ti?- dijo Hong con un brillo en sus ojos. –Eres muy afortunada.

-Sí, lo soy- estuvo de acuerdo Katara.

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Las tres muchachas estuvieron las dos horas siguientes probándose la ropa y charlando. Aunque Katara se hubiera acostumbrado a estar rodeada de muchachos, era realmente agradable estar con un par de chicas un rato. Esto le recordó un poco su casa. En un momento dado, Hong comentó sobre el pelo de Katara y preguntó si ella podría peinarla para el banquete. Katara accedió, ella y Suki acordaron encontrarse allí para vestirse juntas la tarde siguiente. Katara también mencionó a Toph. No sabía si la joven maestra tierra querría unirse a ellas, pero pensó que debía mencionarla por si acaso.

Cuando dejó la casa de Hong, Katara se sintió fresca de una manera diferente de cómo se sintió después de su baño. Paseó por el mercado, buscando un presente de cumpleaños para su hermano. No era una decisión fácil, aun cuando Sokka tenía necesidades simples, además no podían llevar nada muy grande. Al final se decidió por una nueva piedra para afilar y unos dulces de azúcar.

Katara acababa de hacer su última compra cuando una voz la llamó. Dio la vuelta sorprendida de ver unos familiares ojos verdes.

-¡Haru!- exclamó, corriendo hacia el joven y dándole un breve abrazo. -No me di cuenta de que estábamos cerca de tu pueblo.

-No realmente- contestó Haru. -Papá y yo oímos que continuaban aquí y decidimos venir y ver si podíamos ayudar. Hemos estado viajando durante dos días, llegamos esta mañana. Y he oído que se está organizando una especie de fiesta para mañana en su honor.

-Bueno, es principalmente para Aang- contestó Katara, minimizando su propio papel en los acontecimientos recientes.

-Esto podría parecerte repentino, pero ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Katara se sorprendió y busco las palabras adecuadas para rechazarlo.

-Ah, um, esto es realmente dulce de tu parte Haru, pero Aang y yo estamos, pues juntos ahora.- Ella se sintió ruborizar y se preguntó por qué le era tan difícil decirlo. Entonces cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que tenía que decirle a alguien sobre su relación con Aang. Sokka y los demás habían estado básicamente allí cuando pasó, y la gente de este pueblo lo había entendido bastante rápido.

-¿Wow, tú y el Avatar? ¡Esto es genial! - realmente parecía feliz por ella.

-Sin embargo, tenemos a un nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo que podría necesitar un acompañante- ella sugirió, llevándolo a la casa que ella y los demás compartían.

-Oye, Katara- la saludó Toph cuando ellos entraron en el cuarto de Aang. -¿A quién has traído contigo?

-¡Haru!- Aang reconoció al joven. –Encantado de verte de nuevo.

-Igualmente, Avatar Aang- respondió Haru, doblándose respetuosamente, Katara notó como sus ojos observaban los brazos desnudos de Aang y su espalda. Recordó que Haru no había visto la mayor parte de los tatuajes de Aang, y su boca se movió nerviosamente cuando recordó su propio interés, la primera vez que lo vio. Al menos, ella estaba bastante segura que habían sido los tatuajes lo que le interesaron. Para distraerse de la dirección de ese pensamiento, se acercó y dio a su novio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¿Así que todos se conocen?- preguntó Toph, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentada con los hombros caídos.

-Haru es un maestro tierra que conocimos hace unos meses- explicó Katara. -Haru, permíteme que te presente a Toph Bei Fong, maestra de tierra control de Aang.- Los ojos de Haru se abrieron como platos.

-¿Eres de la familia Bei Fong?- se dirigió a Toph, expresando algo de asombro.

-Es correcto.

-Esto… sería un gran honor poder acompañarte mañana a el banquete de la tarde- Haru le dijo, inclinándose cortésmente frente a ella.

-Bien, si lo dices de esa manera…- estuvo de acuerdo Toph, inclinando la cabeza pensativamente.

-Con una condición.

-¿Qué es...?

-Katara dijo que eres una maestra tierra. Quiero que vengas conmigo y me muestres lo que tienes.- Sin esperar una respuesta, ella agarró a Haru de la mano y lo tiró hacia la puerta. Katara se preguntó si había cometido un error cuando vio la mirada perpleja de Haru. Mientras tanto, Aang sofocaba unas risas tontas con su mano, se dio la vuelta para verlo. Y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, finalmente Katara le permitió a Aang salir de la casa, aunque él sospechaba que no lo habría hecho si no necesitara un baño, además de ir a la tienda para buscar un regalo para Sokka. Dudó que pudiera hacer algo más en el banquete, pero estaba decidido a hacer un esfuerzo.

Su primera parada era al patio de atrás para visitar a Appa, Aang estaba seguro que un baño de lengua de bisonte no era precisamente la idea que tenía Katara de higiene.

-Oye, compañero- le dijo a su viejo amigo, que le dio la bienvenida con un gigantesco lengüetazo que abarco toda la longitud del cuerpo de Aang. Él se rió

-Te eché de menos, también- dijo acostándose cerca de una de las orejas de Appa. -Sólo entre tú y yo los besos de Katara son mejores.- Appa abrió su boca y soltó un gran gruñido.

-Bien, por supuesto es diferente,- Aang contestó al comentario no verbal. -¡Vamos a volar!- Katara había escondido su planeador y le había prohibido cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, pero no había dicho nada sobre volar sobre Appa. El muchacho y el bisonte disfrutaron de su jugueteo por las nubes, el tiempo paso rápido para Aang y tuvo que dejarlo, prometiéndole visitarlo otra vez. Se marchó para hacer sus otras diligencias.

Katara había lavado su ropa de repuesto, así que todo estaba listo una vez que se baño. Sólo tenía que procurar mantenerse limpio el resto del día. Tomó algo de dinero y fue hacia el mercado.

Aang era tan feliz de tener cierta libertad, tardó más de lo necesario, paseando en el pueblo, saludando a la gente, y jugando con los niños. Cuando regresó a la casa, Katara y Toph ya se habían marchado para ir a prepararse para el banquete. Aang aprovechó la oportunidad para darle a Sokka su presente de cumpleaños, algunas carnes secas que podría reservar para la siguiente parte de su viaje.

-¿Siempre las mujeres hacen estas cosas juntas?- le preguntó a Sokka después de un tiempo.

-Las mujeres hacen prácticamente todo juntas- contestó Sokka distraídamente mientras se afeitaba. Aang se sintió inquieto, ya estaba vestido con su túnica gris con un cinturón, una faja negra sobre los ceñidos pantalones del mismo color y botas bajas negras. Estaba limpio, su cabeza fue nuevamente afeitada, y no se le ocurría qué más podía hacer.

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Aang probablemente por octava vez en la última media hora. Supuso que podría haber ido él solo, pero estaba un poco nervioso y quería todo el apoyo moral que su amigo podía proporcionarle. Después de todo, se trataba de su primera cita con Katara, a menos que contara el trineo pingüino. Sokka le envió una mirada divertida a su manera.

-Por lo general yo soy el ansioso por la comida- comentó secamente. -No va a comenzar aún, tenemos tiempo de sobra.- Sokka se irguió y se contempló en el espejo. Llevaba un jubón negro con cierres plateados, pantalones gris perla, y botas negras hasta las rodillas. Su pelo era el mismo de siempre, continuó usando su gargantilla de hueso y su boomerang en el cinturón. Se declaró terminado.

-Finalmente- suspiró Aang. -Vámonos.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no es la comida lo que te interesa?- Reflexionó Sokka en voz alta. Aang no respondió, pues se sentía algo acalorado.

* * *

Gracias Katara 2323 por leer y comentar :D

Heleni, gracias por tu comentario, arriba puse al traductor de la pre cuela pero si gustas en face book hay una página que creó Layni Db se llama Avatar Aang Latinoamerica, ahí deje el link de la historia ;D

Y gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	3. La Fiesta

**Avatar no me pertenece, la historia tampoco es de Liselle129, yo solo la traduzco con su autorización.**

**La Fiesta****  
**  
"has aprendido algo acerca de ser un hombre: mantener a tu mujer feliz, porque si ella es feliz, eres feliz y te dan besos..."

_-Gordy the Janitor, __Ned's Declassified_

Fiel a la predicción que hizo Sokka en el camino, las chicas no habían llegado, cuando él y Aang llegaron al ayuntamiento donde se realizaba la fiesta. Una docena de personas estaban allí y los dos chicos se dieron a conocer formalmente en la reunión, para gran disgusto de Aang. Porque esto atrajo todas las miradas en su dirección, sobre todo en él. Maniobró su camino a través del grupo lo más cortésmente que pudo, buscando continuamente a Katara, en cambio Sokka parecía disfrutar de la atención de varias señoritas.

-¿Cómo hace eso?- se preguntó Aang. Así estuvo durante casi media hora, cuando oyó el nombre de Katara anunciado en la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, sintió caer su mandíbula mientras que su boca quedaba completamente seca, al verla.

La impresión general era de una ninfa del agua que sale de un río. La parte superior del cabello de Katara estaba recogido en un ornamento que reflejaba una luz azul. Y sus bucles de enfrente como usualmente los usaba, dejando el resto de sus trenzas oscuras cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Lo que realmente le llamó la atención a Aang, era el vestido plateado que llevaba. Los colores cambiaban sutilmente según el ángulo de la luz, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada admirando las curvas de Katara, que estaban en los lugares correctos. Una abertura dejaba al descubierto una de sus pierna por encima de la rodilla, lo que le permitía caminar libremente.

-Wow-, suspiró.

-Ojos arriba, maestro.- Dijo Sokka, que había llegado a su lado.

-Lo-lo siento- tartamudeó Aang, quitando su mirada lejos de la hermosa visión con aire de culpabilidad para ver en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Esta será tu única advertencia- continuó Sokka en tono de conversación. -Si te pillo mirando por debajo del cuello de mi hermana de nuevo, voy a golpearte-.

Aang miró por encima de él, hacia Katara, incapaz de creer que esta criatura asombrosa podría estar allí para él. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era el collar que le había hecho. Esto le recordó una cierta costumbre de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-¿Y si nos casamos?- le preguntó. Sus glándulas salivales estaban trabajando de nuevo, de hecho demasiado bien, se pasó la lengua por los labios y tragó saliva. Tenía que conseguir un cierto grado de control sobre sí mismo antes de que pudiera encontrarse con Katara. Sokka hizo una pausa tan larga que Aang dirigió su mirada a su amigo, este lo observaba como si tratara de decidir si hablaba en serio.

-Hey, como te dije, una vez que está casada, ella ya no es mi responsabilidad- respondió Sokka finalmente. -Si eso sucede, me gustaría verlos con un montón de bebés.

-Eso suena muy bien- dijo Aang soñando, imaginándose a sí mismo y Katara rodeado de niños riendo, enseñándoles artes de control. Por alguna razón, en su sueño, todos los bebés eran niñas y parecían versiones en miniatura de Katara.

-Eres muy raro- respondió Sokka con aire de incredulidad.

-¿Qué hay de malo en querer construir una vida con la persona que amas?- Le desafió Aang. Sokka parpadeó un par de veces, y luego sonrió con indulgencia.

-Nada, supongo- admitió. De repente se quedó inmóvil y miró fijamente algo, aspirando el aliento bruscamente. Aang siguió la línea de visión de Sokka para ver que Suki también había entrado y estaba junto a Katara, con un vestido azul con lentejuelas plateadas. Para Aang, Katara eclipsaba a Suki como la luna llena en el cielo nocturno, pero entendía la reacción de su amigo muy bien.

-Por lo menos no soy el único- comentó con gratitud, dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona a su amigo. Sokka le lanzó una mirada penetrante que rápidamente se suavizó en una sonrisa torcida mientras se ponía el jubón recto.

-Es una debilidad que todos compartimos, mi amigo. Bien, tú con la tuya, y yo con la mía. Vamos.

Katara escudriñó el espacio buscando a Aang, distraída a menudo por los lugareños que le daban la bienvenida o para darle las gracias. Esto era un poco molesto que sus anfitriones tuvieran la necesidad de anunciar su llegada a todo el mundo. La mayor parte de los últimos días se la había pasado vigilando Aang, casi nadie la conocía, así que todo el mundo estaba reclamando su atención. Sabía que debía ser amable con los demás invitados pero comenzaba a sentirse presionada por lo que comenzó a buscar más a fondo. En ese momento distinguió una familiar flecha azul y vio que Aang estaba al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con Sokka.

Katara observaba lo bien que le quedaba la ropa a Aang, incluso mejor que su traje de monje aire. Acentuando mejor su delgado cuerpo. A pesar de que ella lo había visto con estas ropas antes, por lo general arrugadas, estaba impresionada. En cierto modo, las polainas destacaban la forma de sus pantorrillas, incluso más que cuando estaban al desnudo.

-Sabemos cómo escogerlos, ¿verdad?- murmuró Suki, acercándose a su lado. Katara miró a su hermano, que en realidad parecía más bien elegante. Aun así, no pudo evitar burlarse.

-No te ofendas, pero creo que elegí mejor que tú.

-Cada quien con sus gustos- respondió Suki con calma. -No puedo esperar que seas objetiva con tu propio hermano.

-Bueno, vamos a reclamarlos antes de que alguien más lo haga- sugirió Katara. Suki estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia los dos chicos, que comenzaron a caminar para interceptarlas.

-Te ves increíble- dijo Aang con fervor a Katara, sintió como algo cálido subía dentro de su cuerpo. Era vagamente consciente de que Sokka y Suki se saludaban, aunque para ella, Aang era la única persona en la habitación.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo.- Una vez más le llamó la atención como ese traje gris resaltaba el color de sus ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada.

-Gracias- respondió él, pero no parecía creerle.

_"Si él supiera__ cuantas ganas tengo de besarlo __ahora mismo"_, se dijo. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no hacerlo era mejor para todos. Aang estaba frente a ella, un poco aturdido.

-Caramba, yo no quiero meterme en líos- dijo. Katara sonrió y se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?- preguntó en un susurro. Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. -Una chica no se viste así a menos que espere meterse en líos.

¡Oh, Oh!- Aang fue enrojeciendo a medida que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Bajó la mirada un poco y extendió la mano para tocar el collar en su cuello. -Es bueno ver que lo usas de nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacer algo mejor."

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ella respondió, confundida. -Es hermoso, y lo hiciste sólo para mí. Me encanta por eso- Aang le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Estoy contento, pero yo prefiero darte algo que no te obligue a elegir entre tu madre y yo- respondió en voz baja. Katara sintió un nudo en su garganta. A pesar de que estaba feliz de ver su vestido adornado con su regalo, Aang no podía dejar de pensar en el sacrificio que hizo para hacerlo. No es de extrañar que la amara. Katara se echó sobre su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura como respuesta automática.

-Wow, esto es mucho mejor que ser comparado con Momo- comentó Aang en su oído. Katara se estremeció y retrocedió ante ese comentario.

-¿Todavía lo recuerdas?" -preguntó lastimeramente. -Siento mucho eso. Creo que estaba tratando de negar lo que sentía por ti, incluso a mí misma. Quiero decir, yo no tenía idea de cómo me sentía.

-Sí, me di cuenta- Aang le respondió con una sonrisa irónica. De repente, su expresión se volvió seria, y levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla. -¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?

-No desde esta mañana.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo. Te amo, Katara.

-Te amo, Aang.- En ese momento, se acercaron para besarse, sin importarles que estuvieran en público. No se habían visto en todo el día, y Katara sería quemada antes de que permitiera que una habitación llena de extraños le impusiera la forma en que podía recibir a su novio. Cuando se separaron, Aang hizo un gesto hacia la mesa que habían asignado para ellos.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- le ofreció. Lo hicieron, y el banquete fue servido después de algunos discursos de bienvenida por parte de los lugareños. La comida de Aang era la única sin carne, por supuesto. La cena era excelente, y como todo el mundo parecía estar terminando, la zona central fue despejada, y un grupo de músicos subió a un estrado elevado en un extremo de la sala. Para sorpresa de Katara, Iroh estaba entre ellos, tocando algún tipo de instrumento de cuerda. Ella se inclinó hacia Aang para quedar frente a Zuko.

-¿Cómo convencieron a tu tío para que tocara con ellos?- le preguntó. Zuko soltó un bufido.

-Dudo que hayan tenido que presionarlo. A mi tío le encanta la música.

Katara se retiró a su asiento y vio que los ojos de Aang parecía vidriosos, y estaba sentado completamente inmóvil. Tocó suavemente el hombro.

-Aang, estas...

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien- dijo rápidamente, con una voz extrañamente ahogada. Agarró su vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago. Estaba confundida por su comportamiento, en eso Katara sintió un tirón detrás de ella.

-Katara, ¿qué estás tratando de hacerle al pobre chico?- Sokka susurró al oído.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-En serio no lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Sokka se golpeó la frente con su típico gesto de exasperación. Katara estaba empezando a irritarse.

-Todo lo que hice fue... ¡oh!- De repente comprendió qué parte de ella había estado justo en frente de Aang por la forma en que se había inclinado para hablar con Zuko. -Yo no estaba pensando.

-Obviamente. Tienes que tener más cuidado con ese tipo de cosas ahora.

-Está bien, lo hare- prometió. Mientras tanto, los músicos habían afinado sus instrumentos y tocaron una o dos piezas cortas a manera de práctica. Aang se recuperó justo cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar música de baile, las parejas empezaron a moverse en la pista. Aang se puso de pie y se dirigió a Katara.

-¿Quieres bailar?- invitó, tendiéndole la mano. Katara le tomó casi de forma automática, pero dudó.

-No sé cómo- objetó. -No teníamos muchas fiestas en el Polo Sur.

-Eso está bien-, se encogió de hombros Aang. - Probablemente todos mis pasos estén fuera de moda.

-¿Tú aprendiste a bailar?- Katara le permitió ponerla de pie.

-Era parte de nuestro entrenamiento. Como viajeros del mundo, los monjes del aire podrían encontrarse en todo tipo de situaciones sociales. Teníamos que estar preparados. Desde luego, yo nunca... ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Nunca qué?

-Nunca bailé con una chica real. Sólo con los otros monjes- Aang dirigió esa encantadora media sonrisa que Katara encontraba más adorable todos los días. -Por lo menos he practicado con parejas más altas que yo.

-¿Eso te molesta?- Katara frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-No,- dijo rápidamente, preocupado de repente le preguntó. -¿A ti te molesta?

-No, en absoluto- le aseguró. Parecía aliviado.

-De todos modos, como eres la chica, estás de suerte. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguirme- le dijo mientras la llevaba a la pista.

-Si tú lo dices.- Contesto dudosa.

Estaban frente a frente, Aang se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

-Um, esto... se supone que funciona mejor si estamos realmente cerca- explicó en un tono un poco de disculpa mientras empezaba a ruborizarse. -Uno pensaría que podríamos tropezar uno con el otro, pero en realidad es lo contrario.

-Sólo quiero ver qué hacemos- dijo Katara. Aang asintió con la cabeza y puso su brazo derecho alrededor de ella, apoyando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda y atrayéndola hacia sí, de modo que la curva de su cadera descansaba justo por encima de la suya. Puso la mano izquierda de ella en su hombro y agarró se mano derecha con la izquierda. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el ritmo, y luego comenzó a moverse. Katara se sentía muy torpe, mientras trataba de anticipar a dónde moverse. Aang le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-No pienses tanto- aconsejó. -Solo siente la música. Y confía en mí.- Tomando sus palabras en serio, Katara se relajó en sus brazos y le permitió dirigirla. Hubo un momento en que ella dudó de su forma de enseñarle, pero en realidad era bastante bueno en eso. Lo haría bien cuando llegara el momento de formar una nueva generación de maestros aire. ¿De dónde había salido aquel pensamiento?

Cuando comenzó la segunda canción, Aang se hizo más creativo, introduciendo modificaciones de los pasos. Katara descubrió que podía seguir fácilmente las instrucciones transmitidas a ella a través de sutiles cambios en la presión de sus manos y por la dirección en que movía sus caderas. En cierto modo, era como cuando entrenaban juntos, aunque estaban más juntos, y él tenía claramente el control aquí. No solía ver ese lado de él. Había algo decididamente masculino..., y tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Podía sentir tanto su temperatura corporal y el aumento del pulso mientras se movían juntos.

-Sabes, hay otras razones por lo que aprendemos a bailar- susurró.- Nos ayuda con los movimientos más finos de Aire Control.

-¿Cómo cuales? - le preguntó. Aang sonrió como si hubiera pensado que nunca se lo pediría y la empujó suavemente lejos de él, riendo suavemente mientras lo hacía. Él utilizó aire para girar hacia fuera varias veces y traerla de vuelta en sus brazos. Katara se quedó sin aliento y se rió con deleite.

Cuando la música llegó a su fin, Aang se acercó, con lo que sus caras quedaron muy juntas. La puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándole claramente lo que había pensado y lo que quería hacer a continuación. Katara no sabía cómo empezar a describir el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella, y ni siquiera estaba segura de sí debería. Al final, se decidió por una palabra para resumir: -Una vez más-

Aang sonrió ampliamente complaciéndola.

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¿Están ahogándose todavía en miel? Porque yo sí. Bueno, los ojos y las piernas son las cosas que se tienden a ver en un hombre. Estoy de acuerdo con Mormon Maiden que Aang tiene ojos grandes, pero también creo que tiene bonitas pantorrillas, así que puse eso aquí. Y un pequeño consejo para los chicos: hay pocas cosas más sexy que un hombre que sabe bailar. En serio.

Nota de la traductora: espero que haya quedado claro la parte de el baile ente Aang y Katara ;D

Gracias Katara 2323 por tu review y por el elojio, solo estoy traduciendo esta historia que está muy bien escrita :D

Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos por pasarse por aquí.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;D


	4. Acoplamientos

**Avatar no me pertenece, la historia tampoco es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

Nota del Autor: Gran parte de este capítulo se centra en Zuko ya que sigue teniendo sus ideas preconcebidas y analiza algunas de sus premisas y objetivos de vida. Empieza ese proceso en este capítulo.

**Acoplamientos****  
**

-Baila conmigo.  
Era más una orden que una petición, que automáticamente hizo que Zuko apretar los dientes. Se suponía que él debía estar dando órdenes, no siguiéndolas. Sin embargo, se tragó la réplica que quería dar y alzó los ojos lentamente para mirar a Toph, quien había emitido la orden y estaba parada imperiosamente a su lado. Llevaba un vestido blanco formal, y su cabello estaba peinado con una elaborada trenza. El efecto fue estropeado por el hecho de que ella aún estaba descalza.

-Yo sé que no soy muy buena en estas cosas sociales, pero creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer- comentó secamente.

-Pero no lo harás.

-¿Y tu punto es?

-Mira, tú te criaste en la corte. Sólo pensé que tú y yo podríamos mostrarles a estos campesinos un par de cosas.

-Crecí en el mar-, corrigió amargamente Zuko.

-Lo que sea, debes haber aprendido a bailar.

-Tal vez-, respondió evasivamente. Recordó cuando baila con su madre siendo un niño, y aunque habían sido momentos felices, era doloroso pensar en ellos ahora. Él cambió de tema. -¿Dónde está tu cita?- Toph hizo una pausa, usando su otro sentido extraño (el de olfatear), y señaló a Haru sin esfuerzo.

-No hay muchos hombres aquí-, contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. -Él se está cuidando a sí mismo.- Zuko hizo una mueca ante ese crudo comentario.

-Tú no eres como las chicas con las que crecí- dijo.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. He conocido a algunas de las chicas con las que creciste.

-Buen punto.

-No deberías estar sentado, cuando hay tantas chicas que necesitan un compañero-, prosiguió ella.

-Es asunto mío si no tengo ganas de bailar. Además, Aang solo está bailando con una chica.

Toph hizo un sonido burlón.

-Está enamorado- dijo ella con desdén, haciendo que sonara como una enfermedad rara y terminal. -Ni siquiera sabe que hay otras chicas en la habitación.

De mala gana, Zuko tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Miró hacia donde el Avatar y la maestra agua bailaba, completamente absortos el uno con el otro. Algo se movió dentro de él, y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a estar tan cautivado por una sola persona. En realidad le dio esperanza que el mundo pudiera estar en paz de nuevo. Detrás de ellos, vio a Sokka y Suki deslizarse hacia a fuera.

Mientras tanto, Toph se quedó esperando, cada vez más y más impaciente. Zuko se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable. Toph era tan terca como su elemento, e interactuar con ella le dio una idea de por qué la Nación del Fuego no había podido dominar al Reino Tierra en cien años de guerra.

-Pero yo te guió- fue su único requisito. Se había dado cuenta de la forma en que había estado jalando a Haru por toda la pista.

-Bueno- le respondió sin entusiasmo.

-Está bien. Vamos a terminar con esto.- Se puso de pie y se la llevó a la pista, tocaban una danza popular parecida a una que había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás. La música era desconocida para él, pero el ritmo era lo más importante para el baile, y los pasos parecían encajar bastante bien. Cuando la música se detuvo, él también pero Toph le dio un apretón de muerte en el brazo.

-Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- le dijo ella, arrastrándolo hacia el lugar donde un pequeño grupo de mujeres jóvenes estaban hablando entre sí. -Hey, Hong, quiero presentarte a Li.- Zuko y Iroh había acordado utilizar sus seudónimos en las zonas pobladas. Compañeros del Avatar o no, no era probable que muchas personas en el Reino Tierra les mostraran hospitalidad si sabían quiénes eran realmente.

-Encantada de conocerte, Li- dijo una de las mujeres, inclinándose en una reverencia a modo de saludo. Las otras chicas se rieron y desaparecieron, Toph se retiro también. Zuko y Hong estaban uno frente al otro en silencio.

-¿Quieres bailar?- ofreció Zuko en un tono plano. En realidad no quería, pero pensó que debería por lo menos tratar de ser amable. Casi podía oír el regaño del tío Iroh si no lo hacía.

-Por supuesto- asintió ella, cogiéndole la mano con timidez. Cuando empezaron a moverse, Zuko estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a Toph. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Sonaba como algo que su tío intentaría. Miró hacia el grupo encontrándose a un Iroh sonriéndole. Zuko frunció el ceño de nuevo, lo hizo que su tío sonriera más feliz.

-Se ven tan enamorados, ¿no es así?- Hong interrumpió los oscuros pensamientos de Zuko que miró hacia Aang y Katara. Finalmente tomando un descanso de la pista de baile, se sentaron cerca de la pared, hablando en voz baja entre sí.

-Supongo- respondió sin comprometerse.

-¿No lo crees?

-No sé mucho al respecto.

-¿Acerca de su relación?

-Sobre el amor.

-Oh. Lo siento.- Hong guardó silencio y como Zuko no dijo nada más, ella continuó. -Bueno, yo reconozco una buena historia cuando la veo. Créeme cuando digo que eso de ahí pasará a la historia como uno de los más grandes romances de todos los tiempos. Tal vez a la altura de Oma y Shu.

-¿Oma y Shu?- Zuko le preguntó. Él no era tan curioso, pero no pudo encontrar un mejor tema de conversación.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de Oma y Shu?- exclamó ella con incredulidad. Inmediatamente, Hong comenzó la historia con una narración animada. A pesar de sí mismo, Zuko pareció fascinado. Y se preguntó si habían sido realmente los primeros maestros tierra.

La música terminó, y los músicos se tomaron un descanso. Zuko soltó Hong, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Ella le recordaba demasiadas cosas para que se sintiera realmente cómodo, aunque parecía muy agradable. Incluso sus nombres eran similares.

-Te ves triste- comentó Hong suavemente.

-Tuve que dejar a alguien- explicó Zuko brevemente. Hong asintió con simpatía.

-La guerra ha separado a muchos seres queridos- suspiró con pesar. -Mi hermano está fuera luchando.

Desafortunadamente, ese tema no hacía que mejorar el estado de ánimo de Zuko.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con mi tío- dijo rápidamente y escapó.

-¿Haciéndola de casamentera?- Haru habló detrás de Toph cuando estaba ocupada espiando a Zuko y Hong.

- No es eso- se encogió de hombros Toph. -Es tan malhumorado todo el tiempo. Pensé que podría hacer un cambio el que se divierta un poco.

-No puedes hacer que alguien se divierta si no quiere- señaló Haru. -Hablando de eso, ¿puedo volver a bailar con la chica que vino conmigo?

-Puedes- respondió ella con recato. No era el más elegante, pero era tolerante y agradable.

-¿Cuál es su historia, de todos modos?- le preguntó Haru una vez que empezó el baile. Toph supuso que seguía hablando de Zuko.

-No es mía, no puedo hablar de ella- respondió. En otras circunstancias, no dudaría en hacerlo, pero era, sin duda, una situación especial. No podía ir por ahí admitiendo que ella y el Avatar confraternizaban con la realeza de la Nación del Fuego.

-Entiendo. Así que, ¿cómo es darle clases al Avatar?

-Molesto, la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿En serio?- Haru parecía sorprendido. -Parece tan fácil llevarse bien con él.

-Oh, bueno, sí lo es- admitió. Sabía que era contradictorio como se sentía con él, Toph tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba Aang. Pensó que no era tanto el hecho de que él fuera simpático si no el hecho de que él quería automáticamente a todos. Y ella no podía estar a la defensiva por mucho tiempo. -Es sólo que él se distrae con facilidad. Puede ser frustrante cuando no se concentra en lo que estoy tratando de enseñarle.

-Distraído, ¿eh? ¿Me pregunto por qué será?- Haru comentó con un poco de sarcasmo y Toph sintió que él estaba mirando a Aang y Katara que estaban detrás de ellos. Ella se rió un poco.

-En realidad, Katara es muy buena y lo mantiene concentrado en los entrenamietnos,- frunció el ceño. -Por supuesto, eso fue antes...

-Bueno, sé por experiencia que puede ser muy motivante- comentó Haru. -Ella me animó a utilizar mi Tierra Control, aun cuando era peligroso.

-Tienes un gran potencial- le informó Toph. - Sin embargo podrías utilizar un poco más en el entrenamiento.

-Consideraría un gran honor entrenar con la maestra del Avatar- dijo, y Toph no podía decir si estaba bromeando o no.

-Bueno, tengo este compromiso previo de ayudar a Aang a salvar el mundo- respondió ella a la ligera. -Pero eso debe ser antes del otoño. Probablemente podría visitar tu pueblo después de eso.

-Me gustaría mucho.

Sokka y Suki se encontraban en un puente que cruzaba un pequeño arroyo y se quedaron allí juntos, observando el juego luz que hacían las estrellas sobre la corriente de agua.

-Ya sabes, vamos a tener que continuar nuestro camino mañana- dijo Sokka, rompiendo el silencio. -Nos hemos alojado demasiado tiempo aquí. Estas personas podrían estar en peligro por nuestra causa. Tal vez Zuko ya no nos persiga y podemos arreglárnoslas para frenar a Azula, pero dudo que esas sean las únicas personas que estan tras de nosotros.

-Tal vez podría ir con ustedes- sugirió Suki, hablando de prisa, como si tuviera miedo de no poder expresar el pensamiento si no lo escupa lo más rápido posible. - Podrían utilizar mi ayuda, y las otras chicas va a estar bien sin mí.- Pero Sokka ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-No. Tú eres la líder de las guerreras. Ellas te necesitan.

-¿Y tú no?- Suki preguntó con tristeza.

-No tanto... al menos, por ahora.- Añadió rápidamente Sokka. _Muy listo_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Gracias, _le respondió a su voz.

Suki lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó con firmeza, posesivamente. Él la acercó a su cuerpo, el beso duró bastante tiempo. Cuando se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, sonrió con admiración hacia ella.

-Además, no sé cuánto tiempo más podría resistir esto- agregó Sokka.

-¿Quién dice que hay que hacerlo?- replicó ella en broma. Él no contestó, porque no tenía que hacerlo. Ella ya sabía sus razones, y también sabía que tenía razón. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y agarró la barandilla del puente con la otra mano.

-Tal vez, algún día...- comenzó Sokka, pero Suki le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No lo digas- suplicó. -Yo no estoy pidiendo nada de ti. No sabemos qué va a pasar. Sé que es difícil, pero vamos a dejar las cosas abiertas.

-Está bien- estuvo de acuerdo, aunque pensó con tristeza que sería bueno tener la oportunidad de una relación normal por una sola vez. En primer lugar, tenía que enamorarse de una chica que ya estaba comprometida a un idiota. Ahora, se encontró enredado sentimentalmente con alguien que tenía compromisos previos. Sin embargo, cuando Suki se inclinó hacia él con un suspiro y le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos, todos los pensamientos de descontento huyeron.

-Así que este es un adiós, ¿entonces?- preguntó en voz baja. Sokka apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella. Quería entrenar con ella, bailar con ella, hablar con ella, besarla. Deseos que estaban lejos de hacerse realidad.

-Todavía no- murmuró, presionando sus labios en su pelo. -La noche aún es joven.

* * *

Nota del autor: Tenía que poner un poco de Toko sólo para, Jesus. Aunque era bastante platónico. También se me ocurrió que cada capítulo, hasta el momento, ha tenido por lo menos un pequeño beso. Al parecer, me he puesto cursi desde el principio.

Nota de la traductora: muchas gracias a Helenil por leer y comentar. También muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos :D


	5. Recopilación de Información

Nota del autor: Comenzaran a ver que estoy incorporando algunos datos de los últimos episodios, aunque los voy a estar manejando de manera diferente. En este momento no sé hasta dónde durará la historia, pero mi objetivo es que termine cuando comienza la Temporada 3.

**Recopilación de información**

Después de unos bailes más, Katara y Aang se sentaron de nuevo en unos cojines cerca de la pared. Se estaba haciendo tarde, el escuchar la música y ver a los bailarines girar estaba haciendo que Katara se sintiera somnolienta. Y no era la única. La cabeza de Aang estaba descansando en su hombro, sintió como poco a poco su respiración se hizo lenta lo que le indicó que se había quedado dormido. Todavía no se había recuperado del todo de su terrible experiencia, y había sido un día muy largo. Katara giró la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Aang murmuró entre sueños y le acarició más cerca de su cuello, haciendo que Katara sintiera una oleada de amor tan fuerte que se le humedecían los ojos.

-Parece que has perdido a tu pareja-, comentó una voz por encima de ella. Katara miró hacia arriba para ver a su hermano mirándolos con una expresión de afecto desacostumbrado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Voy a levantarme y llevarlo de vuelta a la casa pronto- le informó. -No estoy lista todavía.

-Entiendo.- Sokka comenzó a irse, algo se le vino a la mente y regresó. ¿Puedo contar con que estén cada uno en su propia habitación cuando regrese?

-¡Sokka! - siseó en estado de shock, incapaz de levantar la voz y perturbar Aang. -Por supuesto que sí.

-Sólo quería asegurarme. Buenas noches, entonces.

Afortunadamente para Sokka, Katara se sentía muy contenta como para enfadarse, aunque no entendía por qué esta tendencia de su hermano para arruinar un momento perfecto. Cuando sentía que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo, le dio un suave codazo a Aang para despertarlo. Dieron las gracias a sus anfitriones y se fueron a su casa. Cuando se daban las buenas noches, Katara notó que la mirada de Aang parecía estar extrañamente fija en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás mirando mi cara de esa manera?- le preguntó. Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado haciendo eso toda la noche. Durante los bailes no lo había notado, porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Aang se sonrojó y apartó la mirada mientras buscaba una respuesta.

-Um, bueno, yo... Sokka- admitió. Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, posiblemente no hubiera dicho la verdad. Katara no tenía por qué saber nada más pero pudo adivinar lo que le había pasado y entrecerró los ojos.

-Oh. Lo voy a matar- prometió rotundamente. ¿Qué derecho tenía su hermano para decirle a Aang que ni siquiera podía mirarla? Sin embargo, Aang le cogió la mano, atrayendo su atención, y la ira disminuyo.

-No, está bien,- le aseguró con seriedad. -Si yo tuviera una hermana tan guapa como tú, probablemente también sería muy protector.

-Bueno, está bien. Le daré un respiro,- admitió ella, sonriendo ante el cumplido y sintiendo que su corazón se derrita. -Pero sólo porque dices cosas muy dulces.- Él le devolvió la sonrisa, la besó y se fue a su cuarto. Katara miró hacia atrás con tristeza, pensando en lo agradable que sería acurrucarse y dormir a su lado.

"_Algún día"_, se prometió, se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, parecía que los cuatro pueblos más cercanos habían salido a despedirlos. Suki y sus guerreras estaban allí también, después de haber decidido quedarse un poco más de tiempo para ayudar con los esfuerzos de reconstrucción. Ella y Sokka sólo se dieron un abrazo superficial de despedida, al parecer se había ocupado de los aspectos más personales la noche anterior. Les dieron muchos suministros para el viaje, incluyendo dos nuevas túnicas de monje para Aang.

Hong se despidió efusivamente de Katara, Aang no dejaba de preguntarse lo que habían hablado cuando las chicas habían estado solas. Hong le susurró algo. Katara se sonrojó y respondió en voz baja. Hong asintió, sonriendo, Aang frunció el ceño ante el intercambio. Tal vez era mejor no saberlo.

-Ya estamos trabajando en una obra de teatro que narra cómo salvaron a nuestro pueblo,- les informó a todos. -Es una historia demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Acción, romance, suspenso, y comedia por no mencionar a un montón de personajes femeninos. Si vienes por aquí otra vez, podemos actuarla para ti.

-Eso estaría bien,- le dijo Katara, dándole un abrazo final. Entonces se fueron todos amontonados en Appa, con Sokka en las riendas. Katara quería que Aang siguiera descansando tanto como pudiera antes de que comenzara con las lecciones. A decir verdad, no tenía problema en tenerlo cerca mientras volaban. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Toph parecía estar especialmente incómoda. Sin duda, se había acostumbrado a estar en tierra firme como en los últimos días y ahora tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a volar.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un poco de música para el viaje?- preguntó Iroh de repente. -¡Zuko, tú podrías cantar una canción!

-No,- dijo rotundamente.

-Por favor, sobrino. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te oí cantar.

Mientras tanto, los otros estaban boquiabiertos de asombro.

-¿Zuko cantas?- exclamaron al unísono Aang, Katara, y Toph. Sokka miró severamente por encima de su hombro. Zuko miró a todos. Entonces, como desafiándolos, se sentó con la espalda recta.

-Bien. Una canción- decidió. Alzó los ojos al cielo y empezó a cantar:

_Remember me when I am gone away,_

_Gone far away into the silent land._

_When you can no more hold me by the hand._

_Nor I half turn to go, yet, turning, stay._

_When I am dead, my dearest,_

_Sing no sad songs for me._

_Plant thou no roses at my head,_

_Nor shady cypress tree._

_Be the green grass above me,_

_With showers and dew drops wet,_

_And if thou wilt, remember,_

_And if thou wilt, forget._

_And dreaming through the twilight_

_That doth not rise nor set,_

_Haply, I may remember,_

_And, haply, may forget._

Zuko terminó la última nota, dejando un silencio absoluto a su paso, salvo el rumor del viento. Su voz era una sorpresa, un tenor que había fascinado a todos. Aang estaba llorando abiertamente, al igual que Iroh. Toph parecía que había disfrutado de la música, pero no estaba tan afectado como los otros, probablemente porque ella no había perdido realmente a nadie. Katara estaba empapando el hombro de la camisa de Aang, pero a él no le importaba. Después de limpiarse los ojos con la manga, simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza, apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella, y le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla. Por mucho que odiara verla llorar, era agradable ser capaz de consolarla.

-Si vas a cantar, ¿podría al menos ser algo feliz?- se quejó Sokka de su posición en la cabeza de Appa. Se pasó el dorso de la mano subrepticiamente por su rostro. -Apenas puedo ver a dónde vamos.

Iroh se obligó a cantar una canción alegre, de un amor agradable. Los sollozos de Katara desaparecieron, levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a Aang y dándole una sonrisa aguada. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y con ternura limpió la húmeda mejilla con su mano.

-Eres muy bueno- escucho Aang que le decía Toph en voz baja a Zuko. -Deberías cantar más a menudo.

-Gracias,- dijo brevemente, mientras el bisonte seguía volando.

Después de volar durante varias horas, en lo que parecía ser una dirección aleatoria Sokka aterrizó el bisonte en un valle entre dos montañas. Era un área protegida con un río que lo atravesaba, perfecto para la práctica, si alguien se decidía a hacerlo. Zuko estaba esperando, había sido difícil no utilizar sus poderes en los últimos días.

Desempacaron lo mínimo, ya que aún no había decidido si iban a quedarse allí el resto del día y la noche. Todos se sentaron a compartir la comida del mediodía. Sokka, como de costumbre, llegó en primer lugar, aunque se las arregló para comer casi el doble que todos los demás. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-Está bien, necesitamos una estrategia-, anunció. -Ahora que Aang tiene a todos sus maestros y su formación está en marcha, tenemos que encontrar la manera para acercarnos al Señor del Fuego.

-Pensé que me iba a llevar a Aang al palacio como mi prisionero,- dijo Zuko confundido. Sokka le miró como si fuera un idiota.

-Eso ya no va a funcionar,- dijo con exagerada paciencia, como si hablara con un niño lento. -Tu hermana te ha visto luchar con nosotros. Sí, podríamos haber estado tratando de evitar que nos capturaras, así que nos podrías llevar con tu padre, pero si no nos creen... no podemos correr ese riesgo. Tenemos que asumir que la Nación del Fuego los considera traidores.

-Ahora, una vez que llegamos a la Nación del Fuego ustedes nos podrían meter en el palacio, eso sería un buen comienzo, pero necesitamos algo más. Una distracción para los soldados y los guardias así tendríamos la oportunidad de colarnos en la capital.

Hubo una pausa, todos estaban considerando la propuesta.

-Tal vez podríamos convencer al Reino Tierra para lanzar un gran ataque ese día-, sugirió Katara. -Una flota de sus buques deben mantener a los soldados ocupados.

-Sí. Sí, eso es bueno- coincidió Sokka. Caminó un poco más. -También necesitamos averiguar nuestro tiempo. Obviamente, queremos dar a Aang el mayor tiempo posible para dominar los elementos, pero también queremos asegurarnos de que estamos muy por delante de ese cometa.

Sokka dejó de moverse repentinamente y señalo con el dedo a Zuko y su tío.

-Ustedes dos pueden ayudar con esto. Sabemos que será muy poderoso cuando el cometa llegue, pero ¿cuando serán más débiles?

Zuko dirigió una mirada penetrante a Iroh. Vio la mirada triste pero con determinación en los ojos de su tío, y supo lo que en realidad iba a decirles. Zuko se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡No!- gritó con enojo. -¡Tío, no puedo!

-Príncipe Zuko,- comenzó Iroh con cansancio, haciendo que Zuko se sentara para poder mirarlo. Su tío sólo se dirigía a él por su título cuando realmente quería su atención. -Hicimos un trato. Seguramente entiendes que esto sería parte de él.- Zuko se quedó boquiabierto. Realmente, no se había dado cuenta que el hablar de los secretos de su pueblo sería parte del acuerdo, pero podía ver que su tío ya había considerado eso.

-¡No!- Zuko argumentó tercamente. -Me metí en este lío porque no quería ver a nuestra gente sacrificada inútilmente. -¿Cómo puedo traicionarla ahora?

Su tío trató de decir algo más, pero Katara no le dio la oportunidad. Se puso de pie, con los puños apretados a los costados. Aang trató de detenerla por espalda, pero Sokka se lo impidió, dando la oportunidad de ese arrebato.

-Tu gente ha estado librando una guerra contra el resto del mundo durante cien años- gritó, gesticulando mientras hablaba. -Mira a tu alrededor, Zuko. Esta guerra no ha hecho otra cosa que matar, destruir y separan a las familias. Estas personas que estas tratando de proteger mataron a mi madre y a toda la raza de Aang. Todavía les permitimos a ti y a tu tío unirse a nosotros. Te hemos alimentado, protegido... incluso yo te curé.- La chica se quedó sin palabras lo miró fijamente, respirando pesadamente. Por alguna razón, sólo una cosa que ella dijo resonó realmente en su cabeza.

-¡Mi madre se fue!-, gritó. Al decir las palabras en voz alta comprendió la realidad. Zuko encontró que sus piernas no lo sostenían, se dejó caer al suelo y clavó sus ojos en el. Con voz suave, repitió: -Ella se fue.- Hubo un largo silencio. No se vendría abajo delante de esta gente. No lo haría.

-Yo... lo siento, Zuko,- se disculpó la maestra agua.

-Zuko, hay algunas cosas que no te he dicho- admitió el tío Iroh. -Creo que es el momento de decirle lo que sé.

-Nos vamos- ofreció Aang. Iroh negó con la cabeza.

-No. Esto puede afectar a todos ustedes. Zuko, ¿qué recuerdas de los acontecimientos que llevaron a tu padre a convertirse en el Señor del Fuego?

Zuko cerró los ojos, recordando.

-Todos teníamos una audiencia con el abuelo. Luego nos despidió, pero Padre se quedó. Azula me llevó detrás de un tapiz para que pudiéramos escuchar.- Zuko se detuvo aquí, indeciso a revelar la conversación. Sin embargo, Iroh asintió alentador.

-Me estás diciendo que no lo habías adivinado,- señaló. Zuko asintió y continuó.

-Padre le preguntó si podía tomar su lugar como heredero al trono porque... porque aún tenía hijos, y tú no.- Zuko escuchó un silbido, pero no tenía ni idea de quién había sido. -El abuelo no estaba muy feliz por eso y me fui. No quería seguir escuchando, más tarde Azula vino a mi habitación y me dijo que el abuelo le había dicho a Padre que tenía que matarme porque así él sabría cómo te sentiste. Yo no le creí.

-En medio de la noche, mamá me despertó. Dijo que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por mí, y que nunca debía olvidar quién soy. Por la mañana, ella se había ido, y el abuelo había muerto. Luego fue el funeral y la coronación. Eso es todo, lo demás es una especie de borrón.- Zuko se quedó en silencio, preguntándose cuando comenzó a llamar a su padre," Padre " en lugar de "papá". Hubo una pausa expectante.

-Así que tu abuelo no quería escoger a tu padre sobre Iroh, ¿pero Ozai fue coronado de todos modos?- preguntó Sokka. Zuko frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Me dijeron que era el último deseo del abuelo.- Zuko se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho sentido. El Señor del Fuego Azulon siempre había sido inflexible. Algo aquí no cuadraba.

-Ahora viene la parte que yo sé,- fue el turno de Iroh. -Habrá algunas cosas que son difíciles de escuchar para ti, pero creo que es necesario. Cuando se fue, creo que Ursa... estaba embarazada.

* * *

**Nota****del autor**: ¡Drama! Esta es una teoría en la que he estado trabajando durante un tiempo y estoy tratando de explorar. Zuko Alone es sin duda un episodio abierto a la interpretación, por lo que esta es la mía. En otro tema, como donante frecuente de sangre, sé que se tarda 56 días para que el cuerpo reponga un poco de glóbulos rojos. Menciono esto sólo para señalar que lo protectora que está Katara con Aang no está del todo fuera de lugar. Además, la canción de Zuko es un poema de Christina Rosetti. ¡Ha escrito algunas cosas hermosas!

**Nota de la Traductora**: Gracias por leer y por comentar. Recuerden que pueden mandarle también comentarios a la autora Liselle 129.

Respondiendo a una pregunta de Katara 2323, la historia es de 45 capítulos y me has hecho reflexionar, tengo que ir un poco más rápido para no tardar una eternidad en esta historia ;D

Gracias también a todos los lectores anónimos :D


	6. Secretos y Persecuciones

**Avatar no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, solo la traduzco con la autorización de la autora Lisselle 129  
**

**Secretos y Persecuciones**

-¡¿Qué?!- Zuko se quedó sin aliento, y sintió que no era el único en shock.

-Tú sabes, embarazada,- interrumpió Sokka -Significa que ella iba a tener un bebé dentro de unos meses.- Zuko lo miró.

-Sé lo que significa embarazada,- gruñó.

-Oh, bueno, eso es un alivio.- Sokka miró a su alrededor para encontrar que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. -¡Hey!, yo sólo estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Se estaba poniendo muy tenso.

-Va a llegar a ser más tenso,- dijo Iroh sombríamente, volviendo a dirigirse a Zuko. -Tu madre me dejó una carta. Estaba en un lugar que sólo ella sabía que era probable que yo fuera, la sala de Lu Ten. Aun así, no podía estar segura de que la iba a encontrar, así que era bastante críptica. Si yo le entendí bien, tenía miedo de que, si tenía otro hijo, tu padre se sintiera libre para... matarte y tratar de criar al niño como su heredero... más apropiado. Con su ascensión al Señor del Fuego, nadie podría interrogarlo. Ella no podía morir porque mi hermano simplemente se volvería a casar. Además, ella no podía soportar tener al bebé con ella, incluso por ti. Tenía que desaparecer, por lo que mi hermano tendría que esperar varios años antes de declararla muerta. Esperaba que, en ese momento, él estuviera muy ocupado con las preocupaciones de la nación para tomar una nueva esposa, eso quería pensar. Lo que estaba muy claro era su petición de que cuidara de ti.

Hubo un profundo silencio mientras Zuko intenta digerir todo esto.

-Padre realmente no me habría matado... ¿o sí?- Zuko tenía que preguntar. Sintió como si puñales de fuego se enterraran varias veces en su corazón, y la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de él.

-Yo no pretendo saber lo que mi hermano habría hecho o no. Te digo sólo lo que tu madre creía.

-Él nunca me amó, ¿verdad?- dijo Zuko entrecortadamente. Se puso de pie, frotándose la cara, su desesperación comenzó a ceder. Tal vez Zhao había tenido razón después de todo. A pesar de que le llevara al Avatar no habría ganado el favor de su padre.

-Una vez más, no voy a presumir de ver lo que hay en el corazón de otro.

-¡Basta, tío! ¿No puedes darme una respuesta directa?

Iroh inclinó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Por fin, levantó la cara, pero no cumplió con la petición de Zuko.

-No creo que mi hermano halla amado a alguien de verdad,- admitió en voz baja. Parecía que el mundo de Zuko se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Comprendió que su tío estaba tratando de decirle que no era sólo a él, pero aún así era difícil de aceptar. Aceptar esto por el momento, ayudó a que analizara todo lo demás que su tío le había dicho.

-¿Me estás diciendo que podría tener un hermano en alguna parte?- Zuko se quedó atónito. Él hizo los cálculos mentales y determinó que el niño tendría ya siete u ocho años.

-U otra hermana.

-¡Espero que no!- dijo Zuko sobresaltado.

-Yo estoy contigo en eso. Una hermana es suficiente,- comentó Sokka. -¡Ay! ¡Katara, nunca dije que yo estaba hablando de ti! Y Toph, ¿por qué me pegas? para

-Porque es divertido.

-Está bien, todos,- intervino Aang, usando su papel de Avatar como pacificador. -Cálmate. Aún no hemos terminado esta conversación. ¿O sí?- se dirigió a Iroh.

-Así que, vamos a ver si lo entiendo-, le digo Sokka Zuko. -Tenías el mando de tu propia nave durante casi tres años, y sabías que tu madre podría estar por ahí en algún lugar, y ¿nunca pensaste por una vez en buscarla?

-Sí he pensado en ello. Pero mi tarea era encontrar al Avatar.

-Ni siquiera estabas realmente cerca hace dos años.

-No tenía forma de saberlo y ¡Yo sólo quería ir a casa! Inicio Zuko, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. -Además, la tripulación era leal a mi padre, no a mí.

-¡Basta!- Aang gritó, poniéndose de pie. Esto no nos lleva a nada. Iroh, ¿qué es lo que nos vas a decir?- Antes de responder, Iroh se volvió hacia su sobrino.

-Zuko, tú los conoces,- señaló al Avatar y sus amigos. Los perseguiste por todo el mundo durante meses. Y más recientemente, has luchado junto a ellos. ¿De verdad crees que matarían a cualquier persona, sin necesidad?- Zuko miró los rostros esperanzados y fervientes frente a él y pensó sobre todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos.

-No-, admitió con firmeza.

-¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tu padre?

-No,- repitió con la mandíbula apretada.

-Muy bien,- Iroh volvió su atención a los demás. Todo el mundo estaba sentado ahora de nuevo para escuchar. Los maestros Fuego, como ustedes saben, obtenemos nuestro poder del sol. Un eclipse solar nos hace casi indefenso.

-¡Por supuesto!- intervino Katara: -Al igual que el eclipse lunar afectó a los maestros agua en el Polo Norte.

-Sin embargo, yo no sé cuándo será el próximo eclipse,- concluyó Iroh. Todos se sentaron en silencio, pensando en la situación.

-Hay una universidad en Ba Sing Se, - contribuyó Toph finalmente. -Puede ser que tengan información sobre ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Un departamento de astronomía?- reflexionó Sokka. -Sí, supongo que ahí podríamos encontrar esa información.

-Vas a tener que ir a hablar con el rey tierra, de todas formas,- añadió Toph.

-Eso es prácticamente al otro lado del Reino Tierra,- señaló Aang. -Nos vamos a tardar una eternidad en llegar, sobre todo si tenemos que parar para mi entrenamiento todo el tiempo.

-Ya has perdido cuatro días,- le recordó Katara. - Me temo que no podemos darnos el lujo de darte más tiempo. Tienes que seguir practicando, al menos por unos días.

-Pero también es importante saber cuándo será el eclipse,- dijo Sokka. -¿Si es en tan sólo unas semanas?

-¡De todos modos Aang no estará listo!- Replicó ella. – Y si es después de que el cometa llegue, no importará ya. De cualquier forma que se mire, tiene que volver a sus lecciones.

-Está bien,- reconoció Sokka. -Aang, tienes las siguientes tres horas para practicar una lección de control. Luego, nos ponemos en movimiento de nuevo. No es cómodo aquí para acampar y para pasar la noche. Todavía estamos demasiado cerca del lugar en que nos alojamos por varios días.

-Tío,- Zuko se dirigió de nuevo a Iroh antes de la conversación se desviara demasiado del tema anterior. Había una cosa más que tenía que hacer. -Tú viniste conmigo al exilio. ¿Fue sólo porque mamá te pidió que cuidaras de mí?

-Yo lo habría hecho de todos modos,- contestó el tío Iroh. -Lo decía en serio cuando dije que me preocupaba por ti. Yo... te quiero, Zuko.- Zuko se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. De repente, fue como si una cortina se hubiera retirado de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado buscando durante todos estos años era lo que estaba realmente justo en frente de él. Iroh se había preocupado siempre por él, incluso cuando Zuko estaba impaciente. Tal vez una figura paterna no siempre tiene que ser el verdadero padre.

Zuko se levantó y siguió el movimiento de Iroh, frente a él. Luego procedió a hacer algo que no había hecho con nadie desde que era un niño... abrazó a su tío.

-Yo... también te quiero, tío,- murmuró, sólo se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras a medida que las pronunciaba. Lloró como un niño perdido, el niño que en realidad tenía dentro.

-Um, ¿Katara? Estoy perdiendo la sensibilidad en los dedos,- susurró Aang. Katara miró hacia abajo y descubrió que, en su preocupación por la emotiva escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, había estado apretando la mano de Aang demasiado fuerte. Lo soltó rápidamente.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó. Aang comenzó a mover y flexionar su mano para renovar la circulación.

-No hay problema,- le dijo, sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, comparado con él, seguro hace que uno se sienta mejor acerca de tener una madre muerta y un padre ausente,- comentó Sokka.

-¡Sokka!- Katara exclamó, aunque mantuvo la voz baja. -¿Puedes ser más insensible? A veces, me resulta difícil creer que estemos relacionados.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos por un rato,- sugirió Aang. Los cuatro se inclinaban para mantener la conversación sin perturbar a los dos maestros fuego.

-Buena idea,- coincidió Katara. -¿Tienes prácticas con Toph de Tierra Control, cierto? Sokka te dio tres horas.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- Aang hizo una mueca.

-Cuidado, pies ligeros,- advirtió Toph. -Puedo hacer la lección más dura.

-¡Uh, sólo estaba bromeando!- trató de disimular Aang.

-Buena salida,- murmuró Sokka con sarcasmo. Katara trató de ser más constructiva.

-Es la elección obvia-, le dijo. -Fuego Control está claramente fuera de discusión por el momento, y sabes que ya no hay mucho más que aprender de Agua Control, por lo que la tierra-control es la mejor opción.

-Lo que sea,- prorrumpió Toph -Vamos a entrenar.- Aang la siguió a otra parte del valle.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- La preguntó Sokka en voz alta.

-Bueno, Appa parece estar perdiendo mucho pelo últimamente,- le respondió Katara. -Tal vez podríamos tratar de cepillarlo o algo así.

-¡Oh, sí! porque eso suena tan divertido.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?

-Oh, como sea.

* * *

Hong abrió la puerta de su casa ante el insistente golpeteo. Parados afuera estaba una pareja poco común, por decir lo menos. Un hombre que parecía ser alto y fino en todo lo posible, hasta su bigote caído y perilla. El otro hombre era grande y musculoso, con rasgos faciales que parecían estar permanentemente enojado.

-¿Dónde están?- le preguntó el hombre mayor sin preámbulos. El hombre delgado extendió un brazo a modo de restricción en frente de él.

-Yo soy el Maestro Yu,- dijo suavemente el hombre delgado, inclinando un poco la cabeza. -Mi compañero es Xin Fu. Estamos buscando a una chica joven, ciega. ¿La has visto?

Hong instantáneamente se puso en guardia. Parecía probable que Toph fuera la chica que estaban buscando. Hong pensó que no sería prudente rechazar esta información, pero tampoco quería traicionar el Avatar y sus compañeros.

-Una niña ciega estuvo aquí hasta esta mañana,- les informó, fingiendo indiferencia. -Nuestro pueblo los hospedo a ella y a sus amigos.

-¿Para dónde se fueron?- demandado Xin Fu.

-Yo no lo sé,- respondió Hong, agradecido que ella era capaz de decir la verdad sobre esto. -Ni siquiera creo que ellos supieran hacia dónde se dirigían.

-¿Cómo viajan? ¿En qué dirección se fueron?- Yu preguntó.

-Estaban en un bisonte volador, y se fueron en esa dirección,- señaló Hong, de nuevo sintiéndose más segura por ser honesta. Eso no quiere decir que no cambiaran su curso más tarde.

-Creo que ella sabe más,- gruñó Xin Fu, dando un paso hacia ella amenazadoramente. La tierra se sacudió como si hubiera un terremoto, y se dio cuenta de que era un maestro tierra. Lo más probable, era que ambos lo fueran.

-¿Qué es esto, el policía bueno y el policía malo?- preguntó Hong. Hubiera sido gracioso si no estuviera tan asustada. No se fiaba de la manera cortés del Maestro Yu. Tenía la sensación de que podría ser aún más peligroso que su compañero de mal carácter. Invocando todas sus dotes interpretativas, Hong se irguió y fingió que no era en absoluto intimidado.

-Voy a contestar todo lo que quieran,- les aseguró tajante. -No hay necesidad de que me amenacen. Y usted es libre de preguntarle a cualquier otra persona en el pueblo, para corroborar mi historia.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos,- dijo Yu con frialdad. Hong sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda por la penetrante mirada que le dio y sabía que su evaluación anterior era correcta. -Vamos, Xin Fu. Estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso.- Xin Fu le dio una última mirada, pero siguió al otro hombre.

Hong vio partir, manteniendo su valiente actuación. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un suspiro largo y tembloroso.

_"Por favor,__ que estén__ lejos de__ aquí"_ rogó en silencio al Avatar y sus amigos.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** ¡La trama se complica! Estoy tratando de meter mucho en esta historia que, por el momento, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo voy a tratar con todo. Baste decir que espero que esto sea mucho más largo que Avatar en Formación.

**Nota de la traductora:** Gracias a Nefertari Queen, Klan y Katara 2323 por sus comentarios. Y a todos los lectores anónimos XD


	7. La psique de Sokka

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

** La psique de Sokka**

Aang tomó las riendas de Appa, pese a las objeciones de Katara. Sokka pareció algo divertido por la forma en que se desvivía por él. Su hermana siempre había tenido una tendencia maternal hacia todo el mundo, y en este grupo, en realidad no tenía ninguna competencia para ese papel. Sokka casi bufó en voz alta ante la idea de ser criado por Toph. Katara parecía indecisa si unirse a Aang en la cabeza de Appa. Sokka le agarró el codo y la ayudó a sentarse a su lado.

-No tienen que estar unidos por la cadera cada segundo, ya sabes- le murmuró. Ella le lanzó una mirada tímida, pero se sentó en silencio. Unas dos horas antes del atardecer, Aang aterrizó en el claro en un bosque de pinos cerca de la ladera de una montaña. Todo el mundo se bajó de Appa y comenzaron a dividir las tareas para establecer un campamento.

-Yo voy a ir a recoger leña,- anunció Katara.

-Voy contigo,- se ofreció Aang rápidamente.

-¡Alto! - Ordenó Sokka en un tono con suficiente autoridad que ambos se detuvieron y lo miraron con curiosidad. -¿Ustedes van a recoger leña? ¿Juntos?

-Sí,- dijo Katara.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Aang. Sokka se detuvo, recorriendo rápidamente sus opciones en la cabeza. Podía tratar de evitar que Aang y Katara pasaran tiempo a solas. Sin embargo, esto podría dar lugar a dos consecuencias posibles, ninguna de ellas particularmente agradable: o bien empiezan a hacer cosas delante de él, cosas que preferiría no ver, o la presión se acumularía entre ellos para que, cuando finalmente se encuentran a solas...

-No, está bien,- decidió dejarlos solos. -Pero yo estoy tras de ustedes si no estan de vuelta en media hora.- Sokka imaginó que les dio diez minutos para ir, diez minutos de vuelta, esperando que recogieran la leña en el camino. Esto les deja diez minutos... para que hicieran lo suyo. No creía tener demasiados problemas en ese momento.

La noche anterior los había comprobado los halló durmiendo a pierna suelta en sus propias habitaciones. Suki, sin embargo, había pasado la noche en sus brazos, aunque ella había salido lo suficiente temprano para que nadie se enterara. Sokka era plenamente consciente de que era un hipócrita por lo que hizo. Se justificó a sí mismo diciendo que no sabía cuando iba a ver otra vez a Suki, por lo que, naturalmente, quería pasar cada momento que pudiera con ella hasta que tuvieron que irse. Katara y Aang, por su parte, estaban juntos todo el tiempo, con Sokka para tener un ojo sobre ellos.

_Todavía eres__un hipócrita_, susurró una suave voz en la cabeza.

_Sí__, lo sé._

_Tienes que __pasar la noche __en los brazos de__ l__a mujer__que te interesa.__¿Y qué? _Sokka estaba empezando a enojarse con esta rebelión interna._ Es__ como__ si __nada hubiera __sucedió. __Al menos, no __tanto como __podría haberlo hecho. __¿Esperas __menos __de __Aang y__Katara __que __de ti mismo?__Bueno, eso __dolió un __poco. _Aún así, Sokka se negó obstinadamente a dar su brazo a torcer.  
_  
__Mira, __ella es mi __hermana. __Papá me dijo __que la protegiera. __Yo no __hago las reglas__, yo sólo las __hago cumplir. __Eso es una mera escusa__, y tú lo __sabes. __Estoy de acuerdo contigo__, ¿de acuerdo? __Soy un __idiota. __¿Te puedes __callar __ya? __Solías __estar de mi lado__._

_Todavía estoy __de tu lado_, fueron las palabras de despedida de su subconsciente, pero se calló gracias a Dios. Una idea brillante se produjo en Sokka.

-¡Hey, Toph!- se dirigió a la maestra tierra ciega, tratando de sonar casual. -¿Qué tan lejos puedes sentir las vibraciones?

-Olvídalo, Sokka,- contestó ella secamente. -No te voy a ayudar a espiar a tu hermana.

Sokka sabía que no podía convencerla En cualquier caso, Aang y Katara volvieron rápidamente, Katara sólo tenía unas cuantas agujas de pino clavadas en su trenza. Eso podría ser simplemente por haberse agachado a recoger ramas caídas. Por desgracia, las agujas eran claramente marrones y muertas como las que estaban en el suelo del bosque, lo que trajo a la mente de Sokka imágenes que prefería no conocer. Después de la cena, sacó a Aang a un lado.

-Tú y yo tenemos que tener una charla,- dijo al Avatar, lo llevó a una corta distancia de los demás.

-¿A dónde van?- Katara exigió, mirando a su hermano con recelo.

-Aang y yo sólo vamos a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre,- respondió evasivamente. -No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.- Decía mientras seguía caminando, no le permitió responder.

-No estoy seguro de que me guste como suena eso,- comentó Aang, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista detrás de unos árboles y rocas. Sokka no estaba seguro de que alcance tenían los extraordinarios sentidos de Toph, pero esperaba que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos.

-Tengo la sensación de que me vas a odiar-, replicó Sokka. No estaba esperando esto, pero lo tenía que hacer. -Por si te ayuda, también lo haría. Mira, tengo que hablarte acerca de tu relación con Katara.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-Bueno, yo sé que ustedes dos se aman, ¿no? Y sé que conducirá naturalmente a que tú... le expreses ese sentimiento... en varias formas.

-Dijiste que no querías que te dijera nada al respecto.

-Lo sé, y sigo sin querer saberlo.- Sokka no pudo soportar la presión y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. -Créeme, información privilegiada sobre la vida amorosa de mi hermana es lo último que necesito. Pero hay una cosa que necesito saber. Necesito saber que entiendes que hay que respetar ciertos... límites.- Aang frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que yo nunca haría nada que Katara no quisiera.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa,- murmuró Sokka.

-No lo entiendo.

-Es sólo que...- Sokka se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo continuar. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. -Oh, por el amor de Dios, yo no estoy listo para ser tío, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Oh!- Aang se puso rojo brillante y tragó saliva audiblemente. -Yo, uh, no estaba pensando...

-Por supuesto que no,- lo interrumpió Sokka. -Sólo estoy tratando de... hombre, ¡esto es incómodo!

-No es muy divertido para mí, tampoco.

-Sí, yo sé que no lo es,- reconoció Sokka, frotándose la frente con la mano izquierda. Comenzó a despotricar, casi para sí mismo. -No se supone que deba estar haciendo esto. Este tipo de cosas es el trabajo de papá. Pero no, tenía que salir y luchar en la guerra, así que me tengo que quedar con ella.- Se dio cuenta de que Aang estaba mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de perplejidad, por lo que Sokka se obligó a respirar profundamente y mantener el equilibrio.

-Está bien, sólo tenemos que tener esta conversación, y entonces mi plan es no volver a tocar el tema contigo otra vez,- dijo.

-Me parece bien.

-Está bien, déjame retroceder un poco. No es que yo no recuerde haber tenido tu edad. Conozco el tipo de cosas que probablemente han estado corriendo por tu mente últimamente. Cuando tenía 13 años, me encontré de repente en un pueblo lleno de mujeres que estaban casadas con los amigos de mi padre. ¡Totalmente reprimido! ¿Por qué crees que pasaba tanto tiempo construyendo fortificaciones de nieve?

-¡Ohhhh! eso tiene mucho más sentido ahora.

Sokka no estaba seguro de si sentirse ofendido por esto o no. Se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante. Cuanto antes terminaran, antes podría finalizar con esta horrible conversación y seguir adelante con sus vidas.

-No ayudó nada que, cuando cumplí 15 años, me empezaran a mirar como si fuera un filete de ballena.

-¿Un qué?

-No importa. Me estoy saliendo del tema. Digamos que no somos los únicos que tienen ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos. Las niñas también los tienen.

-¿Ellas los tienen?

-No sólo eso, pero son más propensas a dejarse llevar por ellos que nosotros.

-¿En serio?- Los ojos de Aang estaban tan grandes y redondos como Sokka jamás había visto.

¡Oh, sí!,- confirmó Sokka con fervor. El recuerdo del ataque de Suki estaba todavía muy fresco en su mente, con un gran esfuerzo alejo su mente de ella. Ya habría tiempo para los recuerdos más tarde. -Lo que estoy diciendo es que necesitas saber cuándo parar, incluso si ella no lo hace, porque yo estoy apostando por tu... uh, punto de no retorno va a estar mucho antes que el de ella.- Hubo una pausa mientras Aang pensaba en eso.

-Eso no va a ser fácil, ¿verdad?- le preguntó lastimeramente.

-Podría ser la cosa más difícil que alguna vez has hecho,- Sokka le informó. Adquirió una media sonrisa triste. -Y sé con quién estoy hablando, así que puedes imaginar lo que eso significa. - Aang respiró hondo.

-Está bien,- él estuvo de acuerdo. -Haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Hemos terminado?

-Sí, hemos terminado.

-¡Estupendo!

Los chicos regresaron al campamento, y Katara inmediatamente abordó a Aang con interés y curiosidad.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Te lo dije, era cosas de hombres,- interrumpió Sokka. -Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. Katara entornó los ojos hacia él.

-Oh, como se suponía que debía mantener la boca cerrada mientras jugaban a "ocultar el sello ártico" con Suki?- acusó.

-¡Katara!- Sokka exclamó con voz sorprendida, cara enrojecida. Aang creyó ver un destello de culpabilidad allí, pero estaba demasiado ocupado manteniéndose fuera de ese enigmático juego al que Katara podría estarse refiriéndose para pensar en ello. -¡Hay niños presentes!- Sokka le puso las manos sobre las orejas de Toph, que estaba parada cerca. Sin embargo, ella no lo tomó amablemente, y rápidamente le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo que le obligó a dar unos pasos alejándose de ella.

-¿A quién estás llamando niño?- preguntó ella con enojo.

-Muchas gracias, esto me va a dejar un moretón,- se quejó Sokka, frotándose la caja torácica. Se dirigió a su hermana. -Además, sabes muy bien que nada de eso ocurrió.-Aang entendió la insinuación y se encontró sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Ya está bien,- aseguro Aang a Katara, con la esperanza de dirigir la discusión hacia aguas más seguras.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-No preguntes,- aconsejó seriamente. -Katara, por favor, tengo la intención de ir a la tumba con esa conversación.

-Fue muy malo, ¿eh?- Parecía simpática, pero Aang supo que tenía que dar una mejor respuesta si quería mantener la paz en la familia.

-Fue muy, muy vergonzoso,- explicó, rogándole con los ojos para que lo dejara ahí. -Sólo quiero dejarlo atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, está bien,- estuvo de acuerdo, después de mirarlo inquisitivamente. -Siempre y cuando todo está bien entre ustedes dos.

-Están bien,- insistió. De repente, se acordó de algo. -Probablemente debería tener una lección de Fuego Control mañana, ¿no?

-Creo que sería una buena idea.

-Bueno, Iroh y yo hablamos de todo lo que sucedió antes... Piensa que deberías estar allí para poder superar el miedo de... de repetir mi error.

-Voy a estar allí,- prometió Katara, tirando de él para darle un abrazo. Aang lo disfrutó, y esperaba ser capaz de dormir esa noche. Entre su charla con Sokka y su próxima lección, por no mencionar su aguda conciencia del cuerpo de Katara pegado al de él en ese momento, no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

**Nota****del autor:**¡Wow, eso fue raro! Fue muy divertido de escribir, pero debo haberlo revisado tres o cuatro veces. Nunca he visto a nadie en la situación de Sokka, cómo debió sentirse un adolescente rodeado de mujeres que no habían visto a un hombre en dos años, así que pensé en tocar el tema. Tengo que dar una breve historia sobre lo de "recoger leña" porque puedo usarlo como un chiste cuando Katara y Aang necesita un poco de tiempo a solas. Hace varios años, participé en un juego de rol en el que con mi personaje se casó con otro personaje. La madre de mi personaje realmente quería nietos, así que ella seguía enviándonos a "buscar leña", con la esperanza de que otras actividades se derivaran. Obviamente, esto fue un juego para adultos. A partir de entonces, ir a recoger leña se convirtió en un eufemismo para, bueno, ya saben. Así que es una especie de broma interna que estoy compartiendo con todos ustedes.

Ah, y estoy pensando que es hora de que la voz de Aang empiece a cambiar (de hecho en la serie ya lo hace, si se escucha con atención), así que agradecería cualquier idea que me puede dar en cuanto a esa experiencia. Realmente no recuerdo mucho acerca de mi hermano, él un día despertó como una especie de barítono. La voz de mi marido sólo se deslizó poco a poco hacia abajo, lo que sería difícil de escribir y no muy interesante. ¡Gracias de antemano!

**Nota de la traductora**: Gracias a Katara 2323 y Klan por su comentario. Una disculpa por no actualizar antes, es que me quedé sin internet desde el lunes T_T en compensación mañana subiré otro capítulo :P


	8. Avances

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

Nota del autor: Quiero agradecer a todos los que contribuyeron con la cosa del cambio de voz. Al parecer es un poco diferente para cada uno, así que probablemente haré una amalgama al escribir mi versión. En serio, si no lo han hecho, lean los comentarios del resto, son bastante interesante

**8. Avances**

Katara no sabía lo que la despertó, pero tenía una sensación extraña, inestable. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz de las estrellas. La luna ya se había puesto, lo que indicaba que la mañana no estaba lejos. A primera vista, nada parecía fuera de lugar. Sólo se oía la respiración de sus compañeros, el zumbido de los insectos, y la llamada ocasional de un pájaro nocturno. Se sentó con cautela, deslizándose fuera de su saco de dormir. Debido a que la noche era cálida y clara, habían decidido simplemente dormir bajo el cielo, aunque Toph había hecho una tienda de roca, sintiéndose más cómoda rodeada de su elemento mientras dormía.

Mirando alrededor, vio a Aang junto a la hoguera extinguida en su postura de meditación. No quería molestarlo pero preguntándose si algo estaba mal, tranquilamente se puso los zapatos y se acercó.

-Está bien, sé que estás ahí,- dijo Aang en voz baja, asustándola.

-No quería interrumpir,- se disculpó. – ¿Te ha enseñado Toph a sentir las vibraciones o algo así?- Aang abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-En realidad no. No creo que pueda ser tan sensible como ella. Así como no tengo tu capacidad de curación, hay algunas cosas que incluso el Avatar no puede hacer si no nació en un determinado elemento.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes? Trate de no hacer ruido.

-No es eso, tampoco,- respondió Aang. -Acabo de ordenar lo que siento. No estoy seguro, pero creo que es un efecto secundario del Avatar que está enamorado. Yo sé dónde estás, mientras estamos bastante cerca, y también sé si estas dormida o despierta.

-¡Wow!- Katara estaba luchando para digerir esta información. -¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo puedes hacer eso?

-No desde que he estado enamorada de ti, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Creo que mi miedo de decirte lo que sentía creó una especie de bloque. Solo podía sentir cosas realmente grandes, como cuando estabas en peligro, pero todo lo demás se abrió después de que te dije que te amaba.

-Yo, uh, espero que no sea una distracción,- ofreció ella, no muy segura de qué decir.

-No, no lo es. Quiero decir, tú siempre sabes dónde están tus brazos y piernas, pero eso no quiere decir que en realidad estás pensando en ellos todo el tiempo.

-Oh, genial. ¿Estás diciendo que soy como un tercer brazo?- Katara sonrió para demostrar que estaba bromeando. Aang se rió apreciativamente.

-No exactamente. Es... difícil de explicar.- Se detuvo cuando ordenaba sus pensamientos. -Está bien, trata de imaginar tu cuerpo como una casa grande, con un montón de habitaciones que representan cada parte de ti. Un ala puede ser tu mente, con habitaciones de diferentes emociones, juegos de memoria, etcétera. Pues bien, esta nueva conciencia es como abrir una puerta a una habitación que no sabía que estaba allí. Tengo la sensación de que siempre estuvo ahí, pero yo no... lo noté, de alguna manera. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

-En realidad, lo tiene,- respondió Katara, recordando su conversación con Iroh no hace mucho tiempo. -¿Es como si yo fuera una parte de ti que no te diste cuenta que faltaba hasta que la encontraste?

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Aang. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, creo que me siento de la misma manera, como si fueras mi... otra mitad. Me completas. Sólo que, en mi caso, sin los beneficios espirituales.

-¿Está segura?- Aang la desafió en silencio, levantando una ceja. -¿Qué te despertó?

-Yo... no lo sé,- respondió ella, preguntándose a dónde iba con esto. -Acabo de tener una especie de sensación de ansiedad, sin resolver.

-Sentiste que estaba nervioso,- concluyo, mirando el suelo. Los levantó para mirarla a los ojos sorprendida. -El amor es una calle de dos vías, Katara. El tráfico fluye en ambos sentidos.

Katara parpadeó mientras trataba de aceptar esta posibilidad. Mirando hacia el espacio, ella abrió su conciencia y encontró que, de hecho, podía sentir el principio de la angustia actual de Aang, mezclada con un poco de miedo y recubierta con poderoso amor por ella. Es probable que la sintiera con más fuerza cuando estaba dormida y su mente consciente no estaba atenta. Se concentró en Aang otra vez, mirando directamente sus ojos grandes y grises. Estaba mirándola con incertidumbre.

-¿Estás bien con esto?- le preguntó. -No es que alguna vez te pidiera ser arrastrada a mi mundo.

-Nunca te preguntaron si querías ser el Avatar,- respondió ella, pensando que no tenía muchas opciones ahora que lo amaba también. Sin embargo, considero que no sería muy útil decirlo en este momento. -Por lo menos tenía una idea de donde me estaba metiendo. Esto me hace recordar, que no te he saludado correctamente esta mañana. Te quiero. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de él, sólo por un momento. Cuando ella se retiró, él sonreía soñadoramente.

-Me gustaría despertar con eso todos los días,- declaró.

-Bueno, por mí está bien,- dijo Katara, y decidió fastidiarlo un poco. -Pero vas a tener que dejar de levantarse mucho antes que yo.

-Voy a trabajar en eso,- prometió, Katara podía sentir que estaba un poco más relajado. Tal vez este regalo podría tener algunos usos prácticos. Tomando nota de que el alba empezaba a deslizarse sobre el horizonte, decidió iniciar realmente el día preparando el desayuno, y Aang la ayudó.

En poco tiempo, todo el mundo estaba despierto y comiendo. Después del desayuno, Katara caminó hasta un punto por encima de la línea de árboles con Aang y Iroh mientras Sokka, Zuko y Toph empacaban el campamento. Sokka había insistido en seguir viajando más hoy, pero prometió que podrían estar más tiempo en la siguiente parada.

Katara le dio un apretón tranquilizador en la mano a Aang antes de sentarse en una roca para observar y tratar de ser lo más discreta posible. Aang tomó una postura fuego control mientras Iroh estaba, frente a él.

-Ahora, ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última lección, así que creo que un poco de práctica sería apropiado,- comenzó a Iroh. -Inhala y exhala. Calma tu mente.- Aang obedeció, y Katara sintió el cambio cuando se asentó, dejó ir el miedo y la incertidumbre. Y trató de enviarle su confianza por aquel canal que habían descubierto recientemente.

-Haz un pequeño fuego en la mano derecha, como la última vez,- le dijo Iroh. Aang inhaló un par de veces más, y en una exhalación, apareció un fuego controlado cuidadosamente. Katara estaba orgulloso de él, también podía sentir su felicidad mezclada con algo parecido al alivio. Iroh lo puso a hacer una serie de ejercicios básicos de control, extinguiendo fuego y creando otros de varios tamaños, haciendo una pequeña llama apagándola al ritmo de su respiración.

-Muy bien,- Iroh le felicitó. -Ahora, ejecuta a la inversa la primera serie de movimientos, como lo hemos hecho antes.- Aang realizó una serie de puñetazos, patadas y movimientos asociados. Iroh hizo algunas correcciones aquí y allá, los practicaron un par de veces más. Cuando se convenció de que Aang dominaba la técnica, lo instruyó para hacerlo de nuevo y añadir el fuego. Aang inhaló profundamente hacia el centro y procedió a ejecutar la serie sin problemas. Katara soltó un suspiro ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración y resistió el impulso de aplaudir. Sin embargo, se puso de pie.

Aang debió ver su cambio de posición, porque se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos iluminados con placer y nueva confianza en su logro. Corrió hacia Katara, la abrazó por la cintura y la hizo girar en un semicírculo. Ella jadeó bruscamente con sorpresa, era muy fácil olvidar lo fuerte que era.

-Soy un maestro fuego, Katara, murmuró en su oído después de dejarla en el suelo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, sabiendo cómo se sentía hace unos meses.

-Siempre lo fuiste,- señaló, sintiéndose indescriptiblemente feliz por él. -Sabía que podías hacerlo.

-Gracias, Katara.

-Siento interrumpir, pero quiero que lo repitas dos veces más, Aang,- intervino Iroh. –Y creo que terminamos por el día de hoy.- Aang le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Katara antes de salir corriendo hacia Iroh con su confianza habitual. Katara se le quedó mirando perpleja, y con una mano tocó distraídamente el punto que sus labios se habían tocado.

Sokka medio de pie, medio arrodillado en el borde de la silla de Appa, aseguraba las cosas que Zuko le entregó. Toph estaba usando su Tierra Control para quitar la casa que había hecho, relleno el lugar donde estaba la fogata, tratando de dejar el lugar a su estado anterior. La idea era eliminar eficazmente todo rastro de su paso. Momo, quien al parecer había tomado cariño a la niña ciega en los últimos días, estaba sentado en su hombro con su cola envuelta holgadamente alrededor de su cuello, y Sokka sospechaba que estaba siendo más un obstáculo que una ayuda, aunque Toph no se quejó.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo,- comentó Zuko cuando levantó el último paquete.

-¿Eh?- Sokka gruñó vagamente mientras tomaba el artículo y lo acomodaba con todo lo demás.

-Tú piensas que debería haber estado buscando a mi madre mientras tenía un barco.

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Tú has tenido un bisonte volador, ¿qué... seis meses? ¿Por qué no trataste de encontrar a tu padre?

Sokka se volvió, se sentó en el exterior de la silla y se dispuso a contestar.

-Esa pregunta puede ser respondida en tres partes,- comenzó diciendo. -En primer lugar, esto no es mi bisonte.- Appa interrumpió con su propio gruñido la conversación.

-Lo sé, Appa,- le dijo Sokka, palmeando la espalda peluda. -En realidad, no perteneces a nadie, eres parte de la familia, estaba llegando a eso.- Appa retumbó contento y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Puedes entenderlo?- La expresión de Zuko demostraba que no podía creerlo.

-No tan bien como Aang, pero se aprende a entender la idea general. Sin embargo, entiende todo lo que decimos.- Una vez más, Appa hizo un ruido que sonaba como si estuviera de acuerdo. -En segundo lugar, Katara y yo estábamos ocupados ayudando al Avatar. A diferencia de ti, hemos tenido una agenda muy apretada. Tercero, nos has perseguido todo el tiempo, y no fuiste el único. ¿Crees que queríamos que tu, Zhao, y el resto de la Armada fuego estuvieran sobre la flota de mi padre?

-Veo tu punto,- admitió Zuko. Sokka se deslizó por una de las piernas de Appa quedando de pie delante del príncipe exiliado.

-Una vez estuvimos a punto de buscarlo,- añadió Sokka en voz baja. -De hecho, nos encontraste y nos paralizaste justo después de que habíamos cambiado de opinión y decidimos regresar y encontrar a Aang.

-¿Así que realmente se habían separado? ¿Qué pasó?

Sokka se encogió de hombros y le dijo cómo se habían encontrado con Bato, y Aang había recibido el mapa que los llevaría a su padre, pero no les había dicho.

-El Avatar mintió- le preguntó Zuko cuando terminó. -Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía.

-Bueno, él puede hacerlo, pero es pésimo en eso,- le informó Sokka. -En este caso, no es exactamente mentir, sólo no nos dijo.

-No podría haber sido durante mucho tiempo. Menos de un día, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí. Sólo unas 18 horas antes de que no pudiera soportarlo y soltara todo. Todavía me enoja mucho él que se quedara con esa información de nuestro padre.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo,- murmuró Zuko. -Yo estaría enojado si encontrara a alguien que conociera una manera de que pudiera volver a casa sin el Avatar, pero intencionalmente no me dijera nada al respecto.- Hubo una pausa significativa, mientras que Sokka reflexionó sobre lo que podría decir a esto.

-De todos modos, todo salió bien,- concluyó Sokka. -Perdonamos a Aang, él nos encontró y nos rescató de ti, y le regresó el collar a Katara.- Él sonrió divertido y se cruzó de brazos. -Apuesto a Aang nunca te dio ese beso.

-¿Perdón?- La expresión de Zuko no tuvo precio, y Sokka se echó a reír en voz alta antes de que pudiera responder. Finalmente, recuperó el control de sí mismo y se enjugó una lágrima del rabillo del ojo.

-Mira, cuando Aang le devolvió el collar a Katara, le dijo que le habías pedido que se asegurara de entregárselo.

-Bueno, yo nunca...

-Obviamente, todos sabíamos que no era cierto,- Sokka lo interrumpió. -Pero Katara hizo lo suyo y le pidió a Aang que te diera un beso de su parte la próxima vez que te viera. Katara y le dio un beso en la mejilla que se suponía debía ser para ti. Así que... ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos en el Polo Norte que el resto de nosotros no sabemos?- Sokka estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y Zuko le devolvió la mirada.

-No,- dijo él rotundamente.

-Sí, yo no lo creo.- Sokka miró hacia la montaña, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de muerte de Zuko. -Bueno, parece que tenemos un poco de tiempo para matar. ¿Tienes buen entrenamiento con las espadas?

Zuko levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Te gustaría entrenar?

-¿Por qué no?- Zuko se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**Nota****del autor:** Me gustó la idea que se me ocurrió en Enlightenment, de la existencia de esta conexión espiritual entre Aang y Katara, así que decidí jugar con ella un poco. Yo también pienso que hay algunas pruebas de que en la serie, ya que él tenía una visión de ella en problemas, y ella no tenía duda de que él vendría a rescatarla a pesar de no haber modo terrenal de saber que necesitaba ser rescatar.

Nota de la traductora: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo :D

Gracias Katara 2323 por leer y comentar y a todos los lectores anónimos también.

Saludos nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	9. Combate, viaje y entrenamiento control

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota de la autora****:** Muchos de ustedes pensaron que Zuko vencería fácilmente a Sokka. Se olvidaron, aparentemente, de todo, en el capítulo The Chase, Mai lanza unos seis cuchillos a Katara. Sokka se puso delante de ella y todavía tuvo tiempo para bloquear todas ellas con una combinación de su boomerang y machete. ¡Esos son reflejos impresionantes! Dos espadas van a ser mucho más fácil de ver venir que el lanzamiento de cuchillos, así que el bloqueo no debería ser un problema, siempre y cuando se permita la mayor fuerza detrás de ellos. Para aquellos de ustedes que les gustaría ver un poco más del combate (aquí verán el final), creo que esto se convertirá en un "entretenimiento" habitual para ellos, así que tendré la oportunidad de escribir más al respecto.

**Combate, viaje y entrenamiento control.**

Aang, Katara y Iroh caminaron de regreso por la ladera de la montaña, el sonido de acero al chocar llegó a sus oídos. Aang y Katara se miraron, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Apresuraron sus pasos, Katara destapó su bolsa de agua; olvidándose de la edad y el sobrepeso el maestro fuego iba detrás de ellos, aun que estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener el paso.

Irrumpieron en el claro para encontrar a Zuko y Sokka en un duelo entre sí. Zuko estaba usando sus dos espadas, mientras que Sokka tenía el machete en una mano y parecía estar usando su boomerang con la otra. Toph estaba "viendo" con calma, con Momo encaramado en su cabeza, que estaba gesticulando y chillando como un loco, como gritando consejo o dando aliento a los combatientes. Mientras observaban, Sokka atrapó las dos espadas de Zuko en el ángulo de su boomerang, y los bajó hacia la tierra. Como parte de la misma acción, movió su machete por el otro lado. Zuko se movió a un lado en el último segundo, apenas manteniendo el control sobre sus armas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- exigió Katara, con las manos en las caderas. Iroh los alcanzó resoplando y se detuvo junto a Aang. Sokka se alejó de Zuko y se tocó la frente con la parte plana de su espada a modo de saludo. Zuko le devolvió el gesto.

-Sólo un poco de entrenamiento, Katara,- dijo Sokka en tono conciliador. -Ustedes los maestros no son los únicos que necesitan practicar sus habilidades, ya sabes.

-Yo soy el oficial,- indicó Toph entrando en la conversación.

-¿En serio?- inmediatamente se interesó Aang. -¿Quién va ganando?-

-Nadie. Ninguno de los dos ha logrado dar un golpe.

-¿Ninguno en absoluto?- Katara sonaba incrédula. -¿Cuánto tiempo han estado en esto?

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber la hora?- señaló Toph.

-Um, claro. Lo siento,- se disculpó Katara. Mientras tanto, Sokka miró al sol entrecerrando los ojos.

-Menos de media hora,- decidió.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo para que ustedes ni siquiera se tocaran el uno al otro!- exclamó Katara. Aang también se sorprendió. En su experiencia, la mayoría de las peleas se hacían en unos tres minutos, o menos. Aun teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estaban practicando y podrían haber estado tomando especial cuidado de no herirse el uno al otro, media hora era mucho tiempo.

-La ofensiva de Zuko es mejor, pero la defensa de Sokka lo hace intocable,- fue el análisis de Toph.

-Te estaba desgastando,- dijo Sokka, dirigiéndose a Zuko cuando enfundó sus armas. -Estabas empezando a ponerte débil por el lado izquierdo.

-Es porque yo soy diestro,- replicó Zuko. -No es culpa mía que seas ambidiestro.

-Yo nací así,- Sokka se encogió de hombros.

-Zuko tiene alrededor de 20 libras más que Sokka, pero Sokka es sólo un pelo más rápido,- continuó Toph su relato. -¡No sabía que una pelea sin elemento-control pudiera ser tan emocionante!

-¿Lo fue?- Aang en realidad no tenía mucha experiencia con armas de combate.

-Bueno, digamos que he aprendido a apreciar a un par de jóvenes que muestran un despliegue de su fuerza,- respondió Toph con una sonrisa pícara. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella como si se preguntaran si realmente estaba diciendo lo que pensaban que estaba diciendo. -Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que esta pelea habría terminado más rápido si se hubieran golpeado en la entrepierna.

-¡¿Qué?!- Zuko y Sokka estaban tan conmocionados que sus voces tuvieron la idéntica gama de falsetes en el mismo momento.

-Eso es como una regla no escrita- exclamó Sokka con voz tensa. -¡Los hombres no se pegan entre sí allí!

-Eso me parece una limitación bastante estúpida,- replicó Toph. –Se puede tirar a un tipo en cuestión de segundos con un golpe bien colocado.

-Bueno... sí, pero... pero - Zuko sólo podía balbucear sin poder hacer nada después de reconocer su punto. Aang simplemente estaba boquiabierto hasta que sintió un extraño burbujeo proveniente de su enlace con Katara. La miró descubriendo que de sus ojos corrían lágrimas por el esfuerzo de no reír

-¡Eso no es gracioso!,- Exclamó consternado. Después de todo, Aang había tenido un encuentro cercano con una estalagmita en el castillo de Bumi no hace mucho tiempo. También sabía que incluso un golpe mal colocado podría ser eficaz. Katara se rindió y empezó a reírse en voz alta, sosteniendo sus costados.

-Lo sé,- jadeó entre risitas. Siguió tratando de hablar a través de su risa. -Es sólo que... Toph... ¡es tan directa!- Aang miró fijamente a Katara mientras se doblaba hasta las rodillas, luchando por controlarse. Supuso que, cuando lo pones de esa manera, la situación era un poco divertida. Aún así...

-Ah, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo ahí- sugerido Iroh, habiendo recuperado por fin el aliento. Hubo un murmullo general de acuerdo, y todo el mundo se subió al lomo de Appa. Katara decidió que era su turno para guiar el bisonte, así que trepó a la cabeza gigante, y se fueron hacia el este.

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue la lección?- le preguntó Sokka a Aang.

-¡Genial!- respondió Aang, mirando a Iroh esperando su confirmación.

-De hecho, el Avatar está avanzando rápidamente como un maestro fuego.- estuvo de acuerdo Iroh

-Muy bien, así que ahora son tres de ustedes para hacerles frente,- comentó Sokka, echándose hacia atrás y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Momo se acurrucó en su pecho. -Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que ahora mismo, estaría viajando con tres maestros fuego, le habría dicho que estaba loco.- Hizo una pausa, y su rostro adquirió lo que Aang había empezado a considerar como su expresión de "idea. -Sabes, Zuko ha dicho algo que me dio una idea,- dijo lentamente.

-Un momento,- lo interrumpió Aang.- ¿En realidad estás de acuerdo en algo con Zuko? ¿Estoy soñando?-

-Son más parecidos de lo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría admitir,- Añadió Iroh.

-Sólo escúchame,- espetó Sokka, Aang se percató que él y Zuko estaban evitando, intencionalmente, no mirarse el uno al otro. -Ahora que todos los maestros de Aang viajan con él, es probable que podamos encontrar el tiempo para ir a visitar a Papá, ¿no podríamos hacerlo?- Estaba tratando de no parecer demasiado excitado, pero era obvio que no lo podía ocultar, y Aang sintió un saltito emocional proveniente de Katara.

-Tenemos que ir a Ba Sing Se,- la maestra agua le recordó a su hermano.

-Por supuesto, vamos a hacer eso primero, pero... ¿dónde está el mapa?- se sentó abruptamente, se quitó a Momo de encima sin miramientos, y comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa. Momo chilló indignado antes de encontrar un nuevo lugar de descanso en el regazo de Toph. -La ciudad no debe estar muy lejos de donde se ubica la flota de mi padre. Quiero decir, si todavía están allí.- Desenrolló el mapa que Bato les había dado y lo estudió. Aang miró por encima del hombro. Entonces, sacó su mapa del mundo para comparar sus localizaciones con las indicaciones de cómo llegar hacia los guerreros de la Tribu Agua. Iroh y Zuko estaban cerca de ellos para ver lo que estaban viendo, pero Toph estaba sentada, apoyada en el borde de la silla, mirando aburrida y acariciando a Momo, que estaba prácticamente ronroneando.

-Tienes razón,- estuvo de acuerdo Aang, al encontrar el lugar descrito en su mapa y señalando. -Y mira, también está muy cerca del Templo Aire del Este. ¿Tal vez podríamos pasar para ver cómo está?

-¿No es el lugar al que no querías ir?- Katara le preguntó desde su lugar.

-Bueno, no me importaría ir,- aclaró. - En realidad, Appa nació allí, y es donde nos unimos. Yo no quería vivir allí.- Levantó la vista para encontrarse a Zuko y a Iroh mirándolo con curiosidad. Incluso Toph estaba interesada. Sin embargo, Aang no tenía ninguna intención de decir otra vez todas las cosas que le había confiado a Katara en la gran tormenta. Le había platicado a Sokka posteriormente, pero que eran cosas que Aang no quería recordar en este momento.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?- Sokka le preguntó al grupo en su conjunto, que al parecer notaron el malestar de Aang. -¿Podemos ir?

-Bueno, si a nadie le importa, y aún estamos a tiempo después de nuestros asuntos en Ba Sing Se, entonces yo no veo por qué no,- decidió Katara. Iroh, Zuko y Toph se encogieron de hombros. -Ustedes dos chicos tendrán que decidir que hacemos primero.

Aang vio a Sokka con su expresión de esperanza y sabía qué respuesta tenía que dar. Sokka y Katara estaban tratando de encontrar a una persona viva, mientras que los demás estarían visitando un conjunto de edificios vacíos.

-Podemos visitar a su padre primero,- ofreció dirigiéndose a los dos hermanos.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Sokka, y en un acto inusual de emoción, abrazó a Aang antes de darse cuenta de que era un hombre y un guerrero y de su acción. Probablemente fuera vista inadecuada. Lo soltó rápidamente. -Yo... uh...

-De nada, dijo Aang tratando de evitar cualquier incomodidad adicional. Casi no le importaba ser abrazado, y ese gesto le hizo estar seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Después de todo, no costaba nada esperar, y la sonrisa que Katara le dedico cuando se volvió para mirarla hubiera valido mucho más.

Hacia la noche, Katara encontró un sitio agradable para pasar los próximos dos días y aterrizó allí. Había un río de tamaño moderado que lo atraviesa y un gran espacio rocoso cerca para practicar tierra control y fuego control. Después de montar el campamento y comer la cena, ella y Aang practicaban agua control durante un tiempo, un simple repaso de las cosas que ya dominaban. Era agradable estar de nuevo así con él, sobre todo ahora que entendía por qué sus técnicas se sincronizaban tan bien, porque se amaban.

A la mañana siguiente, Katara decidió mirar la lección de Aang con Toph. Iroh y Zuko estaban trabajando en fuego control a corta distancia, y Toph había colocado unas piedras para que las moviera. Sokka había ido a cazar o por forraje, lo sabrían exactamente cuándo volviera.

Katara se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Aang practicando tierra control en bastante tiempo. Él estaba mostrando un progreso notable para el poco tiempo que había estado estudiando. Le tomó más tiempo aprender nuevas habilidades de las que tenía con agua control, pero estaba muy bien. A medida que el final de la lección se acercaba, Toph empezó a tirar piedras a Aang, esperando que este las contrarrestar. Lo hizo con bastante habilidad, pero la parte que más sorprendió a Katara fue su propia reacción. Algo sobre la confianza y la energía exhibida por Aang en estos movimientos, causó una respuesta bastante incómoda en el cuerpo de Katara. Estaba tan sorprendida que sólo podía quedarse quieta y mirar aturdida y casi sin pestañear a Aang.

El ejercicio finalizó y Katara todavía estaba luchando por actuar de manera normal con lo que estaba sintiendo. Toph decidió que quería quedarse a observar la práctica de Fuego Control por un tiempo, pero Aang quería asearse en el río.

-Quiero quitarme algo de esta suciedad,- explicó mientras Katara caminaba a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, en algunas partes parecía tener barro ya que se mezclaba con el sudor que corría por su cara y su frente.

Katara se sentó a la orilla del río, y, para su sorpresa, Aang se lanzó al agua con la ropa puesta. Se echó a reír al ver su expresión cuando salió del agua.

-Mis ropas también estaban sucias,- señaló con un encogimiento de hombros. Rápidamente se secó con un chorro de aire alrededor de su cuerpo. Secretamente, Katara se alegró de no haber entrado en el agua. En su estado actual, el ver a Aang casi desnudo podría haber sido más de lo que podía manejar. Incluso pensar en eso ahora...

-¿Estás bien?- la pregunta de Aang trajo a Katara de vuelta al presente, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber sido atrapada en pensamientos un poco traviesos. -He estado percibiendo algo de ti que no puedo identificar.- Katara tragó saliva mientras consideraba qué contestarle. Fue un alivio que él no reconociera la emoción o no quisiera ponerle nombre, sintió la tentación de negarlo y encogerse de hombros. Por otra parte, el amor se basa en la confianza, y pensó que debía decirle la verdad, o por lo menos la mayor parte de ella.

-Estoy bien,- le aseguró. -Es simplemente que mientras te veía haciendo tierra control, pensaba que... bueno, que eras... sexy.- Sintió que se ruborizaba cuando lo miró a través de sus pestañas. Él la miró fijamente durante un momento, pero luego, una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Así que eso es lo que es,- reflexionó en voz alta. Se sentó junto a ella, distraídamente recogiendo piedras pequeñas con Tierra Control y tirandolas al agua. Katara sabía que, probablemente, no debería hacer la pregunta que estaba en su mente, pero su vanidad simplemente no se lo permitió.

-¿Por qué no he percibido... que tú...?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-¿No lo has sentido?- Aang parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Su ceño estaba fruncido, como pensando seriamente en su pregunta, y Katara comenzó a arrepentirse por decirlo.

-Sabes, no tienes que... - ella comenzó, pero él agitó la mano restándole importancia, el gesto lo hizo ver momentáneamente mucho más viejo.

-Bueno, para mí, eso es algo siempre está ahí,- dijo pensativo. –Tal vez lo siento como parte de mí.

-¿Siempre?

-Más o menos, sí,- ahora fue el turno de Aang de ruborizarse. -Sobre todo cuando estás cerca.-

-¿Siempre?- Katara se vio obsesionado con este punto. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Cómo funciona en los chicos? Aang le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

-Tengo casi trece años,- dijo a modo de explicación. -Parece que va de la mano con la edad. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar de otra cosa?- Su rostro había adquirido una expresión de dolor, y Katara accedió.

-¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!- Ella lo condujo hacia aguas más seguras preguntándole acerca de las técnicas que acababa de verlo utilizar. No le ayudó mucho, pero al parecer lo hizo sentir más cómodo.

* * *

**Nota****de la autora:** Yo sé un poco de esgrima. Un objeto rígido podría ser un pequeño escudo o un abanico de guerrera Kyoshi, así que usé el boomerang. Esto está en contraste con un objeto no rígido, que sería algo así como una capa o manta. En la serie parecer que Sokka es ambidiestro, ya que lo hemos visto escribir con la mano derecha y dibujar con la izquierda, y no parece definirse con un lado cuando combate o come. Y en las reglas de combate medieval, un golpe en la ingle es considerado un "asesinato". Por supuesto, yo sólo tenía que lanzar la Tierra Control sexy en alguna parte.

**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo morí de la risa con lo que dijo Toph, es simplemente maravillosa :D

Gracias a Katara 2323, Klan y Helenil por tomarse el tiempo para dejar su review, en verdad lo aprecio mucho :D

Y a todos los lectores anónimos también gracias por leer.


	10. Madurez

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota de la autora:** sólo una nota de aclaración sobre cómo veo el conocimiento de Aang y Katara de la sexualidad. Obviamente, ellos saben qué besar es y, estoy suponiendo que tienen al menos un conocimiento clínico de sexo, pero dudo hayan tenido mucha educación sobre lo que va en medio, por lo que hagan será el resultado de la experimentación

**Capitulo 10. Madurez**

-¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?- dijo Aang a la mañana siguiente. O más bien, eso es lo que quiso decir. Sin embargo, su voz se disolvió en un chillido en la tercera palabra, haciendo que todos se detuviera y lo miraran, incluso Toph.

-Esa es una manera de atraer nuestra atención, pies ligeros,- comentó.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?- preguntó Aang, aunque todo parecía estar bien ahora.

-Está cambiando- respondió Sokka con un encogimiento de hombros. -Felicidades.

-¡Oh, claro!- Aang estaba familiarizado con este fenómeno, después de todo había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia rodeado de hombres y niños, pero no había pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo, ni había prestado mucha atención cuando los demás chicos pasaron por eso.

-Ya era hora, también,- continuó Sokka. -Estaba cansado de que tuvieras la voz de niño pequeño.

-Eres muy gracioso,- Katara le dijo sarcásticamente, sacando sus instintos protectores.

-Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo dura?- Aang quería saber.

-Sokka ha estado pasando por eso durante tres años,- dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa,- replicó su hermano con amargura. –Ya en serio, hay que planear bien el momento para llegar a Ba Sing Se. Lo podemos hachar a perder si estamos nerviosos o excitados, o...-

-Prácticamente cualquier momento podría ser más embarazoso,- terminó Aang secamente. -Gracias, creo que ya capté el mensaje.

-Es tu karma,- estuvo de acuerdo Sokka. Luego cambió de tema, poniendo una expresión burlona en su rostro. -Cuando Zuko y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día, me recordó que nunca llegaste a darle ese beso que le debes, Aang.- Zuko estaba mirando a la guerrera de la tribu agua, pero Aang se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué me perdí?- quería saber Toph. Así que, por supuesto, tenían que contarle toda la historia del collar de Katara y Iroh se enteraba de las partes que no conocía. Este relato también sirvió para recordar a Aang el evento en cuestión.

-Yo en realidad no prometí eso,- señaló. -Además, Katara sabía que estaba bromeando.

-Sí, lo sabía,- confirmó Katara. -¿Y sabes tan bien como yo...?- aquí se interrumpió, cuidándose de no hacer contacto visual.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Aang con curiosidad.

-Que buscaba una excusa para darte un beso,- admitió ella, sonrojándose. Aang sonrió ampliamente. ¿Ella había pensado en eso desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Bueno, ya no necesitas ni una más,- señaló él, inclinándose hacia ella.

-Pero si necesitan una excusa para salir de mi vista antes de hacerlo,- interrumpió bruscamente Sokka. Aang suspiró y detuvo su avance. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea diabólica.

-Sabes, Katara, Sokka tiene un punto, comenzó, estudiando su expresión seria y su mirada. -Ya que nunca besé a Zuko, parece justo que te lo devuelva.- Se inclinó de nuevo y la besó en la mejilla, teniendo cuidado de elegir el mismo lugar en que ella lo había besado aquella vez. Vio la expresión de Katara cuando se separó que le indicaba que estaba dispuesta a jugar con él.

-Bueno, ahora que lo tienes de vuelta, puede besar a Zuko tu misma,- bromeó Sokka a su hermana.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Aang se opuso.

-No tuve nada que ver con la devolución del collar,- intervino Zuko rápidamente, jugando su propio papel como si lo hubieran ensayado. -Aang me lo quitó en una lucha justa. -De hecho, creo que sus palabras exactas fueron:" Tú tienes algo que yo quiero. "

-Con la intención es suficiente para mí,- le susurró Katara a Aang. El brillo de sus ojos, hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. -En ese caso, nunca te di las gracias adecuadamente.- Lo beso brevemente pero de lleno en la boca. - Y este en reemplazo del anterior.- Lo volvió a besar.

-¡Está bien, ya basta!- gritó Sokka en un tono medio ahogado, antes de Katara podiera pensar en otra cosa que había olvidado "agradecerle" a Aang. -Siento haber abierto la boca.- Aang y Katara se disolvieron en risitas. El lado izquierdo de la boca de Zuko se curvó hacia arriba de diversión, y Toph y Iroh se reían abiertamente.

-Mi joven amigo, creo que era el momento,- señaló Iroh.

-¿El momento? ¿Hubo un momento?- Sokka parpadeó.

-Sí,- aclarado Toph. -Para que te arrepintieras de mencionarlo.

-¡Oh!- dijo Sokka tímidamente. Luego los miró irritado de nuevo. -¿Ustedes no tienen que hacer un poco de entrenamiento o algo así?

* * *

El pequeño grupo desarrolló una rutina: viajaban durante un día, y entrenaban durante dos días. De vez en cuando, se detenían en algún pueblo para reponer sus suministros, rara vez se quedaba más tiempo en lugares habitados.

Una noche, Katara estaba completando una lección con Aang cuando la luna se elevó sobre el horizonte. Él había dominado el movimiento más complicado que ella conocía.

-Bueno, eso es todo, Aang,- suspiró Katara. -No hay nada más que pueda enseñarte.

-¿Quieres decir que he dominado el Agua Control?

-Supongo que sí.- Fue un momento agridulce para los dos, y Katara sintió las emociones encontradas que viajan entre ellos, los que se reflejaban de uno a otro como en una sala de espejos.

- Sin embargo, todavía podemos practicar, ¿no?- Aang le preguntó esperanzado. Katara sonrió.

-Como tu maestra, voy a insistir en ello,- respondió ella. -Tendrás que asegurarte de que recuerdas todo. Aún más importante, tendremos que empezar a trabajar en la sincronización con los otros elementos.- Caminó fuera del agua para sentarse en la orilla del pequeño lago que estaban utilizando para la práctica.

-Sí, pero supongo que voy a tener que pasar más tiempo practicando con el fuego y la tierra de ahora en adelante,- reflexionó Aang, que se unió a ella.

-Eso sería lo mejor. Sobre todo creo que deberías aumentar tu fuego control.

-¿Y es por qué?

-Bueno, piensa en ello. Una vez que lleguemos a Ba Sing Se, va a ser muy difícil encontrar un lugar seguro para la práctica, por no mencionar como explicar el por qué estás viajando con dos maestros fuego en primer lugar.

-Buen punto.- Aang se quedó en silencio, y luego se echó a reír en voz baja. -Yo solía preocuparme por este momento, porque no tendría una razón para pasar tiempo contigo. Creo que ya no es necesario buscar más excusas ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no,- Katara estuvo de acuerdo. -Aún así, a una chica le gusta que le pregunten de vez en cuando, incluso si la respuesta es afirmativa.

-Está bien, entonces, - decidió Aang después de reflexionar un momento. Se puso de pie y se inclinó ante ella, el efecto fue ligeramente empañado, o incluso mejorado, por el hecho de que estaba a medio vestir. -¿Sería tan amable de dar un paseo conmigo mañana por la noche señorita Katara?

-Me encantaría Avatar Aang,- respondió ella con la misma formalidad, pero no pudo contener la risa por mucho tiempo. Aang le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego cogió la camisa y se la puso sobre su cabeza. Katara hizo lo mismo, agarrando su vestido. Mientras se lo acomodaba, sintió los ojos de Aang en ella.

-Ves algo que te gusta, Aang?- preguntó ella con malicia, sin levantar la vista. Por lo tanto, solo sentía lo mismo que él en lugar de verlo.

-¡.. Uh, no... Quiero decir sí. No hay una buena manera de responder a esa pregunta- concluyó frustrado, la última palabra le salió muy aguda. Katara pensó en eso y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. El "no" había sido una reacción automática al ser atrapados mirando, pero parecía dar a entender que él no la encontraba atractiva. Por otro lado, "sí" podría ser demasiado avance, por no mencionar el problema en el que estaría si Sokka lo llegara a escuchar.

-Supongo que no lo es,- estuvo de acuerdo Katara. -Lo siento.- Hubo otra pausa, durante la cual la expresión de Aang se hizo extremadamente grave.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que eres?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-No realmente,- admitió con sinceridad. -Papá solía decir que soy bonita, pero es mi padre se supone que me lo tiene que decir.- Aang tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, he estado en todo el mundo, y nunca he visto nada tan hermoso como tú,- dijo. Katara sintió que se ruborizaba, aunque dudaba de que lo pudiera ver con el descolorido resplandor de la luna.

-Wow... gracias,- suspiró, sin saber qué más decir.

-No tienes que devolverme el cumplido,- dijo en forma rápida, sin comprender su vacilación. -Yo sé lo que soy. Debía parecer realmente extraño cuando salí de ese iceberg.

-Bueno, cualquier persona que sale de un iceberg es un poco extraño,- señaló Katara. Recordó el examen detallado que hizo de sus marcas. -Los tatuajes eran ciertamente únicos, al menos para nosotros, pero yo realmente pensé que eras... un poco lindo.

-Según mi experiencia el amor hace que todo sea hermoso,- dijo una voz desde las sombras de la maleza cercana. La pareja saltó y, moviéndose como uno solo, levantaron una gran ola sobre sus cabezas, dispuestos a dejársela caerse al intruso hasta que se dieron cuenta de quién era.

-Mis disculpas,- continuó Iroh, aclarándose la garganta cuando se puso a la vista. -Es de noche, y Sokka se estaba preocupado.- Relajados, Katara y Aang devolvieron el agua al lago. -Además, me parece que va a llover esta noche. Es mejor si buscamos refugio.- Katara miró al cielo y vio que, en efecto, las nubes parecían estar reuniéndose al otro lado del lago.

-Está bien,- le aseguró Katara. Ya era hora de regresar de todos modos.- Ella y Aang siguió al anciano hasta el campamento.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Katara se despertó en las garras del miedo y el pánico, pero cuando estuvo totalmente despierta se dio cuenta que no eran suyos.

"Aang", pensó. Con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano, Katara se arrastró fuera de la tienda para encontrar el Avatar. Aunque solía dormir a la intemperie con Appa sirviéndole como su único refugio y su saco de dormir, esta noche había seguido el ejemplo de Toph y fabricó una tienda de roca por la predicción de Iroh. Fue una buena decisión, ya que también una neblina llenaba el aire. Usando el sentido infalible, proporcionado por su conexión espiritual, lo encontró rápidamente sin siquiera esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran completamente a la oscuridad. Entró en la pequeña estructura para encontrar a Aang todavía dormido, pero moviéndose sin cesar.

Katara apenas podía ver a la silueta moviéndose en la oscuridad que era más profunda. Llegó a él guida por su ojo interior, estiró los dedos de ambas manos para apoyarlas contra las sienes de Aang. Su toque parecía tranquilizarlo porque dejó de moverse y su respiración se estabilizó. Un momento después, ella captó el brillo de sus ojos y supo que estaba despierto. Retiró las manos.

-¿Katara?- se sentó, y se sintió a sí mismo orientación. -Lo siento, te desperté.

-No importa, ya estoy aquí-, respondió ella, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. No se resistió, apoyado en ella, cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-El Señor del Fuego... había fuego por todas partes, comenzó a describir el sueño, la voz se le quebraba. -No podía hacer agua control...- a Katara el aliento se le atascó en la garganta. Su declaración de que había dominado el Agua Control pudo haber provocado la pesadilla. Para él, debió parecer que estaba un paso más cerca de la confrontación final. El paso implacable de los días lo acercaba a ese momento, pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo que psicológico representaba para él dominar su segundo elemento.

-Puedes hacer agua control,- enfatizó, decidiendo que era lo primero con lo que tenían que lidiar. Aunque no recordaba que llevaba su cantimplora hasta ese momento, sacó un poco de agua de ella. -Toma.- Aang extendió una mano e hizo lo que le ordenó, envío el agua hacia el exterior, donde se mezcló con la niebla antes de que permitiera que cayera al suelo. Dio un profundo suspiro de alivio, después la miró de cerca.

-¡Estás empapada!- observó. -A ver si eso ayuda.- Aang sacó el agua de su ropa y del cabello antes de que pudiera objetar algo. Una vez que empezó, no podía haber dicho una palabra de todos modos. Había hecho esa técnica básica para ella un montón de veces, y siempre era muy simple y práctica. De alguna manera, cuando Aang la hizo, sintió más como una caricia cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y no tenía idea de por qué era diferente.

-¿Quédate conmigo?- le pidió.

-No lo sé,- Katara vaciló, mirando hacia la entrada, donde la lluvia se intensificaba.

-¿Por favor?- Aang le rogó. Incluso sin ser capaz de ver completamente sus ojos, Katara lo encontró fascinante.

-Está bien,- dijo ella. Probablemente tendría que pagar por eso en la mañana, pero valía la pena, y estaba realmente reacia a dejarlo. Aang se acostó en su lado, medio ondulado, y Katara detrás de él. Ella tanteó y encontró la manta que había tirado a un lado mientras dormía. La hecho sobre los dos, puso un brazo en la cintura de Aang y apoyó la cabeza en el otro. Encontraron esta cercanía sorprendentemente reconfortante, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se quedara dormida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Tengo algunas cosas previstas para la ciudad, pero aún no he decidido en. Por cierto, no habrá Dai Li ni gurú en esta historia. Tengo suficientes hilos para amarrar como es, mi versión preferida sobre el estado de Avatar es que es un mecanismo de supervivencia de último recurso, que Aang tendrá cada vez menos al aproximarse la plena realización de su potencial.

**Nota de la traductora: **Me encantá Sokka :D y esa plática sobre el beso que le debía Aang a Zuko jajajaja me encnató.

Muchisimas gracias a Helenil, Katara 2323 y Klan, por leer y sobre todo por comentar.


	11. Repercuciones

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota****de la autora**: Advertencia: ¡escena muy tórrida por delante!

**Repercusiones**

Toph fue despertada abruptamente por una voz irritante.

-¡Katara, Katara!- Sokka estaba gritando, y por la creciente preocupación en su tono, notaba que ya llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo. Al presionar sus manos contra el suelo, Toph descubrió fácilmente a Katara al lado de Aang no muy lejos, al parecer, no los despertó el ruido. Les envidiaba.

_"Esto va a__ser divertido"_, pensó, pero decidió darles a la pareja una oportunidad. Envió un pequeño temblor en su dirección, esperando que despertaran. Entonces salió de su refugio y se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca ante la humedad debajo de sus pies descalzos. Toph se dio cuenta de que había llovido la noche anterior. Eso explicaba por qué no había sentido a Katara moverse; las vibraciones constantes de la lluvia debieron haber oscurecido cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?- Toph le reclamó a Sokka. Aún a la espera de un espectáculo divertido, no era una persona mañanera.

-No puedo encontrar a Katara,- respondió. ¿Has visto, quiero decir sentido, algo?

-Piensa en ello, cabeza cuadrada. Si ella no está contigo, ¿dónde estará?-

-Aang,- murmuró sombríamente, y Toph se acomodó tranquilamente junto a la fogata para esperar la siguiente parte del drama. Momo aterrizó cerca y trató de subirse a ella.

-Uf, estas todo mojado,- se quejó ella, empujándolo lejos. -Espera hasta que Katara y Aang te puedan secar-. Momo gorjeó con tristeza, pero se fue y se acurrucó en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- rugió Sokka, obviamente después de haber encontrado a su hermana con Aang.

-N-nada, Sokka, de verdad,- tartamudeó Aang. Zuko y Iroh estaban saliendo de su tienda de campaña, sin duda atraídos por la conmoción.

-Mira, Aang acaba de tener una pesadilla, y...- Katara se interrumpió, Toph podía sentir el mal genio de la niña mayor. -¿Sabes qué? Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones. Si no puedes confiar en tu propia hermana y el Avatar, entonces no tenemos nada más que decir. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a ir a responder a una llamada de la naturaleza. ¡Sola!- Con eso, salió corriendo hacia los bosques cercanos. Sokka se hundió en el suelo. Aang se le acercó con cautela.

-Lo siento, Sokka,- dijo Aang miserablemente. -Fue mi culpa. Yo le pedí que se quedara. -Pero sólo me abrazó y se quedó dormida, ¡lo juro!- Siguió un largo silencio, y Toph sintió que algo pasa entre los dos chicos.

-Siento que pasara esto,- se disculpó Sokka al fin.

-¿Alguien quiere una taza de té?- interrumpió Iroh jovialmente.

-El té no es la respuesta para todo, tío- le informó Zuko amargamente. No parecía una persona madrugadora tampoco.

-No, pero ayuda a menudo,- respondió Iroh amablemente. Sin dejarse intimidar por la falta de respuesta a su invitación, encendió el fuego y puso una tetera a hervir.

-¿Hay algo que pueda decir que no arruine las cosas?- se preguntó Sokka en voz alta. Toph no creía que estuviera hablando con ella, pero le contestó de todos modos.

-Probablemente no,- respondió con sencillez.

-Sabes, eres una gran ayuda.- Parecía muy abatido, y Toph sintió, por alguna oscura razón, que debía tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Mira, Katara tiene mal genio.

-No digas eso de mi hermana,- protestó Sokka. Toph sólo levantó las cejas y dirigió sus ojos sin vida en su dirección. Incluso Aang no había tratado de contradecir su evaluación. Finalmente, Sokka cedió. -Bueno, ella tiene un temperamento explosivo.

-Cuando se calme podrás hablar, y todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás,- le aseguró Toph.

-Toph tiene razón,- agregó Aang vacilante. -Han tenido peores desacuerdos antes y los han solucionado. Eso es lo que hacen las familias, ¿no?

-Sí, Aang, eso es lo que hacen las familias,- coincidió Sokka el tono de su voz cambió, y Toph creyó comprender lo que había estado sintiendo antes. Este montón de inadaptados era como una familia para ella. De hecho, se sentía más cómoda con ellos que con sus propios padres, ya que estas personas la aceptaron por lo que era en lugar de tratar de moldearla en algo que no era. Suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía que tendría que hacer frente a las Bei Fong algún día, pero hoy no era ese día.

-Entonces, ¿quién está haciendo el desayuno?- preguntó alegremente.

Fiel a la predicción de Toph, Katara volvió al campamento en una mejor disposición para la reconciliación, ella y su hermano se apartaron para resolver el problema. Aang se sintió aliviado. A pesar de su espectáculo anterior de optimismo, siempre le molestaba cuando había peleas. Sabía que tales disputas eran comunes entre los hermanos, pero como no tenía (por lo menos ninguno que él hubiera conocido) no tenía ningún conocimiento personal de ellos.

A Aang le resultaba difícil concentrarse en sus lecciones ese día, en previsión de la caminata que le había prometido a Katara. No es que fuera tan inusual para ellos tener tiempo a solas, pero el hecho de que habían quedado formalmente, parecía darle un tono diferente de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la noche, Sokka se resistió, olvidando o ignorando cualquier entendimiento al que él y Katara hubieran llegado esa misma mañana.

-¿Después de con lo que me desperté esta mañana, esperas que los deje ir solos al bosque?- farfulló. Katara entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos.

-¿Quieres una repetición de la reprimenda que recibiste antes?- respondió. Había más, pero a decir verdad, los pensamientos de Aang dieron un giro brusco y muy molesto al término "reprimenda", por lo que se perdió del resto de la conversación. Cuando regresó al presente, parecía que si iba a dar su paseo como estaba previsto, aunque no sin algunas quejas de Sokka.

Los bosques de hoja caduca eran muy bonitos, con la luz de la tarde que se filtraba a través de los árboles a medio crecer y aterrizaban en las floraciones de primavera del suelo del bosque. Sin embargo, no estaban ahí por el paisaje. Casi tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista, Aang besó a Katara profundamente.

-He estado queriendo hacer esto desde que nos interrumpió en la mañana,- le dijo.

-Yo, también,- admitió ella, besándolo de nuevo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó un poco más lejos a través de los árboles antes de entrar en lo realmente serio. Las manos de Aang recorrían la espalda de Katara, fiel a lo que él consideraba las áreas "adecuadas". Pensó que algo cubierto por su ropa interior estaba prohibido a menos que se le indique lo contrario. Katara llevó una de sus manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello y le acarició la cabeza. Parecía disfrutar de la sensación de la piel allí, y él no se quejaba.

Como si tuviera voluntad propia, la lengua de Aang salió disparada a lamer los labios de Katara. Esto le sorprendió tanto que se apartó.

-L-lo siento,- tartamudeó Aang sonrojado. -No sé de dónde salió eso.

-Simplemente me sorprendió,- dijo Katara tranquilizándolo, y dándole una mirada especulativa le dijo. -Tal vez deberías intentarlo de nuevo, ahora que estoy lista para ello,- sugirió tímidamente. Aang tragó saliva.

-Um, está bien.- Volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, un poco nervioso. Le pasó la lengua por la boca de nuevo, esta vez con la intención. Suavemente exploró el interior de sus labios, haciendo que Katara gimiera suavemente en respuesta. Tomando esto como una buena señal, Aang se envalentonó. Le pasó la lengua por los dientes, que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Katara abrió la boca un poco más, dándole una invitación que él aceptó. Investigó el interior de sus mejillas y detrás de los dientes, disfrutando de los nuevos sabores y sensaciones, ella hacia sonidos de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo Katara pronto demostró que no estaba contenta con ser simplemente receptor de estas atenciones. Frotó la lengua a lo largo de la de Aang unas cuantas veces antes de empujarla fuera de su boca para que pudiera probar la nueva técnica en él, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aang empezara a hacer algunos ruidos propios. Aang llevó una mano a la nuca de Katara, enredando sus dedos en su trenza.

Se separaron para respirar, y Katara hundió la cara en el cuello de Aang, plantando besos a lo largo mientras se movía hacia arriba. Aang se sentía como si su mente fuera rápidamente a perder el control de su cuerpo, y lo que era peor, a su mente ni siquiera le importaría hasta después.

-Tenemos que parar ahora,- dijo. Al menos, eso es lo que él habría dicho, si la boca de Katara no hubiera encontrado el lóbulo de su oreja en el momento exacto en que empezó a hablar, por lo que sonó más como "Tenee aaahhh".

-¿Mmmm?- murmuró Katara, metiendo brevemente la punta de su lengua al oído. -¿Qué fue eso?

Aang sentía que iba a explotar. Encontrarían trozos de él en todos los rincones del Reino Tierra. Su visión se había vuelto difusa, y tener un pensamiento coherente se había convertido en algo imposible de hacer, a pesar de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Durante unos segundos, que se sintieron como mucho más tiempo, un millón de años de instinto luchó con varios milenios de civilización, pero lo que finalmente inclinó la balanza fue el recuerdo de un hermano mayor airado y bien armado que les esperaba en el campamento.

-¡Alto!- se las arregló para chillar al final, utilizando la última gota de su fuerza de voluntad. -Por favor.

Katara inmediatamente se hiso hacia atrás, preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa? -exclamó, pero Aang había agotado su suministro disponible de palabras, por lo que sólo se separó de ella y le indicó con la mano que se pusiera a cierta distancia. Se volvió a apoyar contra un roble joven, presionando su frente contra él, tratando de controlar su respiración. Su deseo era tan intenso que realmente dolía, pero el dolor le estaba ayudando a centrar sus pensamientos un poco, esperaba que la corteza áspera contra su piel sería una conexión adicional a la tierra. Encontró que la idea de ser destripado por un boomerang hizo maravillas para aliviar la presión.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Katara preocupada. La respiración de Aang todavía era rápida y superficial.

-Es que... no quiero perder el control,- explicó cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, siendo tan delicado sobre el tema como le era posible.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Estado Avatar con esto?- le preguntó Katara, completamente perpleja. Aang giró la cabeza, permaneciendo en contacto con el árbol, y la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos. Cuando entendió lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Se dio la vuelta para que su espalda quedara recargada en el árbol, se deslizó por el tronco hasta el suelo del bosque, sin dejar de reír. La risa sirvió para distraerse un poco de su malestar, y comenzó a sentirse más normal.

-Esa no es la única manera que un hombre puede perder el control, ya sabes-, respondió enfáticamente. Katara se puso tan escarlata como nunca la había visto.

-Oh,- dijo en voz muy baja, sentándose también en el suelo. De alguna manera, esa sílaba lo decía todo. Comenzó a reírse de sí misma, también. -Um, lo siento

-Está bien,- dijo de forma automática. Después de reflexionar, se preguntó si estaba pidiendo disculpas por su mala interpretación o por ser tan increíblemente, increíblemente... está bien, no era una buena idea tener ese tipo de pensamientos en ese momento. -Todavía estoy intentando averiguar todo esto, también.

-Sí, lo sé. Supongo.

-Sólo... cuando te diga basta, basta, sin hacer preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien.- Katara hizo una pausa. -¿Hay que volver?

-Bueno, creo que he tenido suficiente de "recoger leña " por un día,- dijo Aang a modo de respuesta, utilizando la frase que se había convertido en un eufemismo para referirse a este tipo de actividad. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy un poco acalorada, pero lo superare,- sonrió a su vez. Katara se levantó, sacudió las hojas y la hierba de su ropa, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Uh, no puedes volver así,- informó Aang a Katara, mirándola críticamente. -Tu pelo está todo desordenado.

-¿En serio?- Levantó la mano y sintió que unos mechones se habían liberado de sus trenzas, dándole un aspecto como si hubiera estado... bueno, haciendo exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

-Déjame usar mi agua control,- dijo Aang, y lo usó para formar una especie de panel plano para que Katara pudiera ver.

-¡Caramba!- hizo una mueca a su reflejo. -¿Cuando sucedió eso?

-No tengo idea,- respondió con sinceridad. No recordaba lo que sus manos habían estado haciendo durante la última hora más o menos, antes de que le pusiera fin a las cosas. Aang continuó sosteniendo el espejo improvisado lo más quieto posible mientras Katara ponía su pelo en orden. Cuando terminó, caminaron de la mano de vuelta al campamento. Aang no pensaba que podía manejar más contacto que por un tiempo

-¡Hey, pies ligeros, Katara!- Toph los saludó aún antes de que estuvieran a la vista, por supuesto, ella habría percibido que se acercaban mucho antes que los demás. -¿Les fue bien?- Cuando Aang pudo verla, se percató que Toph estaba sonriendo, lo que le llevó a preguntarse, no por primera vez, que tan lejos podía "ver" las cosas.

-Nos fue bien,- respondió vagamente, tratando de mantener su rostro y su voz inocente.

-Muy agradable,- añadió Katara, sonando como si estuviera simplemente hablando del tiempo. Sokka dirigido una mirada escrutadora a Aang, pero el Avatar le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo, y sintió que había hecho exactamente lo que Sokka hubiera querido que hiciera dadas las circunstancias.

-Yo no quiero ni saber,- dijo Sokka al fin. -Me voy a la cama. Estaremos viajando mañana.- Desapareció en la tienda, y todos los demás de pronto estaban buscando sus propios sacos de dormir.

* * *

**Nota****de la autora:** ¿Qué tal estuvo la experimentación? La escena entre Aang y Katara fue inspirada en parte por una de Oklahoma, donde Curly y Laurey están besando, y Curly le dice "Eso es todo lo que un hombre puede hacer en público" y le da instrucciones para mantener su distancia. Yo, obviamente, llevó las cosas un poco más lejos.

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Un agradecimiento muuuy especial a **Katara 2323 y Klan**, por ser fieles lectoras de este gran fic y comentar en cada capítulo ;)

También muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	12. Al acercarse a la ciudad

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota****del autor:**No tenía la intención de escribir esta primera escena, pero el pelo de Zuko en la serie realmente comenzaba a molestarme, así que... sigan leyendo.

**Nota de la Traductora:** Este capítulo va dedicado a Katara 2323 por su cumple, que la pases super bien :D

** Al acercarse a la****ciudad**

A medida que el grupo se acercó a Ba Sing Se, los asentamientos humanos se hicieron más frecuentes, y los interminables arroyos de refugiados se condensaban como uno solo.

-¿De dónde viene toda esta gente?- exclamó Zuko un día mientras miraba desde la silla de Appa. Nadie dijo una palabra, pero todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Zuko se sonrojó, sintiéndose ridículo. –Ah sí. Lo siento,- murmuró. Viajar con el Avatar era tan surrealista que en realidad podía olvidar que había una guerra ahí fuera.

Todavía intentaban evitar los poblados tanto como les era posible por una serie de razones. En primer lugar, no querían trabaja demasiado borrando un rastro de donde estaba el Avatar, aunque volar en Appa podría ser indicio suficiente. En segundo lugar, el entrenamiento de fuego control sería prácticamente imposible en una ciudad del Reino Tierra. Por último, los recursos de estos pueblos y aldeas probablemente ya estaban tensos por las necesidades de los refugiados de paso. Aang no quería poner más presión sobre ellos para proveer para él y sus amigos también.

Una noche, que acababan de poner un campamento en la ladera de una colina empinada. Un río fluía al otro lado, suministrando agua al valle y a un grupo de aldeas. Zuko vio que Katara miraba con una expresión que había aprendido, a una edad más temprana a temer. Fueron las mismas miradas que le había estado dando, desde que recordaba, como si hubiera algo malo en él y que simplemente no podía esperar para arreglarlo.

-¿Qué?- le espetó a ella.

-Necesitas un corte de pelo-, respondió ella, pensativa, sin intimidarse. Empezó a rebuscar en uno de los paquetes. -Mis tijeras de costura deben de servir.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cabello? - preguntó con indignación.

-Está un poco largo, eso es todo. Quiero arreglarlo un poco.

-Déjame en paz. Es parte de mi disfraz.

-Si realmente quieres un disfraz, deberías dejarse crecer la barba,- bromeó ella a la ligera, sacando las tijeras y acercándose a él. Zuko miró hacia abajo.

-No puedo,- murmuró. Katara se detuvo, con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?- le preguntó.

-Oh, acaba de cortar el pelo ya,- dijo Zuko en lugar de responder. Ahora que pensaba en ello, las explosiones comenzaron a crecer en sus ojos, lo que no le hacia un peleador muy eficaz, en caso de necesidad. El pelo nunca había sido un problema cuando se lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo. Katara comenzó su trabajo, jalando un poco de agua de la corriente para mojarle la cabeza.

-Está bien, tengo mucha curiosidad,- se metió Sokka -Quiero decir, entiendo por qué Aang no puede dejarse crecer la barba.

-Todavía no,- interrumpió Aang alegremente.

-Pero ¿por qué no? No se ve como si fuera un rasgo de familia,- terminó Sokka, mientras indicaba el gran crecimiento facial de Iroh. Zuko apretó los dientes. No era una cosa horrible de admitir, pero no le gustaba que le recordaran su casa. Además, parecía tonto y vano ahora.

-Soy un maestro fuego,- espetó él. -He quemado mis bigotes tan pronto como comenzaron a crecer. No volverá a crecer, por lo que los únicos que saldrían serían nuevos, y no creo que sería un efecto agradable.

-No, supongo que no,- convino Katara, riendo un poco.

-Es una práctica común entre las casas nobles de la Nación del Fuego,- aclaró Iroh. -Se podría decir que comenzó a estar de moda cuando nos fuimos.

-Además, estaba exiliado,- añadió Zuko. -No quería lidiar con la molestia de afeitarme cuando estaba ocupado entrenando y tratando de encontrar al Avatar. Incluso me costaba descansar lo suficiente para comer o dormir, excepto cuando el tío me obligaba. Ciertamente nunca pensé que podría tener que ocultar mi identidad algún día.

-Bueno, si todo sale bien, puede que no lo tengas hacer por mucho tiempo,- respondió Katara en un tono más comprensivo. -Además, el desvanecimiento de la cicatriz es de gran ayuda para que te veas diferente.

-No está quedando demasiado corto, ¿verdad?- le inquietaba.

-Sólo lo estoy recortando para que no parezca tan desaliñado. No seas un bebé.

-Zuko tiene un punto,- reflexionó Toph. -¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedan ser reconocidos?- Sokka rió brevemente.

-No lo creo,- respondió.

-Ya no parecen exactamente de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego,- coincidió Aang.

-Si tú lo dices,- se encogió de hombros Toph. -Sé que no importa lo que llevaban puesto.

-No todo el mundo tiene tus dones,- Iroh le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. -Sin embargo, si se me permite traer a colación un punto delicado, ¿cómo están nuestras finanzas?

-Bueno, hemos sido, en su mayoría, viviendo de la tierra y la generosidad de la gente que quiere ayudar al Avatar,- respondió Katara como guardián del dinero del grupo. -Todavía tenemos casi la mitad del dinero que nos dieron desde el Polo Norte.

-¿Es suficiente para mantenernos a todos en una ciudad?- presionó Iroh.

-No lo sé,- admitió Katara. -No hemos pasado mucho tiempo en las ciudades.

-Eso nos lleva a otro punto,- dijo Sokka, pensativo. -¿Estamos pensando en alojarnos en la ciudad o el campo en algún lugar fuera de ella? No es como que podemos poner a Appa en una posada.

-No me mires a mí,- replicó Aang. -Nunca he estado en la capital del Reino Tierra.- Esto sorprendió a Katara lo suficiente para que hiciera una pausa en su corte y se volviera hacia él.

-¿En serio? ¿Creí que te habías estado en todo el mundo?,- bromeó.

-Bueno, la mayoría de él,- modificado Aang. –A los monjes no les gustaba Ba Sing Se.

-¿Por qué no?- Toph preguntó, Katara volvió su atención al pelo de Zuko.

-Bueno, los monjes me enseñaron que todos somos iguales. La única manera en que realmente nos diferenciamos es por nuestra habilidad para el Aire Control. Nada más importaba. En Ba Sing Se, todo el mundo está dividido por la clase, rango, y todo lo que el gobierno piensa que es importante.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas, tío?- finalmente contribuyó Zuko.

-Como ustedes saben, yo nunca he estado realmente en la ciudad,- respondió Iroh, acariciándose la barba. Sin embargo, pasé del muro exterior, y hay un gran espacio abierto entre los dos muros donde podríamos permanecer. Entre otras cosas, contiene los campos de cultivo que abastecen a la gran ciudad con la comida.

-¡Ya está!- Katara gorjeó, alejándose de Zuko mirándolo de manera crítica. Ve al río y echa un vistazo.- Así lo hizo y tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que era una mejora. Se pasó los dedos por los mechones acortados, los acomodó un poco, y luego regresó al grupo.

-Bueno, esto es lo que propongo,- ofreció Sokka tras pensarlo un momento. -Desde que nos estamos acercando, nos enfocamos en el vuelo hasta llegar a Ba Sing Se. Esperemos, vamos a llegar con suficiente luz natural que podamos echarle un vistazo desde arriba antes de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

-Eso nos ayudará a averiguar dónde están las cosas,- dijo Aang.

-Al igual que la universidad y el palacio del rey,- convino Katara.

-Sí, todos ustedes se divierten con eso,- intervino Toph con amargura. Las vistas desde el cielo no eran cosas que podía apreciar, y aún no era demasiado aficionada a volar.

-Parece que estamos de acuerdo, entonces,- comentó Zuko, evitando echarle una mirada sardónica a Toph.

-Alguien se acerca a la colina,- anunció Toph a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo la tierra. -Dos personas, creo.

-¿Qué nos puedes decir de ellos?- le preguntó Katara bruscamente.

-Están demasiado lejos para que les diga,- respondió Toph. Sokka se asomó cautelosamente por la colina.

-¡Es el Maestro Yu!- dijo. -Y ese chico del torneo de Tierra Control Rumble.

-¿No es la Roca?- Aang le preguntó, acercándose junto a Sokka para ver por sí mismo.

-Si se tratara de la roca, Sokka ya estaría en camino a adularlo,- resopló Katara.

-No, no,- le respondió Sokka a Aang, haciendo caso omiso de su hermana. –Es el que hablaba en medio de las rondas.

-¿Xin Fu?- dijo Toph. -¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí esos dos cabezas de piedra?

-Probablemente te buscan,- sugirió Zuko. -¿No dijiste que tus padres podrían enviar a alguien?

-Bueno, está claro que no me equivoqué,- resopló.

-Oh, no lo sé, - trató de apaciguarla Aang. –El maestro Yu es el mejor maestro tierra. No es tan bueno como tú.

-Basta de hablar,- decidió Katara. -Voy a averiguar lo que desean.- Con eso, ella saltó a la corriente, creando una especie de rampa de hielo para deslizarse hacia abajo. Aang y Sokka rápidamente corrieron hacia la cresta de la colina para ver, Sokka mascullaba

maldiciones en voz baja. Cuando Katara estaba a medio camino de los dos hombres, estos levantaron afiladas rocas en la trayectoria de la corriente. Aang respiró fuerte, pero Katara simplemente se deslizó a un lado. Ahora que tiene pocas dudas en cuanto a sus intenciones, rápidamente tiró tanta agua como pudo de la corriente, los separó en dos segmentos y golpeando a los Maestros Tierra con ellos. El más delgado, Yu, cayó al suelo, pero sólo temporalmente, Xin Fu perdió el equilibrio mientras Katara casi con negligencia devolvía el agua al cauce. Aun a sabiendas de lo que era capaz Katara, Aang sintió que su temperatura corporal aumentaba un par de grados con su demostración de poder.

-Amo a esa mujer,- suspiró.

-Sí, sí,- se quejó Sokka, golpeando al Avatar en la parte posterior de la cabeza para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra. -Cállate y pelea.- Aang obedeció, poniendo el viento en sus talones para acelerar su descenso. Toph no se quedó atrás, levantando la tierra a lo largo de su empuje. En honor a la verdad, no resultó ser una gran pelea.

Katara lanzó dagas de hielo en Xin Fu, lo que le obligó a defenderse mediante la creación de un escudo de piedra mientras Yu trató de recuperar el equilibrio. Aang le dio una palmada con agua y se quedó inmóvil al suelo, todavía en posición boca abajo. Toph se centró en Xin Fu, abriendo una grieta en sus pies. La cerró, pero esto lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Aang fuera capaz de llevar un chorro de aire alrededor de la cara que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, aterrizando finalmente en su parte trasera. Katara siguió el ejemplo de Aang y lo congeló. Cuando Sokka, Zuko y Iroh llegamos allí, todo había terminado

-¿Están ustedes siguiéndome?- exigió Toph beligerante.

-Tus padres nos pagan para llevarte a casa,- respondió el Maestro Yu después de una rápida mirada a su compañero.

-Nos dijeron que el Avatar te secuestró,- añadió Xin Fu, mirando rápidamente por todo el grupo y a los dos recién llegados que no reconocía.

-¿¡Qué!?- Katara chilló. -¡El Avatar no secuestra a la gente!- Aang puso una mano en su brazo, le envío de un pulso suave. El tema de su honor era un asunto relativamente menor en el gran esquema de las cosas. Katara se calmó, pero podía sentir su ebullición bajo la superficie y sabía que no tardaría mucho para que su temperamento estallara de nuevo. Además, Toph estaba furiosa por sus propias razones.

-Nadie puede retenerme en contra de mi voluntad,- bufó Toph con desprecio, que parecía más desdeñosa que enojada. -Ni siquiera el Avatar, y ciertamente ustedes dos tampoco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?- le preguntó Iroh.

-No queremos que nos siguán más,- añadió Zuko.

-Me gustaría enviarlos a casa con un mensaje para mis padres,- ofreció Toph. -Diles que voy a estar de vuelta cuando esté lista, y no lo voy a estar si van a tratar de mantenerme encerrada como una prisionera.- Los dos Maestros Tierra no respondieron.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que van a ir a casa?- Aang le preguntó. -No tenemos el tiempo para llevarlos aunque sea un tramo.

-Eso podría ayudar,- dijo Katara, apuntando hacia abajo de la colina. Un carro desatendido estaba en la base, tirado por dos caballos avestruz. Se destacaba entre el tráfico de refugiados, ya que estaba de espaldas a Ba Sing Se, lo que indica que debía haber sido el vehículo Xin Fu y el Maestro Yu había utilizado para seguirlos y en el que había estado planeando volver. Sokka se acariciaba la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Todavía tenemos un poco de cuerda, ¿no?,- preguntó, se volvió hacia Aang. -Aang, ¿te importaría ir por ella?- Aang asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo por la colina, regresando rápidamente con el artículo solicitado. Sokka tomó el rollo y comenzó a estirarla.

-Está bien, todo el mundo póngase alrededor de ellos,- ordenó. -Katara, cuando te diga, derrites el hielo. Zuko, me ayudas a atarlos. El resto de ustedes, estén atentos por si intentan dar batalla.- Todo fue sin problemas, Sokka y Zuko ataron las muñecas y los tobillos de los dos hombres. Como una medida adicional, fueron atados entre sí por los tobillos, también. -Ahora, Aang y Katara, pongan hielo sobre las cuerdas. El hielo se derretirá, dejando las cuerdas mojadas y resbaladizas, pero a medida que se sequen, van encogiéndose, lo que hará más difícil soltarse.

-Así que meterlos en su propio carro y enviarlos por su camino,- añadió Katara. -Eso nos debe dar un par de días por lo menos.

-¡Y es de esperar, que van a tener mucho tiempo para pensar dos veces antes de meterse con nosotros de nuevo!- exclamó Toph, tomando una postura agresiva y mirando a los hombres amenazadoramente.

-Ninguna cantidad de dinero vale la humillación,- murmuró Maestro Yu.

-Para que conste, yo te culpo,- replicó Xin Fu. Toph y Aang trabajaron juntos con la tierra y el aire para meterlos en el carrito. Entonces Katara usó un látigo de agua para hacer que los animales se movieran. Aang no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor mientras veía con simpatía el vehículo saltando por el camino, de vez en cuando desviándose bruscamente cuando los caballos avestruz trataran de evitar el tráfico que venía en dirección contraria. Los maestros tierra iban a sufrir el tiempo que los animales decidieran retrasarse o detenerse.

-Bueno, eso fue un buen entrenamiento de la mañana,- comentó Aang gratamente.

-Sobre Ba Sing Se- Toph se puso las manos en las caderas y ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

-Creo que has estado demasiado tiempo con Sokka,- declaró.

* * *

**Nota****de la autora:** La idea de que un maestro fuego se chamuscara el pelo facial de forma permanente vino a mí mente hace ya mucho tiempo. En parte es el resultado de que mi mamá me decía una vez que los nativos americanos hacían eso a sus hijos con agujas de pino ardiendo, por lo que los hombres eran lampiños (¡electrólisis antigua!). Además, en la segunda temporada, Zuko no puede molestarse en cortarse el pelo alguna vez (o incluso peinarse) después de un par de meses, ¿pero se afeita con regularidad? Por no mencionar el aspecto del disfraz completo.

**Nota de la autora: **Muchisimas gracias a Katara 2323 y Klan por leer y comentar. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D

A los lectores anónimos también gracias.

Saludos nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	13. Bienvenidos a Ban Si Se

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota de la autora****:**Este capítulo está dentro de un rango normal. No hemos visto mucho de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se en el show, así que estoy basándome en la universidad que fui.

**Bienvenidos a****Ba****Sing Se**

_Ya seen one crowded, polluted, stinking town, ya seen 'em all._

_-Freddie, __Chess_

Dos días después del encuentro con Xin Fu y el Maestro Yu, Aang guiaba Appa sobre Ba Sing Se, lo que permitía que todos echaran un buen vistazo.

-¡Es enorme!- exclamó Katara, mirando los círculos concéntricos que formaban la ciudad. -¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar algo allí?

-Bueno, el palacio debería ser bastante fácil de localizar.- respondió Sokka mientras trabajaba. Tenía una barra de carbón y una hoja de pergamino. -Va a ser el edificio más grande de la ciudad, probablemente cerca del centro.

-Los Jardines,- dijo Toph en breve. Todo el mundo miró sin comprender, y cuando nadie respondió, ella agregó. -Estoy pensando en la casa de mis padres. Ellos tienen un montón de tierra y jardines. En una ciudad llena de gente, las únicas personas que pueden permitirse el espacio para jardines en las casas son los ricos. Así que, busquen jardines, huertos, cosas así.

-Las áreas verdes,- dijo Aang, pensativo. Toph se encogió de hombros indiferente a la mención del color.

-¡No!- gritó Katara, señalando. -Eso debe ser.- Había una gran estructura rectangular rodeada por muros y edificios más pequeños. Tenía un par de patios dentro de un gran pedazo de tierra verde exterior. Sokka siguió su dedo e hizo algunas notas.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber lo cual es la universidad?- preguntó Aang mientras daba otra vuelta alrededor la ciudad.

-Probablemente será un conjunto de edificios que no parecen tener la misma arquitectura,- respondió Zuko.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido,- protestó Katara. -Si son parte del mismo complejo, ¿por qué no iban a ser parecidos?

-Lo que mi sobrino quiere decir es que las universidades suelen siempre comenzar como un solo edificio,- aclaró Iroh. -A medida que se suman más estudiantes y campos de estudio, hay que añadir más edificios. Sin embargo, los nuevos se construyen con los estilos arquitectónicos actuales, por lo que puede parecer no coinciden.

-¿Algo como eso?- sugirió Sokka, tomando su turno para señalar un lugar con esas características. Iroh se inclinó junto a él y confirmó que se veía como un lugar de aprendizaje para él. Katara siguió su mirada para ver un conjunto desordenado de estructuras, adecuándose a la descripción de Zuko. Cuatro edificios en el centro parecían ser similares en construcción, dispersados en un cuadrado con césped, una fuente entre ellos y senderos pavimentados que cruzan para facilitar el acceso. Otros edificios rodeaban a éstos, sin embargo, a distancias irregulares y a ángulos impares de la plaza principal lo que parecía expresar una variedad de estilos arquitectónicos.

Después de que Sokka hizo algunas notas más, Appa los llevó de regreso a la región entre las paredes exterior e interior. Encontraron a un granjero que estaba dispuesto a darle alojamiento en su granero a Appa y a Momo.

-Appa va a comer un montón,- se inquietó Aang. -Vamos a tener que traer un poco de heno o hierba para él.

-Vamos a cuidar de él,- le prometió Katara. -Estoy segura de que tenemos algunas cosas de valor que se pueden comerciar.- Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba para cerrarse protectora sobre el collar de su madre. Aang puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-No te preocupes, Katara,- dijo solemnemente. -Vendería mi equipo antes de dejar que pierdas tu collar de nuevo.- Katara lo miró a los ojos y sintió que iba a ahogarse por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes, es gracioso,- remarcó. –Ya no tiene mucha importancia. Supongo que me he dado cuenta de que no necesito un objeto físico para recordar que mi madre me amaba y que yo la amó.

-Aún así, es una reliquia de la familia,- insistió Aang. -Debe continuar la tradición. Ya sabes, pasarlo a nuestra primera hija.- El silencio que siguió a esta declaración era casi palpable, y Katara levantó las cejas. Aang se puso rojo brillante cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho.

-¿Dijo que...?- Toph dejó la pregunta flotando.

-Sí. Sí, lo hizo,- le confirmó Zuko a ella.

-Um...- Aang comenzó a alejarse, pero Sokka lo detuvo.

-Solo... no digas... otra palabra.,- Aconsejó firmemente. Aang asintió con la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Katara se preocupó de que su cuello fuera a salirse de la articulación.

- En realidad tu planeador personal no sería de ninguna utilidad para nadie más,- señaló

Zuko, en respuesta al comentario anterior. Aang lo miró con gratitud, aceptando el cambio de tema.

-Tú querías dárselo a tu padre,- señaló Aang. Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Un coleccionista de antigüedades podrían estar interesado,- agregó Iroh. -Sin embargo, esperemos que no lleguemos a eso.- Iroh atacó el pelo de Zuko con un peine, y se encaminaron a la ciudad poco antes del mediodía. Hubo una débil protesta en las puertas debido al hecho de que sólo Toph tenía un pasaporte, pero entre ella aprovechando su apellido y Aang que es el Avatar, se ganó la entrada, junto con las direcciones a un lugar donde podían obtener documentos adecuados .

Katara miró a su alrededor, asombrada por todo el ajetreo y el bullicio de la ciudad, la profusión de amplias calles y callejuelas estrechas, los edificios prácticamente apilados uno encima del otro. Se había quedado impresionada la primera vez que había visto a Omashu, pero esto fue en una categoría totalmente diferente. Incluso con las notas de Sokka, ¿cómo iban a encontrar algo ahí? No sólo eso, sino que seguramente les llevaría horas para recorrer la ciudad a pie. Aang le apretó la mano, y ella se dio cuenta de que se sentía aún más claustrofóbico que ella.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Sokka con asombro. Katara siguió su mirada a un vendedor ambulante de pie en una esquina cercana.

-¿Galletas de carne?- leyó Aang con duda, arrugando la nariz adorablemente. Sokka guardó el pergamino en su bolsa, caminando rápidamente hacia el vendedor y prácticamente obligando a los demás a seguir su estela. El carro del hombre era una especie estufa de carbón portátil con una parrilla plana en la parte superior. Sobre esta parrilla, se cocinaban porciones circulares de lo que parecía ser carne molida.

-Tengo que probar uno de esos,- declaró Sokka, tendiéndole la mano a Katara por un poco de dinero. Ella le dio lo suficiente para uno, pero cuando él le dio una expresión desesperada, suplicante, suspiró y puso más en su palma. Puesto que había un poco más de monedas, ella y Aang se fue a la panadería a comprar unos bollos y pan. Volvieron a donde estaba Sokka y distribuyeron los productos de la panadería con el resto del grupo.

-Se trata de mi propia invención,- el vendedor estaba diciendo. -Me di cuenta, a todos les gusta la carne y las galletas, ¿no? Así que, ¿por qué no combinar las dos?- Dio a Sokka sus dos galletas. Estaban envueltos en papel de arroz, pero uno escapó, y Sokka lo recuperó de mano en mano, casi dejando caer el otro en el proceso.

-¡Caliente, caliente!,- exclamó.

-Sí, no he trabajado bastante en esa parte todavía,- admitió el hombre.  
-Aquí, ponlo en esto,- se acercó Katara, abriendo uno de sus rollos de pan. Ella maniobró en ese rollo y le ofreció el otro a Sokka.

-Gracias,- dijo él, colocando las otras galletas de carne en un pan también. Dio un mordisco de la primera. Se volvió hacia el vendedor y murmuró algo, pero el hombre sólo parecía perplejo.

-Creo que él dijo: Eso está muy bien, eres brillante,- tradujo Katara acostumbrada a escuchar hablar a Sokka con la boca llena.

-¡Esa es una idea fabulosa, señorita!- el vendedor pensó especulativamente. -Creo que voy a hacer un arreglo con el panadero y empezar a ponerlos juntos. Voy a llamarlos bocadillos de galletas de carne.

-Eso es demasiado largo,- se quejó el hombre de las coles, que había instalado su carro cerca del hombre de las galletas de carne. Estaba de pie protectoramente delante de sus mercancías, como para defenderlos de cualquier evento peligroso que pudiera ocurrir en la presencia del Avatar. Hizo un gesto por encima de su cabeza, como si hiciera una señal. -Llámalos hamburguesa.

-Eso es ridículo,- objetó el hombre galleta de Carne. -¿Quién va a comer cualquier cosa llamada una hamburguesa?

-Y debería tener más ingredientes,- añadió el hombre col, haciendo caso omiso de su colega.

-Coles sería un buen comienzo.- Mientras los dos hombres discutían, Katara y los demás caminaban por la ciudad. Después de consumir su... lo que sea-que-se-vaya-a-llamar... en unas tres mordidas cada uno, Sokka volvió a estudiar sus notas, tratando de coincidir las observaciones aéreas con la vista desde el suelo. A pesar de que estaban claramente en una parte lamentable de la ciudad, Katara observó que las calles empedradas se mantenían perfectamente. Ella supuso que la ciudad tenía una gran cantidad de maestros tierra que podrían solucionar fácilmente, y a bajo costo, tales cosas.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos,- anunció Sokka. -Katara, Aang, y Toph, vayan al palacio para ver lo que se necesita para entrar a ver al rey. Sólo tienen que seguir este camino, les llevará directamente allí. El resto de nosotros va a utilizar el mapa para encontrar la universidad y ver qué podemos averiguar sobre el eclipse.

-¿Es una buena idea? argumentó Katara. -No tiene ningún sentido reunirse con el rey si no tenemos nada que decirle todavía.

-Supongo nosotros no seríamos capaces de hacerlo bien. Si pudieran, no sé, hacer una cita o algo, sabremos cuál es nuestro margen de tiempo. Creo que es más eficiente dividirnos haciendo varias cosas a la vez y aprovechar nuestro tiempo aquí.

-No lo sé, Sokka,- dudó Aang -Tal vez deberíamos obtener la documentación primero.

-Aang tiene razón,- coincidió Katara. -No tenemos idea de cuánto tiempo podría tomar.

-Oh, por supuesto, estás de acuerdo con él,- se quejó Sokka. -¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Katara tuvo que sonreír un poco ante esto. Era cierto que había concordado con casi todas las sugerencia que había hecho Aang desde que iniciaron este viaje. Sin embargo, cuando todo el mundo confabulaba contra él, Sokka se veía obligado a ceder.

Esto resultó ser una cosa muy buena, ya que pasar a través de la burocracia resultó llevar horas. Toph estaba cada vez más inquieta, ya que ella no tenía por qué estar allí excepto para quedarse con el grupo. Fue durante una de sus fases de espera del proceso (Katara había contado tres) que Toph y Sokka comenzaron a molestar a los demás.

-¿Por qué no puedo, simplemente, ir a caminar por los alrededores?- se quejó Toph.

-No es una buena idea para cualquiera de nosotros a estar deambulando solos,- respondió Sokka.

-Sobre todo yo, porque soy ciega, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?- Toph replicó, alzando el tono de su voz.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!- siseó Sokka. -Ninguno de nosotros conocemos este lugar, que es enorme, y no quiero perder a nadie.

-¿Crees que me voy a perder?

-Yo creo que ninguno de nosotros podría perderse. ¿Podrías bajar la voz?

-Está bien, cálmate,- Aang intentó traer la paz. -Todos estamos aburridos y frustrados, pero tenemos que pasar por esto.- Katara estaba agradecida por su intervención. Había estado a punto de involucrarse en la disputa, y su contribución no hubiera sido tan plácida como la de Aang. A medida que sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella, sabía que él había sentido exactamente eso, y le sonrió agradecida por impedirle perder la calma.

-¿Mushy?- una voz oficiosa gritó, interrumpiendo cualquier discusión.

-Es "Moo-shi",- corrigió Iroh, llegando a aceptar la firma junto a su pasaporte.

En el momento en que todos los detalles administrativos se habían puesto en orden, Sokka se quejaba de tener hambre de nuevo.

-Vamos a encontrar algo en el camino a la universidad,- dijo Zuko, rompiendo su largo silencio y finalmente traicionado por su propia impaciencia. -Vámonos.- Tomó a Sokka por el codo y lo arrastró en dirección a la derecha, Iroh detrás de ellos. Katara rápidamente le dio un poco de dinero a Iroh, para la comida y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara el trío mientras estuvieran separados.  
-Nos veremos en la puerta en tres horas,- les dijo Sokka por encima del hombro. Katara miró consternada el camino que debían seguir.

-¿Podemos siquiera llegar allí en ese tiempo?,- se preguntó desesperadamente. No se le había escapado la indirecta de Sokka que estar cerca del comerciante de galletas de carne alrededor de la cena.

-Hay un tren,- se encogió de hombros Toph con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo?- Katara comenzó antes de recordar los sentidos especiales de Toph. La ciudad entera estaba hecha de piedra, y era probable que Toph pudiera identificar las cosas a una distancia considerable. Sonrió al pensar en lo infundado que había sido el temor de Sokka. -Adelante, entonces.

* * *

**Nota****de la autora:** Las galletas de carne es contribución de mi marido (que les dije me casé con Sokka), pero la parte del hombre de las coles es mío, un poco de guiño a Mormon Maiden. En cuanto a la burocracia, pensé en mis experiencias en la renovación de mi licencia de conducir, así como inyectar un poco de lo que vimos en el episodio del taladro.

**Nota de la Traductora: **Muchas gracias a Helenil, Katara 2323, Nefertari Queen y Klan por comentar.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye.


	14. Dod Misiones

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota del autor:** Las galletas de carne fueron un gran éxito, así que le dije a mí marido, y él está trabajando en un seguimiento. Un par de personas me comentaron que Katara debería haber dicho algo al comentario de la primera hija de Aang, pero pensé que se quedaría muda en ese tipo de situaciones. La ceja levantada era una especie de decir: "¿quieres decir eso?" y dándole la oportunidad de volver atrás. Luego, cuando se presentó la vergüenza obvia (por no hablar de Sokka smack-down), me pareció más amable para dejar que mentir. Quiero decir, ¿qué iba a decir? "Buen punto," suena como que lo está tomando demasiado casual, aunque ello implicaría que ella ya había tenido pensamientos similares. Por otro lado, "¿Estás loco?" o "Eso sería un poco más adelante, ¿no es así?" no suena como Katara. Estoy dispuesta a volver y editarlo si tiene alguna sugerencia, pero nada se sentía bien para mí.

**Dos Misiones**

-¿Estás seguro de que habrá comida cerca de la universidad?- le preguntó Sokka dubitativo a Iroh.

-Por supuesto. Las universidades están llenas de jóvenes, y los jóvenes necesitan comer. Con frecuencia.

-Yo no creo que haya visto algún "joven" comer tanto como tú,- se quejó amargamente Zuko. -Excepto tal vez él,- dijo sacudiendo el pulgar hacia Sokka.

-No hay nada malo en que un hombre goce de uno de los placeres simples de la vida,- observó Iroh con calma, volviendo la cabeza para seguir el movimiento de una mujer atractiva que pasó a su lado. -Por supuesto, la comida de ninguna manera es el único.

-¿Vas a mantener los ojos en su cabeza, tío?- Zuko siseó. -Estás llamando la atención sobre nosotros.

-Eso es lo que espero,- respondió Iroh con un brillo en sus ojos. Sokka se echó a reír, para gran consternación de Zuko.

-Como un "hombre viejo y sabio", ¿no se supone que debes estar más allá de todo eso?- Zuko intentó otra táctica.

-Podría tener un alto nieve, pero eso no quiere decir que no hay fuego en el horno,- bromeó Iroh con un guiño. Zuko suspiró, recordando toda la aventura que implica junio En verdad, tenía pocas esperanzas de reformar su tío en esta etapa.

-Eso es bueno,- reflexionó Sokka. -Voy a tener que recordar eso.

-Ni siquiera quiero llegar,- replicó Zuko.

-Me preocupas, sobrino. Eres un hombre joven, después de todo. No hay nada malo en actuar así de vez en cuando.

Zuko se limitó a gruñir, preguntándose qué tendría que hacer para salir de esta conversación increíblemente incómoda. Sus primeras interacciones con el sexo opuesto no había sido, en general, positiva. Su madre lo había abandonado (o al menos eso era lo que parecía), y Azula y sus amigas eran muy molestas, insufribles. Por otro lado, Zuko no era un completo inocente. Sabía perfectamente cómo su antigua tripulación se divertía en las ocasiones en que se les concede permiso en tierra. Aunque Iroh no había mostrado ninguna inclinación de esconderle a Zuko tales cosas, hubiera sido imposible no darse cuenta de que esas mujeres desempeñan su oficio en los muelles.

La verdad era que Zuko no lo entendía. De vez en cuando, se preguntaba si había algo malo en él. Afortunadamente, fue Sokka quien cambió de tema.

¡Oh, hombre! -exclamó mientras revisaba sus notas sobre la ubicación de la universidad. -Vamos a tardar una eternidad en llegar allí.

-Creo que tengo una idea para llegar allí más rápido,- ofreció Iroh. Salió a la calle y saludó. Un pequeño carro tirado por un caballo-avestruz se detuvo junto a ellos. Era un poco pequeño y estaban apretados. – A la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, por favor.

El conductor les guió por las calles sinuosas. Tuvieron que pasar por algunas paredes en el camino, y en cada uno les pidieron que presentaran su pasaporte. Zuko no podía resistirse a una expresión petulante hacia Sokka en eso. Aang y los demás habían tenido razón sobre la necesidad del papeleo oficial para moverse por la ciudad, y Sokka se había equivocado.

Mirando a su alrededor a medida que viajaban, Zuko notó que la mayoría de los hombres de la ciudad parecía llevar el pelo en una cola larga por sus espaldas. Eso ciertamente identificaba a Zuko y sus compañeros como personas de fuera, pero Zuko esperaba que pasaran por refugiados. Por fin, llegaron a la universidad, y Iroh pagó al conductor. Sokka se estremeció ante la cantidad.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de hacer eso muy a menudo,- señaló. -Está bien, estamos aquí. ¿Dónde está la comida?

Estando así Sokka era poco probable que se concentrará en otra cosa hasta que le dieron de comer, le encontraron un lugar en el que podría conseguir un par de rollos de huevo, bocadillos de cangrejo, y toneladas carne, puestos en una bolsa para que pudiera caminar y comer al mismo tiempo. Se paseaban por el campus, tratando de determinar qué edificio sería el más probable para averiguar sobre el sol y las estrellas. Por último, se dirigieron al edificio de la administración principal y pidieron informaron les dijeron que fueran con el profesor Mun Ta, jefe de la Astronomía. Siguieron las indicaciones hacia el lugar correcto.

El departamento de astronomía se encontraba en uno de los edificios más nuevos, una estructura de tres pisos con un techo plano. Había un montón de ventanas en el piso superior, y toldos como terrazas sombreando la primera y segunda planta. Otras ciencias se encontraban en el interior también. Caminaron a la tercera planta y se encontraron con la oficina del profesor Mun Ta. Sokka llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- dijo una voz ronca desde el otro lado. Sokka abrió la puerta para revelar a un hombre pequeño, enjuto con el pelo blanco ralo sentado detrás de un escritorio enorme, enmarcado por la luz que entra por la ventana a sus espaldas. Llevaba diminutas gafas de media luna encaramadas en la nariz. Esparcidos sobre el escritorio estaban varias cartas que mostraban las estrellas y las fases de la luna, junto con un ábaco y varios implementos con los que Zuko no estaba familiarizado.

¿Um, el profesor Mun Ta?- Sokka tomó la delantera. -Mi nombre es Sokka, y ellos son Iroh y Zuko. Esperábamos que usted nos puede ayudar con alguna información sobre eclipses.

-¿Lunar o Solar? dijo el profesor en breve.

-Solar.

- _total_ de sol,- añadió Iroh. Mun Ta se reclinó en su silla, mirándolos de forma penetrante por encima de sus gafas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber acerca de ellos?

-Bueno, ¿con qué frecuencia ocurren?- Sokka le preguntó, retomando el hilo.

-Hay una cad años, pero no en todas partes.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno, para un eclipse solar que se produzca, la Luna debe estar en su nueva etapa y pasar directamente frente al sol,- explicó Mun Ta, sin dudar en su modo de dar una conferencia. Tomó algunos elementos de su escritorio para ilustrar, alineándolos. -El mundo es redondo, por lo que la perspectiva de cada ubicación no es la misma. Si, y en qué medida se puede ver el sol depende de dónde se encuentra y en qué estación estamos.

Sokka intercambió una mirada con los otros dos hombres. Zuko podía apreciar su dificultad. ¿Cómo iban a preguntar específicamente acerca de un eclipse sobre la Nación del Fuego sin correr el riesgo de revelar su plan? Ba Sing Se podría ser la ciudad más segura del Reino de la Tierra, pero el secreto era esencial para su estrategia para tener alguna posibilidad de éxito.

-¿Tiene un mapa del mundo?- le preguntó Sokka.

-Por supuesto.- El profesor revolvió sus papeles y cajones por un tiempo antes de encontrarlo.

-¿Cerca de qué área suele cubrir un eclipse?- dijo Sokka mientras pensaba en el mapa. Mun Ta mostró una gran parte del Reino Tierra. Sokka asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Está bien,- comenzó señalando el medio del océano que separaba la parte oriental del Reino de la Tierra de la Nación del Fuego. -Suponga que usted estuviera en un barco en algún lugar de esta zona. ¿Puede decirnos cuando será el próximo eclipse solar total visible a partir de ahí?

El profesor Mun Ta estudiaba la ubicación en el mapa a través de una pila de documentos.

-Va a tomar algún tiempo calcularlo,- reflexionó. -Pero sí, creo que puedo predecir eso. ¿Pueden regresar en una semana?

-Claro, no hay problema,- le aseguró Sokka, comenzando a retirarse y hacer gestos a los demás para que lo siguieran. Al salir, sin embargo, a Zuko se le ocurrió una pregunta, que podría ser muy importante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura un eclipse?- dijo, volviéndose hacia atrás.

-¿Eh?- Mun Ta ya había comenzado su trabajo y tuvo que volver su atención a sus visitantes. -Oh, alrededor de cinco minutos.- Sokka se mordió el labio mientras Zuko cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Sabía lo que todos estaban pensando. Eso no le iba a dar mucho tiempo a Aang.

Toph llevó a Aang y Katara sin esfuerzo a una plataforma elevada, donde abordaron el tren. Resultó ser una buena idea la de Aang al haber insistido en que todos obtuvieran sus pasaportes, porque se los pidieron para poder abordar. Sorprendentemente, no el viaje no les costó nada. Aang suponía que se debía a los impuestos pagados por los ciudadanos para su mantenimiento y a que eran movidos por maestros tierra. Observó con fascinación como avanzaban por la ciudad debajo de ellos. En realidad podía seguir la progresión de los barrios de los más pobres a los más ricos. Aang se preguntaba cómo la gente podía vivir tan juntos. Sólo había estado aquí un par de horas, y ya moría de ganas de volar a los cielos.

-¿Cuál es el problema con Sokka?- Toph se quejaba. -¿Por qué tiene que tratarme como... como a una niña?

-No puede ser de mucha ayuda,- suspiró Katara, -pero en realidad es la forma en que muestra que le importas.

-Oh. ¿No te molesta?

-En los primeros doce años más o menos, te acostumbras a él,- se rió Katara.

En privado, Aang también tenía la esperanza de que Sokka se aligerara con ellos pronto. Tenía que ir a solas a conseguir un regalo para Katara. Le había dicho que podía hacerlo mejor que ese collar de hilo de pescar, y tenía la intención de seguir adelante con eso. Sin duda, una ciudad tan grande como ésta tendría un montón de opciones para ofrecer. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que tenía que ser algo muy especial.

El tren se detuvo a la vista del palacio. Y fue aún más impresionante de cerca de lo que había sido desde el aire. Aang puso una mano en la pared gruesa que limita una gran escalera de piedra que conduce a la entrada principal. Podía sentir la edad de la piedra y casi pensó que podía sentir al maestro tierra que le había dado forma y lo puso ahí.

-Está hablando contigo, ¿no es así?- le preguntó Toph en voz baja dándole un codazo.

-¿Eh?- le contestó un poco asustado.

-La piedra. Está hablando contigo.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Crees qué es así?

-Sí. Una gran cantidad de Maestros Tierra pueden escuchar a la tierra y como lo eres ahora.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Significa eso que soy un maestro tierra ahora?

-No del todo. Sin embargo, estás definitivamente cada vez más cerca.

-¡Es un gran paso, Aang!- intervino Katara.

-Todavía estás vacilante con las cosas grandes,- fue la evaluación de Toph. -Pero siempre has sido muy rápido con las técnicas más detalladas y controladas.

Aang se sorprendió, por lo que fue, probablemente, el mayor elogio que Toph le había ofrecido. Se había acostumbrado a su estilo de enseñanza brusco y negativo en su mayoría. Si quería aliento y afirmación, siempre podía ir con Katara. Katara lo llevó de la mano.

-¿Qué te dice?,- le preguntó con curiosidad. Aang cerró los ojos y dejó que su conciencia se hundiera en la piedra. Vio una cueva donde la roca había estado, observando la progresión de eras durante tanto tiempo que era vertiginoso.

-El tiempo no tiene sentido,- tradujo. -Los seres humanos tienen una vida corta, por lo que separar y clasificar el tiempo en segmentos, pero en realidad es todo una corriente continua, como un río.- Sintió que los choques cuando la roca fue formada y añadida a otras para hacer la escalera. Vio una procesión interminable de gente pasar, al oír murmullos en voz baja de conversaciones brevemente antes de ser trasladado a otra época. -Esta piedra ha visto mucho.- Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Toph asintiendo solemnemente y Katara lo miraba con admiración.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Toph. -¿Sólo tenemos que ir y llamar a la puerta?

-Lo dudo,- respondió Katara. -Estoy bastante seguro de que los guardias están allí por una razón.- Aang le siguió la mirada de los dos hombres que estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, a ambos lados de las puertas dobles gigantes. Appa probablemente podría caber a través de ese portal, con todo el grupo montado en su espalda.

Aang no era un experto en estas cosas, pero supuso que la función de los guardias era meramente decorativa. Sus uniformes, verde y oro, parecían demasiado perfectos para ser aptos para la lucha, aunque ambos tenían el porte y la expresión graves del un soldado profesional.

-Creo que deberíamos de preguntar,- se encogió de hombros Aang, subiendo las escaleras. Las chicas le siguieron. -Disculpe, pero ¿cómo podemos llegar a ver al rey?

-¿Quién lo pregunta?- desafió uno de los guardias, al parecer, el más viejo de los dos.

-Soy Aang, el Avatar,- explicó. -Y estos son mis amigas, Katara y Toph.- No estaba seguro de que sería prudente revelar su relación con Katara a completos desconocidos, aunque suponía que debían de estar del mismo lado. Ya había hablado con ella, y había accedido a quitarle importancia, por lo menos al principio.

Francamente, es probable que no importara cómo presentara a las niñas, porque los guardias se sorprendieron ante la palabra "Avatar". Tenían toda su atención, pero Aang dudaba de que hubieran escuchado algo después de eso.

-¿_Tú eres_ el Avatar?- el más joven preguntó, haciéndolo sonar casi como una acusación, al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo al muchacho.

-Um, bueno, sí.- Aang se frotó la nuca nerviosamente. Esa noticia había sido recibida de muchas maneras diferentes a lo largo de los últimos meses, y no tenía ni idea de cuál reacción iba a ser ahora. Los guardias no hablaron nada más, pero abrieron las puertas al unísono.

-Avatar Aang y sus compañeras,- anunció el guardia más viejo en voz alta. Aang tragó saliva y avanzó hasta el centro de la puerta. Dentro había una antesala de tamaño mediano con un par de mesas en el mismo. Pilares de mármol sostenían el techo. Y puertas a cada lado de la habitación, y una abertura dirigida hacia delante a un pasillo con más puertas a lo largo de ella. Las cabezas se asomaban con curiosidad por todas las puertas, por lo que Aang se sentía extremadamente tímido. Sintió que la sangre en su cara mientras levantaba una mano y movía los dedos en un tímido saludo. Katara colocó sus manos firmemente sobre los hombros, para proporcionarle seguridad con su presencia, así como un pequeño empujoncito hacia adelante. Aang recordaba que los guardias estaban todavía en las pesadas puertas y obedeció la insistencia de Katara, entrando en la habitación seguido de las dos niñas. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, como un mal presagio, Aang tenía sentimientos simultáneos de claustrofobia y de sentirse desnudó delante de toda esa gente.

-Queremos encontrar la manera de obtener una audiencia con el Rey de la Tierra, Katara saltó al rescate de Aang, aunque él sabía que ella estaba trabajando muy duro para no parecer intimidada. Una mujer de aspecto oficioso con un vestido modesto y sobrio de se adelantó. Su pelo color gris estaba tan firmemente recogido en un moño detrás de la cabeza que parecía doloroso. Se volvió lentamente por la habitación, mirando a todos a su vez, haciéndolos que volvieran, avergonzados, a sus puestos de trabajo. Aang estaba impresionado por eso y por la comodidad obvia de la mujer con ser intimidante. Al ser el Avatar podía intimidar a la gente, pero Aang dudaba que alguna vez se acostumbraría a eso.

-Yo soy la secretaria personal del rey, Shin Xi,- la mujer se identificó. -¿Cuál es su asunto?

-¿Qué hay de salvar al mundo?- bromeó Toph con indiferencia. Shin Xi no pareció ni impresionada ni divertida por esta declaración y dirigió una de sus miradas duras a Toph, aunque era, por supuesto, totalmente desaprovechado en la chica ciega.

-Ella no está exagerando,- dijo Aang cuando encontró su voz. Estaba molesto y avergonzado cuando se quebró por primera vez en días, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar ningún signo externo.

_Nervioso o excitado,_ pensó con tristeza.

-Se trata de... estrategia de batalla,- dijo Katara evasivamente. Shin Xi volvió su mirada de basilisco hacia la maestra agua.

-El rey de la tierra no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de las operaciones del día a día de la guerra,- les aconsejó fríamente.

-Entonces, ¿quién lo hace?- Toph intervino con su franqueza habitual.

-Sus generales, por supuesto.

-Mire, creo que podríamos saber una manera de poner fin a esta guerra, de forma rápida y decisiva,- Katara trató de recuperar el control de la conversación. -Sólo nos señalan la dirección que debemos ir, o nos hace una cita o algo así.- Su tono confiado, hizo juego admirablemente con la de la secretaria y pareció sorprender a la mujer mayor. Shin Xi medio a Katara con sus ojos, y la joven miró a los ojos sin pestañear, para su crédito.

-Creo que al rey _le_ gustaría conocerte,- dijo la secretaria poniendo en su última expresión, cierto respeto a regañadientes por la compostura de Katara. -Vamos a ver lo que puedo hacer.- La mujer miró a través de un libro de bambú que parecía ser una especie de calendario. Aang miró a Katara con admiración, y sus ojos se encontraron.

"_Te amo",_ trató de transmitirle a través de su mirada. No estaba seguro de si ella lo entendió completamente o no, pero ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

**Nota de la autora:** Pensé realmente en incluir un observatorio en la universidad. Hemos visto a Zuko utilizar un telescopio, por lo que se han inventado, pero la Nación del Fuego es la nación con la tecnología más avanzada, así que no estoy segura de que el Reino Tierra los tuviera, y estoy bastante segura de que no sería lo suficientemente grande como para construir un espacio alrededor del mismo. Estoy usando la información real para los eclipses solares, a pesar de que en la serie lo hacen que suene como si fueran un montón más raro y posiblemente duraran más. ¿Qué le dice a Aang la roca es similar a lo que aprende de la ciénaga magia y el gurú, pero algunos de los términos que utiliza es también de la Misión Árbol de la Vida en David Eddings los malloreanos .

**Nota de la traductora:** Siento la demora de este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a Katara 2323 por leer y comentar. Y a todos los lectores anónimos también :D


	15. Reuniones

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

Nota del autor: Parece que hay un poco de confusión, así que permítanme decir una vez más que no hay Dai Li en mi mundo. Eso significa que Long Feng no es responsable de nada, y yo ni siquiera sé si va a aparecer. Además, mi rey de la tierra será totalmente diferente al de la serie. Tuve la idea de esta historia mucho antes de que se reunieran con él en la serie, así que estoy utilizando la versión de mi imaginación. En otras palabras, no va a ser un idiota inútil, y la ciudad se maneja un poco diferente. Gracias a MyOtherName por corregir el grave error formulado por el autor en el último capítulo. Estoy haciéndolo parte de la historia aquí. Pido disculpas a Sokka para tener que ser el que cometa el error.

Sokka: Sí, es mejor pedir disculpas. Yo nunca habría arruinar algo por el estilo.

Autor: Claro, ¿cómo si _nunca_ hubieras hablado antes de pensar?

Sokka: Bueno...

Autor: Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Ahora toma tu lugar. Tú comienzas este capítulo.

**Reuniones**

You don't have to know how to read or write. When you're out with a feller in the pale moonlight. You don't have to look in a book to find. What he thinks of the moon and what is on his mind

-Annie Oakley, Annie, Get Your Gun

-¿Soy el único que piensa que ese chico no sale mucho?- les preguntó Sokka a los otros dos al salir del campus de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se.

-Esperemos que no,- replicó Zuko. -Acabas de dar nuestros verdaderos nombres, de nuevo, allí.

-¿Lo hice?- Sokka revisó la conversación en su cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que la acusación de Zuko era correcta. -¡Oh, hombre, yo lo hice! Lo siento. Supongo que no estaba pensando.

-Obviamente.

-Dudo que recuerde,- añadió Iroh en tono tranquilizador. -Tan pronto como se le presenta un problema a resolver, no parecen preocuparse por nada más.

-Todavía lo siento,- se disculpó de nuevo Sokka. -Voy a tener más cuidado.- Mientras había estado caminando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el tren cruzó la ciudad en vías elevadas por encima de ellos. Estaba a punto de señalar esto y sugerir que trataran de tomar uno para regresar de nuevo al anillo exterior cuando algo pareció captar la atención de Zuko, Sokka se volvió hacia él para ver de qué se trataba.

-No puede ser,- murmuró Zuko y se fue a una esquina. Sokka parpadeó y volteo hacia Iroh, viendo su propia confusión reflejada en el rostro del anciano. Se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo y caminaron siguiendo a Zuko. Se adentraron en un callejón al tiempo para ver a Zuko agarrar el codo de una mujer joven. Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin aliento, guardaron silencio mientras los dos se miraban el uno al otro.

-¿Ella es...?- Sokka miró con incredulidad a la chica.

-Song,- confirmó Iroh alegremente. -Creo que puede ser que necesite algo de ayuda.- Antes de que Sokka pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, Iroh se dirigía a la joven pareja, dejando a Sokka atrás.

-Song ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!,- le dijo Iroh jovialmente a la sorprendida muchacha, dándole una reverencia cortés. -¿Esto quiere decir que tu madre está en la ciudad?

-S-sí,- balbuceó, recordando a sí misma e inclinándose un poco también. -Una prima se acaba de mudar aquí, y estamos de visita. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Asuntos del Avatar,- respondió Sokka sin problemas. -Me temo que no puedo hablar de ello. ¿Entiendes?

-Por supuesto,- asintió Song.

-Estamos planeando estar en Ba Sing Se cerca de una semana,- intervino Iroh de nuevo. -Tal vez tú y mi sobrino debería pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Ponerse al día, y esas cosas.

"_Sí, eso fue sutil",-_ pensó Sokka divertido.

-Tío,- murmuró Zuko en un tono avergonzado, y sonrojado. Era un efecto extraño, ya que el rubor no tocó la cicatriz que Katara le había aclarado.

-Me gustaría eso,- respondió Song en voz baja, bajando los ojos y sonrojándose también. Zuko parecía sinceramente sorprendido por esto.

-¿En serio?- La palabra pareció deslizarse fuera de la boca de Zuko sin que él se diera cuenta, Sokka tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. Después de todo, él había estado en situaciones similares. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, nunca había imaginado a Zuko así. Song se limitó a asentir de nuevo.

-Desafortunadamente, tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestros amigos pronto,- dijo Sokka. -¿Qué tal mañana?

-Mañana estaría bien,- coincidió Song. Iroh y Sokka se apartaron a una distancia corta para que los otros dos ajustar los detalles de entre ellos. Zuko se unió a ellos después de un par de minutos, mirando a ambos.

-No necesitaba ninguna ayuda,- recalcó. Sin embargo, Sokka notó que su tono no tenía la hosquedad habitual.

-Todos necesitamos un pequeño empujón de vez en cuando,- replicó Iroh. -No es nada para que te avergüences.

Mientras tanto, Sokka volvió su atención a las vías elevadas y señaló unas escaleras que parecían llevar a una estación.

-¿Por qué no intentamos tomar ese tren para llegar a la pared exterior?- sugirió, y los otros accedieron.

Su asunto en el palacio lo hicieron con bastante rapidez, Katara, Aang y Toph, se encontraron con un poco de tiempo libre, que utilizaron para ir a tiendas, restaurantes y otras atracciones del anillo superior. Katara trató de familiarizarse con el lugar, donde estaban las cosas para que pudieran encontrar el camino de vuelta por si tenía que regresar sola.

-Hey chicos, miren eso,- señaló un cartel que estaba en la pared. Como sabía Toph no podía verlo, Katara lo describió para su beneficio. -Van a hacer una gran celebración del solsticio de la próxima semana.

-Genial, una gran fiesta de cumpleaños sólo para mí,- bromeó Aang, Katara se acercó al cartel.

-Yo no entiendo por qué todo el mundo parece tan entendido de la astronomía de repente,- se quejó Toph.

-El solsticio de verano es el día más largo del año,- explicó Katara. –Es parecido en casa, excepto que para nosotros, el día más largo era el solsticio de invierno. Las temporadas se invierten en el Polo Sur.- Toph se encogió de hombros.

No me importa si es de día o de noche,- señaló. -Los días son más calientes, por lo general.

-El solsticio es también el comienzo oficial del verano,- agregó Aang con un suspiro. Katara sabía lo que estaba pensando. El cometa Sozin llegaría al final del verano, por lo que el cumpleaños de Aang era un signo de que su tiempo estaba empezando a agotarse. Ella le apretó el hombro.

-Tal vez podamos estar en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la fiesta,- Katara cambio de tema a cosas más agradables.

-No estoy realmente interesada, pero vayan ustedes,- Toph comenzó a alejarse, agitando una mano negligente por encima del hombro.

-Hay un torneo de Tierra Control,- mencionó Aang tratando de engatusarla. Toph se detuvo, dio media vuelta y volvió a unirse a ellos, tocando su mejilla, pensativa.

-Bueno, puede ser divertido limpiar el suelo con algunos maestros tierra de las grandes ciudades,- comentó. -Está bien, estoy dentro Debes entrar también, pies ligeros.

-¡¿Yo?!- Aang sonaba como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. -¿Por qué yo?-

-¿Por qué no? Piense en ello como una experiencia de aprendizaje. Esto le daría la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades contra las personas con técnicas diferentes a las mías. Además, va a ver como tu maestro se compara con otros maestros tierra.

-No lo sé,- Katara comenzó a objetar. No sólo estaba un poco preocupado por su seguridad, ella había esperado pasar la mayor parte del día sola con Aang.

-¿Qué te pasa, Katara?- le reprendió Toph. -No me diga dudas de que está listo para este tipo de cosas.

-Por supuesto que no,- respondió Katara automáticamente, recitando mentalmente algunas maldiciones cuando se dio cuenta de que Toph la había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Ella suspiró con resignación. -Todo depende de ti, Aang.

-Lo haré,- decidió. -Por supuesto, eso significa que podría enfrentarte de nuevo.

-Siempre y cuando no uses Aire Control, estoy bien con eso,- comentó Toph con confianza.

-¡Oye, tú eras la que quería pelear! ¡Yo ni siquiera conozco a algún maestro tierra!

-No puedes hacer agua control o fuego control.

-Estoy bastante segura de que te podrían descalificar,- intervino Katara.

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo,- dijo Aang. -Tierra Control solamente, palabra de honor de Avatar.

-Vamos a regresar,- sugirió Katara. Volvieron en el tren a la pared exterior. Estaban mirando alrededor de la plataforma para orientarse cuando Katara vio a Sokka, Zuko y Iroh bajar de otro tren. Saludó con la mano para llamar su atención, el grupo se reunió y de nuevo descendieron a la calle.

-Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias,- informó Sokka a su hermana.

-Y más buenas noticias,- agregó Iroh.

-Tenemos buenas noticias y mejores noticias,- les dijo Katara.

-Vamos a volver a la granja y comparar notas,- pidió Aang. -Quiero ver cómo están Appa y Momo.- Pasaron por donde estaba el hombre de las galletas de carne, que estaba haciendo un negocio en auge. Sokka, naturalmente, ya se dirigía en esa dirección.

-Primero la comida,- insistió sobre su hombro. El hombre de las galletas de carne los vio e hizo un gesto a todos otra vez. Katara señaló que había cambiado su anuncio "hamburguesas", el hombre de las coles había ganado ese argumento en particular.

-Señorita,- la llamo el hombre. -¡Esa idea que tuviste fue genial! Basta con mirar cuántos clientes que tengo, tú y tus amigos pueden tener tantas hamburguesas como quieras. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle.

Sokka tenía una expresión absolutamente beatífica en su rostro y miró como si fuera a desmayarse de alegría. Katara entornó los ojos.

-Está bien, todo el que quiera uno, vaya por delante,- ofreció ella, abriendo el camino a la línea. Todo el mundo aceptó un sándwich excepto Aang.

-Yo no como carne,- explicó al vendedor. El hombre galletas de carne frunció el ceño pensando, luego se iluminó.

-¿Comes queso?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí.

El hombre rápidamente untó un pan con mantequilla, puso una hoja de col, una rodaja de tomate y una rebanada gruesa de queso encima. Al parecer, él también había hecho arreglos con algunos otros hombres de comercios en el distrito.

-Una hamburguesa vegetariana,- dijo con orgullo, mientras se la ofrecía a Aang. -Quiero saber lo que piensas.- Aang se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco.

-No está mal,- dijo después de tragar. -En realidad, es bastante buena. Gracias, señor.

-El placer es mío.-

El grupo salió de la puerta y encontró la granja donde habían dejado a los animales, que ambos saludaron con entusiasmo a Aang. Momo pasó por encima de él, al parecer en busca de comida. Aang se echó a reír y le lanzó un par de frutas que había comprado en la ciudad. El lémur se posó en la cabeza de Toph para comer mientras Aang abrazaba el cuello de Appa.

-Está bien, ustedes van primero,- dijo Katara ya que todos estuvieron instalados en un amplio círculo en el suelo del establo.

-La buena noticia es que el profesor Mun Ta cree que puede calcular el tiempo del siguiente eclipse solar en la próxima semana,- le comentó Sokka. -La mala noticia es que, incluso si hay uno antes de finales de verano, sólo durará unos cinco minutos.

-¿Cinco minutos?- Katara estaba segura de qué muchos se unieron a su exclamación.

-Así que se supone que haremos una invasión masiva y Aang arreglara cuentas de con el Señor del Fuego ¿en cinco minutos?- Toph recitó todo junto de manera concisa.

-Eso es aproximadamente exacto,- estuvo de acuerdo Iroh.

-¿Cómo será posible?- Aang le preguntó, consternado.

-Bueno, es todo lo que tenemos,- puntualizó Sokka. -Tendremos que hacer lo mejor que podamos. ¿Cuál es tu noticia?- Katara se retiró un poco para responderle.

-El rey de la tierra nos puede ver en una semana a partir de mañana. La mejor parte es que su personal está dispuesto a darnos el uso de una casa en el anillo superior. ¡Nos proporcionan alimento y todo!"

-Incluso hay espacio para Appa,- intervino Aang.

-Eso suena muy generoso,- habló Zuko por fin. -¿Sin embargo, es realmente seguro para el tío Iroh que sea tan cerca del palacio? ¿Qué pasa si alguien recuerda el asedio?

-Por no hablar de que vamos a estar muy lejos de las galletas de carne,- se quejó Sokka con tristeza.

-Ustedes dos están bajo la protección del Avatar,- se dirigió Toph a los dos maestros fuego. -No creo que nadie lo dude. Solo trata de no llamar la atención.- Por alguna razón, esto causó que Iroh y Zuko intercambiar una mirada significativa.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Sokka, el hombre hamburguesa está haciendo negocio suficiente para que sea capaz de abrir su propia tienda pronto, tal vez incluso en el anillo superior,- Katara trató de apaciguar a su hermano.

-También estamos más cerca de la universidad,- agregó Iroh sus dos monedas de cobre.

-Yo sé, es lo más lógico que podemos hacer,- admitió Sokka. -Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche y encontraremos nuestros nuevos alojamientos mañana.

-¿Cuál era su otra noticia?- Aang preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, Iroh dijo que tenía más buenas noticias,- Toph les recordó.

-Oh, eso. Zuko tiene una cita,- dijo Iroh con algo de orgullo en su voz. Katara se preguntó cuánto tiempo el anciano había estado esperando para decirle eso a alguien.

-¿Con quién?- no podía dejar de preguntar.

-Song y su madre están de visita en la ciudad,- explicó Sokka. -¿Qué coincidencia? ¿No?

-Oh, eso es bueno,- dijo Katara.

-Tal vez debería hacer una visita a su madre también,- reflexionó Iroh, acariciándose la barba.

-¡No vienes conmigo mañana,- negó rotundamente Zuko. -Voy a yo solo por Song, y vamos a dar un paseo. Eso es todo.- Él y su tío se miraron a los ojos, Katara no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

-Supongo que puedo esperar un día,- le dijo Iroh, Zuko se relajó visiblemente, aunque todavía parecía incómodo con la conversación. Fue rescatado por el agricultor que venía a preguntarles si se unían a su familia para la cena. Ellos aceptaron, y Katara se alegraba de haber comido hamburguesas antes para que no comieran demasiado. Bueno, excepto por Sokka y Iroh, por supuesto, que siempre parecían comer más de lo que era posible. En realidad, Katara se había dado cuenta de que el apetito de Aang estaba aumentando últimamente, también, y se preguntó si podría estar a punto de tener un estirón. A pesar de que no le importaba su altura actual, el sueño de tener que mirar hacia arriba por él era muy agradable.

Después de la cena, el grupo regresó al granero y comenzó a seleccionar sus camas.

-Creo que Aang y yo tenemos que recoger algo de leña,- anunció Katara, demasiado casual.

-¡Gran idea, Katara!- Aang estuvo de acuerdo con avidez.

-No necesitamos un fuego, y no hay siquiera los árboles... ¡oh!- La comprensión apareció en la cara de Sokka, y les hizo un gesto de resignación. -Sí, lo que sea. Eso sí, no será demasiado largo.

Katara y Aang salieron a la calle en busca de un lugar en el que podrían conseguir un poco de intimidad.

-Heno,- dijo Aang pensativo.

-Oye ¿qué?

-No, no oye, heno.- Señaló un pajar y la condujo de la mano hasta que estuvieron directamente frente a él. -Uno de mis amigos del Reino Tierra me enseñó esto.- Soltó de la mano a Katara, Aang presionó su cara en la pila y su cuerpo, obligando a los tallos amoldarse a su forma. Con el tiempo, había desaparecido en el interior, el heno suelto se cerró detrás de él.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Katara le preguntó, mirando donde había desaparecido.

-Entra,- su voz salió desde la pila. -Haz lo que hice.- Katara se acercó al pajar e hizo lo posible para imitar los movimientos de Aang. A mitad de camino, sintió que unas manos tirando de ella, y ella terminó prácticamente en su regazo. La pequeña cueva hecha por su cuerpo era cálida, acogedora y llena del dulce aroma del heno. Aang le puso una mano en la nuca y tiró de ella en un beso largo y satisfactorio.

De repente, un pensamiento vagabundo golpeó a Katara, y soltó una risita. Aang se retiró, confuso y, posiblemente, a punto de estar ofendido.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó apresuradamente. -No es por ti. Simplemente se me ocurrió que debía de ser así donde surgió la frase,"un revolcón en el pajar".

-Supongo,- dijo él, sonriéndole. Sus ojos se movieron entre sus ojos y su boca. -No estoy realmente interesado en la discusión de las metáforas en este momento.

-Mmm,- coincidió Katara, teniendo su oportunidad de capturar sus labios en los de ella. Pasaron los siguientes minutos liberando parte de la presión que se había acumulado en el transcurso del día. Nunca se había imaginado lo difícil que sería estar en estrecho contacto con Aang todo el día sin poder tener ninguna intimidad.

Cuando decidieron que había llegado el tiempo suficiente, la pareja salió del heno y quitó las plantas de sus ropas y del cabello de Katara, que era bastante divertido a su manera. Mientras lo hacían, algo se le ocurrió a Katara, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Um,¿ Aang?

-¿Eh?- Estaba sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-El amigo tierra que tenías no era una chica..., ¿verdad?- Era ridículo que se sintiera celoso, Gran-Gran no había nacido aún cuando Aang había estado disfrutando de su niñez, pero quería saber si había hecho ese tipo de cosas antes. Aang lentamente levantó la cara, levantando la ceja izquierda hacia ella, Katara sabía que podía ver exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Ella se sonrojó.

-No,- respondió él con una sonrisa. -Su nombre era Lam, y utilizó el truco para jugar al gato y al ratón. Nunca pensé en este uso antes.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas. Nunca pensé, en realidad, que tendrías celos de mí, y lo estoy disfrutando.

-¡Oh, tú!- Katara le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro, pero él se echó a reír. Era contagioso, y Katara se echó a reír también, a pesar de que tenía que calmarse a medida que se acercaba al establo.

Sokka no debe haber estado demasiado preocupado por ellos porque ya estaba roncando cuando entraron.

**Nota de la autora:** Sí, más o menos tomó descaradamente la idea de Veggie Burger King Whopper ®. Aang parece comer huevos, ya que son utilizados en la mayoría de los pasteles, y él no tiene ningún problema con ellos, así que pensé que probablemente comería productos lácteos también. En serio, ¡las cosas que pienso! El "retorciéndose en un pajar" vino de Aristogatos , así que no tengo idea de si realmente funciona en la vida real. Ah, y esta historia tiene ahora como muchos comentarios como ¡Boys & Girls! Ojalá 76 Trombones llamé la atención un poco más (pista, pista).

**Nota de la Traductora: **Muchas gracias a **Marcos 96, Nefertari Queen, Katara 2323 **y **Klan** por leer y comentar. En verdad que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y me animan mucho :D


	16. Planes y fechas

**Nota del autor**: en este capítulo, quería recordarles a todos y, posiblemente, aclarar cómo me imaginaba esa cicatriz que Katara le sanó a Zuko, ya que no tenía el agua de los espíritus. Tengo cicatrices, así que sé que desaparecen con el tiempo y con el tiempo se asemeja al tono de piel. Incluso tenía una quemadura bastante mal en la pierna provocada por un tubo de escape de motocicletas (no pregunten) que ya no se nota, por lo que podría ser la esperanza de Zuko. Sin embargo, para los propósitos de esta historia, me imaginaba que Katara fue capaz de avanzar en esta curación natural por varios años, la decoloración de la cicatriz de un rosa pálido. Ah, y quiero dar un agradecimiento rápido a moira2 por darme la idea de que los Maestros Tierra sean capaces de escuchar a las piedras. La similitud será más clara en el siguiente capítulo.

**16. Planes****y fechas**

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo dio las gracias al agricultor por su hospitalidad, incluso dándole unas monedas como compensación, y montaron en Appa para encontrar su nueva casa. Aang aterrizó a Appa en el patio, donde un funcionario del gobierno sin nombre les dio la bienvenida y les dio una breve visita antes de regresar a sus funciones.

Iroh encontró la casa de proporciones generosas, con una sala privada para cada persona. Katara pensó que todos debían aprovechar la oportunidad de asearse de nuevo y se ofreció a lavar su ropa, ya que lo podía hacer con bastante rapidez con su Agua Control. Todo el mundo aceptó la oferta sin dudar, excepto Toph, quien dijo que ella sentía que era saludable tener una capa de tierra sobre si.

Iroh había estado encantado de encontrar una mesa de Pai Sho entre los muebles de la casa, él y Aang ahora estaban jugando, sentado casualmente en ropa interior. Aang se había ofrecido a ayudar a Katara, pero ella se había negado ruborizada, dándole miradas de reojo a las que parecía completamente ajeno. El joven Avatar era realmente bueno en Pai Sho, y cuando Iroh comentó sobre esto, Aang le dedicó una sonrisa un poco triste.

-El monje Gyatso me enseñó,- explicó. -Él era mi tutor, mentor y amigo...

-Creo que debió haber tenido la intención de entrenar a un maestro,- señaló Iroh. -Han pasado muchos años desde que alguien me pudiera ofrecer este reto en un juego.

-Gracias. Solía engañarme,- era la sonrisa más feliz de Aang, llena de cariñosos recuerdos.

-¡Eso iría en contra de mi religión!- exclamó Iroh, y los dos se rieron.

Sokka estaba descansando cerca de su taparrabos, haciendo girar una tapa en el suelo, que se abalanza sobre Momo. Él también era, aparentemente, indiferente a su estado de desnudez. Por otro lado, las dos únicas mujeres que había alrededor eran su hermana y una niña ciega, así que quizás tenía pocos motivos para preocuparse. De hecho, el único que parecía tener un problema era Zuko, quien se había encerrado en su habitación. Iroh había pensado que no saldría, pero su sobrino salió a la sala común, envuelto en una manta.

-¿Es que acaso no ha terminado?- se quejó Zuko.

-No sé cuál es tu problema,- comentó Toph. -Estás en mejor forma que los maestros tierra con los que solía pelear.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- demandado Zuko. Toph suspiró cansada de explicarle a todo el mundo.

-Cada vez que das un paso, hace que vibraciones pasen través del suelo y a través de ustedes,- dijo. -Puedo usar esas vibraciones para "ver". Conozco todos los contornos de tu cuerpo, probablemente mejor que tú. "

Zuko la miró con un horror mudo, agarrando la manta instintivamente con más fuerza a su alrededor.

-Bueno, tengo que estar del lado de Zuko en este caso,- dijo Sokka, aunque Zuko no había dicho nada. -Eso es un poco inquietante.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- Toph se encogió de hombros. -Es un regalo y una maldición.

Justo en ese momento, Katara entró, tirándoles la ropa a todos los que lo necesitaban. Se había vestido ya, naturalmente, y los demás se pusieron su atuendo. Casi de inmediato, Zuko se dirigió a la puerta para su cita con Song.

-Sólo tienes una semana, Casanova,- le dijo Sokka. -Haz que cuente.

-En realidad, Sokka, eso me recuerda algo,- dijo Katara. -La ciudad va a tener un gran festival del solsticio, y yo... bueno, Toph, Aang, y yo, estábamos esperando que nos pudiéramos quedar para eso.

-¿Quieres decir que te desanime por querer ver a papá?

-Son sólo dos días después de que nos encontremos con el Rey Tierra. Es posible que necesitemos ese tiempo sólo para poner las cosas en movimiento. Además, es el cumpleaños de Aang, y creo que se merece tener un poco de diversión.

-Un festival de solsticio,- reflexionó Iroh. -Eso suena como la diversión. No he estado en uno en años.

-Creo que dos días no es la gran cosa,- reconoció Sokka.

-¡Gracias, Sokka!- Katara se volvió hacia Toph. -Así que, Toph, estaba pensando que tú y

yo pudiéramos tener un día de chicas. Realmente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, y sería divertido hacer algunas cosas que a los chicos no les interesa.

-Bueno, no me gustan mucho esas cosas de chicas,- dijo Toph dubitativo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido! No te importa, ¿verdad, Aang?

-Uh, no, no en absoluto,- Aang le respondió, poniéndose de pie. -¡Creo que es una gran idea! De todos modos Momo y yo queremos explorar la ciudad, ¿no, Momo?- Al oír su nombre, el lémur se deslizó hacía Aang y se sentó en su hombro. Podría haber sido la imaginación de Iroh, pero Aang parecía mucho más deseoso por esta oportunidad de estar a solas de lo que hubiera esperado.

-¿Así que, qué dices Toph?- Katara le preguntó a la chica más joven. -¿Lista para recordar que eres una chica por un día?- Ella también parecía un poco ansiosa por algo. Toph se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

-Supongo que no me hará daño,- decidió. -No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.- Katara le dio un beso de despedida a Aang, después de que las chicas se habían ido, el Avatar parecía indeciso sobre qué hacer a continuación.

-¿Podemos terminar nuestro juego antes de que vayas a alguna parte?- declaró Iroh.

-Ah, claro, claro.- Aang se sentó de nuevo, pero su concentración estaba claramente en otra parte. Iroh rápidamente ganó y suspiró para sus adentros, con la esperanza de que tendría otra oportunidad para poner a prueba las habilidades del niño. Tan pronto como el juego había terminado, Aang cogió su bastón y salió con Momo.

-Bueno, parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo,- observó Sokka.

-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

-No realmente.- Sokka sonrió. -¿Qué hay de enseñarme a jugar a este juego?

-¡Yo estaría encantado!

* * *

-Está bien, chica agua, suéltalo- ordenó Toph poco después de que ella y Katara dejaran la casa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tu ritmo cardiaco se aceleró cuando me estabas invitando en esta pequeña aventura. Algo te tiene excitada, y estoy bastante segura de que no era yo. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Realmente creo que sería divertido hacer algunas cosas de chicas,- comenzó Katara, pero podía ver que no serviría nada negar su verdadera razón. Además, podría necesitar ayuda de Toph. -Era una especie de excusa para estar lejos de Aang hoy. Va a cumplir 13 en el solsticio, y quiero hacer algo muy especial para él. Quiero decir, que ha pasado mucho desde su último cumpleaños.

¿Quieres decir como unos 101 años?- comentó Toph con ironía.

-Bueno, sí.

-Odio tener que decírtelo, pero todo el mundo ha pasado por muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Lo sé, y todos estamos trabajando en eso. Sólo que no tengo ni idea de lo que debo buscarle. Quiero decir, ¿qué le daría al Avatar?

Toph hizo una pausa, tocando su mejilla, pensativa.

-Tal vez eso es todo,- sugirió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él es el Avatar. Quizás la mejor cosa que puedes hacer es darle un día en que no tenga que pensar en eso.

Katara lo meditó, y las ideas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza. En realidad, esto podría funcionar. Tendría que analizar en detalle las diferentes actividades que se ofrecen, y puede ser que necesitará la ayuda de Toph e Iroh para asegurarse de que Sokka se quedara fuera de su camino.

-Es posible que haya algo allí,- pensó ella. -Al menos lo convenciste de entrar a un torneo de Tierra Control.

-Por lo tanto, puede fingir que es sólo una maestra tierra,- replicó Toph. -De todos modos, eso sólo dura un par de horas. El resto del día es tuyo.

-Supongo. Muy bien, eso es lo que quería por ahora. Gracias, Toph.

-No hay de qué,- respondió Toph sin cuidado. -Quiero ir a inscribirlo en el torneo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Por cierto, ¿Esas "cosas de chicas" tienen algo que ver con el baño?

-Posiblemente,- respondió Katara evasivamente.

-No me extraña que no te opusieras cuando te dije que no me quería limpiar,- suspiró Toph. -Oh, bueno, solo que dejen a mis pies en paz.

Zuko siguió las instrucciones que Song le había dado, sólo para descubrir que llegó a la calle antes de tiempo. No queriendo llegar a la puerta de su prima antes de lo que le esperaba, decidió dar una vuelta a la manzana. Llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser útil para tener una idea de qué tipo de cosas se encontraban en la zona, en caso de que Song estuviera dispuesta a pasar más tiempo con él durante su estancia. Sokka tenía un punto sobre el poco tiempo que tendría con ella. Zuko no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacían estas cosas, por lo que también observó a algunas de las parejas que caminaban por ahí.

En su camino de vuelta hacia donde estaba alojado Song, Zuko vio un puesto de flores. A las niñas les gustan las flores, ¿no? Seleccionó y compró una que se parecía a una margarita, excepto que era de color rosa. Se acercó a la puerta adecuada, respiró hondo y llamó. Para su alivio, Song fue la que respondió, obviamente esperando por él. Como de costumbre, estaba vestida de rosa, y por eso escogió la flor de ese color. Por encima de su cabeza, Zuko vio a su madre y otra mujer sentada en una pequeña mesa, bebiendo té.

-Adiós,- les dijo Song, uniéndose a Zuko en la calle. -Voy a estar de vuelta en un par de horas. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Zuko, torpemente, le tendió la flor.

-He traído esto para ti.

-¡Gracias! Es preciosa.- Song le sonrió, lo que le hizo sentir una sensación extraña y desconocida de alegría, que no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto. Honestamente, era sólo una estúpida flor. Ella tomó unos momentos para tejer la flor en su pelo, rompiendo una parte innecesaria del tallo y colocándolo en una maceta que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. -¿Cómo se ve?

-Muy bien,- respondió él, y aunque lo decía en serio, tenía la impresión que debería haber dicho algo un poco... más descriptivo. Por desgracia, su mente se había quedado en blanco. ¿Cuál sería el consejo del tío Iroh en este tipo de situaciones? Lo que Zuko recordaba parecía inapropiado o él nunca sería capaz de decirlo, por lo que permaneció en silencio. Afortunadamente, a Song no pareció importarle.

-Aún no hay mucho para hablar, ¿verdad?- bromeó suavemente, sonriendo.

-No,- él estuvo de acuerdo. Song rió de esto, y Zuko sonrió un poco ante su implícita broma.

-Está bien-, le aseguró. -Por lo general hablamos lo suficiente para dos personas. Sin embargo, algo en ti ha cambiado. Quiero decir, además de tu cabello cada vez más largo.

Song alzó su mano derecha hacia su cara, haciendo una pausa a mitad de camino como pidiendo permiso. Zuko la agarró por la muñeca, como lo había hecho una vez antes, sólo

que esta vez, se llevó los dedos para que tocara lo que quedaba de su cicatriz, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto. Ella contuvo el aliento, podía ver que entendía lo que esto significaba para él. Esta fue la primera vez que él había permitido que alguien tocara su marca, excepto cuando Katara lo había sanado. Song acariciaba la cicatriz con cuidado, y Zuko cerró los ojos. Una memoria de vino a él, su madre cepillándole el pelo hacia atrás para darle un beso de buenas noches. El toque de Song fue similar al de su madre, pero diferente, también. Cuando Song retiró la mano, Zuko abrió los ojos, sin saber cómo proceder.

-¿Vamos a caminar?- preguntó, haciendo un gesto vago por la calle. Desempolvando el comportamiento aprendido hace años, extendió su codo hacia ella.

-Por supuesto,- respondió Song, deslizando su mano en el hueco del brazo que le ofrecía y acoplando su paso al de él. -¿Tienes un plan para hoy?

-No realmente,- admitió. -Es sólo mi segundo día en la ciudad. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer?

-En realidad, sí.- Song lo guió a un parque que contenía un estanque que parecía artificial. Mientras caminaban, ella le preguntó acerca de lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Le habló de la nueva maestra de Tierra Control de Aang y el encontronazos con Azula y los dos Maestros Tierra. Song parecía realmente interesada, y Zuko poco a poco se relajó y se sintió más cómodo conversando con ella. Él le preguntó acerca de su prima y su visita a Ba Sing Se.

Cuando llegaron a la laguna, Zuko y Song se sentaron en un banco cerca del agua. Un grupo de tortugas-patos nadaron hacia ellos. Al parecer, Song iba preparada para esto, porque ella sacó un poco de costra de pan de su bolsillo y le entregó un poco. Rompieron las costras en pedazos y las arrojaron a los patos-tortuga, que se acercaron con entusiasmo y rápidamente se sumaron algunos lagartos-gansos, mientras que los ratones- palomas picoteaban los bocados que aterrizaron en el suelo.

Zuko se volvió para mirar a Song, fue evidentemente que disfrutaba con alimentar a los animales. Esbozó una sonrisa en su dirección, observando su perfil atractivo sin que ella lo notara. Esta actividad también le recordaba a su madre, y empezó a preguntarse si los espíritus estaban tratando de darle algún tipo de signo, a pesar de que no era normalmente un creyente en esas cosas. Zuko recordó lo que su mamá le había dicho acerca de las madres y sus bebés, y su mente regresó a las suposiciones de su tío acerca de su partida. ¿De verdad había sido motivada por un deseo de protegerlo? ¿Alguna vez estaría seguro?

El pan había desaparecido demasiado pronto, y Song sacudió las migas de su regazo. Se volvió para mirar de nuevo hacia Zuko.  
-Espero no parecer grosera, pero ¿cómo curaste tu cicatriz? - preguntó tímidamente. -No lo habría creído posible.

-Ni yo lo haría,- admitió, al no encontrarla grosera en absoluto. En realidad, había estado esperando que ella se lo preguntara. -¿Te acuerdas de la maestra agua que nos encontramos la última vez?

-¿Katara?

-Sí. Ella tiene habilidades curativas.

-¡Eso es increíble! ¿El Agua Control puede hacer eso?

-Por lo menos, algunos maestros agua pueden,- se encogió de hombros. -Yo no soy un experto.

-Supongo que no,- reconoció Song. Hizo una pausa por un momento. -¿Crees que ella podría ayudarme con mi quemadura, también?

-¿Por qué?- Zuko estaba realmente sorprendido por la petición. -Nadie la ve, de todos modos.

-Llámalo vanidad de mujer, si quieres,- contestó evasivamente, mirando hacia abajo. Zuko no iba a comprar eso, al menos no del todo. Tras considerar la cuestión desde todos los ángulos que se le ocurrieron, pareció entender.

-Es un recuerdo, ¿verdad?- dijo en voz baja. -¿De tu padre? ¿De lo qué... mi pueblo te hizo?- Sabía muy bien lo que era. Su cicatriz había sido un signo de su vergüenza, su deshonra, y el rechazo de su padre, así como un recordatorio constante de la capacidad destructiva del elemento que ejercía. Song levantó sus dulces ojos cafés y compartieron un entendimiento como el que pocas personas en el mundo podían tener.

-Sí,- susurró. Zuko rompió el contacto visual.

-Se lo pediré a Katara,- prometió. -Pero realmente piensa en eso. Ha sido parte de ti por un largo tiempo. Por mucho que odiaba a mi cicatriz, era un recordatorio de que no es tan fácil darse por vencido. Una de las razones por lo que lo hice fue que me oculta un poco. Representó menos peligro para mi tío, el Avatar y sus amigos.- No llamó al resto del grupo como sus amigos. No creía habérselo ganado todavía, pero estaba esperando, por primera vez, para que pudiera lograrlo con el tiempo.

-¿Por qué más?- preguntó ella con astucia.

-Eso me marcó como el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego exiliado, condenado a perseguir al Avatar. Dejarla ir me liberó para buscar otro destino. Así que, ¿qué es lo que necesita ser liberado en ti?

-Sí, veo tu punto,- admitió Song, asintiendo con la cabeza, pensativa. -En cierto modo, esta marca es la única cosa que me queda de mi padre. Tal vez no debería dejar ir tan rápido.

-Si hay alguna diferencia, creo que te da carácter. Siento que resultaras herida, pero si no te hubieran marcado, yo nunca hubiera pensado que alguien pudiera entenderme...

Song lo miró inquisitivamente. Su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente sobre algo.

-¿Cómo fuiste quemado?- soltó por fin.

Zuko tomó una respiración profunda. Ciertamente, había esperado esa pregunta, también. Ella había sido atacada, por lo que el origen de su cicatriz era evidente. Era natural preguntarse cómo un maestro fuego podía resultar ser herido por su elemento. Aunque parte de él realmente quería compartir esto con ella, simplemente no podía decidirse a hacerlo.

-Quiero decirte,- le dijo con sinceridad. -No estoy preparado para hablar de ello.

-Entiendo.

-¿Hambrienta?- preguntó Zuko, cambiando el tema.

-Tal vez un poco.

La pareja comió junta en un pequeño lugar elegido por Song, entonces Zuko la llevó de regreso a la casa de su primo.

-La pasé muy bien, Li,- puso énfasis en el seudónimo, sonriéndole. -Gracias.

-Yo también. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?- Zuko pronto descubrió que no quería irse sin alguna garantía de que la vería de nuevo.

-Me encantaría. Trae a tu tío también,- le invito Song. -Estoy seguro de que a mamá le gustaría volver a verlo.

-Está bien,- concedió Zuko, a sabiendas de que probablemente no sería capaz de mantener a Iroh lejos de todos modos. -Pero no nos quedaremos aquí. Vamos a salir.

-Está bien.

Song agarró el hombro de Zuko y se acercó más a él. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella lo había besado suavemente en la mejilla. Se separó de él, le sonrió por última vez, y entró en la casa. Zuko comenzó a caminar, mirando perplejo la puerta cerrada durante varios segundos, con una mano se tocaba el lugar en que ella lo había besado. Todavía podía sentir la ligera presión de sus labios y su aliento cálido contra su cara.

Pensó que estaba empezando a conseguirlo.

* * *

**Nota****del autor:** Yay, ¡Zuko finalmente, tiene las hormonas en la superficie! Es curioso cómo Aang y Katara tienden a pensar igual, ¿no? El "es un regalo" dicho por Toph fue tomado de una respuesta de Adrian Monk de sus capacidades especiales de la serie de televisión Monk. Sé que Casanova no pertenece a este mundo, pero me encantó la idea de esa línea, y "Shu" simplemente no tienen el mismo impacto.

**Nota de la Traductora:** Muchas gracias a Katara 2323, Klan y Cata'C por su comentario :D


	17. 17 Regalos y Juegos

**Avatar no me pertenece, ni tampoco la historia es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota del Autor:** varias personas dijeron que no podía esperar a ver a Katara y Aang en el festival del solsticio, pero me temo que van a tener que ser pacientes. Para eso falta todavía una semana, y tienen que pasar muchas cosas antes y después. Yo no voy a tratar mucho con los planes de Katara porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos cuando finalmente llegue allí. Del mismo modo, ustedes no averiguaran cuál es el regalo de Aang por un tiempo muy largo, pero no me importa estar bajando consejos ahora y, a continuación, porque ustedes pueden tener una muy buena idea.

**17. Regalos y juegos**

Aang no podía creer su suerte. Katara había encontrado una razón para estar separados ese día, de modo que no había tenido que buscar alguna excusa para ir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no podía contar con que algo como esto volviera a suceder, así que cualquier cosa que iba a buscar para Katara, tenía que encontrar hoy en día.

Aang se había contenido para no salir corriendo por la puerta, después de que Katara y Toph se habían ido. Había estado allí de pie, preguntándose cuanto tiempo debía de esperar antes de atender sus propios asuntos, cuando Iroh le había recordado que estaban en medio de un juego. Cuando terminó la partida de Pai Sho, las chicas le llevaban ventaja suficiente, por lo que salió con Momo.

-Momo quiero que te portes bien- le advirtió Aang al lémur, montado en su hombro –No le robes comida a la gente ni toques las cosas que están vendiendo ni nada ¿De acuerdo?- Momo gorjeo lo que podría ser un argumento, un acuerdo o absolutamente nada.

Aang decidió que lo mejor sería inscribirse en el torneo de Tierra Control para no distraerse y olvidarse de él. Toph estaría muy enojada con él si no lo hacía y siempre era mejor no hacerla enojar. A pesar de que carecía del carácter explosivo de Katara, Toph podía hacer que sus lecciones de Tierra Control fueran muy difíciles.

Cuando Aang llegó al gran complejo donde se celebraría el torneo, vio que la Bandida Ciega ya estaba en la lista. Brevemente se preguntó sí también debía de tener algún nombre artístico, pero vio que prácticamente todo el mundo usaba su nombres reales, así que se contuvo. Al parecer el usar nombres falsos en las competencias de Tierra Control, era una costumbre regional.

Le proporcionaron un folleto informativo, que metió entre sus ropas, él y Toph tendrían que volver en dos días para calificar, supuso que tenía sentido. Si las personas que planeaban este evento querían mantener el torneo interesante y terminarlo en un plazo de tiempo razonable, tendrían que asegurarse de limitar el campo a los mejores maestros tierra. También estaba señalado que no se permitía la participación a los miembros de las fuerzas armadas. Esto parecía reducir seriamente el número de participantes, por otro lado, Aang pudo ver que su formación podría ser considerada como una ventaja injusta.

Esperaba que nadie tuviera problema con que fuera el Avatar. Es cierto que no tenía la intención de anunciarlo, pero era posible que fuera reconocido. Este hecho lo llevó de vuelta a sus días en el Templo Aire del Sur, cuando otros chicos ya no jugaban con él porque era el Avatar. Sin embargo era un tema triste y él quería estar de buen humor, por lo que hizo a un lado el pasado.

La sede del torneo también tenía varias arenas disponibles para que los competidores practicaran en los días previos, Aang tenía que recordar eso. En realidad, el uso de las instalaciones sería una gran idea y también ofrecía la oportunidad de seguir su formación con Toph.

Esa parte de sus pendientes, estaba concluida. Aang y Momo se fueron a dar una vuelta por la plaza del mercado principal. Realmente no sabía que buscaba. Descartó flores y comida, casi de inmediato, aquello se terminaba pronto, quería algo que durara. Finalmente, después de mirar alrededor, por lo que parecieron horas, se sentó en un banco descansando sus pies. No estaba acostumbrado a caminar durante tanto tiempo.

-Tienes suerte Momo- comentó – con esto puedo tardar mucho tiempo.- Poco a poco, Aang se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando música. Era suave pero muy compleja. Decidió seguirla. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que no era buena en absoluto, pero de alguna manera se metió en su cabeza. Se hizo más fuerte con forme se acercaba a su origen, que determinó que era una mesa en el mercado en el que una mujer mayor vendía piedras pulidas y otras toscamente cortadas. Aang se dio cuenta de que las piedras cantaban con él. Con cada mano tocó una y sus canciones pasaron a primer plano sobre las otras.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó la mujer.

-No estoy seguro.- Contestó honestamente Aang. Levantó dos piedras, una de color rosa y otra purpura.- ¿Son estas parecidas entre sí?

-Sí, es cuarzo rosa y amatista. Algunas personas piensan que si llevas ambos, se encontrarán con su verdadero amor.

-Ya he encontrado al mío, gracias.- Le dijo Aang sonriendo mientras dejaba las piedras en su lugar.

-Bueno, entonces ¿tal vez estás buscando un regalo para ella?

-En realidad sí,- Aang estaba empezando a agarrarle el truco a la lectura de las piedras. Cada una tenía su propia historia que contar. Con un movimiento de las manos, agarró otras dos piedras preciosas. Una era roja y otra azul, pero estaban cantando la misma canción solo que con una nota ligeramente diferente. –Estas parecen ser iguales, demasiado, excepto por el color.

-Usted sabe de joyas- lo felicitó la mujer. –Esos dos son hechos de un mismo mineral que llamado corindón. Cuando hay hierro en ella se obtiene un color rojo rubí, pero si hay cobre, hace que la gema sea azul y lo llamamos zafiro.

"_Somos como Katara y yo"_ pensaba Aang _"por fuera somos diferentes, pero por dentro coincidimos"._

-Fascinante- dijo en voz alta, moviendo las gemas para captar su luz. No fueron cortadas con calidad para convertirlas en joyas, pero aún así se podía ver su brillo y belleza. Sin embargo hizo una mueca ante el precio –Caro ¿no?

-Bueno son relativamente raros y casi tan duros como el diamante- explicó la vendedora- Es muy difícil de extraer y cortar de manera adecuada.

Aang tenía una idea. Se preguntó si sería un buen maestro tierra para llevarlo a cabo. Cerró los ojos escuchando las historias del rubí y el zafiro. Cuando le pareció que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, las dejo en su sitio.

-Son hermosas, pero me temo que están fuera de mi alcance- dijo Aang a la mujer con pesar. Sin embargo, debido a que se sentía culpable por ocupar el tiempo de la vendedora, le compró un pedazo de amatista. Le gustó la forma en que pasaba del casi blanco en un extremo al morado oscuro en el otro, y por alguna razón esto también le recordaba a Katara. Pensó que un cristal de enfoque, a veces ayudaba con la meditación, y ahora tenía uno.

Cuando había terminado su trato y se había movido lejos de la vendedora, estaba impaciente por comenzar su expedición minera, pero notó que Momo estaba viendo una fruta cercana con avidez.

-Está bien, primero la comida,- concedido Aang. En todo caso, era posible que su tarea prevista tomara un largo plazo, así que era una buena idea comer antes de que comenzara. Los dos compartieron una comida vegetariana en una mesa al aire libre. Cuando acabaron, volaron a las montañas que estaban al noreste de la ciudad, cerca del océano. Por algunos minutos, Aang simplemente disfrutó del vuelo. Inhaló el aire fresco profundamente agradecido. Momo también parecía apreciar la oportunidad de volar una larga distancia.

Aang miró a su alrededor a la cueva que las piedras preciosas le había enseñado. Por desgracia, las piedras tenían una perspectiva muy diferente a la de los humanos. Eventualmente, sin embargo, encontró una que parecía estar cantando la misma canción del rubí y el zafiro, aunque se mezcló con algunos otros. Aang hizo girar su planeador plegándolo y lo colocó con cuidado cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Poniendo las manos en la pared, fue separando las melodías y los acordes hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Cuidadosamente, con su tierra control, sacó un rubí y un zafiro de la pared de la cueva, pero todavía tenían algo de la otra roca unido a ellos.

Después de que sacó las dos rocas, Aang las sostuvo en sus manos y meditó durante un rato. Permitiendo que las piedras lo guiaran, cuidadosamente, utilizado con delicadeza su Tierra Control para separar las piedras de la roca que aún les rodeaba. Una vez que terminó, miró a las piedras de color rojo y azul de manera crítica. Su siguiente paso sería reducir las gemas para lucieran mejor. Esto sería muy difícil, y tuvo que considerar cuál sería el mejor método para lograrlo. Aire Control, Agua Control, Tierra Control, eran opciones válidas. Lo ideal sería darle a Katara algo que sólo el Avatar podría haber hecho. Aang sonrió mientras pensaba en esto, preguntándose si habría alguna manera de trabajar fuego control en su diseño también.

Mirando el ángulo de los rayos del sol en la cueva, Aang decidió que probablemente había hecho suficiente por un día. El corte tendría que esperar. Él y Momo se dirigieron a la ciudad, donde Aang compró diferentes colores de hilo para bordar e hizo su camino de regreso a su casa. El próximo reto sería encontrar tiempo para trabajar en su proyecto. Habría varios pasos, que incluso podrían tomar un par de meses, pero creía que iba a valer la pena al final. Era probable que necesitara toda su delicadeza al usar su control de los elementos, pero como Toph había dicho, era bastante bueno en el trabajo de los detalle.

Sokka miró el tablero Pai Sho, teniendo en cuenta su próximo movimiento. Pensó que estaba empezando a cogerle el truco de este juego. Colocó un azulejo.

-Tu estrategia es intrigante,- comentó Iroh. -Por supuesto que tienes una forma única de ver las cosas.

-Estoy seguro de que mi hermana estaría de acuerdo, a pesar de que probablemente no lo diría en buen sentido.

-Bueno, no es una mala cosa. Hablando de tu hermana, ¿te diste cuenta de que Aang parecía estar realmente feliz, por no pasar el día con ella?

-Para ser honesto, no estaba prestando atención,- respondió Sokka. -Me di cuenta, siempre y cuando no estén juntos, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

-No he tenido ninguna hermana, pero supongo que veo tu punto.- Iroh hizo su movimiento.

-¿Crees que está tramando algo?

-No estoy seguro, pero ciertamente tenía prisa para salir después de las chicas se habían ido.

-Bueno, todavía no veo nada de qué preocuparme,- Sokka salió adelante, tomando otro giro. -Cuando oiga explosiones, _entonces_ me preocuparé. Ahora que lo pienso también es un poco extraño que Katara sugiriera día de chicas. No es como que ella y Toph se lleven del todo bien.

-Tal vez está simplemente tratando de poner remedio a esa situación.

-Tal vez. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Sokka miró por encima del hombro para ver a Zuko entrar. Parecía anormalmente feliz, y Sokka concluyó que ese día iba a ser extraño. Se volvió de nuevo al juego.

-¿Mushi?- Sokka estaba teniendo cuidado de utilizar los nombres falsos de los dos maestros fuego, incluso en privado, después de su metedura de pata del día anterior.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es tu sobrino... silbando?

-Sí, creo que sí. La cita debe haber ido bien.

-No es asunto tuyo,- fue la respuesta cortante de Zuko, aunque su tono carecía de su habitual hosquedad. -Estás invitado a cenar mañana con la madre de Song. Me lo pidió Song.

- Me parece muy bien,- agregó Iroh, animándose considerablemente. Mientras tanto, Zuko estaba dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a esa señora otra vez.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- se preguntó Zuko.

-No han vuelto todavía,- respondió Sokka.

-¿Los dos has estado jugando todo el día?- le preguntó Zuko con asombro, y se sentó junto a la mesa.

-No del todo,- le informó Sokka. -Nos paramos a comer.

-Y a beber té,- agregó Iroh

-Por supuesto,- respondió Zuko con una nota de humor. -¿Sobró algo?

-¿De comida o té?- Sokka solicitó una aclaración.

-Té. Realmente suena bien ahora.

Sokka y Iroh giraron la cabeza hacia el príncipe con curiosidad.

-Voy a hacer un poco de té fresco,- ofreció Iroh, levantándose rápidamente y poniendo una olla a hervir. Todavía estaba ocupado en esa tarea cuando Toph y Katara volvieron. Se veían descansadas, frescas, y... Sokka miró hacia ellas. ¿Estaban usando maquillaje?

-¿Cómo estuvo su día?,- les preguntó.

-Ya sabes, no creo que me gusten todas estas cosas de chicas,- fue Toph quien le respondió. -Pero fue realmente divertido.- Sokka se echó para atrás mirando a las chicas, decidió que el maquillaje no era demasiado malo, aunque, como su hermano, preferiría verla sin él. Toph, por otra parte, parecía que alguien la había atacado con un pincel. Sin embargo, pensó que probablemente no estaban solicitando su opinión. Además, Katara ya estaba encima de ella.

-Ven aquí, Toph,- dijo Katara, moviéndose a un lado de la mesa y atrajo un poco de agua de la cuenca que se estaba allí. -Fueron un poco locos con tu maquillaje. Quiero decir, tienes doce años, ¡por amor de Dios! No había necesidad para que te veas como una... dama pintada.- Mojó un paño en el agua y empezó a limpiar el rostro de Toph.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- demandó Toph. -¡He estado caminando por la ciudad así!

-Bueno, no quería ofender a las mujeres en el spa. Además, sabía que podía deshacerme de él una vez que llegamos hasta aquí. ¿Pensé que no te importaba como te vez, de todos modos?

Lo último lo dijo en una especie de tono de broma, lo que llevó a Sokka a pensar en el tema de discusión del día. Antes de que Toph pudiera decir algo, Aang entró por la puerta, con un paso animado.

-¡Hola a todos!- gritó alegremente. Momo voló a posarse sobre Toph. Katara terminó con su rostro, y cuando la joven se volvió, Sokka tuvo que admitir que era una clara mejoría. Aang fue hacia a ella y la abrazó, luego se retiró.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Katara.

-Bueno, yo te iba a besar, pero con todo eso...- Aang señaló vagamente su cara.

-Creo que el maquillaje tiene sus ventajas,- bromeó Sokka, lo que le valió un golpe de su "deslumbrante hermana. Él sonrió sin arrepentimiento.

-No creo que un pequeño beso haga daño,- dijo Katara, se inclina hacia Aang para darle un rápido beso. Ella le limpió la pequeña marca de lápiz labial que le dejo en la cara. -Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu día?-

-Fue bueno,- respondió él, y se sentó sobre un cojín. -incluso Momo llegó a hacer un poco de vuelo, ¡fue genial! ¿Y tú?

-Toph y yo nos divertimos juntas.

-¿Te inscribiste en el torneo?- preguntó Toph.

-Claro que sí,- respondió Aang. -Vi que ya figurabas.

-¿Torneo?- preguntó Zuko.

-¿Qué torneo?- añadido Sokka.

-Oh, creo que olvidé mencionar esa parte esta mañana,- dijo Katara. -Hay un torneo de Tierra Control, como parte del festival del solsticio.

-Todavía estoy confundido,- admitió Zuko.

-Es cierto,- recordó Iroh. -Ya te habías ido en el momento en que discutimos esto. Hemos decidido permanecer en Ba Sing Se para el festival del solsticio en nueve días.

-¡Oh! Bien.

-Tal vez tu podrías invitar a Song,- sugirió Sokka.

-Y yo podría llevar a su madre,- reflexionó Iroh.

-Aang y yo ya estamos saliendo juntos,- contribuyó Katara.

-¡Hey, esperen!- objetó Sokka. -¿Soy la única persona que no tiene una cita para esta cosa?

-Ejem-, tosió Toph. Sokka miró.

-¡Oh, sí!- dijo. -Bueno, Toph, ¿por qué no vamos tú y yo? ¿Como amigos?

-¿Como amigos?- Toph se encogió de hombros. -Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Ahora que eso está arreglado, Toph y yo nos inscribimos en el torneo de Tierra Control de esta mañana,- explicó Aang. -Tenemos que volver en dos días para la fase de clasificación.

-Bueno, parece que todos estamos encontrando maneras de llenar nuestro tiempo en la ciudad,- comentó Sokka. -Definitivamente tengo que salir de la casa mañana.

-Bueno, yo tenía la esperanza de sacar provecho de los escenarios de práctica mañana, ofreció Aang. -Todos ustedes podrían venir conmigo. Esperaba que Toph pudiera estar dispuesta a seguir las lecciones allí, también.

-¿Esperas que te entrene para vencerme?- le preguntó Toph con una sonrisa, alzando las cejas que desaparecieron detrás de su flequillo.

-Sólo prométeme una cosa, Sokka, en lo que respecta a la Tierra Control,- pidió Katara.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No vayas todo loco, como lo hiciste en el Estruendo Tierra 6. ¡Era vergonzoso!

-¡¿Qué?! Me emocionaba en la competencia. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Sólo... no dejes tu cerebro en la puerta esta vez,- dijo ella, suspirando.

-¿No hacer qué?- protestó Sokka. Volvió a pensar en el torneo en el que conocieron a Toph. Estaba seguro que él no había hecho nada malo. ¿O tal vez sí?

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Al viajar por Alemania, me encontré con un vendedor ambulante de piedras pulidas, por lo que en parte así fue cómo se me ocurrió esto. Además, el material sobre el corindón es cierto. Aang compró una amatista, ya que es del mismo color que la forma en que el Xirxiu "vio" a Katara a través de su olor en "Bato de la Tribu Agua". Para el día de Toph y Katara, supongo que era bastante similar a "Cuentos de Ba Sing Se." Pensé que el maquillaje de Toph era muy pesado en el episodio, así que tenía que mencionarlo. Además, hay una pequeña broma en allí, desde "La Dama Pintada" se supone que es el título del tercer episodio de la nueva temporada.

**Nata de la Traductora:** En verdad lamento la demora en subir este capítulo, tuve algunos problemillas personales, espero subir el siguiente capítulo antes de que termine esta semana.

Muchisimas gracias a Katara 2323 y Klan por seguir leyendo y comentando.

Cristina Ruiz: qué bueno que te guste la traducción, créeme que no dejaré la historia inconclusa. La dirección que me pusiste no salió completa, si gustas volverla a dejar solo con espacios, por ejemplo cristina arroba hot mail . com, o tengo un grupo de Avatar en facebook, se llama Avatar Aang, último maestro del aire. Hispanoamérica.

También muchisismas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.

Saludos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	18. 18 Descubrimiento

**Avatar no me pertenece, ni esta maravillosa historia que es de Liselle 129, yo solo la traduzco con autorización de ella.**

**Nota de la autora:** No importa mucho, pero estoy asumiendo que Zuko ya cumplió 17 años, en algún momento entre la primera y segunda temporada. Lo que más me he inventando son las reglas del torneo de Tierra Control, a pesar de que se basa en parte en lo que vimos del Torneo Estruendo y en parte de lo que sé acerca de partidos de tenis profesional.

**18. Descubrimiento**

Todo el grupo (a excepción de Appa, por supuesto) decidió acudir a las instalaciones del torneo al día siguiente para ver a Toph y Aang práctica. Katara sabía qué estaba pasando, y ella sospechaba que Sokka sólo quería un cambio de escenario, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué Iroh y Zuko se colaron.

Al parecer, las reglas para el torneo iban a ser similar al otro que ya habían visto. El objetivo era forzar a su oponente fuera del ring, y ganaría el primero en tener éxito. La fase de clasificación consistiría en ir en contra de un maestro tierra de reconocida habilidad que no se inscribió en el torneo. Estas personas eran militares locales o miembros de la comisión, que más tarde iban a juzgar el concurso. 128 participantes serían calificados en base al tiempo que durarán en la ronda preliminar. Sólo habría más en el caso de empate. Toph y Aang se fueron a un escenario para su práctica, y su variopinta tripulación que estaba para verlos.

Como Toph entró en la arena, podía ver su con los pies, determinar de las dimensiones y características. Aang se puso en un lugar frente a ella, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Durante un largo momento, se quedó allí y esperó.

-Bueno, pies ligeros- Toph llamó. -¿No vas a atacar?

-Se supone que me estas enseñando,- replicó Aang, sonriendo. -Estoy esperando instrucciones.

Katara sonrió también, entendió lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos había dicho eso, parecía que Aang y Toph iban a comenzar con un partido de práctica, lo que debería resultar interesante. Aang había elegido a Toph como maestra porque ella esperaba y escuchaba antes de hacer un movimiento. Sin embargo, ella le había enseñado esta táctica también, así que se estaban esperando el uno al otro. A pesar de sus palabras, Aang había tomado una postura básica de Tierra Control, y Katara sintió su preparación.

-¡Aburrido!- gritó Sokka. -¡Que alguien haga algo!- Momo, que estaba en el hombro de Sokka, en la ausencia de sus dos favorita perchas, charlaban como si estuviera de acuerdo y movió una pata delantera hacia los dos Maestros Tierra. Katara suspiró mientras contenía las ganas de abofetear a Sokka. Su hermano podría ser muy bueno en la estrategia, pero la asombraba que él pudiera perder completamente la sutileza estando en un evento como este.

-Está bien, ¿cómo ves esto para una lección?- Toph tuvo que ceder, gesticulando bruscamente y provocar un pilar angulado que subió del suelo, dirigida a la parte media de Aang. Sin embargo, Aang estaba listo, y cortó el pilar al subir y envió la pieza superior volando de regreso a Toph.

Katara consideró que esa era una buena estrategia para utilizar contra Toph, mantener las cosas en el aire el mayor tiempo posible, ya que ella no podía verlos cuando no tocaban el suelo. Aun así, el sentido de Toph no le fallaba. Rompió la roca por la mitad para que pasara sin causarle daño.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- reprendió ella, empujando un montón de rodajas de tierra en dirección de Aang.

-Sólo estoy entrando en calor,- le aseguró Aang. Dejó el montículo directamente frente a él y lo convirtió en una especie de muro de protección. Luego, lo perforó en varias pedazos, envío las rocas volando en la dirección de Toph, aunque no con gran precisión. Toph bloqueó los proyectiles, que en realidad se acercaron lo suficiente, con los puños hasta que ella pisó el suelo delante de ella, provocando un temblor. La pared de Aang se derrumbó, pero casi parecía haber estado esperando por esto.

Aang pisoteó el suelo para levantar un gran pedazo de tierra en el aire. Katara esperaba que lo mandara de una patada hacia Toph, era un movimiento muy elemental de tierra control, que había visto a menudo. En cambio, mantuvo suspendido el pedazo con una mano mientras gesticulaba enérgicamente con la otra. Toph no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero se las arregló para esquivarlo en el último segundo, antes de que un proyectil de tierra saliera del suelo justo donde sus pies habían estado.

-No está mal,- admitió Toph a regañadientes. Sólo entonces Aang envió la roca levitando hacia ella, pero con un torpe movimiento, y ella fácilmente lo demolió. El siguiente movimiento de Toph fue crear una nube de polvo, a ella no le molestaba en absoluto, pero podría causar algunos problemas de visibilidad en Aang. Agregando un poco de fuerza a su movimiento hacia abajo, abrió una grieta dirigida directamente a los pies de Aang. Él instintivamente saltó para evitar ser atrapado, pero Katara podía ver que ya estaba en marcha antes de recordar que no podía usar Aire Control, ya sea para aumentar la altura de su salto o ralentizar su descenso. A pesar de que no había pensado en ello antes, Katara reconoció que no usar su Aire Control probablemente resultaría ser el mayor desafío para Aang en esta competición. Era -casi literalmente- tan natural para él como respirar.

En cualquier caso, la vacilación de Toph era necesaria. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron la tierra, ella estaba lista. Un cuadrado perfecto de terreno se levantó rápidamente, lo que catapultó a Aang fuera del ring.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó mientras se ponía de pie. -¡Tengo que recordar que no estoy autorizado a utilizar Aire Control!

-Sí, así es,- coincidió Toph, de pie con aire de suficiencia en el centro de la arena. Sokka y Iroh daban vítores sin palabras, aunque no estaba claro a quién estaban apoyando. Zuko parecía perdido en su propio mundo, como había hecho durante casi toda la mañana.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- Katara gritó alentando a Aang. Él le dirigió una rápida sonrisa antes de pasar a consultar con Toph. Katara había querido decirle muchas cosas. Corto como había sido, esta manifestación le provocó que se acumulara el calor en el centro de su cuerpo. También dio lugar a un fuerte deseo de tocar Aang. Estas reacciones se estaban volviendo muy familiares cada vez que ella lo veía haciendo Tierra Control.

El resto de la sesión de práctica era más bien una lección, pero fue suficiente para aumentar de manera constante la incomodidad de Katara. Ella había pensado que se acostumbraría a esto, pero no pudo detectar ninguna reducción en su respuesta física a los movimientos de Tierra Control de Aang durante las últimas semanas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sokka a su hermana en un punto, lo que indica que aún se notaba algo extraña.

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

-Bueno, si fueras una maestra tierra, estarías haciendo abolladuras en ese banco.

Katara miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que había estado agarrando el borde del banco de piedra con bastante fuerza. Con un esfuerzo, se quitó las manos y las apretó con fuerza en su regazo.

-Creo que estoy empezando a ver la emoción de los torneos de Tierra Control,- se excusó sin convicción, sin mirar a Sokka para no sonrojarse.

-Uh-huh,- comentó Sokka lentamente, mirándola como si no le creyera. Afortunadamente para Katara, en ese mismo momento Aang dominó un movimiento nuevo e impresionante, llamando la atención de Sokka. Se trataba de lanzar pinchos de tierra a su oponente y la capturaba en una especie de jaula, similar a lo que hizo el Maestro Pakku en el Polo Norte.

Katara suspiro de alivio y trató de imaginarse a sí misma encerrada en hielo en esos momentos. Cuando Toph y Aang se enfrentaron de nuevo, Katara trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo Toph en lugar de Aang, con la esperanza de recobrar la compostura.

-Voy a salir por un poco de aire fresco,- murmuró para los demás, por fin salió a dar un paseo corto. Respirando profundamente y tratando de despejar la cabeza, Katara se preguntó cómo iba a pasar el próximo torneo con su cordura intacta.

Cuando llegó la noche, Zuko y Iroh se dirigió a la casa de la prima de Song. Iroh había tomado una maceta de flores de loto, como una especie de regalo. Zuko razonó que él había llevado una flor a Song el día anterior, así que no llevó nada. No había ningún sentido de ser demasiado predecible.

Llegaron a la casa sin incidentes, y fue una mujer la que respondió a su llamada, Zuko supuso que era la prima de Song.

-Los están esperando,- dijo simplemente, inclinándose en la entrada. Los dos hombres se inclinaron a cambio. Song presentó formalmente a su prima y les re-presentó a su madre, hubo más reverencia por todas partes.

-Madame, es maravilloso volver a verle,- se dirigió Iroh a la madre de Song jovialmente, inclinando la cabeza. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero cuando levantó la cara, había un brillo en sus ojos.

-Vamos, Iroh, puedes dirigirte a mí como Yun,- invitó sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero me temo que debes llamarme Mushi mientras estamos aquí,- dijo Iroh en tono de disculpa. "Por... conveniencia, y a mi sobrino todavía como Li.

-Entiendo,- reconoció Yun.

-He traído esto para ti,- dijo Iroh, indicando la flor.

-Gracias,- aceptó el regalo Yun. -Es muy bonito.

-Florece mejor en la sombra, pero su belleza es ahora eclipsado por la tuya.

-Adulador- comentó ella, sonriendo afectuosamente.

-¿Es un halago si dice la verdad?- replicó Iroh sin perder el ritmo. Zuko resistió el impulso de gemir. Se volvió hacia Song.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó.

-Sí. Vamos.- Ellos hicieron corteses despedidas a los presentes.

-Siento lo de mi tío,- se disculpó Zuko tan pronto como salieron de la casa. La condujo hasta el restaurante que había elegido para esa noche. -Él se deja llevar a veces.

-Está bien, creo que es lindo,- respondió Song ligera. -Mamá ha estado solo durante tanto tiempo. Me alegro de verla... que goza.- Hubo una pausa incómoda después de esto.

-Si alguna vez vuelvo a la Nación del Fuego, voy a averiguar lo que le pasó a tu padre,- prometió Zuko. Ya había decidido esto por sí mismo, pero tal vez si le decía se mantendría firme. Song se detuvo, obligando a Zuko a parar también. Se volvió hacia ella, y los ojos marrones de Song le buscaron.

-Gracias,- dijo simplemente. Ella rompió el contacto visual y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, Zuko camino junto a ella. -No crees que él esté vivo, ¿verdad?

Zuko se limitó a mover la cabeza bruscamente, después de una breve vacilación.

-Me lo imaginaba,- suspiró Song. -Bueno, creo que sería bueno saberlo con seguridad.

-Voy a necesitar un poco de información acerca de él,- señaló Zuko con cuidado. No estaba seguro de si era el momento para tocar el tema, pero no era mucho lo que tendría que saber si llegara a tener algún éxito en localizar el destino del hombre. -El nombre de tu padre, el nombre de tu pueblo, y cuando sucedió todo.- Era posible que un registro cuidadoso no se mantuviera aún, pero sentía que se lo debía a esta niña y a su madre, haría el esfuerzo.

-Por supuesto,- reconoció Song. Ella le dio la información que necesitaba y pasó rápidamente a un tema más agradable. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás.- La llevó a un lugar sencillo que había encontrado antes. Tenía mesas al aire libre, con faroles de papel de colores colgados alrededor. Había estado previamente ahí a medio día, ahora se veía muy diferente de lo que esperaba.

-¡Es tan romántico!- Song declaró al verlo.

-¿En serio?- ¿Qué significaba eso, por cierto? Song rió, y luego se detuvo.

-Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- presionó.

-He estado la mayoría del tiempo en el mar desde que tenía catorce años,- explicó encogiéndose de hombros. También había estado obsesionado con capturar al Avatar ya en ese tiempo, pero decidió omitir esa parte.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces, no dejaste a una pobre chica en casa, suspirando por ti?

-No.- Zuko no dio más detalles. Se preguntó fugazmente si Song se estaba burlando de él.

Disfrutaron de una cena muy agradable, por suerte dentro del presupuesto que Zuko había asignado para ello. Como no tenía dinero para compartir con todos los demás en el grupo, estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que las cosas que podía hacer con Song no le costaran mucho. En el fondo de su mente, pensó en los lugares que la llevarían si tuviera el tesoro de la Nación del Fuego a su disposición.

Cuando terminaron, la pareja caminó de vuelta hacia la casa de la prima a un ritmo más pausado. En un nuevo experimento (al menos para Zuko), caminaban con las manos unidas. Su conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando un joven irrumpió por una puerta a su izquierda y golpeando la pierna de Zuko.

-Lo siento, señor,- murmuró el chico rápidamente, mirando brevemente hacia él antes de salir corriendo por la calle. Zuko se congeló. Un par de ojos que coincidan con los suyos habían estado mirando hacia él en aquel momento.

-No te entretengas, Kenzo,- advirtió una voz de mujer desde la puerta, una voz que Zuko había pensado que nunca oiría otra vez. Giró la cabeza para comprobar quién era, vagamente registró que el muchacho la llamaba de nuevo a ella.

-¡Mamá!- Zuko exclamó en shock, encontrando su voz justo antes de cerrar la puerta. La mujer se sobresaltó por un momento, volviendo sus ojos a verlo por primera vez. Ella lo miró a los ojos durante lo que pareció un tiempo muy largo, lentamente deslizó su mano hasta cubrir su boca. Poco a poco lo miró de arriba abajo. Finalmente, bajó la mano y pronunció una sola palabra, aunque su cara estaba llena de preguntas.

-¡¿Zuko?!

**Nota de la autora: **Oooh, un mal melodrama. Siento que esto es un poco corto, pero va a ser fin de semana, y quería publicar. Hey, yo no hago muchos melodramas, así que cuando tengo estas grandes ideas para ellos, ¡sólo tengo que usarlos! Además, tenía muchas ganas de finalizar el capítulo con esto.

**Nota de la Autora: **Una disculpa por la demora en subir este capítulo pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y de salud, espero poder subir el otro en esta semana.

**Nahuro:** gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Katara 2323:** gracias como siempre por comentar.

**Kataang loveer:** gracias por tu comentario.

**Helenil:** no te preocupes y muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halagan.

Y también muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos por su tiempo.


	19. Asuntos de familia

**Avatar no me pertenece, la historia tampoco es de Liselle 129. Yo solo la traduzco con su autorización.**

**Asuntos de Familia**

Song miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre la madre y el hijo, que parecía congelado en el tiempo.

-Um, ¿tal vez deberíamos continuar esta conversación adentro?- sugirió, vacilante. Comenzaron a reaccionar un poco, la mujer pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de Song

-Sí, por supuesto,- estuvo de acuerdo la mujer, dejó entrar a Zuko y a Song. -Esa es una buena idea.- Se sentaron en cojines en el suelo, pero tampoco Zuko ni su madre parecía saber muy bien qué decir. Song sólo podía imaginar lo que debían estar sintiendo. ¿Cómo sería para ella si su padre de repente apareciera en su puerta? Song sentía irreal la situación actual, ya que Zuko le acababa de decir esa noche que su madre había desaparecido años atrás.

-Bueno, Song, esta es mi madre, la princesa Ursa,- empezó Zuko torpemente. -Mamá, ella es Song. Pero supongo que estas usando un nombre diferente ahora.

-Sí, aquí me llaman Sura,- dijo Ursa. Le ofreció un fantasma de una sonrisa. -Es curioso cómo una pequeña reordenación de los sonidos puede darle una nueva identidad. Encantado de conocerte, Song. ¿Eres amiga de Zuko?

-Sí, lo soy,- Song se inclinó ante la mujer. Después de sólo verse en dos ocasiones, y haber tenido dos reuniones bastantes complicadas, amigo parecía una descripción bastante buena de su relación. -Nos conocimos hace unos dos meses.

-Te has vuelto tan grande,- Ursa volvió su atención hacia Zuko. -La última vez que te vi... ¡¿qué te pasó en la cara?!- Song sintió que su corazón saltaba. ¿Ursa no sabía toda la historia? Zuko se mordió el labio, y Song pudo ver el dolor en su expresión. Cualquiera que fuera el origen de la cicatriz, parecía claro que las circunstancias que lo rodean fueron más dolorosas de lo que había sido la quemadura.

-Zuko, tengo una confesión que hacerte,- Song pensó que podría ser capaz de ayudar un poco. -La última vez que me visitaste, le pregunté a Katara cómo obtuviste esa cicatriz.- Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, y Song empezó a arrepentirse de su interrupción.

-¿Qué te dijo?- quería saber Zuko.

-Que fue una especie de duelo. Dijo que era tu historia y tú tenías que decidir si contarla o no.

-¡Un Agni Kai!- Ursa se quedó sin aliento. -Pero, ¿cómo sucedió eso? ¡Eres tan joven!

-Tenía catorce años,- aclaró Zuko, y fue el turno de Song a jadear. Él sólo había dicho antes que había estado en el mar, desde esa edad, por lo que estaba claro que el duelo estaba relacionado con su exilio. Ella no pudo haber sabido lo que era un Agni Kai, pero estaba haciéndose una idea general. Zuko respiró hondo y se sumergió en su historia.

-El tío Iroh me llevó a un consejo de guerra. Yo... no estuve de acuerdo con una estrategia propuesta por uno de los generales. Eso fue considerado como un reto de honor, así que sólo había una manera de resolverlo. Era un hombre viejo, y yo no tenía miedo de enfrentarlo.

-Pero no fue él con quien te enfrentaste,- interrumpió Ursa en voz baja. Zuko sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-No. Era el consejo de guerra del Señor del Fuego, por lo que padre era el que tenía que luchar.

Song estaba tan sorprendido que no podía emitir ningún sonido. Tener que luchar contra su propio padre, por no mencionar el hecho de que él era el Señor del Fuego. Nunca se había imaginado que era algo como esto.

-Yo... yo no podía luchar contra él,- continuó Zuko su relato. -Caí al suelo y me disculpe. Le dije que sólo estaba pensando en nuestra gente.- Zuko estaba parpadeando furiosamente con la vista en el suelo, el silencio reinó por un par de segundos. Instintivamente, Song tomó su mano y la apretó. Él no dio ninguna señal de que lo sintiera.

-¿Cuál fue la estrategia que no te gustó?- preguntó Ursa amablemente.

-Ellos iban a sacrificar a un montón de nuevos reclutas como una distracción en una batalla,- respondió malhumorado. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones más. -Padre me dijo que estaba mostrando debilidad, al negarme a pelear. Me marcó y declaró que lo había deshonrado. La única manera de restaurar mi honor era capturar al Avatar y llevarlo a casa. Hasta entonces, fui desterrado.

-¡Oh, Zuko!- Song se dio cuenta de que ella y Ursa había hablado al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, Song entendía por qué él había odiado esa cicatriz tanto. Ursa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-Me fui para tratar de protegerte de ese tipo de cosas,- dijo Ursa con pesar. -Zuko, lo siento mucho.

-No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho,- comentó Zuko.

-No, supongo que no,- coincidió. Se arrodilló delante de su hijo y lo abrazó. Él lo aceptó, aunque incómodo. Cuando ella se apartó, se secaba los ojos. -Entonces, ¿cómo es Azula?

-Las dos últimas veces que la vi, ella estaba bien tratando de matarme o capturarme,- Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Ella siempre fue la hija de su padre. Siento lo de ella, también.

Song estaba tratando de averiguar quién podría ser Azula y supuso, de este último comentario, que debía de ser la hermana de Zuko, a quien no había mencionado. Song se fue dando cuenta de que Zuko había ocultado más de lo que ella había supuesto. Había perdido a su madre a una temprana edad, fue rechazado por su padre unos años más tarde, y entonces todo tipo de cosas que debieron haber sucedido asociadas con la búsqueda y, eventualmente, con su unión al Avatar, la mayoría de los cuales todavía no sabía. De repente, ser atacados por soldados de la Nación del fuego y obligados a buscar una nueva casa parecía un picnic. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y el joven volvió.

-Lo siento, mamá,- se disculpó él, sin aliento. -El curandero ya estaba viendo a alguien más.

-Gracias de todos modos, Kenzo,- Ursa le dije. -Estoy seguro de que va a venir tan pronto como le sea posible.-

-¿Sanador?- Zuko preguntó, preocupado. -¿Por qué necesitas un sanador?

-Oh, lo siento, no soy yo, la mujer con quien vivo, llamada Ling, tiene un hijo, Han-Ga, está muy enfermo.- Ursa volvió a Kenzo. -Ve y prepárate para la cama, querido. Yo iré dentro de unos minutos.

-¿Así que él es...?- Zuko se apagó después de que el niño había salido de la habitación.

-¿Tu hermano? Sí.

-El tío tenía razón.

Song todavía estaba tratando de unir todo esto, y no estaba haciendo un trabajo particularmente bueno. Si ese chico era el hermano de Zuko, su _propio_ hermano, entonces Ursa había estado embarazada cuando se fue. ¿Qué demonios podía hacerla dejar a sus hijos en esa condición?

-¿Entonces, consiguió mi nota?- Ursa entendió la declaración de Zuko.

-Sí,- confirmó Zuko. -¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas un sanador? Song es uno."

-Bueno, yo...- Song comenzó nerviosa.

-¡Oh, eso es maravilloso!- exclamó Ursa. -¿Puedes venir y echarle un vistazo?

-¿No te importa? ¿Verdad?- Zuko sumó su voz tratando de persuadirla.

-No, por supuesto que no,- le aseguró Song. Naturalmente, no podía negar su ayuda si la necesitaban. Además, era una especie de alivio el tener la oportunidad de salir de la habitación por un rato y dejar que Zuko hablar con su madre sola.

Ursa mostró a Song la sala apropiada y le presentó a Ling, que era una mujer de aspecto corriente de tal vez 30 años. Parecía como si ella no se había separado de su hijo en un buen tiempo, sus ojos eran oscuros e hinchados por la falta de sueño. Ursa salió de la habitación de nuevo, y Song se volvió hacia el muchacho.

Song juzgó que Han-Ga debía de tener unos diez años de edad. Era delgado, casi esquelético, y su respiración, incluso en sueños, era trabajosa. Lo evaluó lo mejor que pudo, pero no tenía esperanzas. Él estaba caliente por la fiebre, y se sacudía periódicamente con escalofríos. Cuando hubo terminado su examen, Song se quedó indecisa por un momento.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?- le preguntó Ling con voz ronca.

-Haré lo que pueda,- prometió Song. Volvió a salir a la otra habitación.

-¿Qué te parece?- Ursa preguntó con ansiedad.

-No es bueno,- le dijo Song sinceramente, en voz baja. -Si usted me muestra dónde está todo, puedo preparar un poco de té para hacerlo más cómodo, pero creo que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Él está en una etapa avanzada de la neumonía.- Ursa de inmediato se trasladó a ayudarla, Song estaba agradecida de tener algo que hacer.

-¿Va a morir?-

-A menos que algo cambie drásticamente en las próximas horas, me temo que sí.

-¡Katara!- Zuko exclamó de repente. Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia él. -Ella es alguien con quien he estado viajando junto con el Avatar. Ella puede curar con agua control. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

¿Podrá venir?- preguntó Ursa.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

-Sí, alguien tiene que decirle a tu tío y a mi mamá que vamos a llegar tarde- sugirió Song.

-No tienes que quedarte aquí,- dijo Zuko. Ya has hecho mucho.

-No me importa,- insistió Song. -Estoy feliz de ayudar.

-Está bien, voy a pasar por aquí y ver a mi tío y tu mamá en mi camino. No estamos tan lejos de allí.

Song estaba en la posición, más bien incómoda, de estar a solas con la madre de un chico al que apenas conocía y que él mismo no había visto en años. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de poder manejar la situación.

-¿Así que, mi hijo se ha unido al Avatar?- Ursa preguntó en el silencio que siguió a la salida de Zuko.

-Sí, lo está. Aparentemente, su tío le está enseñando Fuego Control a Aang.

-Estoy orgullosa de él. Estoy segura de que ha cometido algunos errores, pero no salieron tan mal.

-No, no lo hizo,- coincidió Song, sonriendo débilmente a sí misma cuando recordó cuando Zuko robo su avestruz caballo. Estaba muy contenta de no haber mencionado esto. Si tiene que meter a Kenzo a la cama, adelante. Estoy bien aquí.

-Sí, debería hacerlo. Gracias.

Katara observó como Aang jugueteó con su planeador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó.

-Ajustando el reposapiés,- explicó. Podía seguir doblando las rodillas, pero está empezando a ser incómodo."

-Oh. ¿Ha estado volando últimamente?

-Sí, ayer, mientras estuve fuera.- Había algo un poco indiferente en su tono, pero Katara no tenía tiempo para investigarlo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Zuko entró, mirandolos sin aliento. Él también parecía más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zuko?- demandó Katara. -Te ves como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

-Casi,- jadeó. -Madre... aquí... niño... necesita sanación.

Katara sólo entendió la mitad de esto, pero eso fue suficiente. Se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Alguien necesita curación de Agua Control?- dijo. -Está bien, vamos.

-Voy contigo,- se ofreció Aang. Katara y Zuko asintieron con la cabeza, y los tres se marcharon después de un breve adiós a Toph y Sokka. Zuko llevó a los otros a una modesta casa a cierta distancia. Katara tuvo problemas para mantener el ritmo de sus largas zancadas, pero al menos no iba a la carrera, sospechaba que él la había usado antes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras caminaban. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Zuko llamó a la puerta, y fueron recibidos por una mujer de mediana edad.

-Um, esta es mi madre, la Princesa Ursa,- presentó Zuko a la mujer. La mente de Katara se detuvo. ¡¿Su qué?! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Poniendo su cerebro en marcha otra vez, recordó mencionar que su madre se había ido. Katara y Aang se miraron confundidos, y Katara registrado que Song también estaba allí.

-Mamá, ellos son el Avatar Aang y Katara, la sanadora de la que te hablé,- continuó Zuko. Recordando que sus servicios eran necesarios, Katara reorientó su atención.

-Es un placer conocerte,- dijo cortésmente.

-El honor es todo mío,- replicó Ursa, haciendo una reverencia a ambos y echando un vistazo midiendo a Aang. -El paciente está por allí. Es un chico llamado Han-Ga.

-Es neumonía,- dijo Song amablemente. Katara se fue por la puerta indicada, seguida de cerca por Aang. Una mujer que estaba junto a la cama del niño, se levantó rápidamente cuando la pareja entró.

-Debe ser la madre de Han-Ga,- comenzó Katara.

-Sí, soy Ling,- confirmó la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Katara. Soy maestra agua, y puedo usar mi capacidad de control para sanar. Me pidieron que viniera a ayudarle, si puedo. Mi amigo es Aang.- Ella decidió dejar de lado la parte de Avatar, por el momento. La pobre mujer tenía lo suficiente para lidiar. Han Ga dio unas cuantas toses húmedas y se volvió inquieto, gemía un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron, y Katara podía ver el esmalte de la fiebre en los mismos.

-¡Oh, los espíritus te bendigan!- exclamó Ling. -¡Estaría agradecida por cualquier cosa que usted puede hacer!

-Lo siento, pero tengo que pedirle que abandone la sala,- dijo Katara con cautela. -Va a ser más fácil para mí hacer lo que necesito.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Sólo dime lo que averigües.

-¿Era realmente necesario?- Aang le preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Si las noticias son malas, quiero tener la oportunidad de pensar antes de decirle a ella,- explicó Katara. Sacó el agua con su control y lo colocó alrededor de sus manos, moviéndolas sobre el cuerpo del niño para diagnosticarlo. -Sus pulmones están casi completamente lleno de líquido.

-¿Puedes controlarla hacia afuera?

-Es demasiado espeso,- respondió Katara, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Y los pulmones son muy delicados. Pero si no hago _algo,_ creo que se va a ahogar por la mañana.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Sólo tengo una oportunidad, pero tengo que pedirle permiso a la madre en primer lugar.- Con eso, se llevó a Aang de vuelta a la habitación delantera. -Ling, su hijo está muy enfermo, pero creo que podría ser capaz de curarlo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- exclamó Ling.

Katara sacó un pequeño frasco de donde colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

-El Agua Control normal no será suficiente,- advirtió. -Su estado es muy avanzado. Éste es el agua del oasis espiritual del Polo Norte. Tiene propiedades especiales, y que podría curar la enfermedad. Sin embargo, no puedo estar segura.

-Por favor, ¡hazlo! Voy a pagar todo lo que tengo.

-No puedo aceptar el pago, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Necesito tu ayuda.

Ling asintió, y ambas regresaron a la habitación de Han-Ga, dejando a Aang con Ursa, Zuko, y Song.

-¿Mamá?- Han Ga susurró, luego de esto le dio un ataque de tos y a escupir moco amarillo.

-Estoy aquí, cariño,- dijo Ling, pasando a su lado y tomando su mano. -Hay una chica aquí que va a ayudar a sentirse mejor.- Katara sonrió para tranquilizarla. Se quitó el frasco de alrededor de su cuello y lo destapó. Se extrajo el agua especial y la hizo brillar.

-Enderécelo para que pueda tomar esto,- dijo Katara a Ling. La madre enderezó a Han-Ga un poco, poniendo un brazo por debajo de sus hombros. Katara no conocía otra manera de obtener la curación de agua en su interior. Le había parecido que trabajar en Aang, así que pensó que este método podría lograr lo que se necesitaba. Katara dirigió el agua a los labios, y el niño se lo bebió. -Bueno, puede recostarse de nuevo.- Ling recostó a Han-Ga sobre la cama, y Katara hizo un gesto para que se fueran juntas.

-Pueden pasar varias horas antes de saber si está funcionando,- dijo Katara reuniéndose con los demás. Notó que Zuko y Song se habían ido.-Me gustaría quedarme aquí el resto de la noche para observar. En su habitación, si es posible.

-Eso estaría bien,- permitió Ling. Ella desapareció en el cuarto de Han-Ga de nuevo, probablemente para establecer a Katara un lugar para dormir.

-Me voy a quedar con ustedes,- se ofreció Aang.

-No,- se negó Katara. -Te lo agradezco, pero necesitas tu descanso para las clasificaciones de mañana. ¿Dónde está Zuko?

-Se fue a casa de Song,- dijo simplemente Ursa. -Ella había hecho lo suficiente. Sin embargo, dijo que iba a volver.

-Entonces, tú y él puede regresar a nuestra casa juntos,- le dijo Katara a Aang en un tono que no admitía réplica. -Voy a estar bien aquí, y te veré en el estadio mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Estás segura?- Aang le preguntó dubitativo.

-Sí. Además, ¿cómo reaccionaría Sokka cuando se entere de que ambos pasamos la noche en la casa de un desconocido? Te necesito para vayas a explicarle la situación.

-Buen punto,- admitió Aang. Era evidente que no estaba contento con esto, pero podía ver el sentido de la disposición. - Sin embargo, no sé si voy a esperar a Zuko. Tal vez quiera hablar con su mamá un poco más.

-Eso es cierto,- Katara se sorprendió de que ella no pensara en eso, pero supuso que había estado distraída por la crisis con la que le habían pedido que lidiar. Su corazón se calentó a consideración de Aang.

-Puedo quedarme y hacerte compañía por un rato,- continuó Aang.

-Eso suena bien, si a nadie más le importa,- Katara miró por encima de Ursa, quien asintió su acuerdo. -Hay probablemente una hora antes de que el agua entre en vigor.

-¿Esta cosa es contagiosa?- Aang parecía preocupado.

-Puede ser, pero no es probable.

-Está bien.- Todos ellos se dispusieron a esperar.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, no tan cardiaco como el anterior pero espero que también les guste :D

**Katara 2323:** Gracias por leer y comentar, por estar aquí en cada capítulo ;D

**Klan:** Gracias por ser una de las lectoras constantes de este fic :D

**Nuharo:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y aún más, por comentar :D

**Helenil:** No, por favor, sigue culpando a la autora jajajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario :D

Y gracias también a los lectores anónimos.


	20. Buenas Noticias

**Nota de la autora:** Parece haber cierta confusión sobre la línea de tiempo, así que quería aclarar eso. Entiendo porque aún tengo que hacer una pausa para repasar en mi cabeza para mantener todo recto. Mañana en la historia (que es la segunda parte de este capítulo) se encuentra a las calificaciones para el torneo de Tierra Control. A partir de ese momento, es cuatro días hasta el encuentro con el astrónomo, cinco hasta la audiencia con el rey de la tierra, y siete hasta el torneo de Tierra Control real, solsticio, y el cumpleaños de Aang.

**Buenas Noticias**

_-To hold a girl in your arms is wonderful in every way._

_-I should say._

_- Frank Butler y Annie Oakley,__Annie Get Your Gun_

Zuko llevó a Song hasta su puerta. Ambos habían estado muy tranquilo en la parte final del paseo.

-Gracias por todo esta noche,- le dijo. -Créeme, esto no era lo que pretendía para el final de la noche.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pretendías?- Song respondió en el tono de broma que ya se estaba volviendo muy familiar. Sus ojos marrones muy abiertos con falsa inocencia.

-Bueno...- Zuko se apagó. Había una expresión en sus ojos en ese momento que le hizo calentar todo el cuerpo. Algo se apoderó de él y, casi como si estuviera siendo movido por una fuerza invisible, se encontró con la cabeza cada vez más cerca de ella. Song fue consiente sus movimientos, y cuando su rostro comenzó a desdibujarse en su visión, Zuko cerró los ojos. Posó sus labios en los de ella, pero un poco fuera del centro, por lo que cambió automáticamente para corregir esto. O tal vez Song fue la que corrigió la postura, él realmente no estaba seguro. De todos modos, Zuko se perdió por completo en la nueva sensación una vez que sus bocas se encontraron completamente. Se deleitó en su sabor y la sensación de sus labios cálidos contra suya. Era vagamente consciente de sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cuello mientras sus manos encontraron su cintura.

Cuando se separaron, lo que podría haber sido segundos o una hora más tarde. Zuko miró a Song con asombro, todavía tratando de asimilar en su mente lo que acababa de suceder. No era extraño, pensó, que Aang pareciera aprovechar cada oportunidad para besar a Katara. ¡Fue genial! Sintió una lenta sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Por su parte, Song estaba sonriéndole en una forma que era medio petulante, medio feliz.

-¿Estabas pensando en algo así, tal vez?- preguntó ella, casi sin aliento.

-Yo... bueno, eh, yo no quería presumir...- Zuko, fracaso en su explicación. Song lo detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Fue lo suficientemente bueno para mí.- Se acercó a la puerta. -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches,- asintió Zuko, viendo como ella desapareció dentro de la casa. Regresó entonces a casa de su madre, encontró a las tres mujeres y Aang sentados alrededor de una mesa baja con un poco de té.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Zuko le preguntó, sentándose también.

-El agua está pasando a través de su sistema,- Katara le respondió. -Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche para ver si funciona.- Aang estaba estudiando atentamente a Zuko.

-¿Qué?- exigió Zuko, preguntándose si había algo en su rostro.

-Nada,- contestó inocentemente Aang, pero le sonrió a Zuko antes de volver su atención a Katara.

"_Él sabe",_ Zuko pensó con un sobresalto. "_Él sabe que yo besé Song"._

"_Eso es ridículo.__¿Cómo iba a saberlo?"_

"_Él es el Avatar.__¿Quién sabe cómo hace las cosas extrañas que hace?"_

"_Estás empezando a sonar como Sokka."_

"_Sí, voy a tener que recordarlo para evitarlo durante un tiempo."_

"_Yo también estoy discutiendo con migo mismo"._

"_Me acabo de encontrar a mi madre y besó a una chica en el mismo día.__Creo que tengo derecho a estar un poco loco"._

Después de haber conversado durante varios minutos, Katara se levantó y dijo que era hora de que verificara a su paciente.

-Esa es mi señal para salir,- dijo Aang, de pie también. La abrazó y la besó. -Te amo.

- También, te amo.

Aang se fue, y Katara y Ling desapareció en la otra habitación, dejando a Zuko de nuevo a solas con su madre.

-Son una linda pareja,- comentó Ursa.

-¿Eh?

-El Avatar Aang y Katara.

-Supongo.- lindo no era una palabra que estuviera, realmente, en el vocabulario de Zuko. Sin embargo, su facilidad para expresar su amor por otros le hizo pensar. En realidad no tenía mucha experiencia con el amor de ningún tipo. Observando el desarrollo del romance entre Katara y Aang y viendo cómo Sokka y Katara expresa su amor familiar por el otro le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba. Por lo demás, ¿cómo iba a saber si estaba cayendo en el amor, con Song, por ejemplo? A pesar de que sin duda podría preguntarle a su madre, ella se sentía como un virtual desconocido para él. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con su tío después. Fuera de todos los miembros de su familia, Iroh parecía el más probable para entender estas cosas.

-Estaba muy sorprendida,- Ursa continúo. -El Avatar es muy modesto...

-Me sorprendió la primera vez que me encontré con él,- admitió Zuko. -Yo había estado buscándolo desde hace dos años y que esperaba encontrar a un hombre de más de cien años de edad que ya había dominado todos los elementos.

-Supongo que sería un shock. ¿Qué pasó?

-Hemos luchado brevemente. Luego decidió ir conmigo para proteger a la gente de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los atacaste?

-No exactamente.- Mirando hacia atrás, Zuko se sintió un poco avergonzado de algunas de las cosas que había hecho. -Yo los estaba atacando, pero tenía miedo que algunas de las personas inocentes pudieran salir herido por accidente.

-Parece una buena persona,- comentó Ursa.

-Sin embargo, se escapó con bastante rapidez,- dijo Zuko, ignorando este último comentario. -Él también hizo mucho daño a mi nave, no dejes que te engañe, es muy poderoso.

-Espero que lo sea. ¿Está Iroh todavía en la casa de Song?- Ursa preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé,- respondió Zuko. -Sólo la deje en la puerta de la casa.

-Sería bueno volver a verlo. Me alegro de que haya estado con ustedes.

-Sí, él ha estado... sí.- Había tantas cosas que Zuko quería decirle a su madre, pero no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. La situación era increíblemente incomoda, aunque pensaba que estaba mejorando a medida que hablaba. Tal vez incluso podría volver a la clase de afecto fácil que habían compartido cuando él era un niño pequeño. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, y Ursa fue a abrir.

-Oh, lo siento,- le dijo al hombre del otro lado. -No teníamos ninguna manera de contactarlo. Nos las arreglamos para encontrar otro curandero, y creemos que se va a recuperar.- Zuko se dio cuenta de que debía ser el sanador que Kenzo había ido a buscar. Casi se había olvidado de eso.

-Bueno, mientras yo estoy aquí, bien podría echarle un vistazo,- ofreció el curandero.

-No creo que fuera perjudicial,- coincidió Ursa, llamando a la puerta del fondo y anunciando al hombre. Zuko decidió que no había suficiente alboroto en la casa esa noche y se marchó poco después, con la promesa de volver pronto.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Katara volvió a la habitación de Han-Ga, de que su piel empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Ling preguntó en voz baja.

-Está bien. Eso sólo significa que el agua curativa está pasando por su sistema.- Katara realmente no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le tomaría al agua moverse a través de su torrente sanguíneo a los pulmones, o exactamente lo que haría cuando llegara. Sin embargo, pensó que lo mejor era proyectar un aire de confianza.

El brillo disminuyó, y Han-Ga empezó a respirar con más facilidad casi de inmediato. Katara colocó una mano sobre la frente, señalando que la fiebre había bajado.

-Está funcionando,- anunció a la madre preocupada, sonriendo y recibiendo una cansada sonrisa a cambio. Sólo unos minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta y entró un desconocido. Se presentó como un curandero local que había sido enviado. Katara se retiró a un rincón de la habitación. Estaba segura de que su tratamiento había funcionado, pero estaba dispuesta a tener un sanador más que les ofreciera su opinión.

El sanador hizo algunas preguntas, comprobó al niño otra vez, y declaró que estaba en camino hacia la recuperación. Cuando expresó asombro por la efectividad de la rehabilitación en el agua, Katara le explicó lo que había hecho, así como algunos de los principios generales de este tipo de agua control. Por fin, se fue, y Katara estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de sus esfuerzos de esa noche.

-Ling, ¿por qué no te vas a tu cuarto?- le recomendó Katara. -Parece que usted no ha tenido una noche de sueño reparador en un tiempo.- Ling no quería, pero ella siguió su consejo. Katara se tendió en una estera para dormir en un rincón de la habitación. Tuvo una mala noche, despertó con frecuencia por la tos de Han-Ga, pero no esperaba que hubiera dormido mejor en su casa porque habría estado tan preocupada por él.

Katara despertó agotada a la mañana siguiente, pero se sentía la satisfacción de una buena obra. Han-Ga despertó justo después de ella y estaba sentada en la cama cuando Katara abrió los ojos. Su color se veía mejor, sus ojos eran claros.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritó, corriendo hacia la puerta mientras Katara miraba con una expresión perpleja. Se estiró y lo siguió más despacio. Entró en la habitación principal de la casa de nuevo, fue recibida con un cálido espectáculo. Ling estaba abrazando y besando a su hijo, incluso cuando trataba de alejarla. Él todavía tosía de vez en cuando, pero no había duda de que estaba actuando como un niño normal, joven ahora.

-Es probable que tome a sus pulmones unos días para limpiarse,- informó Katara a Ling y a Ursa. -Voy a pasar por aquí en los próximos días para ver cómo desarrolla.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar?- Ursa la invitó. -Tienes que estar muriendo de hambre, y los huevos están casi listos.

-Tengo un poco de hambre,- admitió ella, sentándose a la mesa. En realidad, estaba hambrienta. Katara se asomó por la ventana para mirar la hora y reconoció que tendría que comer bastante rápido para llegar a la arena de Tierra Control a tiempo.

Al ver a la mujer que podría haber sido la Señora Fuego hacer algo tan doméstico como la cocina era un poco incongruente, pero Katara pensó que debía de haber tenido que encontrar la manera de salir adelante con los años. Katara trató de imaginar a Azula en la cocina de esta manera y casi se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Buenos días, mamá, tía Ling, Han-Ga,- anunció un niño con el pelo despeinado oscuro, bostezando mientras salía de otra habitación. Katara no lo había visto la noche anterior, así que se quedó un poco asombrada. Sus ojos parpadearon con curiosidad. -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Kenzo, no seas grosero,- advirtió Ursa. -Se trata de Katara. Ella es una curandera que llegó a hacerse cargo de Han-Ga anoche.

¡Wow, debe ser buena!- exclamó el muchacho, escrutando al hijo mayor. -¡Se ve muy bien!

-Katara, este es mi hijo, Kenzo,- Ursa lo presentó. Katara se encontró con los ojos de la mujer mayor. Ella entendió que este era el hermano de Zuko, cuya existencia Iroh había especulado anteriormente. Katara más adivinado que el niño aún no sabía acerca de esta relación. Ursa sirvió el desayuno para todos.

-Encantado de conocerte, Kenzo,- Katara le dijo cortésmente. -Yo también soy una maestra agua.

-¿De verdad? ¿De dónde vienes?

-He estado en un par de lugares, pero soy del Polo Sur. He viajado hasta aquí con el Avatar.

-¿Usted conoce al Avatar?- Los ojos dorados de Kenzo se volvieron redondos por el asombro. -Debe ser genial ser capaz de utilizar todos los elementos.

-Tiene sus altos y bajos,- respondió Katara con la verdad. Al ser el Avatar llevaba una gran carga, pero la capacidad de manejar todo ese poder parecía compensar parcialmente eso.

-Ni siquiera soy un maestro tierra,- agregó Kenzo con tristeza. Ante esto, Katara miró a Ursa otra vez, pero la anciana fingió no darse cuenta. Seguramente Kenzo fuera un maestro fuego, y sus habilidades debían haberse mostrado por ahora. Por otro lado, Katara podía entender que Ursa quería mantener las cosas en secreto. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que su hijo era un maestro fuego? Sin embargo, ¿cuánto tiempo podía esperar para mantener el secreto y evitar que su poder no entrenado se saliera de control? Katara decidió llevar la conversación a un terreno más seguro.

-Mi hermano no es maestro control,- le informó. Sin embargo, es un gran guerrero, y muy inteligente.

-Sí, si no puedo ser maestro control, creo que me gustaría aprender a luchar con las espadas y esas cosas,- reflexionó Kenzo. -Apuesto a que podría derrotar a algunos maestros fuego cuando me haga más grande.- Katara se atragantó con el bocado de huevo. La ironía no estaba claramente perdida en Ursa, cuando le ofreció a Katara un poco de jugo para bajar la comida y aliviar su tos. Los otros dos parecían ajenos, sin embargo, lo que lleva a creer que Katara no sabían exactamente con los que compartían una casa.

-¡Quiero pelear con maestros fuego también!- añadió la voz de Han-Ga.

-Esperemos que la guerra no dure tanto tiempo,- dijo Katara, una vez que se había recuperado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ha estado sucediendo durante cien años! ¿Qué podría detenerla?- argumentó Kenzo.

-El Avatar está trabajando para hacer precisamente eso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo antes?

-Hay una larga historia detrás de eso,- respondió Katara. -Por desgracia, no me puedo quedar para contarla ahora mismo. Hay algún lugar en el que se supone que debo estar. Sin embargo, estoy planeando volver en un par de días, ¿te gustaría que te diga algo, entonces?

-¡Tenemos un trato!

Katara rió un poco a sí misma mientras salía de la casa. Se preguntó si Zuko había sido o así cuando era un niño. Sin duda le dio una perspectiva diferente lo de conocer a su madre y a su hermano pequeño.

Katara llegó a las instalaciones del torneo para encontrar una gran multitud alrededor. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Toph, Aang, y los demás? La respuesta a esta pregunta estaba en los grandes tableros dispuestos fuera de los edificios del complejo. Los horarios y lugares de la calificación de las personas que estaban en la lista, y vio que Toph fue la primera. Apretada a través del montón de gente, Katara se dirigió al lugar indicado. Una vez dentro, no estaba tan lleno. Sólo unos pocos grupos de espectadores se habían organizado alrededor de la arena, y rápidamente vio a su hermano, su ropa azul se destaca en medio de los tonos de la tierra de los lugareños.

Katara subió las gradas para unirse al grupo, y Sokka hizo un lugar para que se sentara entre él y Iroh. Zuko estaba en el otro lado de Iroh.

-¿Dónde está Aang?- le preguntó.

-Está calentando para su turno en el edificio de al lado,- respondió Sokka. -¿Cómo fue todo?

-Parece que va a estar bien.

-Bueno.- En este punto, Sokka miró de cerca a su hermana. -¿Cómo estas? No te ves muy bien.

-Bueno, no pude dormir mucho.

-¿Estás segura de que deberías estar aquí?

-Quiero apoyar a Aang y a Toph,- dijo Katara obstinadamente. -Puedo dormir más tarde.

-Será mejor que lo hagas.

Katara pasó por el resto de la mañana en una niebla mental, aumentando su cansancio. Toph venció al coronel al que se enfrentó con bastante facilidad, un resultado claramente no previsto por los organizadores de este evento. Incluso jugaba con él un poco, como para asegurarse de que el encuentro durara lo suficiente como para entrar en la competencia. Como no había una regla que vencer a tu oponente en la fase de clasificación, la duración del encuentro fue irrelevante.

Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Iroh y Toph, que ya había participado y ganado, se fueron al otro edificio para ver reto de Aang. Katara estaba tan cansado que no se vio afectada ni siquiera por su rendimiento y sólo fue vagamente consciente de lo bien que hizo.

-Katara, ¿estás bien?- Aang le exigió cuando salió a encontrarse con el resto del grupo, haciendo caso omiso de las felicitaciones y el apoyo que se le dio.

-Sólo cansada,- respondió ella, dando un bostezo para acentuar su punto. -Tú fuiste muy bueno.

-No importa,- la interrumpió. -Hay que ir a casa y descansar un poco.

-Hablas como Sokka,- se quejó. -Además, ¿no hay que quedarse hasta que la ronda esté terminada para saber si pasaste?

-Toph y Sokka puede quedarse y nos dirán más tarde, ¿No?- Miró a los otros dos para la confirmación, y asintió con ambos. En algún momento, Zuko y Iroh había alejado sin que Katara se diera cuenta.

Aang guió a Katara a su casa, mientras ella mantenía sus pies sobre todo en piloto automático. La ayudó a llegar a su habitación, y se quedó dormida casi antes de que su cabeza cayera sobre la cama.

Varias horas más tarde, se despertó sintiéndose, considerablemente, renovada. Se limpió el sueño de sus ojos y se miró en el espejo. Tomó un momento para volver a trenzarse el pelo antes de salir a la sala de estar. Toph, Sokka, Aang y todos estaban allí.

-Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?- Katara le preguntó Aang.

-Sí, no hay problema,- respondió. Katara se alegraba por él, porque esto mostraba el progreso en su Tierra Control, a pesar de que en secreto no le habría importado que lo eliminaran para que pudiera pasar la totalidad del solsticio con él.

-Estaba en el lugar 20,- intervino Sokka, Aang se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros con modestia.

-¡Eso es genial!- Katara exclamó, premiando a Aang con un abrazo.

-Sin embargo, todavía tiene mucho trabajo por delante para prepararse para el torneo.- comentó Toph críticamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Aang a Katara.

-Mucho mejor,- dijo Katara. -Tengo mucha hambre.- Sokka le llevó un poco de pan y fruta que había sido enviado a la casa ese día para el almuerzo. Cualquier carne, por supuesto, ya se había ido. Mientras comía, Sokka y Aang se miraron. Por último, Aang se aclaró la garganta.

-Um,¿ Katara? Sokka y yo hemos estado hablando.

-¿Por qué me preocupa?

-Es sólo que, bueno, estamos preocupados por ti pasar tanto tiempo con ese chico enfermo. Quiero decir, hiciste lo correcto,- agregó Aang a toda prisa, sin duda, al ver sus ojos entrecerrados. -Sólo estuvimos preguntándonos si hay algo que puedes hacer, ya sabes, para evitar que te enfermes también. Sólo por si acaso.

Katara considerado esto. Aunque la neumonía no era muy contagiosa, supuso que podía entender su preocupación. Aparte de la relación personal que disfrutó con los dos, estaba el aspecto práctico de todo lo que necesita para llevar a cabo los planes durante los próximos meses. Les debía a todos el cuidar de sí misma.

-Creo que podría tomar un poco del agua curativa,- comentó pensativamente. -Podría centrarse en la limpieza de mis pulmones cuando use mi control en él.- En Han-Ga había utilizado el agua de los espíritus debido a lo avanzado de su enfermedad, pero el agua corriente debía servir como prevención.

-¡Estupendo! Por favor hazlo,- pidió a Sokka, moderando su actitud hermano mayor con un tono suplicante. Katara sonrió e hizo lo que le pidieron, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de calor cuando el agua entró en su estómago. Nunca había hecho esto antes, por lo que podría ser una ventaja añadida de que ahora sabía cómo este tratamiento se sentía.

-Bueno, me alegro de que esté arreglado,- comentó sardónicamente Toph.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Lo siento por aquellos que estaban esperando ver algunos movimientos más de Tierra Control, pero como que quería pasar de largo en este capítulo. Habrá más en el torneo. Y esto fue como un pésimo final del capítulo, así que lo siento por eso, también.

**Nota de la Traductora:** Un millón de disculpas por el atraso de este capítulo, espero que hayan pasado muy bien las fiestas de fin de año y que este año nuevo sea muy bueno para todos :D

**Nuharo:** Gracias por leer y comentar, si tienes dudas puedes mandarme un mensaje privado, espero poder despejarlas :D

**Ddcake:** Gracias por tus palabras :D

**Katara 2323:** Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo :D

**Joseto1945:** Gracias por tu comentario, a mí también me hacen reír mucho los comentarios de Sokka. En cuanto al metal control, esta historia tiene cosas diferentes a la serie ya veremos más adelante si aparece ;)

Besos a todos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	21. Conociendose y Familiarizandose de nuevo

**Avatar no me pertenece, la historia tampoco es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota de la autora:** No suelo responder a preguntas sobre a dónde voy con la historia, pero me he decidido a decirles a todos que Katara _no_ se enfermará. Era una idea que lancé en torno a la primera vez que se me ocurrió la idea de que Katara sanará a un niño enfermo, pero lo he descartado. Parte de este capítulo es la historia con la que todos ustedes estarán familiarizados, pero como aparece Zuko antes, quería ver cómo se lo diría Katara y pasar un buen rato con interjecciones de los chicos.

**Conociéndose y familiarizándose de nuevo**

Mientras estaba descansando Katara, Zuko y Iroh se estaban reencontrándose con Ursa, Zuko fue, oficialmente, a reunirse con su hermano por primera vez.

-Kenzo, este es, um...- Ursa estaba claramente incierta de cómo proceder con esta presentación.

-Puedes llamarme tío Mushi,- interrumpió Iroh sin problemas. -Este es mi sobrino, Li. Yo soy amigo de tu madre desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, yo te hablaba de Li cuando eras un niño pequeño,- agregó Ursa.

-¿Te gustaba?- Kenzo preguntó.

-Como a ti,- coincidió Ursa, con un aspecto triste y tensión en su voz.

-Mucho gusto,- saludó formalmente Zuko. -¿Siempre has vivido aquí en Ba Sing Se?

-Desde que tengo memoria,- se encogió de hombros el muchacho. Se volvió hacia su madre. -Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Han-Ga ahora?- El niño mayor estaba afuera, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

-Sí, querido. Mantente cerca.

-¿Alguna vez estuve tan despreocupado?- Zuko le preguntó con melancolía mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse detrás de Kenzo.

-No exactamente,- dijo su madre. -Todos mis hijos son muy diferentes. Y una modesta casa en la capital del Reino Tierra está sin duda muy lejos de la vida del palacio en la Nación del Fuego.

-Vas a tener que decirle la verdad al final,- señaló Iroh con cuidado.

-Supongo,- suspiró Ursa.

-¿Ha mostrado alguna capacidad de control?

-Un poco,- admitió. -A veces las cosas se calientan alrededor de él cuando se enoja. He sido capaz de hablar con él. Afortunadamente, es, generalmente, un niño muy feliz.

-No podemos dejar que no esté controlado por mucho más tiempo,- advirtió Iroh.

-Lo sé, pero ¿cómo puedo decirle que es un maestro fuego?- preguntó Ursa, retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo con ansiedad. -Al igual que cualquier otro niño en el Reino Tierra, ha sido enseñado a odiar a la Nación del Fuego. Ba Sing Se está algo aislado de la guerra, pero aún sabemos sobre ella. ¡El marido de Ling murió en la batalla! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle a Kenzo que él es uno de los enemigos? Además, para entrenarlo, yo tengo que revelar mi identidad por lo menos a Ling, Han-Ga y, posiblemente, algunos de nuestros vecinos.

-Se podría decir que tuviste que huir de la Nación del Fuego o una de las ciudades ocupadas, ya que te opusiste a la guerra,- reflexionó Iroh. -La gente va a creer eso.

-Si el Avatar Aang logra poner fin a la guerra..., ambos podrían volver a la Nación del Fuego,- sugirió Zuko. No había sido muy capaz de decir "derrotar a mi padre". Aunque entendía que esto era necesario, y que incluso podría significar la muerte de Ozai, Zuko no había aceptado plenamente todas las implicaciones de eso. -Entonces le podrías decir a Kenzo la verdad. _Toda_ la verdad.

-¿Cómo le va a poner fin a la guerra?- Ursa demandó. Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante un rato.

-Me temo que no puedo decir nada más,- objetó Zuko.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo se supone que sucederá?- preguntó Ursa.

-Si sucede, será a finales de este verano,- dijo Iroh. Ursa asintió.

-Puedo esperar hasta entonces para tomar una decisión,- decidió.

Al día siguiente, Katara volvió a la casa de Ling mientras Toph y Aang estaban practicando. Ella realizó una breve revisión de la condición de Han-Ga y estaba muy satisfecha con el progreso que estaba teniendo. Una vez que terminó ese trabajo, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los cojines en el suelo, Kenzo y Han-Ga se arrodillaron ante ella. Ling y Ursa también se sentaron cerca.

-Creo que les prometí una historia sobre el Avatar,- se dirigió a los dos chicos. Ellos asintieron vigorosamente, y Katara organizo sus pensamientos. Trató de recordar el estilo de su abuela al contar historias, la había cautivado tanto durante toda su niñez. -Tengo que volver 113 años atrás, cuando, en el primer día de verano, un niño nació con los Nómadas Aire. Él no era demasiado diferente de ti o de ti.- Señaló a cada uno de los chicos.

-¿En serio?- Han-Ga preguntó.

-¿Era un maestro control?- demandó Kenzo.

-Era un maestro aire muy talentoso,- respondió Katara a la última pregunta. -De hecho, él era la persona más joven en ser declarado un maestro.

-¿Qué edad tenía?- preguntó Han-Ga.

-Doce. Sin embargo, parecía muy normal a medida que crecía. Disfrutaba jugando con sus amigos, practicando su control, y volando sobre su bisonte.

-¡Los bisontes no vuelan!- se opuso Kenzo.

-Solían hacerlo,- contradijo Katara. -Todavía hay uno que lo hace, pero ya llegaremos a eso más tarde. Poco después de cumplir los doce años, todo cambió. Le dieron una noticia terrible.

-¿Qué?- susurró Han-Ga, inclinándose hacia adelante con entusiasmo. Katara decidió que debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo al hacer un giró en la historia.

-Los monjes mayores le dijeron que él era el Avatar.

-¿Por qué sería malo?- Kenzo parecía confundido. -Eso suena muy bien para mí.

-Tal vez, pero realmente piensa como él. ¿Cómo te sentiría tú si te dijeran que tenías que traer equilibrio al mundo, todo por ti mismo?- Katara dejó en suspenso por un momento antes de continuar. -Había una vieja tradición de que el Avatar no fuera informado de su identidad hasta su decimosexto cumpleaños. Los monjes habían decidido decirle a este chico antes de tiempo porque sintieron que una guerra se avecinaba.

-¿Con la Nación del Fuego?- adivinó Han-Ga.

-Exactamente. Así que el joven maestro aire también tenía que preocuparse de parar una guerra. Además de eso, ninguno de sus amigos jugaba con él. Ellos pensaron que tendrían una ventaja injusta.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido,- objetó Kenzo. -Él ya era un maestro, y los otros no lo eran, ¿no? ¿Por qué no era una ventaja antes?

-No lo sé,- suspiró Katara. Pensaba que a veces los niños simplemente no tenían sentido, pero, dado su público, no parecía una buena idea decirlo en voz alta. -Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Los monjes querían echarlo de su casa, separarlo de su tutor, y de la única vida que había conocido.

-Eso _es_ horrible,- comentó Han-Ga.

-Así que, temerosos de ser quitado todo lo que amaba, a pasar el resto de su infancia en constante capacitación, el muchacho salió corriendo. Había partes del mundo que aún quería ver, y los Nómadas Aire no les parece mucho el estar atados, de todos modos. Así que tomó su bisonte volador y se fue volando.

¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó Kenzo. Naturalmente, eso era lo que todo el mundo había estado preguntándose desde hace 100 años.

-Él se dirigía hacia el Polo Sur para ir en trineo pingüino.- Katara sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera cosa que Aang había dicho después de que ella lo encontró. En cierto modo, ella se dio cuenta, le estaba pidiendo una cita, incluso entonces.

-¿Trineo pingüino?- dijo Han-Ga sin comprender. ¿Cuando hay una guerra a punto de empezar?

-A decir verdad, no sabía qué tan pronto la guerra iba a comenzar. Nadie lo sabía. De hecho, comenzó poco después de que se fue; probablemente no habría sido capaz de hacer mucho al respecto. De todos modos, estoy segura de que habría vuelto a cumplir sus deberes con el tiempo. Sólo había un par de cosas que quería hacer primero.

-En cualquier caso,- continuo -una gran tormenta se acercó mientras él estaba en su camino hacia el sur. Él y su bisonte se hundieron en el furioso océano, casi ahogándose. Sin embargo, su espíritu Avatar brotó por primera vez en su vida, encerrándolos a los dos en un capullo de agua que luego se congeló.

-¿Espíritu Avatar?- Esa fue una pregunta de Ursa, sorprendida.

-Esa es la parte que renace en cada nuevo Avatar,- explicó Katara. -Es lo que lo conecta con el mundo espiritual y con sus vidas pasadas. Cuando está en peligro, se hace cargo y lo pone en algo que se llama el Estado Avatar, lo que le permite utilizar el conocimiento y las habilidades de todos los Avatares anteriores.

-¿Así que es donde estuvo durante tanto tiempo?- Kenzo solicitó una aclaración. -¿En el hielo?

-Sí,- confirmó Katara. -Muy pronto después de que él se fue, posiblemente sólo unos pocos días después, la Nación del Fuego comenzó la guerra. Lo primero que hicieron fue matar a todos los Nómadas Aire, tratando de encontrar al Avatar. Pueden haber estado tratando de romper el ciclo del Avatar. No estoy segura de si alguien sabe más.

-¡Oh, yo _odio_ la Nación del Fuego!- exclamó Kenzo.

-Yo también,- convino Han-Ga. -¿Cómo iban a acabar con toda una raza?

-Así que, como ven, probablemente fue bueno que el Avatar se fuera cuando lo hizo,- Katara concluyó su relato. -Si él hubiera estado allí, probablemente habría sido asesinado también. Yo no creo que ni siquiera en Estado Avatar podría haberle hecho frente a un ejército de maestros fuego en su mejor momento.- Decidió no hablar de que estaban en su mejor momento debido a un cometa.

-¿Cómo sobrevivir en el hielo durante 100 años?- Han-Ga frunció el ceño dubitativo. -Yo no creo que eso sea posible.

-Probablemente no cualquier persona, excepto el Avatar,- reconoció Katara.

-¿Cómo salió?- preguntó Kenzo. Katara sonrió de nuevo, tratando de determinar cómo contar esta parte. Ella decidió ser un poco ambigua.

-Mi hermano y yo lo encontramos por accidente,- dijo. -Fuimos a pescar cuando el iceberg se rompió. Salió el Avatar Aang y su bisonte, Appa.

-¿Así que los dos estaban bien? -preguntó Han-Ga.

-Sí, ellos estaban bien, y ninguno de ellos había envejecido en absoluto. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de quién era, mi hermano Sokka decidió ayudarlo a obtener la formación en todos los elementos. Hemos estado volando por todo el mundo desde entonces.

-¿Podríamos ver al bisonte volador?- declaró Kenzo con entusiasmo.

-Creo que podría arreglar eso, si está bien con sus madres,- Katara miró a las dos mujeres y recibió sus aprobaciones. -Podrían incluso dar un paseo en él. Él ha estado en la ciudad por unos días, así que apuesto a que estaría feliz de salir y volar un poco.

-¿Has luchado contra maestros fuego?- Han-Ga quiso saber.

-Más de lo que me gustaría,- reconoció Katara. Pensando en la conversación de la mañana anterior, así de como Iroh y Zuko se habían relacionado con ella, pensó que tal vez podría ayudar a Ursa un poco. -Tú sabes, no todos los maestros fuego son malos.

-¿En serio?- Kenzo parecía dudoso.

-En serio. Hubo uno que enseñó a Aang fuego control por un tiempo. Él había sido un general, pero abandonó el ejército de la Nación del Fuego. Algunos otros se unieron a él. El Avatar Roku era un maestro fuego también. Él era el Avatar justo antes de Aang y sin duda un buen hombre.

"_Tenía que ser, si era una vida pasada de Aang,"_ pensó Katara. Inmediatamente después agregó, "¿_Caramba, cómo puedo sonar enferma de amor?_

"_Oh, ya sabes que lo disfrutas,"_ susurró aquella voz pequeña que había estado en silencio, la mayor parte del tiempo, desde que había admitido sus sentimientos hacia Aang. Ella apenas pudo defenderse con una sonrisa soñadora.

"_Sí, así es."_

Katara decidió dejar a los niños que pensaran en lo que había dicho, no sin antes prometer que los iba a llevar a conocer a Appa al día siguiente. A medida que salía por la puerta, Ursa pronunció las palabras "gracias" para ella.

En los próximos días, Zuko y Iroh dividieron su tiempo entre Ursa, Song y Yun, mientras que Aang y Toph practicaron un montón de Tierra Control. Katara observa a menudo las lecciones, pero también visitó a Han-Ga un par de veces. Sokka vio los entrenamientos de Tierra Control a veces o recorría la ciudad por su cuenta. Nadie estaba realmente seguro de lo que hacía en esas excursiones, pero Aang sospechaba que estaba haciendo visitas frecuentes al hombre de las galletas de carne, cerca de la pared exterior.

Aang había tenido la suerte de estar en casa cuando Katara había traído a Kenzo y a Han-Ga para montar en Appa, y estaba muy feliz de actuar como su guía. Katara se sentó junto a él en la cabeza del bisonte, Aang se divertía a fondo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había montado en Appa para volar sin ningún rumbo en particular, especialmente con Katara a su lado.

Aang también había sufrido, alegremente, con las muchas preguntas con las que los chicos lo habían bombardeado. Estas iban desde el Aire Control hasta como era estar congelado por 100 años.

Aang había aprovechado la oportunidad ofrecida por las ausencias ocasionales de Katara para trabajar en su proyecto especial. Un día, cuando ella estaba comprobando de nuevo la salud de Han-Ga y Aang y Toph acababa de terminar su práctica del día, le dijo Toph que debía seguir adelante porque tenía un recado o dos que hacer. Con seguridad se dirigió a la mujer que vendía piedras y gemas.

-Bienvenido de vuelta,- lo saludó amablemente.

-Hola,- dijo. -Esto es parte de una larga historia, pero, uh, encontré algunas joyas fuera de la ciudad después de la última vez que hablé con usted.

-¿Las has encontrado?- levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

-Sí, estaban en las paredes de una cueva en una montaña alta por ese camino,- señaló Aang en una dirección general. De repente, un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió. -Esa cueva no le pertenece a nadie, ¿verdad?

-No, si no hay señales o dispositivos de seguridad,- la mujer le aseguró. -De hecho, si estás hablando de la cueva que creo, se creía que se hacían extracciones hace años.

-Bueno, probablemente no hay suficientes piedras preciosas allí para que cualquiera pueda hacer un gran viaje o algo así, pero era perfecto para lo que necesitaba.- Aang se sacó una bolsa de la camisa y vació el contenido sobre la mesa. -De todos modos, yo los corté, pero me pareció un desperdicio tirar los pedazos que sobraron. Pensé que podría ser capaz de utilizarlos. Son bastante pequeños, pero podría venderlos a un joyero o algo así.

La mandíbula de la vendedora cayó mientras miraba los cachos de rubí y zafiros repartidos ante ella. Sacó un pequeño cilindro de vidrio, apretándolo en un ojo, mientras examinaba todo más de cerca.

-Debe ser una maestra tierra increíble,- comentó ella, quitandose el ocular para mirarlo.

-No, según mi maestro,- bromeó acerca de la dificultad de Toph en hacerle elogios sobre su progreso. Se refirió a algunas de las piezas. -De hecho, unos los corte con Aire Control, y otros con Agua Control. Esos son realmente las mejores técnicas para cosas más grandes, sin embargo, usé Tierra Control para todo lo demás.

-¡Tú eres el Avatar!- exclamó la mujer.

-Culpable,- reconoció.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Yo no te habría hecho pagar!

-No, está bien,- Aang extendió las manos en señal de negativa. -Usted trabaja duro para ganarse la vida. No sería justo para usted.

-Por lo menos te voy a dar algo por ellos,- presionó ella, al guardar los pedazos rojos y azules cuidadosamente en una cajita.

-Es muy amable,- comenzó a Aang, pero algo le llamó la atención. -Espere, ¿qué es esto?- Cogió una piedra lisa, gris, relativamente plana en dos partes y del tamaño de su puño.

-Slate,- respondió la vendedora. -Es tan duro que a menudo se usa para la construcción, pero también puede ser decorativo.

Aang volvió la piedra alrededor en sus manos. Todavía necesitaba algo para ajustar las gemas, ya que él no sabía cómo trabajar metal. Esta piedra parecía perfecta. Era robusta y durable, sin embargo, si sus sentidos eran correctas, todavía viable. A diferencia de las melodías cristalinas proyectadas por las joyas, esta piedra emitía una especie de zumbido rítmico, como el zumbido de los insectos en un día de verano.

-Voy a tomar esto,- anunció.

-Muy bien, entonces, es tuyo,- dijo. –Sin embargo, vale mucho menos de lo que me has dado. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada más?

-No, eso es todo,- replicó Aang, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. -Gracias.

-No, gracias a _ti_, Avatar...

-Aang,- le dijo – llámeme Aang.

-¡La mejor de las suertes para ti!- la mujer le gritó al alejarse. Aang levantó la mano en un gesto amistoso, feliz con sus logros del día.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Yo sabía que esas clases de geología serían muy útiles. No tengo nada más que decir, así que espero que haya disfrutado de esta entrega.

**Nota de la Traductora: **Antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso de este capítulo, me esforzaré por actualizar más seguido.

De la palabra "Slate" no encontré una traducción y la deje tal y como estaba, aunque si vi imágenes de dicha piedra.

**Katara 2323**: Muchas gracias por comentar cada capítulo, en una historia vi que vas a publicar una historia ¿es cierto o entendí mal? Si es así, avísame me gustaría mucho leerte :D

**Dannagreen 7:** Gracias por leer y comentar, que bueno que te guste la historia :D

**GirlBender:** Que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias tu comentario me animó mucho :D

Y también gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.


	22. Estrellas y Globos

**Avatar no me pertenece, ni la historia tampoco, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

**Estrellas y Globos**

Finalmente, llegó el día cuando el grupo iba a reunirse con el astrónomo. Los seis hicieron el viaje a la universidad y encontraron la oficina del profesor Mun Ta. Él miró por encima de sus gafas.

-Parece que hay más de ustedes que los que había la última vez,- observó.

-Uh, sí,- admitió Sokka. Rápidamente se introdujo todo el mundo, recordando los nombres falsos de Zuko y Iroh y dejando a Aang para el final.

-El Avatar, ¿eh?- Mun Ta repitió, como si no pudiera creerlo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sokka casi podía ver los engranajes girando en la mente del joven al considerar la mejor manera de responder a esta pregunta sin detenerse demasiado tiempo.

-¡Me encanta la astronomía!- dijo Aang por fin con los ojos grises brillantes, ensanchados queriendo representar una inocencia artificial.

_Espíritus, es un mentiroso terrible,_ Sokka gimió para sus adentros. Aunque el profesor levantó las cejas con desconfianza, él se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante.

-Bueno, ciertamente no se puede encajar aquí,- comentó Mun Ta. -Vamos a ir al observatorio.- Sokka y los demás hicieron sitio en el pasillo estrecho para que Mun Ta saliera. Con un pergamino enrollado bajo el brazo, les condujo hasta una habitación grande en el otro extremo del nivel. La mandíbula de Sokka cayó cuando la vio.

Tres de las paredes de esta gran sala se llenó casi por completo con el vidrio. Los telescopios de distintos tamaños se alineaban a lo largo de estas ventanas a intervalos aparentemente aleatorios. Un número reducido de grandes tablas llenó el centro de la sala, algunos de ellos cubiertos con mapas estelares, instrumentos de escritura, y los aparatos de medición.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Sokka lo felicitó por la instalación. La ciencia era casi tan buena como la carne, y este lugar era prácticamente un buffet.

-Anticuado,- respondió brevemente Mun Ta. -La única manera de obtener una buena vista de las estrellas es subir a la azotea. Hmph. Bastante riesgoso a mi edad, y no hay mucha diversión en el invierno.- Encontró un espacio libre en una mesa y extendió un mapa y otros documentos. Sokka aprovechó el momento para ir a observar a través de uno de los telescopios. Por supuesto, no había mucho que ver durante el día.

-¿Así es como descubrió cuando será el próximo eclipse?- Katara le preguntó cortésmente. Sokka se volvió acercándose a la mesa. Se unió a ella, pero los demás se mantuvieron a una distancia pequeña.

-Sí-, respondió Mun Ta. Se lanzó a una descripción detallada de los cálculos involucrados. Sokka pareció fascinado, pero podía ver que los ojos de sus compañeros estaban vidriosos.

-¿Por lo tanto, habrá un eclipse solar en esa región este verano?- Sokka trajo el profesor la vuelta al punto.

-Sí.- Mun Ta trazó una línea más o menos circular alrededor de una parte del mapa sobre la mesa. La línea incluía las islas que conforman la Nación del Fuego. -Será visible en esta área y se producirá dos horas y 47 minutos pasado el amanecer en dos meses.- Había escrito la fecha y hora en un trozo de pergamino, que entregó a Sokka.

-Gracias, profesor,- dijo Katara. -Ha sido una gran ayuda.

-De nada. ¡Ah, y estás de suerte! Este eclipse será muy largo.

-¿Sí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sokka le preguntó esperanzado.

-Siete minutos. ¿No es emocionante?- Mun Ta sonrió. Sokka se miró con sus amigos, aunque todos ellos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no parecer consternados.

-Sí, eso es genial,- dijo Aang por fin, apenas disimular lo plano de su tono.

-Bueno, realmente debo irme ahora- intervino Iroh -Gracias de nuevo.- El profesor les despidió, y se fueron todos a la casa para finalizar los planes tanto como pudieran.

Al día siguiente, el grupo tuvo su audiencia con el Rey Tierra. Zuko y Iroh no estaban seguros de que el palacio fuera un lugar seguro para que fueran, pero decidieron que simplemente mantendrían un perfil bajo. Como Sokka señaló, la presencia del Avatar eclipsaría a todos los demás, por lo que era muy poco probable que alguien pudiera reconocer al Dragón del Oeste desde el sitio de hace varios años.

Esta vez, los centinelas los reconocieron y les permitieron el paso de inmediato. Ellos fueron recibidos de nuevo por Shin Xi, quien los condujo por una serie de corredores a la sala del trono. Toph adivinado mucho antes de tiempo a que habitación iban a causa de su gran tamaño.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la sala del trono, Shin Xi tuvo que dar sus nombres a los guardias, que abrieron las puertas, y un heraldo anunció a cada uno de ellos. Caminaron en uno a la vez, conforme sus nombres fueron dados.

-Le damos la bienvenida a la augusta presencia de Su Majestad, Win Tan Fu Mei-Quen Go,- concluyó el heraldo.

"_Y pensé que_ mi _nombre era largo",_ pensó Toph con cierto regocijo. Podía sentir cómo estaban asombrados Aang, Sokka, Katara por toda la experiencia. Incluso Iroh parecía estar mirando a su alrededor interesadamente, y Momo, posado en el hombro de Toph, fue inusualmente tranquilo. Por supuesto, la habitación era muy grande, y las esculturas fueron, sin duda complejas, pero esto era parte de una vida que Toph había dejado intencionalmente atrás, y ella no se impresionó. Sólo Zuko parecía estar uniéndose a su aburrimiento.

-Bienvenido, Avatar Aang y sus compañeros,- el rey los recibió poniéndose de pie brevemente al reconocerlos. Toph le consideran de mediana estatura y complexión. Ella detectó que sus músculos estaban bastante bien entonado bajo sus capas de ropa y dedujo que era probablemente un maestro tierra, aunque probablemente no entrenado para la lucha. No estaba segura de edad del rey, pero su voz sugería que no era ni muy viejo ni muy joven. Él tampoco era el único ocupante de la habitación. Un gran número de personas se alineaban en grupos por toda la cámara, lo más probable es que fuera una combinación de cortesanos y guardias reales.

-Es un honor estar aquí, uh, su terrenalidad,- respondió Aang, haciendo una reverencia. Toph se estremeció involuntariamente al término de tratamiento, incluso cuando ella y los demás se inclinaron.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor de una visita del propio Avatar?- continuó Win Fu. Toph se alegró de que no quisiera perder demasiado tiempo en ceremonias.

-Bueno, usted...- Sokka comenzó, buscando alrededor una palabra adecuada. Al menos tuvo el buen sentido de saber que el saludo de Aang no había sido el adecuado.

-Su Majestad,- susurró Toph, dándole un codazo tan fuerte a Sokka que tropezó hacia un lado con un débil gruñido.

-¿Su Majestad? Sí, eso suena bien.- Sokka se aclaró la garganta y alzó la voz. -Su Majestad, hemos traído información importante acerca de la guerra.

-Mis generales me dan los detalles de eso, pero trato de mantener al tanto. ¿Qué es?- dijo el rey.

-Um, Majestad, ¿hay un lugar en el que podía hablar más en privado?- Sokka pidió con humildad tanto como Toph había oído hablar de él.

-Les aseguro que no hay espías en mi palacio,- contestó el rey con un tono duro.

-A pesar de ello, Su Majestad, la información que tenemos que decir es tan sensible que realmente debemos mantener el secreto entre tan pocas personas como sea posible- Aang, corrigiendo las palabras con las que Sokka se dirigió al rey. Como Toph había señalado previamente, era un aprendiz muy rápido.

-Es una necesidad - de -seguridad,- añadió Katara.

-¿En serio?- el rey estaba tamborileando con los dedos en sus pensamientos. -Muy bien. Vamos a ir inmediatamente con mi consejo de generales. Creo que ellos están cumpliendo ahora. Admito que estoy muy intrigado.- Sin más dilación, barrió en un susurro de ropas y bajó del estrado. Shin Xi y un grupo pequeño de lo que probablemente eran guardaespaldas vinieron con ellos, pero los otros asistentes se quedaron.

Su tropa llegó a la sala del consejo, donde Win Fu explicó la situación y cedió la palabra. Sokka hizo una pausa antes de tomar la delantera.

-Los maestros fuego obtienen su energía del sol,- comenzó. -Por lo tanto, un eclipse solar los hace prácticamente indefensos. Recientemente hemos descubierto que un eclipse total, que cubra esta área, ocurrirá en dos meses.- Sokka hizo gestos y Toph sólo podía suponer que se refería a algún tipo de mapa.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con él?- uno de los generales preguntó.

-Preparar una ofensiva de gran envergadura contra la Nación del Fuego, utilizando todas las tropas y barcos se pueden llegar a la orilla sin llamar la sospecha,- fue la respuesta de Sokka. -Puede ser que incluso tengamos tiempo para conseguir algún apoyo de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Me he enterado de que hay una flota de guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur cercanas que también podrían ayudar.

-¿Por qué nos ayudarían?- dijo otra voz.

-Todo el mundo quiere detener a la Nación del Fuego. Además, tenemos el Avatar.- Sokka hizo gestos hacia Aang.

-Incluso con el Avatar y un eclipse, el lanzamiento de un ataque directo contra la Nación del Fuego podría ser suicida,- objetó un tercer general. -¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debe durar el eclipse?

Hubo una larga pausa, que llegó a ser incómoda.

-Unos siete minutos,- respondió Sokka al fin. Se reanimó rápidamente. -Pero con un poco de suerte, eso será una ventana de oportunidad que el Avatar Aang va a necesitar.- Por acuerdo mutuo, no mencionaron que el esfuerzo ofensivo era principalmente una diversión para distraer al ejército mientras estaban debilitados y confundidos por lo que Aang pudiera entrar y enfrentarse cara a cara con el Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Sin embargo, antes de cualquier otra objeción pudiera hacerse, un mensajero jadeante irrumpió en la habitación.

-Su Majestad, Generales,- el joven se dirigió a ellos. Grandes globos están viniendo sobre la pared exterior, con los símbolos de la Nación del Fuego sobre ellos.- Hubo un silencio estupefacto ante esta noticia.

-¡El Templo Aire del Norte!- exclamó Sokka, golpeando su frente.

-Pero ese globo cayó,- objetó Aang.

-Exactamente. Eso podría haber dado una oportunidad a la Nación del Fuego para llevarlo a casa y hacer más. El motor había desaparecido, pero no habría sido demasiado difícil para ellos encontrar una manera de hacerlos que funcionen. Todo lo que realmente necesitan es un maestro fuego para calentar el aire en su interior.

-¿De qué están hablando?- dijo Toph, completamente confundida.

-Es una larga historia, y realmente no tengo tiempo ahora, Toph,- Katara le respondió con voz preocupada. -Creo que la Nación del Fuego decidió que, en lugar de tratar de ir _a través de_ las paredes, podrían sobrevolarlas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Zuko habló por primera vez.

-¿Tienen un mapa de la ciudad?- pidió Sokka a los generales. No hubo respuesta verbal, pero Toph podía sentir uno de ellos haciendo un movimiento de Tierra Control, y una serie de baldosas de piedra en la mesa se voltearon. Sólo podía suponer que el mapa de la ciudad estaba en el lado opuesto de un mapa del mundo que había estado visible. Y _que_ era impresionante.

-No podemos hacer planeadores para todos,- comentó Aang, colocándose junto a Sokka. Toph sintió un escalofrío momentáneo pasar por ella antes de darse cuenta de que nadie iba a atarla a un planeador. Ella sería completamente inútil en el aire, y todos sus amigos lo sabían.

-La primera regla de la estrategia, Aang, es trabajar con lo que tenemos,- respondió Sokka, pensativo. -El segundo es conocer el terreno. En el templo aire, tuvimos la tierra alta y un grupo de planeadores con gente que sabía cómo funcionaban, así que tiene sentido para utilizarlos. Esta vez, sin embargo, estamos en tierras bajas con un montón de maestros tierra.

-Está bien, chico inteligente,- interrumpió Katara -¿Cuál es tu plan?

-En primer lugar, es probable que se deba enviar un mensaje a las paredes exteriores para que envíen rocas hasta a los globos que todavía no han cruzado, para que al menos que aminore su velocidad,- decidió Sokka.

-Estoy seguro de que ya están haciendo eso,- respondió un general con irritación, pero otro murmuraba instrucciones al mensajero, que había estado esperando nuevas órdenes.

-Entonces, nivelar el campo de juego.- Sokka le devolvió la atención a los jefes militares. -Sus soldados están entrenados en el combate cercano, urbano, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto.- El general parecía ofendido, pero Sokka pareció ignorar eso.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Deberían situar maestros tierra en varios puntos de la ciudad para contener a los de la Nación del Fuego. Los globos deberían bajar lo suficientemente lento como para que ustedes puedan averiguar dónde van a aterrizar. Toph, tú y Li pueden ayudar con eso. Mushi puede ayudar con la coordinación sobre el terreno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él?- exigió un general.

-Digamos que tengo un poco de experiencia con la estrategia militar,- contestó evasivamente Iroh.

-¿Qué hay del resto de nosotros?- preguntó Aang.

-Tú, Katara y Appa irán arriba, en los cielos para atraer esas cosas. Los otros pueden actuar cuando estén en tierra.

-¡Espera un minuto!- rompió un general. -¿Por qué debemos seguir el consejo de este cachorro?- Hubo un par de minutos de silencio.

-Hemos hecho este tipo de cosas antes,- señaló Aang. Sokka giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el hombre que había hablado.

-¿Usted _quiere_ a su ciudad invadida por los maestros fuego? – desafió con su tono tranquilo pero bien sazonado con su sarcasmo habitual.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces te sugiero que escuche a mi hermano,- aconsejó Katara. -Puede que no parezca mucho, pero tiene algunas ideas realmente buenas.

-Para un no-maestro control,- Toph no pudo evitar añadir. Sokka exhaló un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

-Honestamente, es como tener _dos_ hermanas,- murmuró.

Al final, los generales acordaron implementar el plan de Sokka, con la adición de enviar mensajes de advertencia a los civiles para ponerse a cubierto. Nadie sabía si los invasores lanzarían bombas, como a los residentes del Templo Aire del Norte, o simplemente enviarían bolas de fuego hacia abajo. A medida que su grupo salió del palacio, algunas manchas rojas en el cielo eran ya visibles. Katara esperaba que estuvieran todavía en el momento de hacer su trabajo de la estrategia.

-Tal vez podríamos cuidar de ellos más rápido si me fuera por separado en mi planeador,- sugirió Aang a Sokka cuando Katara fue a buscar a Appa. Podían haberle llamado, pero no llevaba la silla en el momento. Sokka sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a Aang.

-Eso puede ser un plan B, una copia de seguridad, pero creo que es mejor que los tres estén juntos por ahora,- explicó. -Además, Katara puede que te necesite para cubrirla a veces. Ella no puede darse el lujo de consumir su agua bloqueando ataques de fuego.

-Eso es verdad,- coincidió Aang. Él y Sokka ensillaron a Appa, mientras Katara preparó muchos recipientes de agua ya que fácilmente pudo encontrar.

-Y Aang, trata de no hacer ningún Fuego Control,- agregó Sokka como consejo final. -Lo último que necesitamos es que la noticia de que has estado entrenando en esto llegue al Señor del Fuego.

En el momento en que despegaron, los globos aparecieron más grandes. Alrededor de unos seis de ellos ya se habían retirado de la pared interna, Appa y sus pasajeros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para cumplir con su misión. Katara se estremeció ante la visión de destellos rojos que iban hacia el suelo. Realmente no tenía tiempo para contar cuántos globos había, pero supuso que cerca de tres docenas llenaban el cielo. La mayoría de ellos parecía llevar sólo dos maestros fuego.

Katara y Aang convirtieron el agua en lanzas fuertes de hielo y los lanzaron a los globos de guerra, causando perforaciones satisfactorias que provocaron que el aire comenzara a salir. Sokka blandía su boomerang en otra dirección, con resultados similares. Aprendieron rápidamente que los agujeros en la parte superior de los globos les haría caer más rápido que los de al lado. Los maestros fuego comenzaron a dirigir su atención a sus atacantes en el aire, forzando a Katara a hacer una acción evasiva mientras buscaba un nuevo objetivo. Sintió una ráfaga de calor detrás de ella y se volvió para ver que Aang estaba usando remolinos de aire para desviar una bola de fuego que al parecer iba directamente hacia ella.

-Gracias,- dijo por encima del hombro.

-No hay de qué,- respondió. Durante este intercambio, Sokka lanzó su boomerang que voló sobre sus cabezas y cortó dos de las cuerdas de apoyo del globo guerra, dejando a los maestros fuego colgando del borde de la canasta.

A Katara le gustó esta técnica, por lo que le dio al agua la forma de un disco de superficie plana y afilada y cortó los cables del otro globo. Esto tenía la ventaja añadida de permitir recuperar el agua y utilizarla de nuevo, siempre que no se evaporara por el fuego a lo largo del camino. Aang siguió su ejemplo, y ambos incapacitaron unos pocos medios de transporte más. Viendo a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego a merced de las corrientes de aire era bastante divertido, pero Katara decidió acelerar su descenso a tierra perforando los agujeros un poco más.

En poco tiempo, los tres (cuatro, incluyendo Appa) había logrado reunir a los globos más cercanos, por lo que se dirigieron a la pared. En este caso, se puso un poco más difícil porque había que evitar el fuego y las rocas que eran lanzados por los Maestros Tierra. Estos esfuerzos ya habían llevado a tres de los globos entre las paredes interior y exterior. Más importante, los maestros tierra distrajeron a los maestros fuego, proporcionando a Katara y los otros, oportunidades para sus ataques.

Aang tomó las riendas para ayudar a Appa con el vuelo evasivo mientras Katara y Sokka continuaban atacando metódicamente a los globos la Nación del Fuego. Fue durante una de estas maniobras aéreas difíciles que Katara vio una gran bola de fuego que venía hacia Aang. No estaba segura de que tendría tiempo para evitar o desviar, y luchando por mantener su equilibrio cuando se ladeó bruscamente, Katara lanzó una ola al fuego, y los dos elementos se consumieron entre sí en el aire.

-Whoa, es agradable ser salvado,- la felicitó Aang por su movimiento.

-Gracias, pero ahora me he quedado sin agua. Cúbreme,- instruyó Katara a los dos chicos. Ella sabía que ambos darían su vida para protegerla, y al mismo tiempo el conocimiento fue reconfortante y desconcertante. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Katara se encorvo abajo en la silla y se concentró en su recientemente adquirida truco de recoger la humedad del aire para hacer unos pocos más puñales de hielo. Afortunadamente, su trabajo estaba casi terminado.

Finalmente, cada globo que se había acercado a la ciudad se encontraba ya sea en tierra o en camino. Todavía había pocos en la distancia, entre ellos uno que era más grande, más alargado que redondo, y parecía tener un muy largo barco suspendido de él.

-Sokka, mira eso,- señaló Katara hacia este aparato volador inusual.

-La nave de mando,- murmuró Sokka. -Me pregunto quién está en ella.- Sin embargo, mientras observaban, se volvió, junto con los otros globos que había todavía en el cielo, y comenzaron a regresar a casa.

-No vamos a ir en busca de más peleas,- comentó Aang, hizo girar a Appa para volver a la ciudad.

-Sí, todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer en el terreno aquí,- añadió Katara, mirando hacia abajo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos inmediatos, algunos incendios ardían aquí y allá, y estaba ansiosa por ponerse a ayudar y ver qué más podía hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo,- asintió Sokka. -Además, que algunos globos vuelvan e informen sobre esta derrota podría ser útil a su manera.

Aang les guió a baja altura sobre el fuego, y Katara usó el agua de las fuentes públicas, estanques, barriles de lluvia, y todo lo que pudo encontrar para apagarlos. El ejercito del Reino Tierra parecía estar haciendo un trabajo muy competente al someter a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, así que después de una revisión rápida de la situación, dirigió a Appa al palacio. Toph y Iroh se reunió con ellos allí, y todo el mundo se reagruparon en el consejo de los generales de la cámara.

Katara se sintió aliviado al saber que, gracias a la estrategia de Sokka, la breve batalla había sido ganada con un mínimo de bajas. Un puñado de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego habían sido asesinados con las rocas que caían o volaban, y los demás que habían llegado a la tierra había sido puesto bajo custodia. Y fueron muy pocos Maestros Tierra lesiones que, cuando Katara se ofreció a proporcionar la curación, fue rechazada. Al parecer, los soldados Tierra veían las cicatrices de quemaduras como un signo de estatus, por lo que deja a los hombres sin marcas de no era debidamente apreciado. A Katara le pareció bastante extraño, pero lo aceptó sin comentarios.

-¿Dónde está, eh, Li?- Aang le preguntó.

-Eso es una historia un poco divertida,- empezó Toph. Antes de que pudiera hablar, sin embargo, el general que se había opuesto anteriormente a tomar el consejo de alguien tan joven se volvió hacia Sokka.

-Entonces, ¿cuál era el plan que tenía sobre el eclipse?- le preguntó con curiosidad, la única disculpa que probablemente iba a obtener.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Se me ocurrió que no hemos visto todavía la Nación del Fuego usar la tecnología del globo obtenido del Templo Aire del Norte y que sería una ingeniosa manera de sortear el problema de los muros de Ba Sing Se. Hice este capítulo en etapas, así que pido disculpas si algo no fluye bien.

**Nota de la Traductora:** Una disculpa por el retraso, pero al fin está esté capítulo, en verdad espero que les guste :D

**Katara 2323:** Gracias por tu comentario, como siempre me anima a continuar. Y esperaré tu historia :D

**Diego:** Gracias por tus palabras y por estás al pendiente de la historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ;)

_Un beso a todos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo XD_


	23. El Rinoceronte Komodo

**Avatar no me pertenece, la historia tampoco es de Liselle129, yo solo la traduzco con su autorización.**

**Nota de la autora:** Otra escena de gran acción, ¡esta vez en tierra! No lo había previsto originalmente de esta forma, pero resultó ser un capítulo centrado en Zuko. La acción tiene un tiempo muy largo de explicar. En el lado positivo, ya tengo una página del siguiente capítulo escrito.

**El Rhino Komodo**

Mientras Katara y los demás lucharon contra los globos en el cielo sobre la ciudad, Zuko y Toph esperaron con un puñado de soldados del Reino Tierra a que los invasores llegaran al suelo. Si los maestros tierra cuestionaban la aportación que iba a hacer Toph a la lucha (no era así con Zuko, sus espadas hablaban por sí solas), no hicieron ningún comentario. Estaban siguiendo órdenes, Zuko apreció eso.

La espera era lo peor. Los globos en general bajaron muy lentamente, por lo que tenían que ver a dónde bajarían y así ponerse posición para interceptar a la Nación del Fuego, esperando ansiosamente la oportunidad de participar. Las manos de Zuko sudaban sobre su espada a causa de la espera; la primera cesta cayó cerca de ellos.

Zuko ajustó su agarre, se unió a los demás, y comenzó la pelea. Zuko principalmente atacaba con las palmas de sus espadas. Nunca había matado a nadie, y no tenía intención de comenzar con su propio pueblo, aunque sabía que no dudaría en matarlo si tuvieran la oportunidad. Tal vez _especialmente_ por eso.

"_Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con el Avatar",_ pensó con una pequeña parte de su mente. "_Todo ese noble sentimiento está empezando a borrarse."_

Al menos Zuko tenía una ventaja en su defensa. Conocer las técnicas de fuego control, por lo general puede ayudar a predecir los movimientos de ataque que se pondrían en marcha. Aunque tuvo algunos sustos, seguía sosteniendo sus espadas.

Mientras la batalla continuaba, su unidad estableció una especie de ritmo. Zuko era principalmente una distracción, manteniendo ocupados a los atacantes, mientras que los maestros tierra confinaban o atacaban a los maestros fuego. Cuando las cosas parecían que estaban terminando, los soldados del Reino Tierra decidieron llevar a los prisioneros a las mazmorras. Dejaron a Zuko y a Toph para que se ocuparan de los últimos rezagados que podrían caer en sus proximidades.

Un globo final fue cayendo en un callejón. El callejón era estrecho, sin embargo, y la canasta quedó encajada entre dos edificios hasta que el material se desinfló y comenzó a enterrar a sus ocupantes. Zuko levantó la vista, se debatía entre si debía subir a reunirse con ellos o esperar hasta que se vinieran abajo. Toph probablemente no podría ayudar mucho hasta que estuvieran en el suelo, o por lo menos en el techo de una de las casas de piedra.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exigió Toph, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de darle sentido a las vibraciones de Zuko, sólo podía adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cualquier respuesta que Zuko podía haber dicho fue cortada por que de repente la tela del globo se incineró aparentemente uno de los maestros fuego del interior se impacientó con la situación. Zuko observó que el hombre tenía un excelente control, ni una chispa tocó el aro. Asumiendo una posición lista, esperó a ver lo que los ocupantes harían.

Dos hombres vestidos con los familiares uniformes rojo y negro surgieron una vez que el material se había quemado y examinaron su posición. Uno vio a Zuko y se inclinó sobre el borde de la canasta, estudiándolo atentamente.

-¡Hey, mira!- le dijo a su compañero en tono de burla. -¡Es el príncipe exiliado!- a Zuko se le secó la boca, y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. No reconoció al hombre, pero en realidad no era demasiado sorprendente. Si le pidieran que identificara a la antigua tripulación de su barco, dudaba de que pudiera tener éxito con más de uno de ellos. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a los hombres bajo su mando, un hecho que ahora lamenta.

-No puede ser,- replicó el segundo hombre, entornando los ojos hacia abajo a donde estaba Zuko. -¿Dónde está la cicatriz?

-Todavía se puede ver el esquema, si se mira de cerca,- insistió el número uno. -Es sólo que la oculta de alguna manera. ¿Estás usando maquillaje, príncipe Zuko?- Zuko apretó los dientes.

-Me estas confundiendo,- rechinó, tratando de poner su voz a un par de tonos más bajo de lo habitual, en caso de que en realidad, lo hubieran conocido antes.

-Ustedes ¿Por qué no vienen aquí y pelean?- dijo Toph desafiándolos. -En lugar de estar allí fuera de mi alcance.- Zuko casi sonrió ante la conveniencia de la observación de Toph. La última cosa que cualquier guerrero de la Nación del Fuego haría es no contestar cuando lo acusaban de cobardía. De hecho, los dos hombres abovedados en lo que quedaba de su globo de guerra, usaron las paredes de los edificios para frenar su descenso y doblaron las rodillas cuando aterrizaron.

Toph inmediatamente entró en acción, empujándolos a una parte de la calle empedrada hasta lanzar al número dos hacia atrás. Una piedra salió de la nada para golpear el número uno en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Zuko parpadeó y miró por encima del hombro del hombre como el maestro fuego se volvía para buscar de donde había venido.

-¡Lo he conseguido, Li!- gritó Kenzo, levantando otra roca.

"_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"_ Zuko pensaba frenéticamente. Justo después pensó "_si mamá sabrá de esto..."._

Tratando de ignorar la presencia de Kenzo, Zuko se movió. Número uno trató de golpearlo pero lo esquivó. Mientras tanto, número dos estaba lanzando fuego a Toph, obligándola a levantar un muro de defensa.

-¿Todo esto es lo que el gran Reino Tierra puede mandar para hacer retroceder a una invasión?- se burló el número dos. -¿Dos niños y un traidor?- Pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras, cuando Toph comenzó a lanzar apresuradamente las rocas hacia él a través de su pared. El soldado se las arregló para lanzar una explosión o patearlas lejos, pero le tomó la energía que de otro modo podría haber estado usando para atacar.

Zuko se ocupaba del número uno, agachándose en el último momento, barrió los pies del otro hombre con una pierna. Número uno logró predecir su maniobra, y saltó, después de lanzarle un ataque de fuego con su pie, que Zuko esquivó por poco, rodando hacia un lado y poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-Vete a tu casa,- le indicó a Kenzo, después de haber realizado los movimientos más cerca del niño. Su hermano no pareció oírle y observó la pelea, paralizado.

Zuko rodeó a lo largo de la pared. Ese callejón era demasiado limitado, necesitaba sacar al soldado si podía. Toph ya lo había hecho con su oponente, y Zuko era vagamente consciente de ellos luchando en una intersección cercana.

El maestro fuego lanzo una corriente de llamas a Zuko, y giró rápidamente sus espadas para absorber la energía en una técnica que imitaba uno de los bloqueos de Aang. Por desgracia, no fue tan eficaz como el Aire Control y Zuko tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos contra el intenso calor, aunque evitó quemarse. Usando su momento de distracción, Número Uno corrió hacia un lado, agarrando a Kenzo con un brazo y sujetarlo. Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron, y bajó la espada.

-Me parece recordar que usted tiene algo en contra de que los inocentes sufran-, dijo el número uno cruelmente. -Revele quién es, o se muere el niño.- Para respaldar su amenaza, el maestro fuego creó una bola de fuego en su mano libre, y la colocó cerca de la cabeza de Kenzo. Kenzo se retorció frenéticamente contra el dominio del hombre. Zuko vaciló, lamiéndose los labios.

-Te lo dije, no soy quien crees,- siguió insistiendo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría mantener este farol arriba. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente de lado a lado, se sintió aliviado al ver que no había nadie más alrededor. Aún así, tener que exponer su verdadera identidad a su hermano era bastante malo. El maestro fuego suspiró con resignación burlona.

-Bueno, eso está muy mal,- comentó. Miró a su rehén. -Me temo que tengo que matarte, muchacho.- El soldado alistó su mano para golpear.

Zuko se detuvo sólo un instante, en el que comparó la posición de Kenzo con Azula en su lugar. Sabía que su hermana lo sacrificaría sin pensarlo dos veces, si se adaptaba a su fin. Sus espadas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Muy bien!- acordó Zuko bruscamente, ganando la atención del maestro fuego enemigo. No sería como Azula. -¡Vamos a terminar esto como hombres!- Con eso, se creó puñales de fuego en sus manos, preparándose para atacar y tratar de no darse cuenta que los ojos de su hermano pequeño, mostraban miedo y horror. Sintió una punzada, sabía de qué se trataba de las obras de su pueblo, lo que causó que Kenzo se sintiera de esa manera. Número Uno extinguió el fuego de su mano y empujó al niño a un lado.

-Excelente, Su Alteza,- susurró el hombre con sorna, lanzando a Zuko una sonrisa maligna.

-Corre,- le dijo Zuko a Kenzo. -¡Correr a casa!- Esta vez, el muchacho hizo lo que le dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de girar y perderse de vista. Sin perder más tiempo con palabras, Zuko atacó, barriendo con los puñales de fuego. Número uno lo bloqueó con los protectores de sus muñecas, echando fuego obligó a Zuko a retroceder, abandonando los puñales de fuego para una estrategia de mayor alcance.

Zuko respiró hondo, luego giró y saltó, lanzando una propagación de fuego en frente de él. Tuvo éxito, pero la coraza del soldado tomó la mayor parte de los daños, por lo que el único resultado fue que dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Zuko hizo que perdiera su armadura.

Después de unos pocos ataques y de esquivarlos por ambas partes, Zuko dio un salto guiado con un solo pie. Hizo un tiro normal, sin fuego, justo en el pecho del hombre, tirándolo al suelo, donde cayó encima de él, inmovilizándolo. Apenas había bajado las manos del número uno cuando fueron envueltos por una roca del suelo del callejón. Zuko miró por encima del hombro al ver que Toph había vuelto, y estaba en el proceso de atrapar los pies del maestro fuego. Su ex rival era visible en una área abierta más allá, atrapado en un bloque de piedra de su cuello para abajo.

-Um, Toph,- empezó Zuko, sin saber qué decir, pero a sabiendas de que probablemente debería hablar con Kenzo y su madre.

-Vamos, exaltado, haz lo que necesitas hacer,- instruyó Toph, lo que indicaba que había escuchado al menos una parte de lo que había sucedido. -Yo puedo cuidar de estos dos idiotas.- Con eso, empaquetó a los dos maestros fuego en tierra, levantó la tierra debajo de sus pies, avanzó en dirección hacia el palacio arrastrando a sus dos "paquetes" a su paso. No parecía demasiado preocupada por lo mucho que rebotaban en el suelo.

Zuko levantó y envainó sus espadas, y luego corrió a la casa de su madre. Una vez allí, llamó insistentemente a la puerta. Ursa contestó perpleja. Ella le permitió pasar Ling y Han-Ga estaban sentados en el suelo.

-¿Se ha acabado?- Ling le preguntó con ansiedad.

-Sí. Ganamos,- respondió Zuko en breve. Se volvió hacia su madre. -Necesito hablar contigo y Kenzo.

-¿Qué pasó?- exigió Ursa. –Llegó corriendo y dijo algo como, "Él es uno de ellos" y se encerró en la habitación.

-Es, uh, parece que el rinoceronte Komodo se encuentra fuera del casco, por así decirlo,- contestó Zuko en voz baja. Los ojos de Ursa se abrieron, y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Así que... que lo sabe?- susurró.

-Parte de esto, y creo que tenemos que decirle el resto,- dijo Zuko a regañadientes. -Créeme, mamá, no tuve otra opción.- Sus ojos se encontraron, y pudo ver que ella lo miraba de la misma forma en que él recordaba de su infancia. Siempre había sido capaz de decir cuando él estaba mintiendo, no es que alguna vez hubiera sido bueno en eso, en primer lugar.

-Te creo,- le dijo ella al fin. Se acercó a la puerta cerrada en el otro extremo de la habitación y llamó. -¿Kenzo, cariño? ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?- Zuko no podía distinguir la respuesta, pero Ursa cuidadosamente abrió la puerta. -Hay alguien que quiere verte, también.- Ella abrió el camino, y Zuko rápidamente la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo!- gritó el niño. – ¡Tú eres un maestro fuego!

-Sí, yo soy un maestro fuego,- reconoció Zuko. -Yo soy el príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego, hijo del Señor del Fuego.- Kenzo lo miró entonces, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pero... estás con el Avatar? ¿Lo sabe?-

-Por supuesto.- Zuko sonrió débilmente. -Yo lo estuve persiguiendo durante varios meses con mi tío y me uní a su grupo.

-Espera. ¿Esto significa que tu tío es un maestro fuego también?- Kenzo parecía triste. -Realmente me gustaba también.

-Todavía te puede gustar,- interrumpió Ursa.

-Mira, es una larga historia, pero fui exiliado por mi padre hace tres años y dijo que no podía volver a menos que capturara al Avatar,- Zuko abrevió su historia. -Lo encontré hace unos siete meses y traté de capturarlo. Incluso le tuve en custodia un par de veces. De todos modos, después de fracasar continuamente para mantener al Avatar el tiempo suficiente para ir a casa, y después de la derrota de la Armada de Fuego en el Polo Norte, el Señor del Fuego envió soldados para llevarnos a mi tío y a mí como prisioneros. Nos escapamos y huimos, queríamos tanto derrotar a la Nación del Fuego y apoyar al Reino Tierra. Decidimos que nuestra mejor oportunidad era unir fuerzas con el Avatar.

Este fue uno de los más largos discursos que Zuko había dado nunca, se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose extrañamente cansado. Kenzo estaba con la boca abierta.

-Wow,- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Así que ya ves, Kenzo, el Avatar y sus amigos confían en Zuko y su tío,- agregó Ursa -¿Crees que podrías darles una oportunidad?- Kenzo miró a Zuko especulativamente.

-Supongo que es como dijo la señorita Katara - Kenzo reflexionó. -No todos los maestros fuego son malos. ¿Estás enseñando Fuego Control a Aang?

-No, es el tío.- Zuko intercambió una mirada significativa con su madre, y ella asintió con la cabeza. -Kenzo, hay algo más que debes saber.

-¿Más malas noticias?

-Bueno, puedes pensar que así es.- Zuko tomó aire antes de lanzar la bomba final. -Mira, tu madre... es mi madre.- Este anuncio fue recibido por el silencio. Aturdido Kenzo miró a su - su – madre, al verlo asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

-Mamá, eres... eres de la Nación del Fuego ¿Eres una maestra también?- exigió el muchacho.

-Sí. Y tú también.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No es posible!

Zuko miró a su alrededor, al ver una lámpara de aceite sobre una pequeña mesa. La encendió y la puso delante de Kenzo.

-Concéntrate en esta llama,- ordenó. -Cierra los ojos. Inhala y exhala lentamente, pensando en el fuego de la lámpara. Cuando inhales, saca la llama hacia abajo, y al exhalar, hazla estallar.- Kenzo lo miró dubitativo, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Al principio, no pasó nada. Entonces, el fuego comenzó a crecer y a menguar al ritmo de la respiración del niño.

-Mantén la concentración y la respiración, pero abre los ojos,- dijo en voz baja Ursa. Kenzo lo hizo, viendo crecer la llama mientras exhalaba. Esto le hizo inhalar bruscamente con sorpresa, extinguiendo el fuego por completo. Miró a su madre y a su hermano especulativamente.

-Así que, si ella es tu madre, tú eres mi hermano,- razonó. -¿Por qué nadie me dijo que tenía un hermano?

-También tienes una hermana, le informó Zuko. -Si tienes suerte, nunca tendrás que reunirte con ella.

-Hay que ser agradable, Zuko,-le advirtió su madre. Zuko estaba siendo totalmente honesto. Dos hijos del Señor del Fuego sólo significaban dos obstáculos en el camino de Azula al trono, una ambición que estaba empezando a sospechar que albergaba.

-Espera... ¿me estás diciendo que soy un príncipe?- Kenzo seguía poniendo todas las piezas juntas. Zuko y Ursa se rieron de su aferramiento a esta idea, y la tensión se rompió.

-Bueno, sí, técnicamente,- replicó Zuko.

-Sin embargo, tenemos que mantener esto en secreto,- dijo Ursa con urgencia. -Estamos todavía en la clandestinidad, por lo menos hasta el Avatar gana la guerra.

-¿De verdad crees que pueda, mamá?- preguntó ansiosamente Kenzo, y Zuko se alegró de que no era el único que había notado la terminología optimista de Ursa.

-Sí, así es,- dijo su madre, y ella se abrazó a sus dos hijos juntos por primera vez.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Lamento la demora en subir este capítulo, que espero les guste como a mí y más por ese pequeñísimo momento entre Zuko y Toph (jajajaja lo siento no pude evitar mencionarlo) :D

Katara 2323: Gracias por seguir la historia, y espero pronto también leer la tuya =)

Helenil: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya la leíste, gracias por tus palabras me suben el ánimo =)


	24. El Torneo

**Avatar no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de Liselle 129 y cuento con su autorización para traducirla.**

Bueno, ya que varias personas se pronunciaron al respecto, Kenzo ya sabía que Zuko le había salvado la vida, por lo que estaba confundido y no sabía qué pensar, haciéndolo más dispuestos a aceptar una explicación favorable. Además, los niños son muy adaptables. Tengo un niño de 5 años de edad, y puse a Kenzo de 7, así que lo basé un poco en mi propio hijo.

Ahora, para la parte que todos hemos estado esperando... un largo capítulo lleno de Tierra Control y ¡romanticismo Kataang!

**El Torneo**

Dos días después de la victoria sobre la Nación del Fuego, inició el solsticio. Katara pensaba en él, principalmente, como el cumpleaños de Aang. El rey había anunciado que el festival del solsticio también proporcionaría una celebración de libertad continua y firmeza del Reino Tierra y que todo el mundo debería utilizar el día para honrar a el Avatar, etc, etc Si bien Katara podía apreciar el sentimiento, esto iba a hacer que fuera aún más difícil mantener a Aang fuera del ojo público.

Katara se despertó temprano, en parte a causa de su nerviosismo que todo debía ir perfectamente. Arrastrándose fuera de su habitación, estuvo encantada de ver que nadie más parecía estar por ahí todavía. Estaba ansiosa por dar el primer paso en su plan. En silencio abrió la puerta de Aang, lo encontró todavía dormido. Sin embargo, había rodado sobre su costado, y había aprendido que esa era, a menudo, una señal de que despertaría pronto. Normalmente en la parte más profunda de su sueño estaba sobre su espalda. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en su misión, Katara podría haber encontrado un poco molesto saber esto.

Katara caminó tranquilamente hacia el lado de la cama de Aang, se arrodilló y le besó rápidamente en la boca. Aang se despertó y la miró parpadeando.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le deseo Katara.

-Bueno, es un buen comienzo,- comentó Aang, sentándose y frotándose los ojos. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo, ahora que estoy lo suficientemente despierto como para disfrutarlo?

-Por supuesto,- estuvo de acuerdo, y lo hizo. Dado que no había otra persona que los pudiera atrapar allí, especialmente Sokka, lo dejó después de un segundo beso, más profundo para preparar el desayuno. Aunque las comidas fueran entregadas desde el palacio, a Katara le gustaba cocinar, así que había pedido algunos artículos comestibles básicos para tener a la mano. Además, como la mayoría del grupo se levantaba temprano y por lo general con hambre, mucho antes de que llegara el desayuno.

Aang se unió a ella en primer lugar, los demás entraron en poco tiempo, atraídos por el olor de la cocción de alimentos. Después de que todos habían comido, Toph y Aang se retiraron a calentar y tener una idea de su calendario para el torneo, Toph paseo con Momo en el hombro. Zuko y Iroh fueron a recoger a Yun y a Song para la fiesta, Katara ni siquiera sabía si estaban planeando venir a la competencia o no. Sokka y Katara partieron juntos un poco más tarde.

-¿Qué pasa con la bolsa?- le preguntó Sokka a su hermana, señalando el bolso, bastante grande, que llevaba.

-Hay mucho que hacer hoy, y quiero estar preparada-, se encogió de hombros. -Yo no quiero tener que volver a la casa.- Los hermanos llegaron a la instalación del torneo y buscaron en las tablas de horarios.

-¡Oh, hombre!- exclamó Sokka y siguió su dedo apuntando a la información que había encontrado. -¡Toph y Aang están compitiendo al mismo tiempo en diferentes edificios!

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Toph, entonces?- sugirió Katara. -Me quedaré aquí y apoyaré a Aang.

-¿Está segura?

-Por supuesto que estoy segura. Además, además tienes una especie de cita con Toph hoy,- agregó en broma. Sokka rodó los ojos.

-Lo que sea,- dijo. -Entonces, ¿nos vemos de nuevo aquí después de que haya terminado?

-Está bien.- Con eso, Katara buscó un asiento adecuado en el estadio. Por las conversaciones dispersas que escuchó, había salido que el Avatar iba a competir, todos parecían aceptarlo bastante bien. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos participantes se dieran a conocer, y Katara vio a Aang pasar hacia las luces en el centro de la habitación. Evitó por poco morderse la lengua ante la vista. Katara había esperado que Aang fuera descalzo, pero no esperaba que fuera a ir sin camisa también.

"_¿Qué está tratando de hacerme?"_ pensó irracionalmente. Ella tomó varias respiraciones estabilizándose mientras mira hacia el lado opuesto de la pista para ver al otro competidor. Era un chico delgado, de piel morena que no parecía mucho más viejo que Aang. Un locutor reiteró las normas a los dos maestros tierra, retrocedió mientras se inclinaban el uno al otro, y luego hizo una señal para que comenzaran.

Aang tomó una postura y se preparó a que el primer ataque llegara, siguiendo el "escuchar y esperar", táctica aprendida de Bumi y Toph. Katara se sentía un poco mal por el otro chico, él se veía muy nervioso por tener que enfrentarse al Avatar en su primera ronda. Comenzó con un enfoque directo, dibujando un panel de piedra con la planta del pie y empujándolo a Aang.

Aang se mantuvo firme, poniendo sus manos delante de él y pulverizar la roca que lo rodeaba. Casi como parte del mismo movimiento, barrió con los brazos un círculo, girando el grano resultante alrededor de él y enviarlo hacia el otro lado, donde picó a su oponente. El muchacho se levantó un brazo para protegerse los ojos, y Aang se aprovechó de esto para pisar fuerte, creando un terremoto bajo el otro niño y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Se veía como Aang tenía todo esto cubierto, pero el otro chico tenía una sorpresa a la izquierda. Desapareció en el suelo, provocando una exclamación colectiva de la audiencia. Aang miró a su alrededor, claramente tratando de averiguar dónde iba a volver a salir. Katara casi podía verlo tratando de usar el sentido de Toph, las vibraciones, para encontrarlo. El cambio en la postura de su novio señaló el momento en que supo lo que venía, y ella sonrió, sabiendo que fue la primera en darse cuenta de cómo iba a terminar.

Aang saltó a un lado y se volvió justo cuando el niño mayor salió de la tierra. Había estado esperando encontrar a Aang frente de él, pero debido al cambio de posición, el Avatar estaba detrás de él. Aang lo solidificó en la roca hasta la cintura al otro chico y lo disparó en la columna en un ángulo hacia el borde de la arena. Luego, abrió la roca, depositando al otro chico cuidadosamente fuera del ring, y devolvió la tierra a donde pertenecía.

Hubo ovaciones a esta conclusión, y Katara fue uno de los que corrió hacia él. Ella comenzó a maniobrar a través de las personas, con la esperanza de llegar a Aang antes de que desapareciera en una de las salas de preparación. Su corazón - y otras partes de ella - estaba golpeando por la emoción.

Katara se encontró con Aang cuando llegó a una salida de la zona principal. Ella lo llamó, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la vio.

-Así que, ¿qué te pareció?- le preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar.

-Buen trabajo,- lo felicitó, agarrando su muñeca. Sin decir una palabra, ella le tiró detrás de una columna, fuera de la vista de la gente, y lo apretó contra ella, haciendo caso omiso de la fina capa de sudor y polvo que lo cubría para besarlo profundamente, hundiendo la lengua en su boca. Aang parecía sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente respondió, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras él movía su lengua a lo largo de la de ella.

Katara se acercó aún más lejos en sus brazos hasta que su parte superior del cuerpo estaba tocando en cada punto que podía manejar. Estaba usando los brazos para apoyarse contra la piedra, y sus piernas fueron alternando para mantener el equilibrio. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de Aang como se pudiera, tan cerca que ya no podía decir dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Ella quería...

Tan pronto como Katara se dio cuenta de qué era lo que quería, se apartó bruscamente. Aang no lo impidió, aunque no tenía la sensación de que le hubiera gustado, y se puso de espaldas a la columna junto a él, el hizo unas respiraciones profundas, rápidas tratando de bajar el ritmo. La respiración de Aang hizo eco con la suya, y parecía estar de pie en un estado cercano al shock.

-También te amo,- dijo al fin, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella. -¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Tienes que hacer esto sin camisa?- respondió ella con otra pregunta.

-Bueno, la mayoría de los Maestros Tierra lo hacen,- señaló. Entonces, él se sonrojó. -Uh, son chicos de todos modos.

Katara recordó el torneo estruendo tierra Seis y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Los maestros tierra no solían usar mucho para la competencia, lo que la llevó a preguntarse por qué. No era como si la ropa deteriorara su capacidad, ya que el ejército la había mostrado decididamente. Tal vez parte de la atracción de estos eventos fuera más allá de la Tierra Control.

-Además, es la estrategia,- señaló Aang, los tatuajes en sus brazos. –La gente se distrae con mis marcas y no prestan atención a las técnicas de Tierra Control que estoy usando.- Katara suspiró con resignación. Supuso que tenía sentido.

-Es sólo que... es bastante difícil para mí verte haciendo tierra control con la ropa puesta,- Katara trató de explicarse. -Yo no esperaba realmente... _verteasí_.- Ella se apartó de la columna y se levantó. Aang la siguió, estaba sonriendo débilmente.

-Pensé que... me sentí un poco... la energía que viene de ti-, comentó con delicadeza. -Bueno, ahora ya sabes cómo me siento al verte hacer agua control.

-¿En serio?- ¿El sentía este tipo de cosas cada vez que utilizaba su agua control? ¡Era un milagro que hubiera logrado aprender algo!

-O cuando caminas, o luchas con Sokka, o jugas con Momo,- continuó. -Casi nada, en realidad.- Ahora estaba segura de que él le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡Vamos!- ella se opuso. -No es posible que sea _tan_ malo.- Aang la miró especulativamente. Se apoyó contra el pilar de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez podría demostrártelo, utilizando nuestra conexión,- reflexionó. -Pero no creo que estemos muy listo para eso todavía. Sé _que yo _no.- Katara parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Hablas en serio?- reconoció ella con asombro.

-Completamente,- reconoció. Katara sacudió la cabeza, con la decisión de dejar este debate a un lado por el momento.

-Bueno, será mejor que te prepares para el siguiente encuentro,- dijo ella, dándole un último besito en los labios. -Con suerte, Sokka y yo te podremos ver juntos esta vez.

-¿Sokka fue a ver a Toph?- adivino Aang.

-Sí. Te veo más tarde.

Sokka ya estaba mirando pensativamente el tablero del horario cuando Katara llegó allí.

-Me di cuenta de algo,- le comentó.-Suponiendo que Aang y Toph venzan en cada combate, van a enfrentarse en las semifinales.

-Entonces, creo que Aang sólo llegará hasta ahí,- respondió Katara. Ella amaba a Aang, pero sabía que Toph era todavía mejor maestra tierra. -¿Cómo fue el combate?

-La charla basura ha durado más que la batalla,- resopló Sokka. -Espero que se ponga mejor que esto.

-Todavía es pronto, es simplemente eliminar a los Maestros Tierra más débiles,- dijo Katara. -Aang ganó muy rápidamente, también.

-¿Entonces por qué me alcanzaste aquí? Tuve que venir todo el camino desde otro edificio.

-Yo, uh, me detuve para felicitar a Aang.

Afortunadamente para Katara, la atención de Sokka fue atraída por un vendedor de comida en este punto. Hizo una pausa para comprar algún tipo de bicho en un palo, y se fueron juntos para encontrar asientos para la segunda ronda.

Aang y Toph pasaron a la segunda y la tercera ronda con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo el cuarto encuentro de Aang, fue un poco más difícil. Se enfrentó a una mujer alta, joven, con el pelo largo y trenzado complicadamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. De hecho, parecía que había un número desproporcionado de mujeres en esta competencia, pero cuando Aang recordó que a los militares no se les permitió participar, y todos los miembros del ejército que había visto eran hombres, tenía más sentido.

Como de costumbre, Aang esperó el primer golpe. Para su sorpresa, su enfoque fue un poco más sutil que los otros que había enfrentado. Empezó por el debilitamiento de la tierra debajo de él, convirtiéndolo en una arena suave que lo hundía. Esto le impidió utilizar sus pies para hacer cualquier movimiento de tierra control, pero aún tenía sus brazos. Aang se llevó las manos hacia abajo las juntó bruscamente, endureciendo el suelo para después salir disparado, fuera de ella. No era la primera vez que Aang deseaba poder utilizar algunos movimientos de Aire Control. Sabía que tenía que contenerse y recordar _no_ hacerlo, esa era su mayor debilidad.

Aún así, lo consiguió bastante bien, la decisión de regresar con un enfoque más directo al elevar la espada y dar una patada hacia ella. No tenía la menor duda de que fácilmente podría evitarlo, pero acapararía su atención mientras atraía la tierra alrededor de sí mismo como una especie de armadura. Se movió a la derecha de la mujer, con la esperanza de obligarla a salir de la arena a través de un impulso enorme. En el último momento, ella se levantó sobre una columna, y chocó de frente. Su armadura de tierra se derrumbó, Aang intentó despejar la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la mujer no le dio mucho tiempo para recuperarse. El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de Aang, y se dio cuenta, justo a tiempo, de la grieta que se abrió. Se dejó caer al suelo y rodó hacia un lado, metiendo las manos en la tierra para crear una grieta hacia el otro lado. La grieta se detuvo antes de que la alcanzara, añadiendo a la acción defensiva, creó una ola de tierra que lanzó hacia Aang.

Esto le dio una idea. Se levantó de la ola de tierra en movimiento, tomando la parte superior de ella a su paso. Se arremolinó en torno a la tierra, a raíz de un pisotón con el pie que levantó más polvo. En esencia, Aang estaba usando la técnica de pantalla de polvo favoreció a Toph. Sorprendentemente, la oponente de Aang no dejó de atacar, le envío pequeños pilares de roca, pero ella estaba operando a ciegas, y eso es lo que estaba contando. Ajustando su carrera, levantó la tierra bajo sus pies en su propia ola, precipitándose hacia la mujer. Ella no lo vi venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y el borde delantero de la colina en movimiento la llevó fuera del ring pero Aang saltó para permanecer en la cancha.

-¡Buen trabajo!- la felicitó mientras se levantaba. -¡Fue una ronda muy difícil!

-Gracias, y buena suerte en el próximo,- respondió la mujer, y se inclinaron el uno al otro. Aang se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver a Toph ganar otra vez, y luego regresó a una de las salas de preparación para descansar física y mental antes de los cuartos de final.

Fue una buena idea descansar porque la siguiente ronda fue agotadora. Parecía que se prolongó durante horas, aunque era probablemente sólo hubieran sido dos minutos. Defensa, ataque, defensa, utilizó casi todos los trucos que conocía y estaba realmente empezando a apreciar la resistencia requerida por este tipo de competencia.

Por último, Aang decidió utilizar el método con el que había ganado el partido anterior. Se lanzó al ataque en la colina en movimiento, pero esta vez, le salió por la culata. El maestro tierra dejó de ser breve, arrojando a Aang hacia adelante y fuera del ring. Ya fuera del torneo, Aang hizo un poco de Aire Control para suavizar su aterrizaje. En realidad no estaba seguro de si estaba decepcionado o aliviado de haber perdido. Por lo menos ahora podía relajarse y ver a Toph ganar esto.

Después de Aang había intercambiado unos cuantos halagos con el ganador y salió de la planta principal, Toph se reunió con él en un pasillo interior.

-Felicidades, pies ligeros,- dijo ella a él. -Eres un gran maestro tierra.

-Pero ni siquiera gané,- protestó Aang confundido.

-Sólo siete personas en la ciudad llegan tan lejos como lo hiciste tú,- señaló. -Esa es una buena demostración, en mi opinión. Además, los dos sabemos que nunca me hubieras golpeado en la siguiente ronda.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Eso es cierto. Gracias, Toph.- Con eso, Aang se fue a limpiar y a recuperar sus cosas, mientras Toph, presumiblemente, se preparaba para los cuartos de final, que estaban programados para comenzar en breve.

Aang se dirigió a la parte principal de la arena, el combate de Toph había terminado, y ella había ganado. Esto no le sorprendió. Lo qué _hizo que se_ sorprendiera fue la multitud que surgió hacia él cuando fue reconocido. Al parecer, había desarrollado una importante cantidad de fans a lo largo de esta competición, en su mayoría niñas. Todos ellos comenzaron a balbucear a la vez, por lo que era difícil entender lo que estaba tratando de decir, aunque se las arregló para recoger los pedazos:

-¡Tú eras tan bueno!

-¿Eres realmente el Avatar?

-¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?

-¡Vuelve! ¡Yo llegué primero!

-Um...- Aang, fracasó. Prácticamente estaba deslumbrado, firmó algunos objetos que fueron arrojados hacia él. Ya estaba cansado por el esfuerzo, la multitud se agolpan y empezaba a darle un dolor de cabeza. Buscó un escape y a Katara a las afueras de la multitud que lo rodeaba. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y tenía una ceja levantada sardónicamente. La cara de Aang se iluminó al verla, levantó la voz para interrumpir los comentarios.

-Señoritas, me gustaría presentarte a mi novia, Katara,- le indicó. Se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo en la ciudad ahora que admitía su relación, y además, se iban mañana.

Un camino se abrió lentamente mientras las chicas se volvían para ver de quién estaba hablando. Tomando su oportunidad, Aang se dirigió hacia Katara. Cuando se acercó, pidió permiso con la mirada, y cuando se convenció de que estaba de acuerdo, él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó posesivamente para probar su punto. Hubo un sonido colectivo de decepción, y el grupo empezó a dispersarse, aunque de mala gana.

-Creo que has roto algunos corazones hoy,- comentó Katara en voz baja, aún en sus brazos.

-Sólo hay un corazón que me interesa,- respondió enfáticamente. Fue recompensado con una sonrisa. Katara se desenredó suavemente de su abrazo y utilizó su agua control para llevar a cabo un diagnóstico de él.

-¿Estás herido?- le preguntó ella, aún cuando ya había trabajado para descubrir cualquier lesión.

-Sólo unas pocas magulladuras,- trató de encogerse de hombros.

-Te voy a sanar de todos modos,- decidió. -¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos salir?

-¿Por qué?- Aang estaba verdaderamente perplejo. ¿Por qué habría de desperdiciar su talento cuando podía curarse perfectamente bien por sí mismo en tan sólo unos días?

-Digamos que quiero que estés en las mejores condiciones hoy,- respondió Katara misteriosamente. -Tengo planes.

Algo en su expresión y tono de voz hizo que el corazón de Aang empezar a correr. Tragó saliva y no protestó más.

Katara y Aang se encontraron con Sokka, justo a tiempo para la pelea semifinal de Toph. Sokka quería preguntar sobre el retraso, pero la Bandida Ciega entró a la arena. Volvió su atención hacia el piso de abajo, donde Toph estaba frente a frente contra el musculoso hombre que acababa de derrotar a Aang.

Los dos maestros tierra hicieron un círculo entre sí con cautela. El hombre dio un paso, y Toph lo siguió, de modo que quedaron uno frente al otro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se burló al fin Toph. -¿Está por debajo de tu dignidad pelear en contra de una niña?

-Este es el combate semifinal,- respondió el otro competidor. -Y te he visto algunas de sus otras peleas. Sólo un tonto no te tomaría en serio.

-Está bien, eres inteligente,- aceptó Toph a regañadientes. Ella movió su mano izquierda hacia abajo bruscamente mientras extendía la derecha hacia arriba y lejos de ella en un ángulo. ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!- Una pirámide de piedra áspera surgió en frente del hombre, su punta roma apuntaba a su estómago. Simultáneamente, su oponente, dio un salto hacia atrás y golpeó con los puños hacia abajo en la proyección, cortando el final. Luego, se bajó las manos el suelo, enviando un efecto dominó hacia Toph.

Toph simplemente paró la onda y la envió de vuelta en sentido contrario. Sin embargo, este no era su ataque principal. Levantó un muro en frente de ella y, casi como un ariete, cargó al hombre. Él levantó una muralla defensiva para absorber el impacto, pero justo antes de que se encontraran, Toph se deslizó bajo tierra. Cuando los dos muros de tierra se destrozaron entre sí, Toph se acercó por detrás a su oponente y dio un pisotón rápido que lo hizo saltar. Ella hizo un movimiento que probablemente le habría lanzado fuera de la arena y el torneo, pero el hombre fue más rápido.

Todavía boca abajo, el maestro tierra levantó un muro en el suelo utilizando una técnica similar a la anterior estrategia de Toph y lo selló sobre él mismo. Realmente no podía esconderse de ella a causa de las vibraciones, por supuesto, pero le compró algo de tiempo mientras esperaba que saliera a la superficie.

Cuando lo hizo, Toph estaba lista. Construyó una colina con trozos de roca mientras adivinaba donde reaparecería, y provocó un alud con un movimiento tan pronto como salió. El hombre trató de detenerlo, pero la fuerza de la gravedad combinada con la de una maestra tierra poderosa era simplemente demasiado. Se agachó cuando las rocas lo cubrieron.

-¡Sí, Toph! ¡Dale el golpe final!- dijo Sokka aplaudiendo y poniéndose de pie. Oyó claramente el exasperado suspiro de Katara, pero hacía tiempo que había renunciado a tratar de frenar la exuberancia de su hermano.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, el otro contendiente irrumpió con fuerza del montón de piedras en que se encontraba. Tomada por sorpresa y no pudiendo rastrear todas las piezas mientras estaba en el aire, Toph fue alcanzada por algunas piedras antes de volver a meterse en la zona y evitarlas o destruirlas. Aún así, antes de que el hombre pudiera planear su próximo movimiento, se las arregló para levantar la tierra debajo de sus pies que le rebotó arriba de la tierra y fuera de la arena.

Sokka dirigió el rugido de aprobación, y Toph reconoció los espectadores. Se limpió con el brazo a lo largo de la frente, lo que indicaba que esta ronda había sido un poco más difícil de lo que había esperado que fuera, y sin duda más que cualquier otra batalla que Sokka había visto de ella.

Después de que Toph y su oponente se inclinaron ante sí, salieron de la arena, hubo un breve intermedio para volver a acomodar el suelo, para permitir que Toph ecuperara el aliento, y dar a los espectadores la oportunidad de estirar las piernas.

-¿Que los detuvo a ustedes tanto tiempo?- por fin tuvo Sokka la oportunidad de preguntarles a Aang y a Katara.

-Katara insistió en curarme cada golpe y raspadura,- explicó Aang.

-No te olvides de la demora causada por tus admiradoras,- añadió Katara. Sokka hizo una pausa, pensativo.

-Yo no quiero saber, ¿no?- Sokka comentó, casi para sí mismo.

-No,- dijeron a coro Katara y Aang. Ahora que los dos eran una pareja, eran casi la misma persona. Sokka decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir otro bocadillo, trayendo de vuelta una pastel adicional y una taza de agua para Aang.

En este último partido, el contrincante de Toph era una mujer. Era difícil saber a partir de esta distancia, pero Sokka supuso que era de la misma edad que su padre y Bato. Al parecer irritada por haber sido sorprendida un poco en la ronda anterior y por tener que gastar tanta energía para ganar, Toph comenzó con una explosión. Ella levantó una verdadera montaña que empujó a la mujer con una fuerza tremenda. Decidió no intentar luchar contra ella, la mujer se llevó las manos juntas y señaló frente a ella, como si se preparara para una inmersión.

En efecto, el buceo era justo lo que ella hizo, desapareciendo suavemente en la cara de la roca. Cuando salió al otro lado, estaba encerrada en una armadura de tierra. Sin pausa, se dirigió directamente a Toph. Toph soltó la montaña en movimiento en el extremo más alejado del ring y atrajo su propia armadura alrededor de sí misma. Las dos mujeres se reunieron en el centro y luchado entre sí. Su tranquilidad era engañosa; Sokka podía adivinar la cantidad de esfuerzo que estaban poniendo en esto.

Sokka se dio cuenta de que Toph estaba cambiando sus pies, pero él no entendía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio la caída de piezas de la armadura de la mujer mayor. Toph estaba usando vibraciones para debilitarlo, manteniendo sus propias protecciones intactas. La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, también rompió el gancho, y provocó un terremoto con un movimiento. Toph perdió el equilibrio, pero sólo brevemente. Selló sus pies en la roca para no caer. Su oponente trató de levantar una sección debajo de las piernas solidificadas, pero Toph ya estaba en acción. Ella se levantó en un primer pilar.

La mujer siguió, aunque Sokka no podía adivinar lo que iba a hacer allí. En cualquier caso, esta parecía ser la oportunidad que Toph estaba esperando. Metió un codo hacia adelante, derribando la columna de la mujer. Usándola como una especie de rampa, Toph cambio el tipo roca para impulsar a su oponente por encima de la pequeña montaña que había quedado en el borde. Sokka pudo ver a la mujer tratando de cavar con las manos y los pies, pero estar de cabeza sobre su espalda parecía ponerla en clara desventaja.

Cuando la mujer llegó a la formación ya creado, Toph ajustó su forma, de manera que su oponente se deslizó rápidamente por el otro lado fuera del campo. Esto le recordó a Sokka el trineo pingüino de vuelta en trineo, y tuvo la idea de pedirle a Toph que recrear esto para él, sólo por diversión. Para cuando Sokka había dejado de animar y se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros para saber lo que iban a hacer, Katara y Aang ya se habían desvanecido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** "Bicho en un palo" es otra frase de mi antiguo grupo de juego y se originó con un personaje que tenía un carro de venta donde casi, literalmente, ponía cualquier animal cocinado en un palo. Algunos de ustedes se preguntarán por qué los combates parecían ser todos al mismo tiempo. Me imaginé que si la ciudad quería lograr que se hicieran dentro de un par de horas, para no infringir demasiado en las demás actividades de la jornada, tenían que mantener las cosas en movimiento.

**Nota de la Traductora: **Siento la demora, además de que ya no me dio tiempo de volver a leer el capítulo para ver si no hay algún error, así que si ven alguno me avisan para corregirlo después :D

**Alessandra Rico**: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia, el trabajo es de Liselle 129, yo solo traduzco su hermosa historia =)

**Diego:** Siento que fuera un poco confuso el capítulo anterior, pero me alegro de que poco a poco se entendiera, espero que este capítulo esté un poco más claro, es que las peleas se me dificultan un poco al traducirlas, gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario =)

Y también gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.


	25. La Gran Cita

**Nota de la autora**: 20 comentarios en el último capítulo ¡un nuevo récord! He intentado publicar esto anoche, pero el sitio no me lo permitió. Sin embargo, me dio la oportunidad de añadir otra escena. De todos modos, está llena de romanticismo Kataang que todo el mundo ha estado esperando, así que no les haré perder más tiempo con una nota larga.

**La Gran Cita**

-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea irnos sin decirle adiós a Sokka?- dijo Aang inquieto, mientras se alejaba con Katara de las instalaciones del torneo. -¿Y qué pasa con la ceremonia de los ganadores?

-Toph va a entender,- le aseguró Katara. -En cuanto a Sokka, bueno, yo creo que en esta situación, es mucho mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si hubiera esperado más, entonces tendríamos que explicarle por qué nos vamos. Quiero darte un gran regalo de cumpleaños, y no quería empezar con un interrogatorio. Además, está muy entrada la mañana, y tengo un montón de cosas planeadas.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Probablemente tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

-Hambriento,- admitió Aang.

-Bien, porque lo primero en la agenda es el almuerzo,- Katara le informó alegremente. Se los llevó a un lugar poco agradable a lo largo de una de las calles principales, donde se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre.

-Esta es la cosa principal que estoy tratando de hacer hoy,- continuó Katara una vez que sus órdenes habían sido tomadas. -Quiero que seas capaz de olvidarte de tus deberes y de ser el Avatar. Durante el resto del día, no eres más que un chico que disfruta de la fiesta con su novia. ¿De acuerdo?

-Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo,- coincidió Aang. Cuando llegó la comida, se puso a comer más de lo que hubiera pensado que podría caber en su cuerpo, por no hablar de su estómago, y se bebió por lo menos cuatro tazas de agua.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó en un momento, dándose cuenta de que Katara hacía tiempo que había terminado y estaba, básicamente, allí sentada viéndolo comer. -No tenía ni idea de que estaban tan hambriento.- Katara se echó a reír e hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

-No es ningún problema,- respondió ella. -Haz tenido un buen entrenamiento esta mañana, y Sokka ha estado comiendo así durante al menos tres años, con o sin una razón. Por lo menos _tú_ tienes buenos modales.

-Bueno, lo intento,- dijo con modestia. En realidad, había prestado especial atención a su comportamiento desde que salía con Katara, aunque la etiqueta adecuada era importante en el templo. Katara ladeó la cabeza como si escuchara algo.

-De todos modos, creo que has estado poco tiempo aquí,- comentó ella. Aang frunció el ceño y escuchó también, al oír el leve sonido de los tambores. Él la miró inquisitivamente, pero ella no respondió. En cambio, ella volvió su atención hacia la calle.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la razón de esto fuera revelada. Un impresionante desfile pasó por donde ellos estaban, parte de la celebración del solsticio. Había músicos, malabaristas, bailarines, carrozas de todo tipo, animales exóticos, e incluso una demostración militar. Había otras personas que Aang adivinó debían ser funcionarios locales de algún tipo, y el rey Tierra se montó a lo largo de la celebración, anunciado por trompetas y escoltado por oficiales de alto rango en uniforme de gala.

Aang en realidad se olvidó de comer mientras veía el espectáculo. No pensó que había visto un despliegue de este calibre desde... bueno, desde que sus visitas a la Nación del Fuego, de nuevo en un momento anterior y más simple. Sintió una oleada breve de pérdida antes de empujar ese pensamiento de su mente. Katara quería que fuera feliz hoy, y estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla. Volvió a mirar a Katara, y la felicidad y el amor reemplazaron inmediatamente sus lamentaciones.

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo arreglaste?- le preguntó.

-Se trata de una planificación adecuada,- respondió ella, sonriendo. Ella estaba claramente orgullosa de sí misma. -No ignoro _todo_ lo que Sokka dice y hace.- La chispa brillante en los ojos azules de Katara provocó momentáneamente un nudo en la garganta de Aang y le sostuvo la mirada. No pudo romper el contacto con sus ojos hasta que ella lo hizo.

Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba claro que Katara se había tomado muchas molestias para hacer este día especial, Aang estaba contento de relajarse y disfrutar del paseo.

-Entonces, ¿qué sigue?- dijo Aang unos minutos más tarde, después de salir de la cafetería.

-Tenemos un par de horas para pasear por los mercados y ver las atracciones,- Katara le dijo. Lo miró de reojo. -¿Estamos de acuerdo en que esta vez ninguno de nosotros va a ser voluntario para cualquier espectáculo?- Aang frunció la nariz, recordando la fiesta del fuego en la que había insistido en ir varios meses atrás.

-De acuerdo,- aseguró. -Lo siento, nos llevó a todos a la fiesta. Y siento que yo salté hasta allí para "salvarte" a ti. Ahora sé que todo era parte del acto, pero... tenía miedo de que realmente te hicieran daño.

-Eso está bien,- dijo. -Yo estaba asustada. Mirando el fuego dirigirse a mí, y no ser capaz de moverme...- su voz se fue apagando. Aang le apretó la mano, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba recordando.

-¡Hey, mira!- exclamó, cambiando de tema. Habían llegado a una de las plazas principales del mercado, llena de artesanos de todo tipo, plataformas ocupadas por los músicos y otros artistas, y puestos de comida. Un espectáculo de títeres estaba en progreso, vista con gran atención por un pequeño grupo de niños.

-¡Esto es incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba!- anunció Katara. La pareja hizo su camino tranquilamente alrededor, examinando la obra de arte y parar de vez en cuando para escuchar música o una parte de una rutina de un comediante. La vendedora de las gemas era uno de los comerciantes presentes, y les dio una cálida bienvenida. Mientras Katara admiraba las piedras mostradas, la dama llamó la atención de Aang, inclinando la cabeza hacia Katara y alzando las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa. Aang sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y la mujer le guiñó un ojo antes de que se fueran.

Un poco más tarde, Aang y Katara se sentó en un banco junto a un estanque. Katara jugaba distraídamente con el agua, moviendo pequeñas cantidades en figuras graciosas. Aang oía una canción que estaba reproduciendo una banda en la orilla opuesta, y suspiró. Por alguna razón, de repente sintió el deseo de unirse a ellos. Para su sorpresa, su flauta apareció frente a él, en la mano de Katara.

-¿Te falta esto?- ella le preguntó juguetonamente. Aang la miró en estado de shock total, tomando el instrumento casi mecánicamente.

-¡De verdad pensaste en todo!- comentó, tomando la flauta en sus manos. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Sinceramente? No tengo idea. Sólo un impulso, supongo. Me di cuenta de la forma en que estabas observando a ese conjunto de allá.

-Así que, ¿qué más tienes en esa bolsa?- Aang le preguntó, mirando a su gran bolso.

-No es tanto como parece, pero ya veremos-, protestó Katara. -Bueno, vamos, toca algo.

Aang cumplió, en primer lugar practicó algunas notas, y luego se lanzó en una melodía de danza saltarina. Sintiendo que tenía que pagar algún tributo a los nómadas del aire, sin embargo, siguió con una canción de despedida triste y dulce de su pueblo. Desde que comenzó a viajar, los nómadas del aire siempre estaban diciendo adiós. Sin embargo, también mantuvo la constante esperanza de verlos de nuevo, así que la canción terminó con un alegre florecer. Un "hola" musical.

-Eso fue hermoso,- lo felicitó Katara en voz baja mientras Aang quitó la flauta de sus labios y lo sostuvo en su regazo. Él la miró por unos momentos, y Katara rompió el silencio. -¿Qué estás pensando?

-Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero yo soy el único maestro aire, mayoría de la gente nunca los va a conocer-, respondió él, mirándola. -Sólo espero que los represente bien.

-Bueno, vamos a ver,- dijo Katara pensativa. -Con sólo verte, yo diría que deben haber sido gente alegre, amorosa y generosa. Puede ser que tienden a precipitarse en las cosas un poco, pero en general, era divertidos y fascinantes.- Aang reflexionó sobre esto.

-Supongo que eso no suena tan mal,- decidió. Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a Katara. - Sin embargo, puedes ser algo parcial.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?- Los dos se rieron.

-Así que, ¿tienes _todo_ planeado para hoy? - Aang le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Más o menos. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando... esperando... para que podamos hacer un poco, bueno, ya sabes...- Aang sintió que se sonrojaba cuando fracasó. Ya había sido la mitad de la oración antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo hacer esta sugerencia sin sonar como un idiota total. Katara estaba bellamente sonrojada, lo que indica que le había entendido.

-No te preocupes, vamos a encontrar algo de tiempo para eso, también,- murmuró con timidez.

-No quiero decir que esa es la _única_ cosa que quiero hacer contigo,- agregó Aang apresuradamente. -Por supuesto que es verdad que estoy feliz de hacer cualquier cosa contigo, todo, incluso... lo que pasa es que no conseguimos mucho tiempo a solas, y...- fue silenciado por la boca de Katara.

-Entiendo,- le aseguró Katara cuando se apartó. Comprobó el ángulo del sol. -De hecho, creo que ahora sería un buen momento, si pudiéramos encontrar un lugar para ir...- miró a Aang expectante. A pesar de que quería hacer lo que ella parecía estar pidiéndole, también recordó su comentario acerca de olvidar quién era, y él decidió que no podía lastimar el tomarle el pelo un poco.

-Caramba, Katara, yo sólo soy un maestro aire sencillo,- le informó, abriendo sus ojos todo lo que pudo. -Un muro de aire realmente no nos dará ninguna privacidad.- Katara arqueó las cejas, pero ella estaba sonriendo con diversión.

-Está bien, señor Literal,- reconoció. -Yo me encargo de eso.- Usando el agua de la laguna, Katara formó un domo de hielo sobre ellos dos. Ya ocultos, se inclinó y comenzaron a besarse el uno al otro hasta que gotas frías comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, cuando el hielo comenzó a derretirse.

-Bueno, eso es una interrupción desagradable,- comentó Aang, limpiando el agua fría de su cabeza.

-Oh, bueno, de todos modos ya es hora de dejar esto para ir a nuestra próxima actividad,- respondió Katara, derritiendo el hielo y devolviéndolo a la laguna.

-Está bien, ¿qué sigue?

-Vamos a ver una obra de teatro. Dos, en realidad. El primero es sólo un cuento de fantasía corto, y el segundo es más un drama histórico sobre la fundación de Ba Sing Se.

-Suena interesante.

-¿Has ido al teatro antes?- Katara le preguntó.

-Un par de veces,- reconoció Aang. Las producciones iban a ser en un anfiteatro al aire libre. Encontraron sus asientos. La obra de un solo acto resultó ser la historia que Aang había estado discutiendo con Toph y Iroh unas semanas antes, acerca de una princesa provincial del Reino Tierra que había caído bajo un hechizo y durmió durante cien años. Ella se despertó finalmente por el primer beso de su verdadero amor.

-Me gustaría dormir durante cien años si pudiera despertar cuando tú me besaras,- dijo Aang a Katara cuando se levantó para estirar las piernas en el primer descanso.

-Si no te hubieras despertado por tu cuenta después de salir de ese iceberg, podría haberlo considerado como una opción,- respondió ella con coquetería.

-¡Ah, si yo hubiera sabido eso!- respondió Aang con tristeza fingida. Katara rió y le dio un codazo.

-Hey, te he despertado con un beso esta mañana,- señaló. -Además, no tengo intención de hacerte esperar tanto tiempo para la próxima.- Para probar esto, ella lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban rodeados por los miembros de la audiencia, ninguno de ellos lo llevó más lejos.

La historia de Ba Sing Se fue también buena, la historia fue enriquecida con un poco de romance y puntos de vista en la vida de las personas involucradas, aunque, después de un intervalo de tiempo, era imposible separar con certeza la verdad de la ficción.

-¿Eso fue realmente lo que pasó?- Katara le preguntó a Aang cuando el espectáculo había terminado.

-Tengo 113 años, no 8.000,- le recordó. -No tengo ni idea. Sin embargo, me gustó mucho.

-Sí, a mí también.

Después de esto fueron a cenar en un lugar muy agradable en el anillo superior. Aang no vio nada de dinero cambiando de manos, por lo que supuso que todo debía de haber sido arreglado de antemano. Se maravilló de la cantidad de planificación que Katara debió haber hecho... ¡y el día todavía no había terminado!

Una vez que habían comido, Katara lo llevó a un edificio grande, abajo no muy lejos. Sin embargo justo afuera dudó, parecía insegura acerca de algo, por primera vez.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Aang.

-Oh, bueno, va a haber un baile aquí pronto,- comenzó ella. Traje un vestido nuevo para cambiarme, pero ahora me pregunto si no sería mejor simplemente permanecer como estoy.

-Cómo te sientas más cómoda,- le aseguró Aang, a pesar de que estaba teniendo una visión de cómo lo había mirado la última vez que bailaron juntos. Todo lo que ella tenía en esa bolsa probablemente no era tan exótico, pero todavía le gustaría ver. -¿No creo que tengas un cambio de ropa para mí ahí dentro?

-No, perdona- respondió Katara. -Yo ni siquiera estaba segura si iba a cambiarme, y no quiero que te sienta presionado.

-Sabes que eres hermosa, no importa lo que te pongas,- Aang sintió la necesidad de decirlo.

"_O incluso sin usar nada",_ añadió una parte traviesa de su mente.

"_¡Cállate!"_l se reprendió. Katara le sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias. Me quedo como estoy. Probablemente sea más fácil para el baile, de todos modos.

-Está bien.- Aang se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. -Vas a mostrarme este otro vestido en algún momento, ¿no es así?- Ella se rió en voz baja.

-Creo que puedo manejar eso.

Entraron en el salón de baile (bueno, Aang no estaba seguro de para que lo utilizaban normalmente, pero parecía una designación bastante útil para la noche), Katara guardó su bolso en un guardarropa a disposición para tal fin. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una pequeña orquesta apareciera y comenzara a tocar. Aang llevó a Katara al piso y se alegró ver que ella parecía mucho más cómoda con la situación en esta ocasión. Se relajó en sus brazos y siguió sus movimientos con confianza. Ellos fluyeron juntos como una sola entidad, Aang era muy consciente de la forma en que el baile le hizo pensar en otras actividades que impliquen contacto directo entre un hombre y una mujer. Después de unos bailes, Aang se inclinó para susurrarle al oído de Katara.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a intentar algo un poco más difícil?- que le ofrecía.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Vamos a decir que no he mostrado todos los trucos Aire Control que conozco,- respondió evasivamente. -Tienes que confiar en mí completamente, y agárrate fuerte.- Katara lo miró inquisitivamente, pero asintió con la cabeza, la acercó un poco más. Envolvió su brazo casi completamente alrededor de su cintura y la apretó con más fuerza su mano. Katara cambió su posición para aferrar con un brazo sus hombros.

En esa posición, Aang comenzó los pasos de la nueva danza, normal al principio. Una vez que tenía el ritmo, puso pequeñas ráfagas de aire bajo sus pies, levantándolos del piso poco a poco, y Katara se quedó sin aliento. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que continuaran sus pasos sobre las cabezas de los otros bailarines.

-Esta no es la manera de evitar llamar la atención,- comentó Katara cuando recuperó algo de su compostura.

-No me digas que me olvide de que yo era un maestro aire,- bromeó. En realidad tenía dos razones para mostrarle estas técnicas. En primer lugar, naturalmente, quería impresionarla, sobre todo después de la consideración que le estaba mostrando. Casi tan importante, necesitaba tener una gran concentración para mantenerlos en el aire, con éxito lo distraería de algunos de los pensamientos menos puros que había estado teniendo y al mismo tiempo les permitía estar físicamente cerca.

-Te amo,- murmuró Katara en el temor.

-Te amo, también.

Solo dos canciones pudo Aang manejar el baile de esta manera, ya que se requería un extraordinario esfuerzo mental y físico, después bajaron de vuelta a la tierra.

-¿Sacando los otros trucos bajo la manga?- Katara le preguntó juguetonamente.

-No quisiera dar todo demasiado pronto,- respondió él sin comprometerse. Decidieron tomar un descanso, y Aang guío a Katara fuera para tratar de encontrar un lugar tranquilo para estar a solas. No fue fácil, ya que al parecer había otras parejas que tenían la misma idea. Después de tropezar con algunos de ellos, Aang estaba sintiendo bastante frustrado. Por último, se encontró con un callejón sin ocupantes y Katara se inclinó contra una de las paredes y la besó intensamente en un método similar a la forma en que ella lo había saludado después de su primera ronda de la competencia de la mañana.

Katara respondió igual de hambrienta. Aang se separó de su boca y un rastro de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula y el cuello. Al llegar a la base, se pasó la lengua por la piel, y luego tomó una pequeña cantidad en la boca, succionando suavemente. Katara comenzó a hacer pequeños gemidos de placer con la parte posterior de la garganta, que Aang los disfrutó, pero no fueron de ayuda para su autocontrol. Él movió su boca hacia arriba del cuello a su oreja y le mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo mientras se inclina para darle un mejor acceso.

Katara se rompió primero, y se agarró la cabeza de Aang, moviendo su boca hacia la de ella y dándole un beso profundo y satisfactorio. Abrió su boca con la lengua y exploró la de él, y él hizo lo mismo con ella. Después de haber estado en esto por un tiempo, se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Aang la abrazó, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello y el hombro. Mientras tanto se calmó un poco, Katara sintió que se estaba preocupando con sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?- dijo él, haciéndose hacia atrás. -¿Qué es?

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando... ¿de verdad quieres lo que dijiste cuando llegamos a la ciudad? ¿Acerca de entregar este collar a nuestra primera hija?

-Por supuesto que sí,- dijo, un poco confundido. -¿Por qué lo digo de otra manera?

-No, quiero decir, ¿realmente ves el tener una familia conmigo?- soltó como si quisiera estar absolutamente segura de este punto.

-Bueno, sí. Katara, Te quiero. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti, y la conclusión natural de esto sería, um... bueno, supongo que lo sabes- Aang sintió que se sonrojaba furiosamente. -Lo siento si te pareció un poco presuntuoso...

-No, está bien, pero estaba un poco sorprendida,- admitió. -No es muy común para alguien de tu edad estar pensando en esas cosas, especialmente un niño.

-Bueno, mi situación es un poco diferente,- señaló él, dudando. Si no se hubiera imaginado todavía lo que le dijo Sokka, además de que no estaba seguro de si era el mejor momento para sacar el tema. Para bien o para mal, ella se le adelantó.

-Oh, así que antes, cuando dijiste que eras el único maestro aire que _la mayoría de_ la gente iba a ver, estabas pensando que, um, ¿con el tiempo podrían ser más?- Ella se ruborizó, también.

-Más o menos sí.- Hizo una pausa, devanándose los sesos buscando una forma de reducir la incomodidad de esta conversación. -Tú sabes, esto no es algo con lo que realmente necesitamos preocuparnos por ahora.- No pudo evitar sentir la presión de ser el último maestro aire, pero lo último que quería hacer era empujarla a ella también, especialmente en esta etapa de su relación.

-Tienes razón,- asintió Katara. -Es sólo que... la mayoría de los hombres quieren tener chicos, pero sólo has mencionado una hija hasta ahora.

-Para ser honesto, cuando lo he pensado, he imaginado niñas en su mayoría,- admitió. -Después de pasar la mayor parte de mi vida rodeada de chicos, me gusta la idea de tener un montón de niñas haciendo todo tipo de sonidos divertidos. Especialmente si se parecen a ti.

-Tú eres definitivamente diferente a Sokka,- se rió.

-¡Gracias a los espíritus!- exclamó. -Me gusta mucho, pero definitivamente ¡no quiero ser tu hermano!- Katara rió de acuerdo, y se trasladaron a lugares más seguros.

-Oh, está oscureciendo,- comentó Katara un poco más tarde. -Ahora es el tiempo para el evento que he estado esperando todo el día. Vamos.- Cogió su bolso y abrió la marcha por las escaleras hasta el techo del edificio. Aang se dio cuenta de que era una de las pocas estructuras de la zona con un techo plano. Katara miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos, a veces mirando al cielo. Finalmente, pareció llegar a algún tipo de decisión.

-Por aquí,- le indicó un lugar en un rincón relativamente protegido. Dejando su bolso, retiró dos mantas de ella. Extendió una en el techo y la acarició, invitando a Aang a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Para qué es la segunda manta?- le preguntó.

-Pensé que podría hacer un poco de frío aquí,- explicó.

-No sé tu, pero yo no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema,- respondió él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Captó un destello de luz por la esquina de su ojo, y se volvió a tiempo de oír una explosión y ver una explosión de fuegos artificiales desapareciendo en el cielo.

-¡Está empezando!- Katara susurró. -Acuéstate.- Aang obedeció, acostado sobre su espalda. Katara yacía a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con un brazo sobre su pecho. Con una mano Aang comenzó a frotarle la espalda con aire ausente.

Miraron el cielo así, en silencio, sólo de vez en cuando hacían pequeños ruidos de agradecimiento a las luces brillantes. Cuando el gran final terminó (una rápida sucesión de fuegos artificiales de una docena más o menos) la pareja permaneció durante un largo rato, escuchando los aplausos y vítores de los espectadores. Aang estaba reacio para que este día llegara a su fin. Pero sabía que así era.

-Gracias, Katara,- murmuró Aang, besando la parte superior de la cabeza y respirando el dulce aroma de su pelo. -Este ha sido, probablemente, el mejor día de mi vida.

-Esa era la idea,- dijo ella alegremente, acurrucándose más cerca de él. Aang respondió apretándola un poco más fuerte. Por supuesto, todavía estaba esperando tener un día aún mejor en algún momento en el futuro. Suspiró con satisfacción y se preguntó que llevarían las mujeres de la Tribu Agua para las bodas en estos días.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Créditos: Tengo que decir que el "Sr. Literal" es de un episodio de los Padrinos Mágicos. Otras personas me han dado la idea del baile en el aire, no estoy segura de que habría llegado a una versión de ella por mi cuenta. Creo que voy a referirme a lo que los otros personajes estaban haciendo en el día de hoy en el siguiente capítulo, así que estoy tomando sugerencias de cosas que le gustaría ver. No lo prometo porque realmente no quiero gastar demasiado tiempo en ello.

**Nota de la Traductora: **¡Qué hermoso capítulo! ¿No opinan lo mismo? Me enamoré más de Aang :D

**Alessandra Rico:** qué bueno que al final entendiste la pelea, para mí también fue un poco difícil traducirla y darle el sentido adecuado. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te guste =)

**diego:** Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, el anterior fue un capítulo movido este es movido en otro sentido ;) ojalá que te guste también =)

Muchos besos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	26. Viñetas

**Avatar no me pertenece ni la historia, es de Liselle 129, yo solo la traduzco con su autorización. **

**Nota de la Autora:** Como el título indica, se trata de una serie de escenas cortas para sacarnos de aquí para allá, por así decirlo. ¿Soy el único que se percató de que la Tribu Agua del Sur al parecer, tiene alrededor de cuatro veces más hombres que mujeres? No es de extrañar que la izquierda - probablemente estaban esperando para recoger a algunos polluelos Reino Tierra ;)!

**Viñetas**

-¡Felicidades, Toph!- Sokka saludó a la maestra tierra ciega después del torneo. -Yo no sé a dónde se han ido Katara y Aang. Desaparecieron cuando yo no estaba mirando.

-No te preocupes por eso,- aconsejó Toph.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabes a dónde se fueron?

-Más o menos. Katara sólo quería darle a Aang un día normal fuera de la ciudad por su cumpleaños.- Toph no parecía muy preocupada, pero grandes campanas de alarma de hermano estaba sonando en cabeza de Sokka.

-¿Qué quieres decir con" fuera de la ciudad?,- Exigió.

-Relájate, Sokka,- replicó Toph. -Tu hermana es una chica con clase. ¿No crees que todo lo que haya planeado será respetable?

-Supongo que sí,- admitió Sokka después reflexionando sobre esto por un momento. Él realmente hizo que aprender a confiar en ella más, pero no fue fácil.

-Yo no sabía que había dinero de por medio,- comentó Toph, cambiando de tema. El premio para el torneo implicaba una bolsa en efectivo, que ahora estaba pasando distraídamente de una mano a la otra. -Yo lo hacía simplemente por diversión.

-Sí, pero todavía podría ser de gran ayuda para nosotros,- señaló Sokka cuando salieron. -Permanecer en la ciudad ha gastado mucho de nuestros recursos, incluso con el alojamiento y la comida proporcionada.

-¿Qué quiere decir "nosotros"? ¡Me gané esto!

-¿Qué?- Sokka exclamó, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. -Estoy seguro de Aang venció algunos de los competidores más difíciles para ti.

-Yo podría haberles ganado de todos modos,- respondió Toph con calma.

-Compartimos todo,- continuó Sokka. -¿Qué parte del "equipo" no entiendes? Además, tú has estado viviendo del nombre y la reputación del Avatar por meses. ¿Por qué no quieres pagar algo?

-Puedo ganar mi sustento. He estado enseñando a Aang Tierra Control.

-Pero... ¡pero todo el mundo contribuye, también!- Sokka no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. De repente, Toph soltó una carcajada.

-Tómalo con calma. Estaba tirando de tu cadena,- le aseguró ella cuando se recuperó. Con eso, Toph puso el saco directamente en el estómago de Sokka, golpeando en el viento.

-¡Tú... lo hiciste... a propósito!- la acusó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella se encogió de hombros, se suponía que debería estar agradecido de que no lo hubiera golpeado unos cuantos centímetros más bajo.

-De todos modos, tú puedes quedártelo,- le dijo. -El dinero no significa mucho para mí, salvo las restricciones, y no es como si pudiera leer los precios de las cosas.

-¿Puedes ver la diferencia entre las monedas?- Sokka le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que las monedas del Reino Tierra estaban cortadas todas con la misma forma, la única diferencia era el tipo de metal con que estaban hechos.

-Por supuesto. Tienen el mismo tamaño y forma, pero sus pesos son un poco diferentes.

-Así que, ¿alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer hoy?- dijo, metiendo a la bolsa el dinero.

-No realmente.

Sokka escuchó un tipo de conmoción e instó a Toph a seguirlo en esa dirección. Encontraron un grupo de espectadores alrededor de un pozo poco profundo lleno de lodo. Se añadía agua de vez en cuando para evitar que se secara con el calor del sol. En el foso, dos mujeres estaban luchando entre sí. No tenían mucho en el camino de la técnica, pero era interesante de todos modos.

-¡Eso es lo que yo llamo Tierra Control!- Sokka comentó, mirando con admiración.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera son maestras,- objetó Toph. -Son sólo un par de chicas cubiertas de lodo. Y... ¿están desnudas?- Sokka miró a las dos mujeres, examinando con cuidado. Después de todo, le gustaba ser exhaustivo.

-No del todo,- aclaró. Después de unos segundos, Toph hizo un sonido de disgusto.

-¡No puedo creer que te estabas preocupado por lo que Katara y Aang podría estar haciendo!- ella se quejó. Hizo una pausa antes de hablar otra vez con un tono más alegre. -Oye, ¿no vamos a ver a tu padre mañana?- Eso llamó la atención de Sokka. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella con inquietud.

-No sé,- desafió él, de repente se sintió como un niño pequeño que fue atrapado en una travesura.

-Oh, ¿no te parece?- volvió con sonreír con satisfacción. -Y podrías encontrarse con Suki pronto. Apuesto a que estaría interesada en saber cómo te has entretenido mientras ella no estaba. La mandíbula de Sokka ante ese pensamiento, y se quedó sin habla por un momento.

-Está bien, tú ganas,- reconoció Sokka al fin. -¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Creo que he oído algunos tambores por aquí,- respondió ella, agarrándolo por la "cola de lobo" y lo arrastró fuera. -Me gusta la música y los ritmos fuertes.

-¡Ay! ¡Vamos!- Sokka se quejó, logrando soltarse de las garras de la niña. -Te dije que iba a ir contigo.- La siguió a otra parte de la ciudad, seguro de que iba a llegar casa esa noche con algunos moretones.

Zuko sintió bastante dividido mientras escoltaba a Song a través de los atractivos del festival. Quería ir a ver a su madre por última vez, pero ella y Kenzo probablemente estuvieran fuera de casa, también. Además, él ya les había dicho adiós a ellos el día anterior.

-Nos vamos mañana, ya sabes,- exclamó Zuko.

-Sí, lo sé.

-He estado pensando... preguntándome, en realidad... si yo... ¿podría volver a verte?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Song, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Zuko pudo ver que ella iba a hacer que le explicara todo esto.

-Bueno, cuando todo esto termine, ¿puedo volver a tu casa, ya sabes, la tuya y la de tu madre, y hablar?

-¿Por qué?- presionó.

-¿Por qué?- repitió. -Porque... porque me gustas. Me gusta estar contigo, y quiero... hacer un poco más.- Maldición, era terrible en esto. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría mejorar. Esto era ridículo. De todos modos ¿Por qué esta chica guapa estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él?

-¿No vas a estar muy ocupado con tu nuevo puesto...?- dijo Song cuidadosamente, evitando sus ojos. Naturalmente, no podía hablar de quién era en realidad, en caso de que alguien los oyera. Zuko también encontraba esto frustrante. Miró detenidamente a Song, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba mostrando cierto grado de incertidumbre, por primera vez que podía recordar.

-¿Crees que me voy a olvidar de ti?- dijo en voz baja.

-Bueno, ¿no?- lo desafió ella con tristeza. -Esta última semana ha sido maravilloso, pero al fin y al cabo, sólo soy una pobre chica del Reino Tierra, y tú eres, o va a ser...

-Escucha, sé que yo solía pensar así, pero ya no lo hago, nunca más,- aseguró Zuko con urgencia. Por alguna razón, era muy importante que él que le creyera. -Ustedes vieron cómo mi madre y mi hermano están viviendo. Mi tío y yo hemos estado mejor como fugitivos durante estos meses. Yo... entiendo algunas cosas ahora.

-Aún así, cuando vuelvas a casa, rodeado de todos los símbolos de la realeza... ¿cómo puedo estar seguro?- Su voz era fuerte, pero Zuko vio, para su consternación, que tenía los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Le resultaba difícil imaginar que él estaba teniendo un efecto tan profundo en ella. Peor aún, ¿por qué verla llorar hacia que sintiera como si un puño de hierro se cerrara alrededor de su corazón y estaba tratando de sacarlo a través de sus costillas? Sin siquiera pensarlo, la envolvió en sus brazos, preguntándose ¿cómo era posible sentirse tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo? Feliz de estar cerca de ella pero miserable porque parecía ser la causa de su angustia.

-Por favor, no llores,- susurró. Sin embargo, algo en sus palabras o acciones había reventado la presa, y Song empezó a llorar abiertamente. Zuko estaba completamente en el mar del llanto. Sin saber qué más hacer, añadió, -Lo siento.- Para su sorpresa, Song le dio una risa ahogada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Bueno,¿ no hice algo malo?

-No, es sólo que yo soy una tonta,- le aseguró ella, retrocediendo un poco fuera de su abrazo y secándose los ojos. Ella suspiró profundamente.-No puedo dejar de pensar que, una vez que vuelvas a donde perteneces, te darás cuenta de que no soy digna de ti.

-Lo tiene todo al revés. Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti,- respondió Zuko, no se dio cuenta de cómo él creía fervientemente en esa declaración hasta que se la dijo. Ella le sonrió.

-De cualquier manera, podría dar el mismo resultado, ¿no?- señaló, pero Zuko estaba aliviado de que parecía que Song estaba recuperando su sentido del humor. -De todos modos, nunca debes pedir disculpas por ser quien eres.- Hizo hincapié en esto presionando su dedo índice ligeramente en el pecho de él.

_Nunca olvides quién eres._ Las palabras de su madre resonaron en la mente de Zuko, y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo brevemente antes de ponerse serio.

-Mira, me gustaría poder darte garantías,- comenzó. -Me gustaría poder decirte lo que siento, pero yo ni siquiera sé que es, todo es muy confuso sé que mee preocupo por ti, y yo sé... yo sé que quiero una oportunidad... En algo.- Bien, el lado positivo es que no creía poder sentirse más incómodo.

-Yo también,- respondió Song en voz baja. Zuko la abrazó de nuevo y oyó música en algún lugar no muy lejano.

-¿Bailas?,- le preguntó.

-Sólo cuando hay música,- bromeó.

-Vamos.- Zuko tomó a Song de la mano y la llevó a la fuente del sonido, un pequeño grupo de músicos tocaba en una tribuna. Unas pocas parejas ya habían empezado el baile en la zona, pero Zuko lo habría hecho aunque fueran los únicos.

Bailaron durante mucho tiempo, sin apenas decir una palabra. Más tarde en la noche, vieron los fuegos artificiales juntos.

-Me encantan los fuegos artificiales,- le susurró Song en un punto. -Ellos me recuerdan que el fuego puede ser utilizado para hacer algo bonito.

Golpeado por su comentario, Zuko volvió la cabeza para mirarla, encontrándola más interesante que la pantalla en el cielo. Song fue capaz de tomar algo que la mayoría de la gente veía sólo como poderoso y destructivo y encontrar la belleza en ello. Fue una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella. Zuko se preguntó lo que veía en él, roto y perdido como estaba, empezando a darse cuenta de quién era. Era un misterio que esperaba tener el tiempo para averiguarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo se levantó temprano para salir de la ciudad, recogiendo las diversas tareas de embalaje con apenas una palabra que necesita ser hablado.

-Así que, pies ligeros, ¿cómo te fue en tu cumpleaños?- Toph le preguntó a Aang con un tono de conocimiento. Katara miró hacia él, ansiosa por saber cómo iba a responder.

-¡Fue genial! Sólo tengo un problema.

-Oh, ¿qué es?- Katara se preguntó en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño. Él le sonrió.

-¿Cómo voy a mejorarlo, cuando llege el tuyo?

Katara rió y le puso una mano en la mejilla con cariño.

-Sólo tienes que salvar al mundo para mí,- le instruyó suavemente. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos sabían que la ilusión del día anterior se había ido. Aang ahora tenían que sumergirse en su destino, y mientras ambos sentían la pérdida, ella sintió que había también un nuevo propósito y sentido en la dirección en sus corazones.

-Oh, ¿eso es todo?- dijo Sokka arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo.

-Pero yo lo haría de todos modos,- objetó Aang. Hubo un sonoro golpe. Katara se giró y se sorprendió al ver que no era su hermano, como había esperado, Zuko bajaba la mano después de golpearse la frente.

-Sólo el Avatar puede pensar que salvar el mundo era un regalo demasiado pequeño para su novia,- comentó Zuko. Aang sonrió tímidamente.

-Sabes, él tiene un punto,- replicó Sokka. -Ya basta, Aang. Estás haciendo que el resto de nosotros quedé mal.- Todo el mundo se rió un poco de eso.

-No haga caso de ellos,- aconsejó Katara en voz baja mientras Aang le daba un abrazo. Una vez fuera, sólo Toph parecía reacia a subir a Appa de nuevo.

-Me estaba acostumbrando a tener tierra firme bajo mis pies,- suspiró con tristeza antes de permitir que Zuko le diera un impulso hacia arriba, donde Sokka tiró de ella y le cogió la mano el resto del camino hasta la silla de montar.

Poco después, estaban en el cielo y en su camino. Katara y Sokka miraban con emoción sobre un lado de Appa para percibir el primer vistazo de su padre y los otros guerreros.

-Uh, ¿cómo nos van a presentar?- Zuko preguntó, indicando su tío y a él mismo.

-Vamos a tener que decirles la verdad,- respondió Katara simplemente. Cuando los otros miraban hacia ella, les explicó. -Aang ha dominado el agua y la tierra, por lo que tendrá que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo, a partir de ahora y hasta el eclipse, practicando fuego control. No sé de qué otra manera podemos explicar eso.

-Tienes razón,- coincidió Sokka. -Tendremos que confiar en que papá lo entienda.

-Si tu padre lo comprende, ustedes son muy afortunados,- comentó Toph. Katara miró a su hermano y sonrió un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron brevemente. Katara creía que su padre confiaba en su juicio, y se dio cuenta de que eso era una suerte, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Mirando hacia atrás a Toph, Katara sólo podía esperar que la joven se las arreglara para reconciliarse con sus propios padres algún día.

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí está!- Sokka gritó después de haber estado volando durante un corto tiempo. Katara siguió su mirada a una bahía por debajo de ellos y sintió que su corazón saltaba cuando vio las naves conocidas y los hombres vestidos de molienda azul alrededor de la playa. Ella se acercó a su hermano, y se abrazaron automáticamente.

-Wow, su campamento es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba,- dijo Aang cuando comenzó a traer Appa en un patrón de descenso. -Ustedes saben, en base a su pueblo.

-Sí, nunca he pensado en ello, pero nuestra tribu parece tener mucho más hombres que mujeres,- coincidió Sokka.

Appa aterrizó en la arena, mientras que los guerreros de la Tribu Agua los miraban con curiosidad. Katara saltó del bisonte sin vacilar, seguida rápidamente por su hermano. Bato se adelantó a recibirlos, y fueron reconocidos rápidamente por todo el mundo. Un camino abierto, y Katara vio a su padre de pie al final de la misma. Hubo una breve pausa, durante la cual nadie parecía saber muy bien qué hacer. Por último, como una sola, ella y Sokka corrieron hacia Hakoda así como él comenzó a moverse hacia ellos. Se encontraron en un abrazo colectivo, y Katara podía sentir a los otros hombres reuniendo a su alrededor. Katara y Sokka se separaron, Hakoda los mantenía con los brazos extendidos.

-Bato me dijo que ambos habían crecido, pero no me preparó para esto,- les dijo, mirándolos a ambos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. -Sokka, eres un hombre joven ahora, y puedo ver que has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando de tu hermana. Katara... Te pareces mucho a tu madre.- Los atrajo tanto hacia él.

Zuko estaba a una corta distancia con su tío de donde Sokka y Katara se reunían con su padre. Sabía que nunca podría esperar este tipo de bienvenida de Ozai, incluso en su mejor día. Era su vida familiar Zuko lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Oyó un resoplido al lado de él y se volvió para ver que Iroh estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Zuko supuso lo que estaba pensando, que él nunca sería capaz de saludar a su propio hijo de esa forma, porque ya no estaba en este mundo. Por primera vez, Zuko sintió un poco celos de Lu Ten por tener un padre amoroso. Sin embargo, para Iroh, Zuko era lo que tenía ahora, y se decidió a ser más agradecido de él.

-¿No deberíamos, no lo sé, darles un poco de tiempo juntos? sugirió Zuko, sintiéndose incómodo con la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

-Decoro, sobrino,- respondió Iroh. -Hay que ser presentados por primera vez. Después de eso, vamos a retirarnos y darles su reunión.

A pesar de que terminó la frase, Sokka y Katara se alejó de su padre.

-Todo el mundo, este es nuestro padre, Hakoda de la Tribu Agua del Sur,- anunció Sokka al grupo. Aang se adelantó vacilante. Colocó un puño sobre la otra mano y se inclinó extraordinariamente bajo para Hakoda.

-Es un gran honor conocerlo, señor,- dijo oficialmente, y el verdadero respeto y deferencia en su tono de voz era inconfundible. Esperó a que Hakoda lo reconociera.

-El honor es mío, Avatar Aang,- respondió Hakoda con igual formalidad, y Aang se enderezó de nuevo. -Bato me dijo que estabas viajando con mis hijos, pero el grupo parece haber aumentado.- Levantó la mirada para fijarla en sus otros compañeros.

-Ella es Toph, papá,- comenzó Katara con la maestra tierra. -Ha estado enseñando a Aang Tierra Control.- Toph se limitó a asentir en señal de reconocimiento.

-Los dos hombres de atrás son el General Iroh y Zuko príncipe de la Nación del Fuego,- continuó Katara. Zuko entró a regañadientes hacia adelante con su tío, y se inclinaron a todo el mundo en medio de los murmullos y exclamaciones de repentino sobresalto. Katara continuó como si no lo hubiera notado. -Están huyendo de su propio pueblo, y Iroh se ha convertido en instructor fuego control de Aang.- Hubo una pausa embarazosa, y Zuko tragó saliva.

-Bueno, a pesar de que apenas te vi hace unos meses, parece que tenemos un montón de cosas para ponerse al día,- comentó Bato, rompiendo la tensión.

-En realidad, hay una cosa más importante,- agregó Sokka, mirando a su hermana. ¿No crees que deberías decírselo, Katara?- Katara se sonrojó, pero ella entrelazó sus dos brazos alrededor de uno de Aang.

-Sí, por supuesto. Papá, Aang no es sólo el Avatar, no para mí. Él también es mi novio.- Esta noticia fue recibida con un silencio aturdido. Zuko casi podía ver el sudor que brotaba de la frente de Aang cuando Hakoda le dirigió una mirada larga, mediendolo.

-Ya veo,- respondió simplemente, sin revelar nada, pero su mirada se volvió hacia su hija. -Realmente has crecido, ¿verdad?

-Sí, papá, lo sé... Lo amo, me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de eso, pero finalmente lo hice.

-¿Y tú, Avatar?- Hakoda presionó. -¿Amas a Katara?

-Yo, señor, más que a nada,- respondió sin vacilar Aang. -Yo la quise desde el momento en que la vi.- Se volvió hacia ella, y sus ojos se encontraron, casi al mismo nivel ahora. Hakoda estalló en una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy totalmente sorprendido,- dijo. -Bato dijo que pensaba que podría haber algo entre ustedes dos.

-¿En serio?- Sokka sonaba incrédulo. Él y los demás miraron hacia Bato, que se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos, entiendo que completó la evasión de hielo, lo que lo hace un miembro honorario de nuestra tribu,- continuó Hakoda sucesivamente. -Ahora me gustaría darte la bienvenida como un miembro de mi familia, también.

-Gracias, señor,- dijo Aang, inclinándose de nuevo.

-Ahora que los trámites están hechos, ¿están hambrientos?- Hakoda preguntó a la asamblea general.

-¡Siempre!- contestó Sokka.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Lo siento, pero la idea de Sokka viendo lucha libre en barro era demasiado divertida para dejarlo pasar. Lo amo, pero él sigue siendo un adolescente.

**Nota de la traductora: ¿**Qué les pareció este capítulo? Como amo a Hakoda, me encantaría tener un suegro así. Disculpen si hay algun error ya no me dio tiempo de corregirlo :)

**Anónimo:** Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y sí Aang es muuuuy lindo :)

**Diego:** Gracias por tus palabras, sí fue un capítulo maravilloso, espero que este también te guste. Yo también quiero que ya se casen pero todavía le falta varios capítulos a la historia =)

**Belkis:** Sí, Liselle escribe muy bien, gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gustó el capítulo =)


	27. Permiso

**Avatar no me pertenece, la historia tampoco es de Liselle 129, yo solo la traduzco con su autorización.**

Permiso

El grupo se quedó con la Tribu Agua durante varios días. Durante ese tiempo, Aang trató de dejar a Katara y a Sokka con su padre. Estaba muy ocupado entrenando con Zuko y Iroh, de todos modos. Aang había progresado lo suficiente como para que él y Zuko pudieran tomar clases juntos. No tenía ni idea de cómo Toph se mantenía ocupada, aunque de vez en cuando añadía alguna ofensiva y defensiva de tierra control para mezclar el entrenamiento.

Aang sabía que Sokka estaba gastando parte de su tiempo discutiendo la estrategia para el día del eclipse. Dado que los guerreros de la Tribu Agua estaban relativamente aislados, habían decidido darles todos los detalles de su plan. Además, ellos necesitan su ayuda para llevar a cabo parte de él. Los barcos de la Tribu Agua eran más pequeños y generalmente más rápidos que los buques del Reino Tierra, lo que es ideal para pequeñas incursiones y misiones de exploración, o llevar furtivamente un Avatar detrás de las líneas enemigas.

Fue en una de esas mañanas que Aang decidió que ya no cabía en sus viejas botas. Simplemente no se extenderían más. Suspirando, se desató los cordones de las botas del Reino Tierra que había tenido desde su última visita a la Isla de Kyoshi. No era tan alto como los demás, por lo que solo una pequeña cantidad de la piel de las pantorrillas era visible entre ellas y los pantalones. Es de esperar que se viera muy extraño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Katara se colocó detrás de él mientras doblaba sus botas casi con reverencia y se prepara para empaquetarlas en la silla de Appa, que estaba descansando en la playa, dejando al bisonte libre para jugar.

-Te estás volviendo buena en esto,- le dijo él, en lugar de responder.

-No es tan difícil. He llegado a "escuchar ": cuando algo te gusta parece un instrumento de cuerda, y cuando algo te molesta, es como si hubiera una cuerda fuera de tono. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta,- concluyó puntualmente.

-Oh, ya no me quedan mis viejas botas. Supongo que suena un poco tonto estar triste por eso, ¿no es así?

-No necesariamente. ¿Recuerdas lo loca que me puse cuando perdí mi collar?

-Sí, pero eso es especial. El maestro Pakku lo hizo para tu abuela, y se ha transmitido a través de tu familia. Eso _significa_ algo. Estos,- Aang hizo un gesto vago hacia la silla de montar- ¡no son más que zapatos!

-Sin embargo, yo te entiendo,- insistió Katara, acercándose y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. -Todo a lo que tienes que renunciar te hace sentir como si estuvieras cada vez más lejos de tu infancia, de una época en que eras feliz y no tenías ningún tipo de preocupaciones reales.

-Sí, supongo.

-Sin embargo, no es totalmente malo crecer.

-No, no lo es,- convino Aang, mirándola directamente a los ojos y teniendo la satisfacción de verla sonrojarse un poco. -Tal vez ni siquiera tiene sentido que las lleve a todas partes,- añadió, mirando hacia la silla.

-No, guárdalas,- Katara insistió, y cuando él se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban. -¿Por qué debo ser la única en dejarle algo a nuestros hijos?

Aang sonrió y la abrazó. Ella siempre sabía qué decir para animarlo.

-Bueno, supongo que voy a tratar mejor estas nuevas botas. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- Le dio un casto beso a Katara en la mejilla (ellos habían sido capaces de platicar con todos los casi todos los hombres de su tribu deambulando) y se fue con su planeador, girando alrededor y probando algunos trucos. Felizmente, las botas le quedaban y tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien.

La conversación de Aang con Katara le había recordado que había un problema que necesitaba tratar con su padre. No fue fácil, pero se las arregló para hablar a solas con Hakoda esa noche.

-Um, ¿señor?- empezó torpemente. -Hay algo que quiero hablar con usted.

-Vamos, Aang, somos una familia ahora. Puedes llamarme Hakoda.

-Gracias... Hakoda.

Gesticulando, Hakoda llevó a Aang a su tienda, donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Aang tomó esto como una invitación a hacer lo mismo.

-Por lo tanto, Aang, ¿qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó Hakoda.

-Bueno, bueno, la cosa es que yo quería preguntarte... es decir, pedir tu permiso para, uh...- _Vamos, Aang, solo escupirlo._ -¡Para cortejar a tu hija!- Hakoda enarcó las cejas.

-¿La Corte, eh? Eso suena tan... anticuado.

-Bueno, realmente tengo 113 años de edad,- señaló Aang.

-Hm. En ese caso, ¿no te parece que eres un poco mayor para Katara?

Aang pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo. Esa fue una objeción que no había previsto. En todo caso, él pensó que podría ser considerado demasiado joven para ver su relación en serio.

-Yo, eh, bueno, realmente nunca pensé... Quiero decir, yo no soy realmente...- Pero fue cortado cuando Hakoda estalló en carcajadas.

-Sólo estaba bromeando,- le aseguró a Aang. -Lo siento.

_"Bato tenía razón", __decidió_ Aang y sintió como algunas funciones esenciales de su cuerpo entraban de nuevo en actividad. "_Sokka realmente_ _tiene el ingenio de su padre"._

-Oh,- dijo en voz alta.

-Hablando en serio, me acabo de encontrar a mi hija después de más de dos años,- Hakoda continuó. -¿Y ahora me pides que renuncie a ella para siempre?

-Sé que esto, probablemente, parecerá repentino, y yo entiendo que la edad para casarse en su tribu es a los 16, pero no sé cuándo voy a conseguir otra oportunidad de nuevo. Yo, bueno, sólo estoy tratando de hacer todo bien, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé,- admitió Hakoda. -Y tengo que decir que lo estás haciendo mucho mejor para alguien que de tu edad. Probablemente mejor que yo mismo.

-Lo dudo mucho,- Aang respondió con seriedad. Hakoda sonrió débilmente. -De todos modos, sólo quería... si la oportunidad se daba, por sí misma, me gustaría saber que está bien y hacerle la pregunta.

-Sabes, cuando me fui del Polo Sur, le dije a Sokka que cuidara de su hermana,- dijo Hakoda lentamente, después de una larga pausa. -En efecto, ha sido su tutor en mi ausencia. ¿Él ha dado su permiso?

Aang empezó automáticamente a decir que no, que nunca habían discutido, pero se detuvo. Realmente quería dar una respuesta verdadera, y recordó algunas de las conversaciones que había tenido con Sokka, no menos importante de los cuales le dijo el comentario acerca de tener un montón de bebés maestros una vez casados.

-Realmente no me lo dijo de esa manera,- Aang respondió por fin. -Pero supongo que sí.

-Bueno, entonces, confío en su juicio,- declaró Hakoda. -Tiene más conocimiento del que yo tengo, y ha sido capaz de verlos, a Katara y a ti juntos por un tiempo. Te doy mi permiso también.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Aang saltó y se inclinó, se alegro de que la entrevista hubiera terminado. Hakoda señaló con la cabeza fuera de la tienda, Katara lo saludó al salir de la tienda.

-¿Qué estabas hablando con papá?- preguntó ella.

-De ti- respondió con sinceridad. Era casi imposible que se mintieran el uno al otro, y él nunca había sido muy bueno en eso, para empezar.

-¿Qué de mí?

-Sólo hay ciertas cosas que un hombre necesita hacer para estar bien con el padre de su novia, eso es todo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?

-Por favor no me preguntes más,- rogó Aang, envolviendo con su mano su muñeca. -Es una especie de sorpresa.- Katara movió el brazo para que fueran tomados de la mano.

-Oookay,- dijo dubitativa.

-De todos modos, estaba pensando que tal vez sea hora de que haga algo de práctica de todos elementos,- cambió de tema. Katara entornó los ojos con sospecha, pero Aang sabía que la estaba tentado. No creía que había tenido mucha oportunidad todavía de mostrarles a los guerreros de su tribu lo que podía hacer.

-¡Si tu quieres! -dijo al fin.

Sokka y Zuko estaban en lo alto de un banco, junto con los hombres de la Tribu Agua del Sur, para ver mientras Aang, Katara, Toph y Iroh tomaban posiciones a lo largo de la costa. Estaban bastante lejos del campamento y los barcos para evitar inundaciones accidentales y otros daños. La idea era que los tres maestros de Aang lanzarían ataques contra él, dándole la oportunidad de trabajar con todos los elementos, la búsqueda de la defensa más eficaz y tácticas ofensivas para utilizar uno contra uno. Obviamente, no había nadie para proporcionar los ataques aéreos, pero como no se iba a enfrentar a eso, era probable que no importara.

Estrictamente hablando, Aang sólo iba a tener que luchar contra maestros fuego -uno en particular- pero con los tres estilos de control recientemente aprendidos, le deberían de ayudar a recordar usar esas técnicas y aumentar su versatilidad. Al menos, esa era la teoría.

Sokka estaba observando de cerca. Como estratega de su grupo, lo que necesitaba era conocer la capacidad de Aang a fondo para poder identificar la forma en que mejor podía utilizarlas. Como un observador externo, pensó que sería más objetivo que cualquier otra persona.

Aang se puso en una posición central más o menos en la playa, con vistas al agua. Toph estaba a su izquierda, a su derecha Iroh y Katara se quedó hasta la orilla de la misma bahía. Toph inició la acción, empujando un montículo de arena mojada directo hasta Aang. Justo antes de llegar a él, tomó el control de la misma y se dio la vuelta para bloquear simultáneamente una bola de fuego de Iroh y un látigo de agua de Katara.

Sokka frunció el ceño. En su opinión, parecía muy fácil para Aang. Por supuesto, esto era sólo una práctica, pero Sokka creía que era muy poco probable que el Señor del Fuego le diera a Aang la oportunidad de entrar en calor. Por supuesto, si había cronometrado bien el tiempo, Ozai no sería capaz de usar su fuego control, pero no podían confiarse.

Afortunadamente, los instructores de Aang aceleraron el ritmo bastante rápido, Sokka y los guerreros de la Tribu Agua miraban absortos. Sabía que no habían visto nada, y él trataba de adelantar sus reacciones, cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse interesantes.

Toph estaba en una especie de desventaja, ya que no podía "ver" muy bien en la arena, aunque Sokka sabía que ella "veía" mejor en la arena húmeda, cerca del agua era mejor, que la seca, cambió a la playa las dunas de arriba. A medida que el entrenamiento avanzaba, Sokka se dio cuenta de algo más. Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-¿Hay algún problema?- inquirió Zuko plácidamente.

-Me estoy dando cuenta de que Toph, Katara y Iroh no trabajan juntos como un equipo. Ves.

Katara estaba usando agua en sus brazos para extender su alcance como tentáculos hacia Aang. Se escondió detrás de ellos, ya que azotaron alrededor, donde fueron cortados por el fuego de Iroh. Toph logró tomar ventaja de la distracción para enterrar a Aang en la arena, pero efectivamente lo protegió de los ataques de seguimiento de Iroh.

-¿Ves lo que quiero decir?- Sokka le indica como Aang utiliza el fondo del océano para levantarlo fuera del agua, evidentemente, después de haber viajado por debajo de la arena. -Están atacando como individuos y son casi las mismas probabilidades de interferir unos con otros, no.

-Sí, ya veo. Mi tío y yo trabajamos bien juntos, porque él me ha entrenado durante mucho tiempo.

-Exactamente. Cualquiera de ellos probablemente podría asociarse con Aang bastante bien, también, por la misma razón.- Sokka se mordió el labio cuidadosamente. -Aang y Katara siempre han acoplado muy bien.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomó de averiguar por qué?- lo interrumpió Zuko secamente. Sokka decidió ignorar esto.

-Yo apostaría que, como están las cosas ahora, los dos trabajando juntos podrían vencer a Toph y Iroh, incluso si sólo utilizan el agua,- reflexionó pensativamente. -Tal vez sería una buena idea empezar a hacer las cosas dos contra dos. Incluso tú y yo podríamos participar.

-¿De verdad importa?- Zuko se opuso. -Vamos a tener que dividirnos de todos modos.

-En la batalla final, sí, pero no sabemos lo que va a suceder de aquí a entonces. Además, por mucho que me duela decir esto, no se puede planificar todo. No sabemos exactamente cómo se darán las cosas al fin y al cabo, o que nos encontremos a alguien a lo largo del camino. Incluso suponiendo que el Señor del Fuego es derrotado, habrá un montón de caos después y posiblemente algunas escaramuzas menores. Creo que será mejor si todos aprendemos a trabajar con cada uno, en otras ocasiones en parejas y en pequeños grupos, tendremos una idea de cómo son nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, hacer equilibrio entre todos.

Sokka había tenido la precaución de usar la palabra "derrotado" en lugar de "matar" a pesar de que sabía que la muerte era, probablemente, la única cosa que podría parar a Ozai, por no hablar de la posibilidad de que tendrían que pasar por Azula y sus amigas antes de llegar a él. Se imaginaba que no podía ser fácil contemplar la muerte de su padre, no importa lo malo que el hombre fuera. También sospechaba que Zuko sabía todo esto también.

-¿Estás admitiendo debilidades?- Zuko lo desafió, mirando directamente a Sokka por primera vez. Sokka le dio una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy un maestro,- dijo sin rodeos. -No dejo que me desestimen, pero reconozco que tengo algunas limitaciones al luchar con maestros. Por otra parte, yo no dependo del sol o de la luna para poder luchar.

-Buen punto.

Observaron el resto del entrenamiento en silencio. Aang fue lanzando algunos ataques defensivos. El momento culminante llegó cuando Katara se montó encima de una ola gigantesca dirigiéndose hacia Aang. Él levantó su propia ola, moviéndose a la derecha, hacia ella. Hubo exclamaciones de todo ya que las paredes de agua chocaron. Apoyados en las crestas siamesas, Aang y Katara primero subieron aún más alto en el aire, y luego se hundieron en las profundidades fuera de la vista, mientras que el exceso de agua se desbordó en la orilla.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que Aang se levantara en un vórtice de agua, similar a la que había utilizado en Estado Avatar hace unos meses cuando había quedado en la cubierta de la nave de Zuko. Estaba inclinado con un brazo arriba, celebrando y el otro lo tenía puesto firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Katara. Trajo el embudo hacia abajo, depositando a los dos en la playa, donde no parecían dispuestos a separarse el uno del otro. De hecho, Katara no mostraba ningún interés en continuar la batalla, era casi como si lo hubieran planeado. Tal vez lo habían hecho. Zuko silbo por lo bajo.

-Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que es una buena cosa que el Avatar se enamorara de tu hermana,- remarcó. -No creo que haya otro hombre en la tierra que pudiera manejarla.

-Mm,- Sokka gruñó sin comprometerse. Al verlos juntos, no podía dejar de preguntarse. A pesar de que siempre había pensado que Katara era un poco extraña debido a su habilidad de maestra agua, ese aspecto particular de su rareza nunca se le había ocurrido antes. Incluso si los hombres hubieran vuelto al Polo Sur, ¿cuántos habrían estado dispuestos a hacer frente a su capacidad? Más importante aún, ¿podía haber sido feliz con cualquiera de ellos?

Sokka nunca había sido un gran creyente del destino, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que, cuando se trataba del Avatar, todas las apuestas estaban fuera de lugar.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Mil disculpas por el retraso, hay veces que la vida se complica, pero aunque tarde seguiré con esta traducción, no la voy a dejar inconclusa =)

**Anónimo:** qué bueno que te gusta la historia, gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

**Diego:** Tienes razón, la historia de amor entre Aang y Katara es muy hermosa. Y no, no ha acabado la historia, en total son 45 capítulos, así que hay historia para rato, gracias por tu doble comentario =)

Gracias por su paciencia, espero que continúen leyendo esta hermosa historia. Y haré todo lo posible por no tardar tanto en actualizar el siguiente capítulo.

Besitos XO XO


	28. El Templo Aire del Este

**Avatar no me pertenece, ni la historia, que es de Liselle 129, yo solo la traduzco son su autorización.**

**Nota de la autora:** Estoy muy contenta de que pareció gustarles el último capítulo porque sentí como que fue muy rápido. Desde aquí, voy a estar poniendo algunas cosas acerca de la sociedad de los Nómadas Aire. Tengo un montón de información de Wikepedia, pero voy a cambiar el Templo Aire del Este (supuestamente sólo para mujeres), ya que no tiene sentido para mí que Aang fuera enviado allí si no había arreglos de vivienda y capacitación para muchachos. Además, si los monjes ancianos querían que continuara su formación, sin distracciones, el enviar a un niño al borde de la pubertad a un lugar lleno de chicas y mujeres no parece ser la mejor manera de hacerlo.

El Templo del Aire del Este

Fue una mañana soleada, mientras se preparaban para salir, que Aang recordó que había una cosa que quería preguntarle a Hakoda, en relación con las costumbres de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Con todo el revuelo de la partida, dudaba de que pudiera estar a solas con él de nuevo. Descartando la idea de preguntarles a Sokka o a Katara por razones bastante obvias, Aang buscaba a Bato.

-Um, esto puede sonar un poco extraño,- comenzó Aang. -Pero esperaba que me dijeras algo sobre las costumbres matrimoniales de tu tribu.

-¿Costumbres del matrimonio?- Bato ladeó la cabeza con una expresión de duda.

-Bueno, sí. Ya ves, nos enteramos en el Polo Norte que un hombre talla un collar de compromiso para una mujer significa que ella está comprometida, como el que Katara usa. Ella parecía totalmente sorprendida al descubrir eso, por lo que pienso que en el Polo Sur no se acostumbra hacer eso. Tenía curiosidad de saber si ustedes tienes algunas tradiciones similares.

Bato se frotó la barbilla pensativamente por un momento, mirando como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en las nubes.

-En realidad no,- respondió. -Por lo menos, ya no. Para las últimas generaciones, hemos estado tratando simplemente de sobrevivir. Las bodas se han llevado a cabo con rapidez y en silencio, sin mucho alboroto y sin período de compromiso del que hablar.

-No hay compromiso, ¿eh?

-No, sólo el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo pueda terminar sus tareas y se reúnan en el centro de la aldea. Ni siquiera ha habido uno en varios años.

-¿Y antes de eso?- Como Katara no recordaba dichas tradiciones, probablemente no significan nada para ella, pero todavía podría ser interesante conocerlas.

-Bueno, yo no recuerdo haber oído acerca de las costumbre de compromiso, pero antes de la guerra, se intercambiaban anillos durante la ceremonia de la boda.

-¿Qué tipo de anillos?

-Oh, por lo general eran bastantes simples. Antes, cuando todavía existía el comercio con la nación del fuego, se hacían de metal... Oro, por lo general. Después de de la guerra, cambiamos a diferentes tipos de piedra y hasta de marfil antes de que nuestra población fuera tan pequeña que lo abandonó por completo.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias.- Era bueno saber que no había ningún ritual de compromiso particular. Sin embargo a Aang le gustaba la idea de los anillos de boda. Eran pequeños y no estorban, pero siempre serían un recordatorio de su conexión con la otra persona, sin importar lo lejos que estuvieran. Aang no podía verse a sí mismo utilizando parte de un animal muerto para hacer uno, como el marfil que Bato había mencionado, pero tenía otras opciones.

-¿Qué hay de tu pueblo?- pregunto Bato de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de mi gente?

-¿Tienen alguna costumbre especial?

-Oh.- Aang supuso que era una pregunta bastante lógica. -Tratamos de no atarnos a las posesiones terrenales, así que no había nada como un anillo o un collar. Sólo fui a un par de bodas, y eran bastante simples, también. La única cosa que puedes encontrar diferente es que, por lo general se llevan a cabo en la espalda de un bisonte volador.

-Bueno, eso sería único para maestros aire- coincidió Bato.

Aang y los demás se despidieron de la Tribu Agua del Sur y despegaron hacia el Templo Aire del Este. Después de haber estado volando durante aproximadamente dos horas, Sokka tomó la palabra.

-Acabo de tener un pensamiento divertido,- anunció.

-¿Tiene algún otro tipo de pensamiento?- comentó Toph.

-Sí, eres un motín,- le informó con brusquedad. -Estaba pensando, ¿por qué son las naciones independientes?

-¿Qué?- Aang no estaba seguro de cuántas personas habían dicho esto, pero todo el mundo, incluido él desde su posición en la cabeza de Appa, volvió a mirar a Sokka.

-No, en serio,- insistió Sokka. -Todos somos humanos, ¿no? Es lógico pensar que, hace mucho tiempo, podrían haber sido todos el mismo tipo de personas. Entonces, ¿por qué nos separamos? ¿Fue por el desarrollo de las diferentes capacidades de control o que ocurrió, incluso antes de eso?

Aang se volvió hacia el frente mientras reflexionaba sobre esto. El control, sin duda, había existido por un tiempo muy largo. El Avatar Roku había dicho algo acerca de haber vivido mil vidas, que llegaría tan lejos en el tiempo que Aang sintió vértigo al contemplar el espíritu tan viejo que había dentro de él.

Por más difícil que fuera el concepto de entender, el control, en sí, debía de ser aún más antiguo. Presumiblemente, las cuatro disciplinas de control tenían que estar bastante establecidas para que el Avatar empezara a existir. Se le ocurrió a Aang que él no conocía el origen del Espíritu Avatar. ¿Era un espíritu antiguo como Tui y La que habían decidido fusionarse con cada generación humana? O habían tenido todos los espíritus una reunión y decidieron que era necesario crear un puente entre los mundos y... crearon este ser ¿Qué había pasado cuando el primer Avatar entró en Estado Avatar, ya que no había vida antes? Estas fueron unas preguntas demasiado complicadas para Aang para hacerles frente en estos momentos. Sokka podría tener algunas especulaciones interesantes, pero Aang ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar preparado para eso.

Volviendo a la reflexión de las naciones individuales, Aang había aprendido que todos parecía tener leyendas sobre cómo comenzó el control. Los maestros agua habían mirado a la luna y el mar; Oma y Shu habían aprendido de los tejones-topos, y los maestros aire habían aprendido del bisonte volador. Él no estaba seguro acerca de maestros fuego, pero probablemente tenía algo que ver con el sol.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Aang reconoció la falla en todos estos cuentos. Si fuera así de simple, ¿por qué no todo el mundo se vuelve un avatar? ¿Podría Zuko, por ejemplo, simplemente observar las mareas del océano y aprender agua control? Además, ¿qué pasa con aquellas personas que no tenían control en absoluto? No, tenía que haber algo más. La cabeza de Aang estaba empezando a doler.

-Es sólo que siempre ha sido así,- dijo Katara exasperada.

-Siempre es un tiempo terriblemente largo,- comentó Iroh lentamente. -El hecho de que la memoria colectiva no tiene las respuestas, no significa que las cosas no suceden. Los espíritus pueden ser capaces de contar una historia más completa.

-¿Te imaginas lo increíble que sería que todos se unieran en comunidades mixtas?- Continuó Sokka. -Los Maestros Tierra pueden proporcionar a la construcción y ayudar a la agricultura, los Maestros Agua pueden regar los cultivos y regular el abastecimiento de agua; los maestros aire podrían haber actuado como mensajeros y servicios de transporte ofrecidos. Y maestros fuego podrían calentar los hogares y hacer fuego para cocinar.

-¿La cocina?- protestó Zuko indignado.

-Por supuesto, todavía podría existir la necesidad de un ejército, en el que todos pudieran participar,- continuó Sokka, impertérrito.-Provincias del Reino Tierra luchando entre sí todo el tiempo, hasta que la amenaza de la Nación del Fuego las unifica. Y eso es sólo lo que hay en la parte superior de mi cabeza. ¡Las posibilidades pueden ser casi ilimitadas!- Aang miró de nuevo a Sokka que estaba reclinando en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas y claramente perdido en una contemplación placentera.

-Necesitas un hobby,- decidió Toph después de un tiempo.

-O una novia,- Katara sugirió, riendo.

-El hecho de que no esté aquí no significa que no tenga una,- respondió Sokka en un tono inusualmente suave. -¿Estoy en lo cierto, Zuko?

-Supongo que sí,- respondió Zuko cuidadosamente.

Sin embargo, Aang podía visualizar en su mente el tipo de sociedad utópica que Sokka imaginaba, donde los miembros de las cuatro naciones vivían y trabajaban juntos en paz. Por supuesto, Sokka estaba entusiasmado con lo que podría llamarse las ventajas técnicas, pero Aang estaba más interesado en la posibilidad de que todos superaran sus diferencias. Sin duda, su pequeño grupo había logrado hacerlo, y le gustaba pensar que podría ser ampliado a una escala mayor.

Por necesidad, Aang tuvo que asociarse con los representantes de otras naciones. No es que se opusiera a ello en absoluto. Los Nómadas del Aire habían interactuado con gente de todo tipo en el curso de sus viajes, por lo que era algo natural. Aun suponiendo que tuvieran hijos maestros aire, sería una mezcla de razas. Y con el tiempo, los niños crecerían y querrían casarse. No podían casarse con sus propios hermanos, por lo que tendrían que buscar en otra parte, mezclando aún más su sangre.

Ante esto, Aang se dio cuenta de que estaba más allá de sí mismo. Tal vez fue la naturaleza del Avatar tomar una visión a largo plazo de las cosas, pero había cosas más urgentes que requerían su atención.

Katara estaba medio adormilada, apoyando los brazos en el borde de la silla de Appa, cuando se levantó una torre elegante de la niebla, con el sol poniente detrás de él. Ella se enderezó y se quedó sin aliento, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Aquí estamos,- anunció Aang, dando vueltas alrededor con Appa. -El Templo Aire del Este.

-¡Aang, es hermoso!- exclamó Katara.

-¡Es enorme!- Añadió Sokka. Estaba en lo cierto. En lugar había tres estructuras típicas de castillo encaramado en las cumbres .Cuando se acercaron, Katara pudo distinguir puentes que cruzaban entre ellas. Todo era tan amplio y luminoso, el epítome de todo lo que representaba los Nómadas del Aire. Trató de imaginar los edificios rodeados de bisontes voladores, lémures y planeadores y supo que debía ser impresionante.

-Sí, fue el mayor de los templos,- explicó Aang. Señaló las estructuras a medida que hablaba. -Nuestros mayores celebraron reuniones aquí. Allí era donde vivían los hombres y los niños, en esa otra parte estaban las mujeres y las niñas, la otra para las parejas casadas y los hijos que eran demasiado pequeños para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Katara sintió que el tono discordante, y pensó que podía imaginar qué tipo de cosas debía estar sintiendo: la culpa y la pena, sin duda, pero posiblemente también un cierto sentido de regreso a casa. Por último, iba al lugar al que fue enviado hace más de 100 años. Era como si finalmente se hubiera cerrado el círculo. Momo charlaban con entusiasmo y les precedió, volando por su cuenta para explorar las torres, lo que debía haber sido parecido familiar para él, a pesar de que, nunca lo había visto antes.

-¿Así que los templos no eran exclusivos de niños?- Preguntó Sokka.

-Por supuesto que no,- dijo Aang, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. -Tuvimos chicas maestros aire para entrenar, también.

-Bueno, sí, lo entiendo,- replicó Sokka de mal humor. –Es sólo que... sólo hablamos de los chicos antes.

-Bueno, me paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en los templos del norte y del sur, que sólo tenían niños a menos que hubiera visitantes,- señaló Aang. -El Templo del Aire del Oeste era solo de niñas, y éste se mezcló, pero había más niñas que niños.

-Whoo, espera,- pidió Sokka. -¿Me estás diciendo que la Nación del Fuego fue y mató a un montón de mujeres y niñas? No creía que cayeran tan bajo.

-Gracias,- murmuró Zuko.

-¿Por qué no?- Aang respondió, volviéndose para mirar a Sokka con curiosidad. -Mataron a todo el mundo en los otros templos. Todos ellos estaban llenos de maestros aire, muchos de ellos maestros. Realmente no veo que haya ninguna diferencia.

-Supongo que no,- Sokka concedió tras una larga pausa. -Es sólo que... se siente peor, de alguna manera.- Katara tuvo que sonreír para sus adentros en este intercambio, a pesar de la gravedad del asunto. Estaba claro que en la sociedad nómada aire no había diferenciado los géneros, a excepción de lo que podría denominarse consideraciones prácticas. Esto explicaba por qué a Aang siempre le había faltado el sexismo que aparecía de vez en cuando en Sokka.

-¿Qué pasa con los no maestros?- preguntó Iroh, cambiando el tema.

-Nosotros no teníamos ninguno,- respondió Aang simplemente. Katara ya sabía esto, por supuesto, pero Toph y los dos maestros fuego expresaron cierta sorpresa.

-Sólo tienes que volver a tierra firme ya,- se quejó Toph. –Quiero "ver" este lugar, también.- Aang cumplió, aterrizando a Appa en una gran plataforma que parecía diseñado para tal fin. Toph fue la primera en bajar. Todo el mundo comenzó a descargar. Probablemente se iban a quedar ahí por un tiempo, por lo que bien podrían sentirse como en casa. Ya se acercaba la puesta del sol, sin embargo, Aang no quería empezar a dar un recorrido. Incluso propuso dormir al aire libre, pero Iroh pidió, un poco quejumbroso, ver si algunas habitaciones eran utilizables. Después de todo, con tres maestros fuego alrededor, la oscuridad del interior no era un gran problema.

Exploraron algunas de las habitaciones de fácil acceso, y todo el mundo hizo sus peticiones e hicieron una limpieza superficial de polvo y escombros de 100 años. Después de esto, se fueron al exterior para disfrutar de la noche clara antes de entrar.

En el borde de la plataforma había una estatua de una mujer de aspecto majestuoso de ropas en capas, pelo largo, y una punta de flecha visibles en la frente. Aang se inclinó ante ella con una actitud que transmitía tanto el respeto, como el saludo de un viejo amigo.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Katara, que venía a su lado.

-Ella es Yangchen, una Avatar maestra aire.

-Sabes, hay algo que me he preguntado desde que me contaste tu historia en la tormenta,- Katara continuó después de una pausa. -¿Por qué los monjes querían enviarte aquí?

-Para terminar mi entrenamiento, por supuesto,- respondió Aang, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, pero si tú ya eras un maestro aire completo,- insistió. -¿No deberían haberte enviado con un maestro agua en su lugar?

-Todavía me faltaba un nivel más para dominar las técnicas de Aire Control. Decidieron hacerme maestro antes de terminarlo porque inventé la patineta de aire.

-¿Un nivel?- Sokka interrumpió la conversación. -¿De cuántos?

-36.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Sokka parecía estar haciendo algunos cálculos mentales. -Eso significa que dominaste 97% de los niveles. ¿Iban a ser muy rigurosos sobre un mísero 3% cuando estaba una guerra por venir?

-No sabían lo cerca que estaba,- Aang defendió a su pueblo. -Sabían que no podían esperar hasta que cumpliera los 16 años. Tal vez pensaron que aún tenía un par de años.

-Aun así, ¿no hubiera sido más lógico que te enviaran al Templo del Aire del Norte?- especuló Katara. Realmente esperaba que todo esto no le molestara, pero era algo que estaba tratando de entender. Ella había evitado el tema desde hace mucho tiempo. -Si realmente pensaban que era tan importante, podrías haber completado el nivel allí y estado cerca del Polo Norte para tu siguiente paso.

-Bueno, podrían haber estado planeando enviarme al Polo Sur para eso, así estaría más cerca de casa,- respondió Aang.

-Bajo su control, querrás decir,- intervino Toph por primera vez. Ciertamente tenía experiencia con eso.

-Tal vez,- admitió Aang. -De todos modos, en ese entonces, había un montón de maestros agua allí. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

-Lo siento,- dijo Katara, yendo a él y poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor. -Tal vez no debería haber sacado el tema.

-No, está bien. Sé que he evitado hablar de mi pueblo, porque pensé que sería demasiado doloroso, pero la verdad es que me siento mejor al decírselo a ustedes. Es algo así como compartir mi antigua familia con mi nueva.- Hubo otro silencio. Sorprendentemente, fue Zuko quien lo rompió y proporcionó un ligero cambio de tema.

-Has hablado de que los niños eran demasiado jóvenes para comenzar a entrenar,- remarcó. -¿Con cuántos años se suele empezar?

-Cinco, normalmente.

-Fue entonces cuando empecé, también.

-A veces los niños pueden comenzar antes, como a los tres, si mostraban capacidades muy fuertes y había una necesidad de, um, controlarlo,- añadió Aang.

-Déjame adivinar, tú fuiste uno de los que comenzó temprano,- sugirió Katara sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, así que sabía que tenía razón. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Katara se dio cuenta de dos cosas: se estaba volviendo demasiado fogoso, ella y Aang no habían tenido tiempo a solas desde su cumpleaños. Se acercó más.

-¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?- preguntó Aang en voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

-¿Leña?- supuso.

-Leña,- él estuvo de acuerdo. Rápidamente se excusaron y encontraron un lugar apartado bajo unos árboles frutales en flor.

Iroh se despertó a la mañana siguiente y estiró los músculos rígidos. Estaba agradecido de haber tenido una cama para dormir, pero los Nómadas del Aire no habían escatimado mucho en el camino de la comodidad.

_"Me estoy poniendo viejo para este tipo de cosas",_ pensó con tristeza. Bueno, por lo menos, todo debe estar terminado en menos de dos meses, de una manera u otra. No tenía miedo a la muerte. De hecho, en muchos sentidos, le daría la bienvenida. Estaría en casa con su hijo. Lo único que quería asegurarse de antes de que sucediera era que Zuko estaría bien sin él.

Iroh salió del edificio y llegó a una terraza. Un pequeño fuego ardía allí, y se dio cuenta de Aang estaba sentado al lado de ella, sus dedos trabajando ágilmente en algo a la luz del fuego y la recolección de la madrugada. Appa roncaba cerca, con Momo acurrucado en la curva de una de sus gigantescas piernas.

-Buenos días, Aang,- Iroh anunció su presencia. Aang comenzó casi con culpa y se volvió.

-Oh, hey, Iroh,- dijo, sonando un poco aliviado, a pesar de que había cerrado sus manos alrededor de lo que tenía en la mano. -¿Quieres comenzar las clases ya?

-Todavía no,- respondió Iroh, sentándose delante del Avatar. -Prefiero tener al menos un poco de té antes de que tales esfuerzos. Preferiblemente el desayuno, también. Sin embargo, me alegro de ver que te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo con el fuego control como para hacer un poco de él por tu cuenta.- Indicó el fuego que Aang había comenzado con claridad. Había otras maneras de hacer un fuego, por supuesto, pero Iroh estaba razonablemente seguro de su conjetura.

-Oh, sí, pensé que era el momento que empezar a hacer algunos sin supervisión. Además, necesitaba la luz.

-Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Qué es eso que estás trabajando?

-Es una sorpresa para... Katara,- admitió Aang. Miró a su alrededor furtivamente antes de inclinarse hacia Iroh y hablar de nuevo. -En realidad, pensaba que podrías ayudarme un poco. ¿Posiblemente algunas técnicas muy sutiles fuego control?

-Ah, el amor juvenil.- Iroh sonrió y accedió a hacer lo que pudiera.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Sí, sé que la última escena fue breve, pero pensé que era el momento para otro rompecabezas, por no hablar de que no había estado usando mucho a Iroh últimamente.

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, espero retomar el ritmo ahora que ya termine mi historia "La Fuerza del Destino" (por si quieren leerla =P)

Por otro lado en el foro de esta página: Escritores de FF (Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra) están haciendo unos premios, Wa Shi Tong y me han hecho el honor de nominarme por esta traducción, les dejo el dato para que se den una vuelta y voten por sus favoritos =)

**Diego:** Gracias por tu impaciencia ;) por leer y comentar.

Una pregunta ¿quieren que siga traduciendo las notas de la autora o no?

Saludos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo XD


End file.
